


Torchwood - Sezon 2

by RoseRogers



Series: Torchwood: Im mniej człowiek wie, tym łatwiej mu żyć. Wiedza daje wolność, ale unieszczęśliwia [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRogers/pseuds/RoseRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po dłuższej nieobecności Jack do was wraca. Torchwood znowu zaczyna działać w komplecie. Jakie przygody was teraz czekają? I co z tobą i Jackiem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powrót

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powraca Jack. Nie wybaczacie mu od razu, że was zostawił, ale w końcu to robicie. Pojawia się też tajemniczy znajomy Jacka z jego przeszłości. Kim on jest i czego chce? W końcu dochodzi też do twojej rozmowy z Jackiem na TEN temat. Do czego to doprowadzi?

Minęło już trochę czasu, od kiedy zniknął Jack. Dowództwo musiałaś przejąć ty. Uważałaś, że byłaś fatalna w tej roli, ale reszta uważała inaczej. Tęskniłaś za Jackiem. Ale byłaś też na niego wściekła. Najpierw cię całuje, a potem znika. Martwiłaś się też o niego. Czy nic mu nie jest? Czy nie potrzebuje pomocy?

\- Ziemia do [T/I] - usłyszałaś głos Owena. Drgnęłaś. No tak. Znowu się zamyśliłaś. Ścigaliście Obcego, który przypominał rozdymkę. I nie wiadomo skąd miał sportowy samochód. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałaś. - Gdzie on jest?

\- Właśnie w tym rzecz - powiedział Owen. - Zgubiliśmy go.

\- To zatrzymaj się, a ja spytam się tej starszej pani, czy jej nie widziała - powiedziałaś, wskazując na starszą panią, stojącą na chodniku. Owen posłusznie się zatrzymał i opuścił szybę. Wychyliłaś się przez okno i zwróciłaś się do kobiety:

- Przepraszam, widziała pani Rozdymkę prowadzącą sportowy samochód?

Kobieta wskazała kierunek. Uśmiechnęłaś się i podziękowałaś. Owen ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Nie mamy danych o gatunku, DNA wskazuje na jakiś rodzaj ryby lądowej - powiedziała Tosh. - Wykrywam wysoki poziom alg.

\- Kto się boi wielkiej straszliwej ryby? - spytała rozbawiona Gwen.

- Wielkiej ryby z bronią - powiedziałaś.

\- Jakieś specjalne uzbrojenie? - spytał Ianto.

\- Nie wykrywam żadnego - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Czy my potrzebujemy jakiegoś specjalnego uzbrojenia? - poprawił się Ianto.

\- Co zrobimy jak już ją złapiemy? - spytał Owen. Zanim zdążyłaś odpowiedzieć, Tosh powiedziała:

\- Jack by wiedział.

\- Tak, ale Jacka tutaj nie ma - powiedziałaś rozdrażniona. - Jack zaginął! Niezbyt pomocny Jack teraz jest!

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że ciebie najbardziej boli zniknięcie Jacka. Już zdążyłaś się domyślić, że wszyscy wiedzieli, że darzysz go uczuciem. Zazwyczaj starali się unikać tematu Jacka, ale czasami jednak go poruszali.

\- Rozdymka! - krzyknęła nagle Gwen. Rzeczywiście. Przed wami widać było sportowe auto Obcego.

\- Trzymajcie się! - zawołał Owen i przyspieszył. Znowu rozpoczął się pościg. Co chwilę rzucało wami na boki. W pewnym momencie Owen powiedział do ciebie, byś przytrzymała kierownicę. Domyśliłaś się, co chce zrobić. Nie spodobało ci się to, ale nie mieliście czasu na sprzeczki. Szybko chwyciłaś kierownicę. Owen odpiął pas, otworzył szybę i wychylił się z samochodu. Zaczął strzelać do samochodu. Po jakimś czasie wreszcie trafił i widać było, że Obcy tracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Owen usiadł z powrotem i przejął kierownicę. Skręciliście za Obcym. Samochód stał na środku drogi. Owen zatrzymał samochód, a następnie z niego wybiegliście. Ale Obcego nie było w samochodzie.

- Gdzie jest, gdzie ona zniknęła? - spytała Gwen. Nagle usłyszeliście strzały, dobiegające z domu w pobliżu.

\- Szybko! Szybko! Szybko! - krzyknął Owen i pobiegł w kierunku domu. Wy za nim. Wbiegliście do domu. Tam zobaczyliście postrzelonego mężczyznę, leżącego na podłodze, przerażoną kobietę, opierającą się o framugę drzwi oraz Obcego, trzymającego dziewczynę z pistoletem wycelowanym w jej głowę. Stanęłaś przed Obcym w oddaleniu, wycelowałaś w niego broń i krzyknęłaś:

\- Gwen, idź na lewo, Tosh na prawo, Ianto obstaw środek, Owen pomóż rannemu! Na pozycję!

Wszyscy zajęli wyznaczone pozycje. Owen uklęknął przy rannym, Gwen zabrała z pola rażenia kobietę, Ianto stanął koło ciebie, Tosh za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia sprawdzała skład substancji w organizmie obcego.

\- Wysoki poziom adrenaliny. Zmieszany z około trzema gramami kokainy - powiedziała Tosh. - Ta ryba jest naćpana.

\- Więc to jest ekipa Torchwood - odezwał się Obcy. - Zwierzątka nauczyciela. Ale nauczyciel zniknął, prawda? Zostawił małe dzieci same. I spójrzcie na siebie! Tak bardzo staracie się być dorośli. Doktor, z rękami zanurzonymi we krwi. Opiekunka, ze swym tak bardzo bijącym, sercem. Technik, ze swoimi zimnymi urządzeniami. Biurowy chłopczyk, awansowany ponad swoją miarę. Zostaje nam zastępca, tak bardzo starająca się dorównać nauczycielowi, ale wątpiąca w siebie. Wszyscy wy, jesteście zagubieni bez swego pana. Wszyscy wy, próbujecie być odważni. Wszyscy wy jesteście tak przerażeni.

Ryba powąchała włosy dziewczyny i spojrzała na ciebie. Rękami mocno trzymałaś pistolet. Usta miałaś zaciśnięte. Patrzyłaś na Obcego z wściekłością w oczach.

\- Więc jak, zastępco? - spytał cię Obcy. - Potrafisz to zrobić? Jak bardzo jesteś dobra? Jakiego masz dobrego cela? Co jeśli ją zabijesz? Co jeśli ja ją zabije pierwszy? Strzelisz zanim ja to zrobię? Potrafisz? Odważysz się? Zrobisz to? Nie zrobisz tego?

Ręce ci się trzęsły. Zaczęłaś szybciej oddychać. Nagle rozległ się strzał. W głowie Obcego pojawiła się dziura. Jego krew poleciała na zasłonę za nim, a on sam upadł na podłogę. Koło ciebie przebiegła kobieta, która szybko poleciała przytulić córkę. Popatrzyłaś zaskoczona na swój pistolet. Przecież nie wystrzeliłaś... Odwróciłaś się powoli i zamarłaś. Za tobą stał Jack, z wciąż wyciągniętym przed siebie pistoletem. Otworzyłaś usta zdziwiona. Czy to był naprawdę on, czy tylko złudzenie? Jack opuścił pistolet i powiedział:

\- Hej dzieciaki. Tęskniliście?

Zaśmiał się. Miałaś ochotę go udusić. Zamiast tego powiedziałaś:

\- Owen... Zaraz zadzwonię po karetkę. Gwen, Tosh... spróbujcie uspokoić matkę i córkę. Ianto... trzeba włożyć ciało Obcego do samochodu.

Nie zareagowali od razu. Tak jak ty, wpatrywali się w Jacka w szoku. Nagle szybko rzucili się do wykonania twoich poleceń. Jack pomógł Ianto z ciałem. Po minie Ianto widziałaś, że nie do końca wiedział jak ma na to zareagować. Wyciągnęłaś telefon i zadzwoniłaś po karetkę. Powiedziałaś, że macie rannego mężczyznę i podałaś adres. W międzyczasie Tosh i Gwen mniej więcej uspokoiły kobietę i dziewczynę i wyjaśniły, że lepiej by było, gdyby nie mówiły o waszej obecności. Jak tylko usłyszeliście karetkę, szybko wymknęliście się z domu i pojechaliście do bazy. Atmosfera w samochodzie była napięta. Z całych sił starałaś się nie patrzeć na Jacka. Wreszcie dotarliście do bazy. Jack i Ianto wyjęli ciało Obcego i zanieśli je do kostnicy. Reszta z was poszła wykonywać rutynowe działania po akcji. Kiedy skończyłaś swoje, podeszłaś do Tosh i spytałaś:

- Jesteś pewna, że nie przeszło więcej podobnych?

\- Porównanie z monitorem aktywności Szczeliny, nie wskazuje żeby przeszli - odpowiedziała.

\- Samochód został skradziony, rano zwrócę go właścicielowi - powiedział do ciebie Ianto. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- Co u ciebie? - spytałaś przechodzącego koło ciebie Owena.

\- Profil biologiczny na ekranie - odpowiedział, podając ci teczkę z dokumentami. - Nie ma w tej genetycznej mieszance niczego co by mogło skazić miasto.

\- Ok, Tosh, możesz dodać ten gatunek do bazy danych? - spytałaś, przeglądając papiery. - Ianto?

\- Słucham! - odezwał się.

\- Możesz zając się ciałem póki jest zimne? - spytałaś.

- Z przyjemnością i zrobię sushi - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Zaśmiałaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie, idź do kostnicy, to wystarczy. Gwen! Jakbyś mogła się upewnić, że nikt oprócz tej starszej pani nie widział naszej ryby...

\- Się robi - powiedziała.

\- Zorganizowaliście się całkiem nieźle beze mnie - odezwał się Jack. I tyle z twojego ignorowania go.

\- Tak, musieliśmy - powiedziałaś sucho, czując, jak gniew w tobie narasta.

\- Ty tutaj urządzałaś wnętrze? - spytał Jack. Nie wytrzymałaś. Podeszłaś szybko do niego i popchnęłaś go, mówiąc z wyrzutem:

\- Zostawiłeś nas, Jack!

Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na was. Jack westchnął i powiedział.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam.

\- Nic nie wiedzieliśmy, Jack - powiedziałaś.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytała Tosh. Jack uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział po chwili:

\- Znalazłem swojego Doktora.

Czyli tak jak podejrzewałaś. Ale i tak mógł ci jakoś dać znać! I gdzie on się z nim szlajał?!

\- Uleczył cię? - spytał Owen.

\- Co miał uleczyć? Nie było czego przy takim ideale! - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Gwen parsknęła śmiechem. Ty spięłaś się i spytałaś:

\- Wracasz do niego?

Popatrzył ci w oczy i odpowiedział:

\- Wróciłem tu dla was. Dla was wszystkich.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, rozległo się charakterystyczne pikanie.

\- Aktywność Szczeliny! - powiedziała Tosh. Jak na komendę skierowaliście się do samochodu. Owen siadł za kierownicą, a Tosh kierowała go, jak ma jechać. Po chwili byliście na miejscu. Znaleźliście tam martwego chłopaka. Policja była już na miejscu. Odsunęliście ich i Tosh za pomocą urządzenia zaczęła szukać na jego ciele czegoś podejrzanego.

- Pozostałości energii Szczeliny, wokół szyi, rąk i ramion - powiedziała po chwili.

- Został podniesiony... i zrzucony - odezwał się Jack.

\- To wyjaśnia skupiska pozostałości energii - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Jak wy w ogółe, radziliście sobie beze mnie? - spytał Jack.

\- Więc jest tam gdzieś morderca - powiedział Owen. - Dwunożny, możliwe że humanoid.

\- Jakaś inna technologia obca, Tosh? - spytałaś.

\- Brak odczytów na to wskazujących - odpowiedziała. Już otwierałaś usta, żeby powiedzieć, co dalej, ale uprzedził cię Jack:

\- Dobra, wracamy i zobaczymy co się nam uda ułożyć.

\- Przejmujesz znów dowodzenie? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

\- Miałem nadzieję na jakąś walkę o władzę, rozwiązaną przez jakieś nagie zapasy - powiedział.

\- W twoich snach, Harkness! - zawołałaś, idąc do samochodu. Za sobą usłyszałaś, jak Jack pyta:

\- W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak bardzo jest na mnie zła?

Odpowiedzi już nie usłyszałaś. Czekałaś na resztę przy samochodzie około minuty. Kiedy do ciebie doszli, urządzenie na ręce Jacka zapiszczało.

\- Łoł! To nigdy nie piszczy - powiedział Ianto.

\- Też o tym pomyślałem - powiedział Jack. Nacisnął na urządzeniu jakiś przycisk i po chwili przed wami pojawił się hologram mężczyzny.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam automatyczną sekretarkę - odezwał się hologram. - Czym się zajmujesz, że jest ważniejsze ode mnie? Nieważne, na pewno już znalazłeś przesunięcie energii i ciało. To wszystko ja. Przepraszam za bałagan. Obciąż mnie za sprzątanie. A teraz drinki! Namierz koordynaty transmisji, tam właśnie jestem. I pospiesz się jest robota do wykonania! Pomóż mi Obi-Wan Kenobi, jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją!

\- Zostańcie tutaj. Nie jedźcie za mną -powiedział Jack. Był spięty. Otworzył drzwi do samochodu i wsiadł do niego.

\- Kto to był? - spytała Gwen.

\- Zostańcie tutaj - powtórzył i odpalił samochód.

\- Jack! Zaczekaj! - krzyknęliście. Pojechał. Bez was. Poczułaś narastającą w swoim wnętrzu wściekłość.

\- Widzieliście! Wraca w swojej pysze i od razu nas się pozbywa - powiedział Owen.

\- O nie... Nie pozwolę mu na to - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś iść w stronę ulicy.

\- Mogę go wyśledzić - powiedziała szybko Tosh. Zatrzymałaś się, zagwizdałaś i krzyknęłaś:

\- Taxi!

Taksówka się zatrzymała przy was. Szybko do niej wsiedliście, a Tosh powiedziała kierowcy gdzie jechać. Jechaliście w ciszy. Zdenerwowana wbijałaś sobie paznokcie w ramię. Widziałaś, że twoi przyjaciele rzucają w twoją stronę zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Doniesienia o bójce w barze - odezwała się w pewnym momencie Tosh. - Te same namiary co nasz SUV.

\- Powiedz policji, że my się tym zajmiemy - powiedziałaś.

\- Co to był do diabła za facet na tym hologramie? - spytał Owen.

\- Jack go poznał - powiedziałaś sucho.

\- Czemu nie pozwolił nam z nim jechać? - spytała Tosh.

\- To cały Jack, znika, pojawia się z powrotem, i znowu znika - powiedziałaś.

\- Nawet nie wiemy czy to jego prawdziwe imię - odezwała się Gwen.

\- Albo z którego czasu pochodzi - dodała Tosh.

\- Dokładnie. Ma być naszym szefem, a my nic o nim nie wiemy - powiedziała Gwen. - Doprowadza mnie to do szału!

\- Mimo to jest bardziej zabawnie kiedy jest w pobliżu - powiedział Ianto.

\- Tak - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Z pewnością! - zgodził się Owen.

\- Tak, jest! - powiedziała Gwen. Westchnęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Z ciężkim sercem muszę się zgodzić. Ale wciąż jestem na niego zła.

Pokiwali głowami. Spojrzałaś przez okno i się zamyśliłaś. Czy powinnaś przebaczyć Jackowi, jeżeli cię przeprosi? JEŻELI cię przeprosi. Wahałaś się. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Podzieliliście się i weszliście dwoma wejściami. Mieliście nie wchodzić od razu. Najpierw mieliście obserwować. Ty weszłaś razem z Gwen i Ianto. Stanęliście przy drzwiach i czekaliście. Słyszeliście głosy, ale nie słyszeliście słów. Nagle rozległy się dwa strzały. Pierwszy rozbił szybę w drzwiach przy was.

- Dobra, wszyscy wychodzić! - usłyszeliście głos faceta, którego wcześniej widzieliście na hologramie. Westchnęłaś, wyjęłaś broń i wyszłaś pierwsza z ukrycia. Pistolet wycelowałaś w waszego nowego znajomego.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Jack? - spytała Gwen.

\- Jest w porządku - powiedział, rozkładając dłonie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie uszkodziłeś go za bardzo - powiedziałaś do mężczyzny, widząc ich poranione twarze. Jack uśmiechnął się.

\- Byłam pierwsza w kolejce - dodałaś. Jack przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Masz ekipę! Jakie to słodkie! - powiedział mężczyzna. - Ładni mali przyjaciele! Nazywacie się jakoś? Uwielbia nazwy, no dawajcie!

\- Torchwood - powiedział zdenerwowany Jack.

\- Nie Excalibur? - spytał mężczyzna. - Blizzard? Gliniarze W Bikini? Nie? Torchwood. O rany.

\- [T/I] [T/N], Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper - powiedział Jack, pokazując po kolei na was. -  Poznajcie...

\- Kapitan John Hart - przerwał mu mężczyzna.

\- Znamy się od dawna - powiedział Jack.

\- Przepraszam, ale było coś więcej niż znajomość - powiedział John. - Byliśmy partnerami.

\- W jakim sensie? - spytałaś ostro.

\- W każdym - powiedział John. - I jeszcze bardziej.

\- To trwało dwa tygodnie - powiedział zdenerwowany Jack.

\- Tylko, że te dwa tygodnie uwięzione były w pętli czasowej, więc byliśmy razem pięć lat - powiedział John. - To tak jak bym miał żonę.

\- To ty byłeś żoną - zaprotestował Jack.

\- Ty byłeś żoną - powiedział John.

\- Nie, ty byłeś żoną - zaprzeczył Jack. Przewróciłaś oczami. Ta kłótnia była bezsensowna.

\- Dobra, ale byłem dobrą żoną - powiedział John.

\- Założę się, że tak - odezwała się Tosh.

\- Co? - spytał Owen.

- Nie udawajcie, że nie zauważyliście, że jest ładny - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Mi trochę przypomina Spike'a z serialu  _Buffy: Pogromca Wampirów_ \- szepnęłaś do Gwen.

\- No nie? Mi też - odszepnęła Gwen.

\- Oni są nieśmiali - powiedział John do Tosh.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał Jack. John westchnął i powiedział:

\- Zastanawiałem się kiedy do tego dojdziemy.

Odsunął rękaw i zobaczyliście na jego nadgarstku urządzenie, które miał Jack.

\- Taki sam jak twój - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Troszkę mniejszy - powiedział Jack.

\- Ale wytrzymuje znacznie dłużej - powiedział John. - Kiedy w jednym pokoju spotka się dwóch agentów czasu, zawsze chodzi o rozmiar ich opasek na nadgarstkach.

\- Przepraszam, kto to jest agent czasu? - spytał Owen.

\- Co, nie powiedział wam o swojej przeszłości? - spytał zaskoczony John.

\- Nie, nie powiedział - odpowiedziała Gwen. Zastanowiłaś się. Jack ci mówił niektóre rzeczy z przeszłości, ale nie przypominałaś sobie, żeby mówił o agentach czasu.

\- W każdym bądź razie... - powiedział John. Kliknął coś na swojej opasce i pojawił się hologram... czegoś. Nie miałaś pojęcia co to jest. Zobaczyłaś kątem oka, że Jack na ciebie patrzy. Popatrzył na twój pistolet, wciąż wycelowany w Johna, a następnie na ciebie z błagalną miną. Westchnęłaś i opuściłaś broń. Za tobą zrobiła to reszta.

- Pracuje z tą kobietą - kontynuował John. - Piękną, sprytną, seksowną i tak dalej i oboje zostaliśmy postrzeleni. Kiedy umiera błaga mnie. Mówi mi o radiacyjnych bombach kasetowych nad którymi pracowała.

\- Nie podoba mi się brzmienie tego - odezwał się Owen.

- Trzy zbiorniki, zawartość ponad toksyczna, pochłonięte przez burzę szczelinową - powiedział John.

\- I skończyły tutaj - domyśliła się Tosh.

\- Bingo - powiedział John. - Ujemną stroną tego miasta jest to, że zostało zbudowane na wyrwie w przestrzeni i czasie. Wracając do urządzeń... Promieniowanie przerwie zbiorniki a wtedy zainfekuje waszych ludzi i planetę. Muszą zostać zneutralizowane.

Wyłączył hologram.

- Jaki masz w tym interes? - spytał Jack.

\- Spełniam życzenie umierającej kobiety - odpowiedział John. Po minie Jacka wnioskowałaś, że mu nie do końca wierzył. Ty w sumie też.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem - powiedział John. - Nie wiem gdzie one się znajdują. Miałem nadzieje na pomoc lokalnych mózgów.

\- Kiedy wrócimy do bazy, mogę przeprowadzić skan miasta w poszukiwaniu skoków promieniowania i porównać z wynikami ze Szczeliny z tego przedziału czasu - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Czym ty jesteś, mózgowiec i piękna? - spytał John. - Widzicie. Razem to łatwizna.

Jack stanął tuż przed nim i powiedział:

\- Zrobimy to, a kiedy skończymy to znikasz stąd. Natychmiast.

\- Czy to znaczy, że będę mógł zobaczyć twój dom? - spytał John. Jack mu nie odpowiedział. Po prostu poszedł do wyjścia. Poszliście za nim. Ty cały czas miałaś Johna na oku. Wsiedliście do samochodu i pojechaliście do bazy. Rozdzieliliście się. Jack zabrał Johna do "wejścia dla zwiedzających", czyli windy. Reszta z was poszła normalnym wejściem i dostaliście się do środka szybciej. Wkrótce usłyszeliście odgłos windy. W napięciu obserwowaliście, jak zjeżdża na dół. Kiedy dojechała, Jack zszedł z niej, ręką powstrzymał Johna przed zejściem i powiedział:

- Broń.

John westchnął i wyciągnął kilka sztuk broni, a następnie podał je Jackowi, który podał je Ianto.

\- I resztę - powiedział Jack. Kiedy John schował ręce do kieszeni.

\- Przecież mnie znasz, jestem facetem z dwoma broniami - powiedział John. Gwen sprawdziła go specjalnym urządzeniem i powiedziała:

\- Po jednym pistolecie przytwierdzonym do obu nóg, nóż laserowy pod lewym łokciem, 17 małych ładunków wybuchowych w podszewce płaszcza.

John wyciągnął wymienione bronie, mówiąc:

\- Wyleciało mi z głowy.

Przewróciłaś oczami i wzięłaś od Ianto całą jego broń, by następnie zabrać ją na przechowanie. Kiedy wróciłaś do pomieszczenia, Tosh pracowała nad lokalizacją zbiorników, a Ianto i Owen pilnowali Johna.

\- Gdzie Jack i Gwen? - spytałaś.

\- Po coś tam poszli - powiedział Owen, nie przestając patrzeć na Johna. Westchnęłaś i poszłaś do pokoju narad. Chciałaś się upewnić, że nie było tam niczego ważnego, bo to tutaj mieliście rozmawiać za chwilę o tych zbiornikach. Kilka minut później przyszła reszta. Na końcu Gwen i Jack. Usiadłaś, a koło ciebie Gwen. Zauważyłaś na jej twarzy uśmieszek. Jednocześnie pocierała palcem pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dostała od Rhysa jakiś czas temu. Uśmiechnęłaś się i szepnęłaś:

\- Powiedziałaś mu, czy sam zauważył?

\- Sam zauważył - odpowiedziała szeptem Gwen. - Ale był zaskoczony. I chyba nie do końca mu się to podobało.

Zachichotałaś, a następnie skupiłaś swoją uwagę na Tosh.

\- Siedem godzin temu zanotowaliśmy niewielki skok energii Szczeliny w trzech miejscach - powiedziała.

\- Jest nas siedmiu, trzy miejsca, proste. Po dwóch na zbiornik. Plus ktoś jeszcze do mnie i mojego "partnera", bo zapewne chcecie mieć mnie na oku - powiedział John.

\- Przepraszam, to ja wydaje rozkazy - odezwał się Jack.

\- Więc wydaj, wielki chłopczyku! - powiedział John.

\- John ma racje - powiedziałaś. - Przepraszam wolisz John czy Kapitan?

\- Z takimi oczami możesz do mnie mówić Vera, a nie będe narzekał - powiedział John, patrząc ci w oczy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Tosh i Owen weźcie północny. Ianto, Gwen i Vera jedźcie do doków - powiedziałaś. - Ja i Jack pojedziemy na zachód.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałbym się powtarzać - powiedział Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Coś ci nie pasuje, Jack? - spytałaś. Wszyscy popatrzyli najpierw na ciebie, a potem na Jacka. Jack nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Nie, nic - powiedział w końcu. Uniosłaś kącik ust do góry.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że zbiorniki są radioaktywne to nie otwierajcie ich - odezwał się John. Klasnęłaś w dłonie i powiedziałaś:

\- Jedźmy.

\- [T/I], musimy porozmawiać - powiedział Jack. Zatrzymałaś się i westchnęłaś. Reszta wyszła z pomieszczenia, aczkolwiek widziałaś, że John robi to niechętnie. Kiedy zostaliście sami, spojrzałaś na Jacka, a on spytał:

- Co ty do cholery robisz?

- Dowodziłam ekipą kiedy ciebie nie było, Jack - powiedziałaś. - Wiem co robię. Widziałam jak John patrzył na Gwen. Jeśli będzie z nim rozmawiać, trochę poflirtuje, może straci czujność. I dowie się o co naprawdę chodzi.

\- Dobra, przebiegłe - zgodził się Jack.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałaś.

\- Ale niebezpieczne, zostaw to mnie - dokończył.

\- Ciebie zna za dobrze, nigdy nie powie ci prawdy - powiedziałaś. Jack westchnął. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Zgoda - powiedział. - Ale muszę najpierw porozmawiać z Gwen. Poinstruować ją, jak należy z nim postępować.

Pokiwałaś głową. Zanim zdążyłaś się powstrzymać, zadałaś mu dręczące cię pytanie:

\- Co miał na myśli mówiąc o agentach czasu? Nie mówiłeś nigdy o tym.

\- To już przeszłość - powiedział Jack, nie patrząc na ciebie. Westchnęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Jack wiesz o mnie wszystko. A o sobie powiedziałeś tak mało. Dlaczego, kiedy się ciebie o coś pytam, ty mnie prawie zawsze zbywasz?

Jack w końcu popatrzył na ciebie i powiedział:

\- Liczy się tu i teraz. Praca którą wykonujemy i to kim jestem teraz. To z tego jestem dumny.

\- To czemu nas opuściłeś? - spytałaś podniesionym głosem. Wreszcie zadałaś mu pytanie, które cię dręczyło od dawna.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Rozumiem, że gdzieś z tym twoim Doktorem, ale gdzie? - spytałaś. Jack uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Nie, nie, mów, gdzie byłeś? - powtórzyłaś pytanie. - Powiedz mi. Mów do mnie.

Jack westchnął, popatrzył z powrotem na ciebie i zaczął mówić:

\- Umarłem tak wiele razy. Byłem przywracany do życia, jak wyciągany przez rozbitą szybę. Widziałem koniec świata.

\- Jak? - spytałaś zaskoczona.

\- Teraz to nieważne.  Ale jak było już po wszystkim... - przerwał i uśmiechnął się.  - Wiedziałem, że moje miejsce jest tutaj. To, dzięki czemu walczyłem, to myśl o powrocie do domu, do ciebie.

Złapał cię za rękę i popatrzył ci w oczy.

\- Do mnie? - spytałaś, czując pod powiekami łzy.

\- Tak - powiedział Jack. - I przepraszam. Wiem, że cię zraniłem. Nie powinienem był cię zostawiać bez słowa, zwłaszcza po tym, jak cię pocałowałem...

Drgnęłaś i spuściłaś wzrok.

\- Chciałeś, żeby to się stało, czy po prostu zrobiłeś to... ot tak? - spytałaś cicho. Jack złapał cię za podbródek wolną ręką (drugą wciąż trzymał twoją rękę) i podniósł twoją głowę do góry tak, żebyście patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Od dawna chciałem cię pocałować - powiedział. - Oba pocałunki były szczere. A twój? Pocałowałaś mnie dlatego, bo myślałaś, że umrę, czy...?

\- Też od dawna chciałam to zrobić - powiedziałaś cicho. Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. Kiedy Jack zaczął się nachylać ku tobie, wyrwałaś mu dłoń i odsunęłaś się od niego.

\- Powinniśmy już iść - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś iść do drzwi.

\- Dlaczego wzięłaś mnie do drużyny? - spytał, jak już byłaś przed drzwiami. - Byłaś... jesteś przecież na mnie zła.

\- Ponieważ mimo wszystko to z tobą mi się najlepiej pracuje - odpowiedziałaś. - I nie wiem, czy wciąż jestem zła na ciebie.

Ruszyłaś dalej. Twoi przyjaciele i John popatrzyli na ciebie pytająco.

\- Gwen, Jack chce cię widzieć - powiedziałaś. Gwen posłusznie poszła do Jacka.

\- Więc... Jak poszło? - spytała Tosh.

\- Zaakceptował mój plan - powiedziałaś krótko. Po kilku minutach wróciła Gwen z Jackiem. Rozdzieliliście się. Ty i Jack wzięliście samochód służbowy. Dojechaliście do budynku, w którym się mieściły biura. Od razu poszłaś na ostatnie piętro, a Jack za tobą podążył. Po chwili byliście już w biurze.

\- O, tak! - wykrzyknął Jack, jak weszliście do środka. Zaczęłaś przeszukiwać pomieszczenie, w czasie kiedy Jack tylko po nim chodził i mówił:

\- Uwielbiam to biurowe uczucie! Zawsze się podniecam w takich miejscach. Dla mnie to egzotyka. Biurowe romanse... Kserowanie twojego tyłka... No może nie twojego tyłka, mimo to jak tutaj jesteśmy...

\- Szczelina była aktywna na tych współrzędnych około 60 metrów nad ziemią - przerwałaś mu, zaprzestając na chwilę poszukiwania. - To oznacza to piętro... lub dach.

Wróciłaś do szukania. Jack był za tobą. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Kiedy mnie nie było, myślałem... - odezwał się w końcu Jack. Mimowolnie przestałaś szukać. W jego głosie, chyba po raz pierwszy, usłyszałaś zdenerwowanie i niepewność.

-Może moglibyśmy, no wiesz, kiedy to się skończy... Obiad? Kino? - spytał. Odwróciłaś się do niego i spytałaś:

\- Czy ty zapraszasz mnie na randkę?

\- Zainteresowana? - spytał. Miałaś ochotę skakać i krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Wreszcie! Twoje marzenie się spełnia! Zamiast zachowywać się jak wariatka, wzięłaś głęboki wdech.

\- No cóż... Dopóki... nie będzie miała miejsca w biurze. Niektóre fetysze powinieneś zatrzymać dla siebie - powiedziałaś i podeszłaś do następnego biurka.

\- Wygląda na to, że musimy przejrzeć każdą szufladę, kosz i doniczkę - powiedział Jack.

\- No dobrze - westchnęłaś. - Sprawdzę to piętro, nie chcę byś się zbytnio podniecił a ty zajmij się dachem. Jesteś dobry w dachach.

Jack kiwnął głową i zaczął iść do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Kiedy miał już otwierać drzwi, zawołałaś jego imię. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na ciebie pytająco.

\- Dlaczego mu pomagamy? - spytałaś.

\- On jest pozostałością po mojej przeszłości. Chcę by zniknął - odpowiedział. Kiwnęłaś głową i odwróciłaś się.

\- A tak przy okazji... - odezwał się Jack. Odwróciłaś się. Rękę trzymał na drzwiach i patrzył na ciebie niepewnie.

\- Czy to oznacza tak? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Tak.

Jack uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z biura. Odetchnęłaś głęboko. Dopiero wtedy do ciebie dotarło, że on NAPRAWDĘ cię zaprosił na randkę.

\- O. Mój. Boże - powiedziałaś do siebie. - Idę na randkę z Jackiem Harknessem. Świat się kończy...

Otrząsnęłaś się z szoku i wróciłaś od poszukiwań. Szukałaś już przez kilka minut, kiedy nagle usłyszałaś dźwięk nadjeżdżającej windy. Zamarłaś. Na dach nie da się dostać windą, więc to nie mógł być Jack. A budynek powinien być o tej porze opuszczony. Więc kto...? Wyjęłaś pistolet, odbezpieczyłaś go, wyciągnęłaś przed siebie i powoli wyszłaś na korytarz. Nikogo nie było. Podeszłaś do pierwszej windy. Drzwi były zamknięte. Powoli zaczęłaś się zbliżać do drugiej. Kawałek od niej już zauważyłaś, że drzwi są otwarte. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i szybko przed nią stanęłaś, celując do jej wnętrza pistoletem. Ale winda była pusta. Zanim zdążyłaś choćby pomyśleć, poczułaś coś przy swojej głowie.

- Do windy cukiereczku - usłyszałaś za sobą znajomy głos. John. Warknęłaś na siebie w duchu. Oczywiście, że jakoś was przechytrzył. A teraz proszę! Byłaś z nim całkiem sama, a na dodatek trzymał przy twojej głowie pistolet, bo tego, że to był pistolet, byłaś pewna. Uniosłaś obie ręce do góry. Poczułaś, jak zabiera ci pistolet z dłoni. Powoli się odwróciłaś i zrobiłaś krok do tyłu.

\- Twoi przyjaciele krwawią. Umierają - powiedział, przystawiając ci pistolet do czoła i zmuszając cię do cofnięcia w głąb windy. - Masz niewiele czasu by ich ocalić.

Włączyłaś słuchawkę i z nadzieją wywołałaś Tosh i Gwen. Cisza.

\- Co ja jestem? Dziecko? - spytał John. - To prymitywna technologia, łatwa do zablokowania. Kiedy zjedziesz na dół, biegnij. Wyglądasz na dziewczynę lubiącą wyzwania, zobaczymy czy ich uratujesz. Wrócisz tutaj, zastrzelę od razu.

Nacisnął przycisk w windzie, by pojechała na dół.

\- Zjeżdżam na dół - odezwał się mechaniczny głos kobiety.

\- Zjeżdżaj na dół! Tak, proszę - powiedział John, cofając się, pistolet wciąż w ciebie wycelowany. Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać. Zatrzymałaś je, ale nie wyszłaś z windy. Popatrzyłaś z furią na Johna i spytałaś.

\- Czemu to robisz?

\- Jesteśmy kosmiczny żartem, cukiereczku. Wypadek chemiczny i ewolucyjny - odpowiedział i podszedł bliżej ciebie. Przejechał pistoletem po twoim podbródku i kontynuował:

\- Żarty, seks, tylko ukrywają fakt, że nic znaczy nic. Jedyne pocieszenie to pieniądze. Więc biegnij, [T/I] [T/N]! Może gdybyśmy się poznali w innych okolicznościach...

\- Gdybyśmy się poznali w innych okolicznościach, to nie zawracałabym sobie tobą głowy - warknęłaś. - Jeśli coś im się stanie... Jeśli skrzywdzisz Jacka... Znajdę cię i zabiję, choćbym musiała przszukać całą galaktykę!

John uśmiechnął się złośliwie i po raz kolejny nacisnął przycisk w windzie. Drzwi się zamknęły i winda zaczęła zjeżdżać na dół. Sfrustrowana tupnęłaś nogą. Po chwili byłaś już na dole. Szybko wybiegłaś na zewnątrz i wsiadłaś do samochodu. Odpaliłaś silnik i zaczęłaś jechać do Owena i Tosh, bo to tam miałaś najbliżej. Wyciągnęłaś telefon i zadzwoniłaś do Jacka, by go ostrzec przed Johnem. Nie chciałaś tego robić w budynku, bo nie wiedziałaś, czy przypadkiem nie zablokował też sygnału wewnątrz budynku. Jack nie odbierał. Zapewne John już do niego dotarł. Spróbowałaś dodzwonić się do Tosh. Potem do Owena. Potem do Gwen. Potem do Ianto. Nikt nie odbierał. W końcu dojechałaś do miejsca, gdzie byli Tosh i Owen. Drzwi do budynku były oczywiście zamknięte na kłódkę. Ale na twoje szczęście, mieliście w samochodzie łom. Szybko pozbyłaś się kłódki. Weszłaś do środka i zawołałaś Tosh i Owena.

\- [T/I]! - usłyszałaś głos Tosh. Zaczęłaś biec w kierunku jej głosu i zawołałaś ją jeszcze raz.

\- Tutaj jesteśmy! - zawołała. Po chwili ją znalazłaś.  Nic jej nie było, poza tym, że pod nosem miała zaschniętą krew.

\- Co się stało? - spytałaś, podchodząc do niej.

\- Gdzie są Ianto i Gwen? - spytała. - Miałaś wiadomości od nich?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś. - Gdzie Owen?

\- Tutaj! - usłyszałaś Owena. - Nic mi nie jest. No może poza moją nogą...

Tosh zaprowadziła cię do niego. Na nodze miał opatrunek. John musiał go postrzelić. Podeszłaś do niego z Tosh i zaczęłyście go podnosić.

\- Chodź - powiedziałaś do niego. - Musimy jeszcze znaleźć Gwen i Ianto. A potem Jacka...

Razem z Tosh wsadziłyście Owena do samochodu i tam dałyście mu środki przeciwbólowe. Siadłaś za kierownicą i pojechaliście do doków. Zawołałaś Ianto i Gwen.

\- Tutaj! - usłyszałaś głos Ianto. Szybko pobiegliście w stronę jego głosu. Siedział przed jednym z kontenerów, pocierając tył swojej głowy.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, kiedy pomagaliście mu wstać. - Zaszedł mnie od tyłu i ogłuszył. Nie wiem co z Gwen.

\- Gwen! - zawołałaś. Cisza. Rozejrzałaś się. Wszędzie było mnóstwo kontenerów. Otworzyłaś najbliższy z nich i zaglądnęłaś do niego. Nie było w nim Gwen.

\- Jeśli jest w jednym z nich, to nigdy jej nie znajdziemy, jest ich zbyt dużo - powiedział Ianto.

\- Po prostu szukaj! - krzyknęłaś i podeszłaś do następnego. Reszta poszła w twoje ślady i zaczęli otwierać kontenery.

\- Boże, potrzebuję więcej środków przeciwbólowych! - powiedział Owen.

\- Zadzwonię do niej jeszcze raz - powiedziałaś i wyciągnęłaś telefon. Wybrałaś numer Gwen i zaczęłaś dzwonić. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk telefonu.

\- Tutaj! - zawołał Ianto i zaczął biec. Pobiegliście za nim. Niestety telefon Gwen leżał na ziemi, a właścicielki nie było w pobliżu.

\- Musiała go upuścić - powiedział Owen, podnosząc jej telefon. - Gwen! Gwen!

\- Chyba, że to jeszcze jedna ze sztuczek Kapitana Johna - powiedziała Tosh i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyjęła z niej jakieś urządzenie.

\- Co robisz? - spytał Ianto.

\- Jeśli Gwen używała tutaj telefonu, mogę użyć sieci by namierzyć miejsce w którym odebrała ostatnie połączenie - odpowiedziała. - Mam!

Zaczęła biec. Pobiegliście za nią. Po chwili zatrzymała się, mówiąc:

\- To tutaj miało miejsce połączenie. Otwórzcie drzwi wszystkich kontenerów!

Szybko wzięliście się do roboty. Znalazła ją Tosh. Wbiegliście do odpowiedniego kontenera. Gwen leżała na podłodze. Podbiegliście do niej. Tosh i Owen uklękli przy niej. Gwen miała otwarte oczy, ale się nie ruszała. Wstrzymałaś oddech.

\- Co się stało? Co on jej zrobił? - spytała Tosh. Owen sprawdził jej oddech.

\- Nadal oddycha, żadnych widocznych urazów - powiedział. - Tosh, zaczynajmy. Ianto, weź wymaz. Dobra, źrenice rozszerzone, jest nadal świadoma. Zostań z nami kochanie.

Ianto pobrał wymaz, a po chwili Tosh go zbadała.

\- Otruł ją - oznajmiła.

\- Zestaw odtruwający! - zawołał Owen. - Gwen, trzymaj się.

Szybko wyjęłaś zestaw odtruwający i podałaś go Owenowi. Czekaliście długie minuty. W końcu Gwen poruszyła się i wzięła gwałtownie powietrze. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą i ją przytuliłaś. Reszta zrobiła to samo. Pomogliście jej wstać i wyszliście na zewnątrz. Tam zadzwonił twój telefon. Na wyświetlaczu było napisane, że dzwoni Jack.

\- Jack? - spytałaś, odbierając telefon.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą.

\- Nie, w porządku - odpowiedziałaś. - Wszyscy jesteśmy cali. A ty?

\- Też - odpowiedział. Wyczułaś, że coś ukrywa.

\- Jack... Co ci zrobił? - spytałaś. Cisza.

\- Zrzucił z dachu - odpowiedział w końcu. Zamknęłaś oczy i warknęłaś:

\- Zabiję go...

\- Hej! Wróciłem do życia jak zawsze! Nie ma co się denerwować! - powiedział szybko. - Jedźcie do bazy. John tam jest. Tam się spotkamy.

Rozłączył się. Popatrzyłaś na przyjaciół. Cofnęli się, jak zobaczyli twój wzrok. W oczach miałaś żądzę mordu.

\- Jedziemy do bazy - warknęłaś i wsiadłaś do samochodu. Nie była to dla twoich przyjaciół najprzyjemniejsza jazda. Jechałaś strasznie szybko i nie przejmowałaś się niczym. Jak tylko się zatrzymałaś pod bazą, wysiedli z niego błyskawicznie. W tym samym momencie podjechała taksówka, z której wysiadł Jack. Podbiegliście do niego.

\- Jack, nigdy nie dajemy jej już prowadzić, kiedy jest wściekła - powiedział Owen. - Myśleliśmy, że nas pozabija.

Prychnęłaś i poszłaś do wejścia do bazy. Po chwili byliście już w środku. Johna znaleźliście w prosektorium. Kucał przy stole i robił coś z pikającym ostrosłupem. Stanęliście przy barierce, odbezpieczyliście pistolety i wycelowaliście w niego. Tylko Jack tego nie zrobił. On schował się za ścianą. Chciał mieć wielkie wejście. John odwrócił głowę.

- Dobrze... - powiedział powoli i wstał. - Ładni i prężni. Czy to w ogóle uczciwe?

\- Może nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy - powiedziałaś na pozór spokojnie. - Możesz nas pobić, zastrzelić, straszyć i nawet otruć, a my nadal wrócimy. Silniejsi za każdym razem.

\- Myślę, że już wiecie, że wasz szef, jest rozpłaszczony na... - John urwał, bo w tym momencie pokazał się Jack. - Chodniku. To jest imponujące. Poważnie, możesz wygrać... fortunę w Galaktycznym Vegas z takim szczęściem. Mów, jak to działa?

Jack postawił oparł się o barierkę i odpowiedział:

\- Nie mogę umrzeć.

\- Nie, ale serio... - powiedział John, wcześniej parskając śmiechem

\- Nie, serio, nie możesz mnie zabić - powiedział Jack. - Nieważne ile razy byś próbował. Nie mogę umrzeć. Nigdy.

Nie wiedziałaś, czy John był bardziej zdumiony, czy przerażony.  Jack zszedł po schodach i stanął przed Johnem.

- Ale ile cię to kosztowało? - spytał John. - Za każdym razem kiedy musisz się wlec z powrotem tutaj, jakie to uczucie? Cały... ten ból i trauma. I jeszcze odradzanie się w tym zapomnianym przez Boga bałaganie. Żal mi cię.

Jack parsknął. Wskazał na was i powiedział:

\- Ci ludzie, ta planeta, całe piękno którego nigdy nie dostrzeżesz. To jest to do czego wróciłem.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie - powiedział sarkastycznie John.

\- Co jest w tych pojemnikach? - spytałaś.

\- Przyszedł czas na prawdę, kapitanie - dodał Owen.

\- Dobra, niech będzie - powiedział John. - Ta kobieta o której wam mówiłem, miała Arkadyjski diament. To najrzadszy klejnot w gromadzie Damasceńskiej. Kiedy już miałem położyć na nim ręce, ona wygenerowała swoją osobistą burze szczelinową. Boże, nienawidzę technologicznych geniuszy.

Jack wyciągnął rękę. John niechętnie oddał mu ostrosłup.

\- Powiedziałeś, że była to prośba umierającej kobiety - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Tak, umierała - potwierdził John. - Zastrzeliłem ją. Pomyślałem, że moje szczęście się odmieniło kiedy wylądował tutaj. Więc myślę o 50/50? Po równo, dobry układ. Chyba, że ktoś marzy o orgii?

Przewróciłaś oczami. Poszliście do gabinetu Jacka. Johna cały czas mieliście na celowniku. Tam Jack postawił ostrosłup na biurku i usiadł na krześle.

\- Otwórz to - powiedział do Johna.

\- Co nawet nie powiesz proszę? - spytał John. - Czy twoje maniery nie wróciły do życia?

\- Natychmiast! - rozkazał mu Jack. John otworzył urządzenie, mówiąc, że to powinno pokazać wam lokalizację diamentu. Jak tylko to zrobił, pokazał się hologram kobiety.

\- Oto i ona - powiedział zadowolony John.

\- Kobieta którą zamordowałeś - powiedziała zimno Gwen.

\- Przemierzyłeś kilka galaktyk w poszukiwaniu tego - odezwał się hologram kobiety. - Dobra robota.

\- Dziękuję, piękna - powiedział John.

\- Tylko, że... nie ma żadnego diamentu - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Co? - spytał zaskoczony John. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Ma drań za swoje.

\- Tylko to - powiedział hologram i machnął ręką w kierunku urządzenia. Urządzenie zaczęło się otwierać i po chwili coś z niego wyleciało.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... Musi być diament. Zawsze chodzi o diament! - zaprotestował John. Nagle rzecz, która wyleciała z urządzenia zmieniła kształt.

\- Co to do cholery jest... - zaczął John. Nagle "to" poleciało na Johna i wbiło się w jego pierś. Johna aż cofnęło.

\- To jest ładunek wybuchowy, przyczepiający się do DNA osoby, która mnie zabiła - wyjaśniła kobieta. - Ulegnie detonacji za 10 minut. Nie da się go usunąć bez spowodowania eksplozji, więc... nie kłopocz się próbując. Żegnaj... kochanie.

\- Nie, zaczekaj - krzyknął John.

\- Do zobaczenia w piekle! - powiedział hologram i zniknął.

\- Ona nie może mówić poważnie. 10 minut - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! - wrzasnął John.

\- Właściwie to 9 minut 50, 49, 48... - powiedział Ianto, trzymając stoper - Trzymam to zawsze w pogotowiu!

\- Dobra jak wielka może to być eksplozja, Jack? - spytała Gwen.

\- Przy tej technologii i tym rozmiarze... duża - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Więc powinniśmy go wywieźć z miasta - powiedziałaś.

\- 9 minut 37 sekund - oznajmił Ianto radosnym tonem.

\- Musicie mi pomóż! Proszę - powiedział John, patrząc na Jacka. Jack wstał, oparł się rękami o biurko i spytał:

\- Czemu?

John uderzył go w twarz. Następnie nagle złapał cię od tyłu. Jedną z twoich dłoni położył z tyłu twojej głowy i trzymał ją swoją. Drugą trzymał za twoimi plecami.  Poczułaś jak coś ci na nią zakłada. 

\- Puść ją! - krzyknął Owen, celując w niego pistoletem. Reszta zrobiła to samo. John krzyknął, żeby się cofnęli i zaczął się z tobą cofać.

\- Jack, pomóż mi! - krzyknęłaś. Wyszliście z gabinetu Jacka. Twoi przyjaciele szli za wami, cały czas celując w Johna pistoletami. Jack wypchnął się do przodu. W jego oczach widziałaś furię.

\- Cofnijcie się! - krzyknął ponownie John. Nagle cię puścił. Ale twoja lewa ręka była skuta z jego prawą.

\- Coś ty zrobił?! - spytałaś, łapiąc prawą ręką kajdanki.

\- To jest hiperstal, nieprzenikalna, nie do otwarcia, nie da się ich zdjąć. Chyba, że masz ten klucz - powiedział John i pomachał kluczem, który następnie połknął. Jedną ręką złapałaś go za koszulę, a drugą za gardło i warknęłaś:

\- Jesteś niewiarygodny!

\- Mimo to dziwnie atrakcyjny dla ciebie - powiedział.

\- Chyba w twoich snach! - prychnęłaś i puściłaś go.

\- Teraz znajdźcie jakieś rozwiązanie i to szybko bo wybuchnie razem ze mną - oznajmił John. Popatrzyłaś przerażona na swoich przyjaciół. Wciąż celowali w Johna. Poza Jackiem. Ten schował broń i patrzył na ciebie ze strachem w oczach.

\- Zastrzelenie go powstrzyma zapalnik DNA? - spytał Owen. Jack położył mu rękę na ramieniu i odpowiedział:

\- Nie.

\- Więc co teraz zrobimy ekipo? - spytał John. - Orgia nadal jest jakimś sensownym rozwiązaniem. Zwłaszcza, że kajdanki już są.

\- 9 minuty, 4 sekundy - powiedział Ianto z paniką w głosie. Wzięłaś parę głębokich wdechów. Bałaś się. I to strasznie. Ale nie mogłaś pozwolić, by Cardiff zostało zniszczone. Do głowy przyszedł ci pewien pomysł.

\- Tosh. Program przewidywania Szczeliny. Czy już go dopracowałaś? - spytałaś, patrząc na nią.

\- Prawie - odpowiedziała.

\- Co? - spytał John.

\- Jakaś aktywność w przeciągu kilku minut? - spytałaś.

\- [T/I], nie ma mowy - powiedział Jack. Tosh podbiegła do swojego stanowiska.

\- O czym ona mówi? - spytał John.

\- Jeśli będziemy w Szczelinie, kiedy dysk eksploduje, miasto będzie bezpieczne - odpowiedziałaś, patrząc na Jacka.

\- W jaki sposób nas to ratuje? - spytał John.

\- W żaden - odpowiedziałaś. Jack patrzył na ciebie przerażony.

\- 8 minut 32, 31 sekundy... - oznajmił Ianto.

\- Blefujesz - powiedział John. Przeniosłaś na niego wzrok i powiedziałaś:

\- Sprawdź mnie.

\- Parking, na którym się pojawił - odezwała się Tosh. - Pęknięcie w Szczelinie jest nadal aktywne.

\- Tam właśnie jedziemy - powiedziałaś, złapałaś Johna za koszulę i zaczęłaś go ciągnąć w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Niech ktoś lepiej zacznie coś robić! - krzyknął. Opierał się z całej siły.

\- Nie każ mi cię ciągnąć! - krzyknęłaś. - Do schodów, natychmiast!

Musiałaś go ciągnąć. Za wami szli Tosh, Gwen i Ianto. Ianto ze stoperem, Tosh i Gwen z pistoletami wycelowanym w Johna. Wyszliście na zewnątrz. Wepchnęłaś Johna do samochodu na przednie siedzenie, a następnie siadłaś za kierownicą. Tosh, Gwen i Ianto wsiedli do tyłu. Odpaliłaś samochód i skierowałaś się na parking.

\- 5 minut 22 sekundy - powiedział w pewnym momencie Ianto. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie podobało ci się, ze zostało ci tylko 5 minut życia.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć częstotliwości na której pracuje to urządzenie - oznajmiła Tosh. - Nie ma szans by go zakłócić!

\- Gdzie jest Jack? Powinien tu być - powiedziałaś. Nie chciałaś umierać bez niego przy tobie.

"Akurat kiedy w końcu zaprosił mnie na randkę" pomyślałaś zrozpaczona.

\- Mówiłem już od dawna, że nie da się na nim polegać - powiedział John.

\- Zamknij się! - warknęłaś.

\- Zaczynam się domyślać dlaczego mu się tu podoba - powiedział John, patrząc przez okno. - Ona jest piękna, on oszałamiający.

\- Czy ty kiedyś się uciszysz? - spytałyście jednocześnie z Gwen.

\- Zostało mi 5 minut życia i mam się zachowywać? - spytał. - To jest cudowne.

\- To pudel - powiedziała Gwen.

\- To jest ładne - powiedział John. Jęknęłaś w duchu. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Zatrzymałaś samochód i pociągnęłaś za sobą Johna.

\- Uwielbiam ostre kobiety - powiedział.

\- 51 sekund - poinformował was Ianto. Przed wami pojawiło się światło. Szczelina.

\- Naprawdę się chyba nie poświęcisz, prawda? - spytał John.

\- 45 sekund - powiedział Ianto. Pod powiekami poczułaś łzy. Przełknęłaś ślinę. Zaczęłaś iść do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą Johna.

\- Musimy iść - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie! - krzyknął John, opierając się. - A co z ratunkiem w ostatniej chwili? Po co być w ekipie, skoro nikt cię nie uratuje w ostatniej chwili?!

\- 40 sekund - powiedział Ianto. Zatrzymałaś się gwałtownie i odwróciłaś się.

\- Powiedzcie... - zaczęłaś. - Powiedzcie Jackowi...

Przyjaciele patrzyli na ciebie z przerażeniem. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno i zaczęłaś:

\- Powiedz cie Jackowi, że ja...

Przerwał ci pisk opon. Zobaczyliście samochód Owena. Zatrzymał się i wysiedli z niego Owen i Jack. Zaczęli do was biec. Twoje serce zabiło szybciej. Czyżby...?

\- 30 sekund! - zawołał Ianto. Jack zaczął biec prosto na ciebie i Johna.

\- Co on robi? - spytał John. Jack popchnął was i upadliście na ziemię. Jack wstrzyknął coś w klatkę piersiową Johna. John krzyknął z bólu. Złapał Jacka za nadgarstek i próbował go z siebie zrzucić.

\- Złaź ze mnie! - krzyknął John. Jack zszedł z niego i wstał.

\- Owen, to nie działa - powiedział przerażony.

\- 15 sekund! - zawołał Ianto. Podniosłaś się i uklękłaś przy Johnie.

\- Co ty robisz?! - spytałaś Jacka.

\- Próbujemy oszukać to urządzenie! - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Czemu nie zadziałało? - spytał spanikowany Jack.

\- Nie wiem! - odpowiedział Owen.

\- 12 sekund! - zawołał Ianto.

\- Jack, zrób coś! - krzyknęły Tosh z Gwen. Złapałaś Johna za koszulę, próbując go podnieść. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka.

\- Muszę iść, Jack - powiedziałaś cicho. Jack był zdenerwowany. Niechętnie podszedł do ciebie i pomógł ci podnieść Johna. Nagle bomba odczepiła się i upadła na ziemię.

\- Pięć... Cztery... - odliczał Ianto. Jack podniósł bombę.

\- Trzy... Dwa... Jeden! - dokończył Ianto. Jack wziął zamach i rzucił bombę w Szczelinę.

- Uciekajcie! - zawołał Jack. - Uciekajcie!

Podbiegł do ciebie, złapał cię za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć do tyłu. John złapał cię za drugą rękę i również ciągnął. Bomba wybuchła. Polecieliście do przodu i wylądowaliście na ziemi. Kiedy było po wszystkim, szybko wstaliście i się rozejrzeliście. Była noc. A dopiero co był dzień!

- Co do diabła? - spytał Jack.

\- Jack, co się dzieje? - spytała Gwen. - Dlaczego zrobiło się ciemno?

\- Szczelina powróciła do momentu, kiedy on przez nią przeszedł - odpowiedział Jack. - Wszystko wróciło z powrotem do początku tej nocy. Teraz musimy się unikać nawzajem, wspaniale!

\- To przesunięcie czasowe - powiedział John. - Sprawia, że swędzi cię język, co nie? Cudownie!

\- Co było w tej strzykawce? - spytałaś podchodzącego do was Owena z resztą Torchwood.

- DNA Torchwood - odpowiedział.

\- Co? - spytałaś zdumiona.

\- Próbki DNA nas wszystkich, zmieszane i wstrzyknięte do jego serca - wyjaśnił Owen. - Czasowo zakłóciło jego DNA i zmyliło urządzenie.

\- Znaczy, że we mnie jest cząstka każdego z was? - spytał John. - Boże drogi, tylko tego mi brakowało.

\- Dzięki, Owen - powiedziałaś, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział.

\- Masz stąd zniknąć - powiedział Jack do Johna.

\- Najpierw musimy zdjąć to - powiedziałaś, pokazując kajdanki.

\- Właściwie... - zaczął John i wsadził sobie palce do gardła. Po chwili wyciągnął je, trzymając klucz. Patrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona.

\- Stara Artesiańska sztuczka - wyjaśnił John. - Trzymanie na podszewce gardła. Ma wiele zastosowań.

\- Miałeś go cały czas? - spytałaś. Brzmiałaś spokojnie, ale tak naprawdę gotowało się w tobie ze wściekłości.

\- Byłaś moim biletem do przetrwania - powiedział i zaczął ściągać kajdanki. - Bez urazy. Nie w tym znaczeniu.

Twoja ręka był wolna. Popatrzyłaś na Johna, uśmiechnęłaś się, a następnie walnęłaś go pięścią w twarz. John krzyknął z bólu, a Jack się zaśmiał. Owen złapał cię za ramię i odsunął od Johna.

\- Przypomnij mi bym cię nie wkurzał - poprosił Ianto. Jack chrząknął i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Johna. Ten niechętnie oddał Jackowi opaskę, którą mu wcześniej zabrał.

\- Z pewnością większa - powiedział Jack, zakładając ją. John podszedł do niego i powiedział coś cicho. Zaczęli się o coś spierać po cichu. W końcu zamilkli i popatrzyli na siebie. Jack patrzył na Johna, jakby chciał go zamordować. Nagle John złapał Jacka za policzek, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował go. Gwałtownie wzięłaś oddech i wyrwałaś się Owenowi. Podeszłaś wściekła do Johna, złapałaś go za ramię i odciągnęłaś od Jacka. John popatrzył na ciebie skonfundowany. A ty znowu uderzyłaś go pięścią w twarz. Tylko, że tym razem mocniej. John poleciał na ziemię. Owen i Ianto złapali cię za ramiona i odciągnęli od niego, bo już szykowałaś nogę, żeby go kopnąć w czułe miejsce. John podniósł się i jęknął:

\- Cholera jasna, kobieto! Trzymaj te ręce przy sobie!

\- To ty lepiej trzymaj usta z daleka od Jacka - powiedziała Gwen. W jej głosie usłyszałaś rozbawienie. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Wpatrywał się w ciebie zdumiony, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął i mrugnął do ciebie. Zarumieniłaś się. Właśnie mu pokazałaś, że jesteś o niego zazdrosna. John popatrzył na ciebie uważnie. Posłałaś mu mordercze spojrzenie. Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął iść do Szczeliny. Wszedł w nią.

\- Tak przy okazji... - odezwał się jeszcze. Popatrzyliście na niego.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć - powiedział, patrząc na Jacka. - Znalazłem Gray'a.

Jack popatrzył na niego w szoku. John uśmiechnął się i zniknął. Podeszliście do Jacka.

\- Kim jest Gray? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nieważne - powiedział Jack. Po tonie jego głosu stwierdziłaś jednak, że to nie jest nic.

\- Wracajmy do pracy - powiedział i się odwrócił. Ruszyliście za nim. Nagle Owen się zatrzymał i wykrzyknął:

\- A właśnie!

I objął cię mocno. Reszta poszła w jego ślady.

\- Yhm... Co wy robicie? - wydusiłaś.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Ale czego? - spytałaś. Nagle do ciebie dotarło o co im chodzi.

\- Aaa! No ale co? Miałam pozwolić wybuchnąć Cardiff? - spytałaś. Nie odpowiedzieli. Po prostu ścisnęli cię mocniej. W końcu cię puścili i zaczęliście iść dalej. Po drodze zorientowaliście się, że nie możecie wrócić do bazy, bo natkniecie się na siebie. Postanowiliście wrócić do domów, bo tam nie byliście tej nocy. Jedynie Gwen nie mogła iść, bo jak była z Johnem i Ianto w dokach, to zadzwonił do niej Rhys i powiedziała mu, że nie będzie jej całą noc, a jej przeszłe ja nie było jeszcze nawet w dokach. Tak więc Tosh zaproponowała, że może pójść do niej. Jack również nie mógł iść do domu, bo przecież mieszkał w bazie. Jego zaprosił Ianto. Tak więc rozdzieliliście się i poszliście do swoich domów spać.  Następnego dnia pracowaliście już normalnie. Żaden kapitan z przyszłości się nie pojawił, nie trzeba było rozbrajać żadnej bomby. Kiedy już zbieraliście się do domów, Jack podszedł do ciebie i spytał:

\- Więc... O której mam po ciebie wpaść?

Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco. Jack uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Wtedy załapałaś. Randka! Zarumieniłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie wiem... O [Odpowiednia Dla Ciebie Godzina]?

Jack kiwnął głową i odszedł. Szybko wzięłaś swoje rzeczy i pobiegłaś do Gwen i Tosh, które wychodziły już z Ianto i Owenem. Złapałaś je za ramiona i powiedziałaś do Owena i Ianto:

\- Przykro mi chłopcy, ale muszę wam je ukraść. Dobrej nocy.

Pociągnęłaś Tosh i Gwen do wyjścia.

\- [T/I], o co chodzi? - spytała Gwen.

\- Powiem wam u mnie w mieszkaniu - mruknęłaś. Wsiadłaś z Tosh do twojego samochodu, a Gwen wsiadła do swojego i pojechałyście do twojego domu. Kiedy weszłyście do środka, zaprowadziłaś je do twojej sypialni. Tam stanęłaś przed nimi, wzięłaś głęboki wdech i powiedziałaś:

\- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Jack... zaprosił mnie na randkę.

Przez chwilę patrzyły na ciebie zdumione. Potem pisnęły i mocno cię uściskały.

\- Gratuluję, [T/I]! - wykrzyknęła Gwen.

\- Najwyższa pora - dodała Tosh. Odsunęły się od ciebie. Byłaś czerwona na twarzy. Odchrząknęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Problem w tym... że nie wiem w co się ubrać.

Natychmiast wzięłyście się do roboty. Ty im pokazywałaś ciuchy, a one decydowały, czy się nadawały. Trwało to jakieś pół godziny. Dziewczyny odrzucały każdą rzecz, jaką im pokazywałaś. W końcu wyjęłaś [Twój Ulubiony Kolor] sukienkę. Dziewczyny zachłysnęły się z zachwytu.

\- Zakładaj - poleciła Gwen. Poszłaś do łazienki i po kilku minutach wyszłaś z niej przebrana. Tosh i Gwen wpatrywały się w ciebie z zachwytem.

\- Teraz buty, fryzura i makijaż - powiedziała Tosh. Z butami poszło szybko, z makijażem w miarę też, za to z fryzurą trochę wam zeszło. Ale efekt był zachwycający.

\- Jack padnie, jak cię zobaczy - powiedziała Gwen, patrząc na ciebie z uśmiechem. Tosh pokiwała głową.

\- Oby nie - powiedziałaś. - Ja naprawdę chcę iść na tą randkę.

Dziewczyny zachichotały. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Już prawie [O/D/C/G] - powiedziałaś. - Jack zaraz tu będzie. O matko... Denerwuję się.

\- Na pewno będziecie się fantastycznie się bawić - powiedziała Tosh i cię przytuliła. Gwen zrobiła to samo.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc - powiedziałaś, jak już wychodziły.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedziały jednocześnie i poszły. Zamknęłaś drzwi i poszłaś jeszcze coś zrobić przed wyjściem. Kilka minut później usłyszałaś dzwonek do drzwi. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i poszłaś otworzyć. Za drzwiami stał uśmiechnięty Jack. Jak cię zobaczył, to otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia i opadła mu szczęka. Po chwili otrząsnął się i powiedział:

\- [T/I]... Wyglądasz przepięknie.

Zarumieniłaś się i podziękowałaś mu. Wyszłaś z mieszkania, a następnie je zamknęłaś. Jack podał ci ramię. Przyjęłaś je z uśmiechem. I poszliście na randkę. Najpierw Jack zabrał cię do kina. Było wspaniale. Film ci się podobał, a Jack cały czas trzymał cię za rękę, od czasu do czasu ją ściskając. Potem poszliście do restauracji. Kiedy czekaliście na jedzenie, spytałaś dręczące cię pytanie:

\- Kim jest Gray? I nie mów mi, że nikim, bo wiem, że jest inaczej.

Jack przestał się uśmiechać. Oparł się o krzesło i popatrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w dal. Po chwili ciszy powiedział:

\- Moim młodszym bratem. Jak byliśmy mali, zostaliśmy rozdzieleni. I to z mojej winy...

W jego oczach zobaczyłaś łzy. Widać było, że to dla niego bolesny temat. Chwyciłaś jego dłoń i zaczęłaś:

\- Jack... Przepraszam. Ja...

\- Nic się nie stało - przerwał ci i uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Mimo to wciąż widziałaś w jego wzroku smutek. Ale wtedy przyniesiono wasze dania. W trakcie delektowania się potrawami, rozmawialiście na inne, weselsze tematy. Przy deserze, Jack spytał:

\- Od jak dawna... no wiesz?

Przygryzłaś wargi i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie wiem. Długo.

\- Więc czemu, jak z tobą flirtowałem albo chciałem cię pocałować, to ty się odsuwałaś? - spytał.

\- Bo jesteś kapitanem Jackiem Harknessem - odpowiedziałaś. - Flirtujesz z każdym. Nie chciałam mieć złamanego serca.

\- Od dłuższego czasu flirtowałem tylko po to, by pocieszyć się, bo ty mnie odrzucasz - powiedział. Zarumieniłaś się.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie będziesz już z nikim flirtował? - spytałaś.

\- Postaram się, ale to będzie trudne. Uwielbiam cię, kiedy jesteś zazdrosna - powiedział i mrugnął do ciebie. Zarumieniłaś się jeszcze bardziej i uderzyłaś go lekko w ramię. Jack zaśmiał się. Po chwili ty też się śmiałaś. W końcu Jack odprowadził cię do domu.

\- Świetnie się bawiłem - powiedział pod twoimi drzwiami.

\- Ja też - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się do niego. Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię w usta. Oddałaś pocałunek. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęliście, patrzyliście przez chwilę sobie w oczy uśmiechnięci.

\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. W sensie randkę. Pocałunek w sumie też - powiedział po chwili Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się szerzej i kiwnęłaś głową. Odwróciłaś się, by otworzyć drzwi, ale nagle przestałaś je otwierać i popatrzyłaś na Jacka.

\- Czy to znaczy, że ze sobą chodzimy? - spytałaś.

\- Chyba tak - powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się szeroko. Odpowiedziałaś szerokim uśmiechem i pocałowałaś go w policzek.

\- Dobranoc, Jack. Do jutra - powiedziałaś, a następnie weszłaś do mieszkania. Uśmiech nie zszedł ci z twarzy, nawet jak już leżałaś w łóżku. Wciąż nie mogłaś uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Chodziłaś z Jackiem! To, czego tak pragnęłaś od dawna, wreszcie się spełniło. Zasypiałaś, myśląc, że jesteś najszczęśliwszą kobietą na Ziemi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff! To chyba najdłuższy rozdział to tej pory. Ale hej! Wreszcie ty i Jack jesteście parą! ;)  
> Zawiera dialogi z pierwszego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	2. Uśpiony agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewnej nocy ma miejsce dziwne włamanie. Włamywacze zostają zaatakowani, jednak nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało. Ślad prowadzi do kobiety, która mieszkała w domu, do którego włamali się włamywacze. Może ona nie być tym, kim myśli, że jest... Grozi wam inwazja. Czy uda wam się uratować Ziemię?

Jack i ty chodziliście ze sobą już od dłuższego czasu. Tosh i Gwen oczywiście powiedziały o waszej randce Ianto i Owenowi, więc cała czwórka spytała się ciebie następnego dnia, jak było. Ty się zrumieniłaś i powiedziałaś, że chodzicie ze sobą. Przez chwilę milczeli, ale potem nagle jednocześnie wykrzyknęli: "No nareszcie!" Co spowodowało u ciebie jeszcze większy rumieniec. Od tego czasu byliście już z Jackiem na kilku randkach. W czasie pracy staraliście się ze sobą nie flirtować. Co wam średnio wychodziło. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ktoś z drużyny krzyczał: "No pocałuj ją/go po prostu!" Nigdy wcześniej nie czułaś się szczęśliwsza. Każdego dnia przychodziłaś do pracy z uśmiechem i pracowało ci się znaczenie lepiej. Tak było też i tego dnia, a raczej nocy. Jechaliście na miejsce nietypowego włamania.

\- Tosh, co się tutaj stało? - spytał Jack, jak już byliście na miejscu.

\- Dwie ofiary, jedna śmiertelna, jedna poważnie ranna po upadku z piątego piętra, na policyjny samochód - odpowiedziała, w czasie kiedy wychodziliście z samochodu. Owen szybko podbiegł do rannego. Poszliście za nim. Rannym był włamywacz. Nie wyglądał najlepiej.

\- Jasna cholera! Proszę bardzo. Jest już ustabilizowany? - spytał Owen ratowników.

\- Gwen, Owen, jedźcie z nim do szpitala, może coś powie - powiedział Jack. - Przesłuchajcie męża i żonę kiedy tam będziecie. Tosh, [T/I], idziecie ze mną.

Rozdzieliliście się. Po chwili ty, Jack i Tosh byliście już w sypialni, gdzie doszło do masakry. Tosh i ty badałyście zniszczenia oraz ślady krwi, a Jack rozmawiał z policjantem.

\- Odrobinę dziwne. Może to być jedno z waszych - powiedział policjant. - Nikt nic nie widział ani nie słyszał, itd, itd. Nie wiem czemu jeszcze zawracamy sobie głowę pytając.

\- Dzięki, teraz my się tym zajmiemy - powiedział Jack i popchnął policjanta lekko w stronę drzwi. - Możesz poczekać na zewnątrz.

\- Moim zdanie zrobił to mąż. Oczekiwał włamywacza - powiedział policjant, zatrzymując się. Przerwałaś czynność, którą robiłaś i popatrzyłaś na niego zaintrygowana

\- Serio? - spytał Jack.

\- Jaki byłby inny powód trzymania sprzętu sportowego w sypialni? - spytał policjant.

\- Powinieneś wpaść do mnie na partyjkę hokeja - powiedział Jack, wypychając go delikatnie za drzwi. Zamknął za nim drzwi i odwrócił się do was.

\- Zaprzyjaźniasz się? - spytała rozbawiona Tosh.

\- Nie za bardzo. Co mamy? - spytał, podchodząc do was.

\- Żadnego szkła wewnątrz, więc z pewnością zostało wybite z wewnątrz - powiedziałaś. Jack podszedł do ciała martwego włamywacza i kucnął przy nim.

\- Policja mówi, że ranę kłutą spowodowało długie wąskie ostrze. Czym to nie jest - powiedział, wskazując kij do krykieta. - Żadna inna broń w pokoju nie mogła tego spowodować. Więc jak do diabła to się stało?

\- Mąż był nieprzytomny, a żona waży prawdopodobnie mniej niż ja - powiedziała Tosh. - Nie wiem jak któreś z nich mogło to zrobić.

\- Walcząc o życie, zdziwiłabyś się co sama potrafisz zrobić - mruknęłaś, rozglądając się po pokoju, szukając ewentualnego narzędzia, które mogło zostać użyte. Nic nie znaleźliście. Wyszliście na zewnątrz, gdzie Jack odszedł od was kawałek, by zadzwonić do Owena. Następnie wróciliście do bazy. Niedługo później dołączył do was Owen. Jack był zaskoczony jego widokiem, ponieważ kazał mu zostać w szpitalu i mieć na oku drugiego włamywacza. Owen odpowiedział mu, że Gwen zgłosiła się zostać. Kiedy Jack wyszedł, popatrzyłaś na Owena z podniesionymi brwiami.

\- No co? - spytał.

\- Oj, Owen... Jak mogłeś tak wykiwać biedną Gwen? - spytałaś bardziej rozbawiona niż zła. - Co ci to w ogóle dało?

\- Nie muszę siedzieć w szpitalu przy nieprzytomnym włamywaczu - odpowiedział Owen. - Wiesz, jakie to nudne? Z całą pewnością zasnąłbym po kilku minutach.

Roześmiałaś się i pokręciłaś głową. Nagle koło was przebiegł Jack, krzycząc, że zaraz wróci. Wzruszyliście ramionami i wróciliście do pracy. Po jakimś czasie wrócili Jack i Gwen razem z... Beth. Kobietą, która mieszkała w domu, który włamywacze chcieli obrabować. Gwen zabrała Beth, która miała na głowie czarny worek i była skuta kajdankami, do pokoju przesłuchań, a ty podeszłaś do Jacka.

\- Włamywacz się obudził - powiedział Jack, jak do niego podeszłaś. - Niestety zmarł od razu, ale przed śmiercią zdążył powiedzieć, że to ona im to zrobiła.

\- Czyli że co? Jest Obcym? - spytałaś.

\- Najprawdopodobniej - odpowiedział Jack, kiwając głową. Ruszyliście razem do pokoju przesłuchań. Jack gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka, zdjął Beth worek z głowy, stanął naprzeciwko niej i powiedział do niej:

\- Mów mi wszystko.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytała przestraszona. - Gdzie jest mój mąż?

\- Jest bezpieczny - odpowiedział Jack. Oparłaś się o boczną ścianę. Teraz widziałaś profile Jacka i Beth. W rękach miałaś zgarnięte chwilę wcześniej dokumenty dotyczące sprawy.

\- Co to znaczy, bezpieczny? Co z nim zrobiliście? - spytała.

\- Jeszcze nic - odpowiedział Jack, kładąc ręce na stole. - Powiedz mi co stało się w mieszkaniu, Beth. To musisz być ty albo Mike, więc jak to zrobiłaś?

\- Nie można tak traktować ludzi - powiedziała Beth, kręcąc głową. - Byłam napadnięta, zaatakowana! Chce adwokata, chce zadzwonić.  Jeśli oskarżacie mnie o coś...

\- Nie oskarżamy cię - przerwał jej Jack. -  Nie musimy. Nie będzie adwokata, telefonów, tylko my i ten pokój przez tyle ile trzeba. A teraz mów co się stało!

\- Powiedziałam tej drugiej dziewczynie... i policji. Proszę, ja nic nie wiem! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona. Podeszłaś do niej i położyłaś przed nią zdjęcia włamywaczy oraz ich ran.

\- Popatrz na nich - powiedział Jack do Beth, siadając na stole blisko niej. - Drugi właśnie zmarł w szpitalu. "Trzymajcie ją z daleka ode mnie, kobietę z mieszkania." Takie były jego słowa, kiedy umierał. Czemu by coś takiego powiedział?!

\- Nie wiem, przysięgam. Nie dotknęłam go - powiedziała Beth. W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. W pokoju zaczęło się robić też coraz jaśniej. Nie zwróciłaś na to jednak uwagi. Bardziej interesowała cię przerażona Beth. Uważałaś, że Jack ją za bardzo naciska.

\- To Mike? Kryjesz go? - napastował ją Jack.

\- Nie! - wykrzyknęła Beth. Nagle żarówka wybuchła i w pokoju zrobiło się ciemniej. Popatrzyłaś zdziwiona na lampę, a potem z powrotem na Beth. Domyśliłaś się, że jakoś to zrobiła, pod wpływem przerażenia.

\- Jack - powiedziałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Wskazałaś głową na drzwi. Zacisnął zęby i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami. Popatrzyłaś na Beth i powiedziałaś do niej łagodnie:

\- Beth, wiemy, że ci ludzie zaatakowali ciebie i twojego męża. Jeśli się broniłaś, to ludzie to zrozumieją. To była samoobrona.

\- Przysięgam... Przysięgam, że nie wiem co im się stało - powiedziała Beth, kręcąc głową. - Jedyne co wiem, że to nie ja to zrobiłam.

Popatrzyłaś na nią współczująco i ścisnęłaś lekko jej dłoń. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich Gwen. Gestem pokazała ci, żebyś wyszła. Ścisnęłaś jeszcze raz rękę Beth, a następnie wyszłaś. Kiedy przechodziłaś koło Gwen, ta mruknęła do ciebie "prosektorium". Więc tam się udałaś. Znalazłaś tam Owena i Jacka.

\- "Tylko my i ten pokój przez tyle ile trzeba"? Naprawdę... Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć? - spytałaś, patrząc na Jacka z politowaniem. - Jeśli przestraszyć ją na śmierć, to dobra robota! Już prawie ci się udało.

\- Musimy z niej wyciągnąć prawdę - powiedział Jack. - Nieważne jakim sposobem.

\- Co jeśli ona nie kłamie? - spytałaś. - Nie mówię, że ona tego nie zrobiła. Może po prostu jest przekonana, że tego nie zrobiła.

\- Twierdzisz, że tego nie pamięta? - spytał Jack, marszcząc brwi. Wzruszyłaś ramionami.

\- Wszystkiego powinniśmy się dowiedzieć po testach - odezwał się Owen.

\- Jakie testy? - spytałaś. - Próbki krwi i tak dalej?

\- Aha - potwierdził Owen. W tym momencie przyszła Gwen z Beth. Razem z Gwen przypięłyście pasami Beth do krzesła. Gwen stanęła niedaleko niej, a ty podeszłaś do Jacka, który stał na schodach. Następnie Owen podszedł do Beth ze strzykawką w ręce, mówiąc:

\- Zaczniemy od kilku testów krwi, nie ma się czego bać, to tylko mała... - Beth spięła się i zamknęła oczy. - igła.

Owen przyłożył strzykawkę do ramienia Beth. Nagle zastygł.

\- Co? - spytał Jack. Owen podniósł strzykawkę i odpowiedział:

\- Igła się złamała.

Odwrócił się, by wziąć następną igłę.

\- Nie macie od tego pielęgniarki? - spytała Beth.

\- On jest lekarzem. Jest w porządku - zapewniła ją Gwen. Owen spróbował po raz kolejny. I znowu igła się złamała. Popatrzyłaś zdumiona na Beth. Jak ona to robiła?

\- Nie zrobię tego jeśli nawet nie potraficie... - zaczęła Beth, ale przerwała, jak Owen podszedł do niej tym razem ze skalpelem. - Co ty robisz?

\- Cierpliwości - odpowiedział, a następnie spróbował naciąć jej skórę. Skalpel się złamał.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz byłaś w szpitalu, Beth? - spytał Owen.

\- Nie pamiętam - odpowiedziała. - Chyba nigdy. Czemu, co jest nie tak ze mną?

\- Jakieś operacje? Kontrole? - upewnił się Owen.

\- Żadnych - powiedziała.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz czułaś się chora? Miałaś gorączkę? Cokolwiek? - pytał dalej Owen.

\- Nie przypominam sobie żeby kiedykolwiek - odpowiedziała. - Biorę dużo witaminy C.

\- Jak wnioskuje to cholernie dużo - powiedział Owen, rzucając bezużyteczny już skalpel na stół.

\- Dobra, Beth. Możesz wysadzić żarówki, nie możemy się przebić przez skórę - odezwał się Jack. - Z jakiej planety pochodzisz?

\- Z Ziemi - powiedziała skonfundowana.

\- Przestań marnować nasz czas! - krzyknął Jack. - Wiemy, że jesteś Obcym!

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Obcy - powiedziała Beth stanowczo. Westchnęłaś, domyślając się, co Jack zamierza teraz zrobić. I miałaś rację. Odpiął przytrzymujące ją pasy, założył kajdanki i zaprowadził na spotkanie z Obcym, czyli Wołkiem, znanym również jako Żanetka. Razem z Gwen i Owenem poszliście do głównego pokoju, oglądnąć to zapoznanie na kamerach. Jack znowu przestraszał Beth, ona wciąż się upierała, że nie jest Obcym. Nagle stała się rzecz dziwna. Żanetka zaczęła odsuwać się jak najdalej od Beth wyjąc. Patrzyliście na to zdumieni. Nie wiedzieliście, dlaczego tak zareagowała. Plusem tego wszystkiego było to, ze Beth postanowiła wam udowodnić, że nie jest Obcym i zgodziła się to zrobić za pomocą sposobu Jacka. Zaczęliście działać. Ianto przywiózł krzesło inwalidzkie, a Jack pudełko z sejfu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie wolno nam ich używać ponownie - powiedziała Tosh.

\- To tylko sonda umysłu - powiedział Jack.

\- Pamiętasz co było jak jej ostatnio użyliśmy? - spytał Ianto.

\- To było co innego - zaprzeczył Jack. - Ten gatunek ma bardzo wysokie ciśnienie krwi.

\- Jasne, ich głowy muszą eksplodować cały czas - sarknęłaś. - To nie ty musiałeś wyrzucić swojego ubrania, ponieważ czyjś mózg eksplodował na nie.

\- Jack, nie możesz tego zrobić - zaprotestowała Gwen. - Co jeśli się mylisz? Jeśli jest człowiekiem to ją zabije.

\- Nie mylę się - powiedział Jack. - Musimy dowiedzieć się czym ona jest.

\- Uspokój się, Jack - powiedziała Tosh. - Przerywamy przy pierwszej oznace kłopotów.

\- Lub przy pierwszej oznace eksplozji - dodał Ianto.

- Gwen... - odezwał się Jack. - Przyprowadź ją.

Gwen westchnęła i poszła. Po chwili Beth siedziała już na krześle inwalidzkim, przypięta pasami.

\- To na pewno bezpieczne? - spytała Beth, patrząc na Gwen.

\- Tak - powiedziała Gwen, zerkając na ciebie.

\- Spróbujcie, wiecie, nie zabić mnie lub coś w tym stylu, dobrze? - powiedziała nerwowo Beth. Ianto podał jej wodę, by się napiła, gdyż może się odwodnić podczas procesu. Następnie Owen założył jej na głowę sondę.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi - powiedziała po chwili Tosh.

\- Sonda wwierca się w twoją świadomość, więc jeśli jest coś ukryte, to prawdopodobnie wypłynie na powierzchnię - poinformował Beth Jack.

-Będzie bolało? - spytała Beth.

\- Tak - potwierdził Jack.

\- Umiesz powiedzieć to delikatnie badanemu - powiedziała Beth.

\- Powinnaś zobaczyć jego obyczaje w łóżku, są nieludzkie... Tak słyszałam - powiedziała Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na nią zdziwiona. Niby gdzie to słyszała. Nagle wzrok twoich przyjaciół przeniósł się na ciebie. Z kolei Jack starał się ze wszystkich sił na ciebie NIE patrzeć. Nagle dotarło do ciebie, dlaczego tak na ciebie patrzą. Zrobiłaś się czerwona i energicznie pokręciłaś głową. Popatrzyli na ciebie podejrzliwie, a następnie spojrzeli z powrotem na Beth. Gwen kucnęła przed Beth i spytała:

\- Dobra już, wszyscy gotowi?

\- Tak sądzę - powiedziała Beth.

\- Zrobimy to powoli - powiedziała Gwen. - Tosh będzie kontrolować sondę, Owen upewni się, że nic ci nie grozi, Ianto przyniesie ci więcej wody, kiedy będziesz potrzebowała. Ja i [T/I] będziemy tuż obok.

\- A co z nim? - spytała Beth, patrząc na Jacka. - Co on robi?

\- Będę obserwował - powiedział Jack.

\- Jesteś gotowa, Beth? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się do niej lekko. Kiwnęła głową. Gwen odsunęła się, a Tosh włączyła sondę. Beth zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Jack zaczął zadawać jej pytania. Te same co wcześniej. Beth odpowiadała tak samo. Jack polecił wejść sondą głębiej. Zaczęliście odbierać znowu elektromagnetyczną budowę, ale póki co było bezpieczniej. Beth wciąż odpowiadała na pytania Jacka tak samo. Polecił wejść jeszcze głębiej. I jeszcze głębiej. Beth krzyczała przeraźliwie. Wsadziłaś sobie kciuka do ust i zaczęłaś go gryźć. Zaczęło się coś dziać ze światłami. Pole elektromagnetyczne wyszło poza skalę. Chcieliście to przerwać, ale Jack nie wydał rozkazu. Nagle wszystko ustało, a Beth przestała krzyczeć i zwiesiła głowę. Po chwili siadła sztywno, a skóra na jej prawej ręce zmieniła się w prążkowaną formację, z kilkoma świecącymi na czerwono światełkami. Otworzyłaś szeroko oczy zdumiona.

\- O, mój Boże - wyszeptała Gwen, podchodząc bliżej. Jack zatrzymał ją ręką i powiedział:

\- Nie podchodziłbym za blisko. Toshiko, co się stało?

\- Trafiłam na zakopany przedział - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Zablokowany. Nie mogła być jego świadoma.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał Jack, stając przed Beth.

\- Kayehla Janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal - odpowiedziała Beth. Zamrugałaś. Że co?

\- Skąd pochodzisz? - spytał Jack. Beth powiedziała to samo.

\- Jak ci się podobają moje buty? - spytał Jack. Beth znowu powiedziała to samo. Jack szybko złapał urządzenie skanujące i zaczął skanować Beth.

\- Jack, o co chodzi, co ona mówi? - spytałaś, podchodząc do niego.

\- Imię, rangę, numer seryjny. Tylko tyle ma do powiedzenia - odpowiedział.

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytała Tosh.

\- Bo wiem kim ona jest i po co jest tutaj - odpowiedział. - Wyłączcie sondę.

\- Wyłączona - powiedziała po chwili Tosh. Ręka Beth znowu stała się normalna, a ona sama wróciła do was. Owen szybko zdjął jej sondę z głowy.

\- Nie kłamałeś, to na prawdę boli! - powiedziała, oddychając ciężko. - Dowiedzieliście się coś?

Popatrzyliście na siebie zdenerwowani. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć jej prawdy. Zdecydowaliście na razie jej nic nie mówić. Powiedzieliście jej, że zaraz jej wszytko powiecie, ale na razie sami musicie o tym przedyskutować. Gwen zaprowadziła Beth do celi. Następnie wszyscy poszliście do pokoju narad.

\- Ona jest uśpionym agentem - powiedział Jack. - Przypomniało mi się kiedy zobaczyłem implant.

\- Uśpionym agent? Czyim? - spytał Owen.

\- Nikt do końca nie wie, nie zostawiają żywych - odpowiedział Jack. - Oficjalne oznaczenie to Komórka 114. Infiltrują planety, przystosowują się do ciał mieszkańców, zbierają informację, czasem latami, obserwują, aż nie są gotowi na przejęcie.

\- Dobra, to jest...straszne - powiedziała Gwen. Pokiwałaś głową, zgadzając się z nią.

\- Jeśli mamy szczęście, ona jest pierwsza - powiedział Jack. - Wysyłają naprzód gwardię by zebrać informację. Dają im fałszywe wspomnienia by mogli się wtopić. Ona nie pojęcia, że nie jest człowiekiem. Jej prawdziwe ja przejęło kontrolę niedawno, zabiło włamywaczy. Układ samo zachowawczy.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to ona - szepnął Owen do Gwen. Trąciłaś go łokciem i przyłożyłaś palec do ust, nakazując mu być cicho.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, że w momencie ataku, wiedzą wszystko o planecie - zakończył Jack. - Tosh.

Tosh wstała i stanęła koło ekranu.

\- Implant zbiera informacje. Normalny rentgen nic nie wykazał. Wytwarza fałszywy obraz. Te dane były zgromadzone wewnątrz - powiedziała, pokazując na ekran, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Różne informacje o Ziemi. Następnie Tosh odwróciła do was ekran laptopa i powiedziała:

\- To jest generator pola siłowego. Nad skórą wytwarza nieprzenikalną warstwę, grubości nanometra.  To dlatego igła pękała.

\- Jasne, więc... - zaczął Owen, ale coś na ekranie zwróciło jego uwagę. - Boże, popatrz, nawet o nas wiedzą.

Faktycznie. Na ekranie pojawiły się wasze zdjęcia oraz informacje o Torchwood.

\- Wiedzą więcej o tym miejscu niż ja - powiedział zaskoczony i lekko zdenerwowany Ianto. - Nikt nie wie więcej niż ja.

\- A co jeśli jest ich więcej? Co z tym zrobimy? - spytałaś, patrząc na Jacka.

\- Na początek... Myślę, że powinniśmy jej powiedzieć - odpowiedział. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- To kto idzie ze mną? - spytał Jack. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie pytająco.

\- Idź ty - powiedziałaś do niej. - Ciebie bardziej lubi.

Gwen i Jack poszli do Beth, a reszta z was do głównego pomieszczenia. Po jakimś czasie Jack i Gwen do was dołączyli. Miny mieli ponure.

\- Jak poszło? - spytałaś Gwen.

\- Fatalnie? Jest przerażona - odpowiedziała. - Nie może tego zrozumieć. A Jack zamiast pomóc, doprowadził ją do płaczu.

Miałaś już jej coś powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili odezwał się Jack.

- Nie możemy jej wypuścić, jest zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Możemy ją zamrozić. Użyć Obcej kriogeniki - zaproponowała Tosh. - Obudzimy ją, kiedy będziemy wiedzieć jak powstrzymać jej pierwotne wspomnienia przed powrotem.

\- Zamrozić ją? Na jak długo? - spytała Gwen.

\- Na tyle ile trzeba - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Przynajmniej będzie żyła - powiedziałaś.

\- Jej implant nadal będzie zbierał informację - powiedział Jack.

\- Możemy go wyłączyć? - spytałaś.

\- Mogę wyizolować przekaźnik i usmażyć go impulsem EM - powiedziała Tosh. - W tej chwili nie wysyła ani nie odbiera niczego. Sprawdzałam pięć razy na każdej częstotliwości.

- Czy to ich nie zaalarmuje, że mamy ją? - spytał Owen.

\- Nie. Jeśli ją zamrozimy, ona się nigdy nie aktywuje i oni się nie dowiedzą - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Co z jej mężem? - spytałaś, patrząca na Jacka.

\- Musiałaby całkowicie zniknąć - odpowiedział. - Żadnych pożegnań.

Zaczął iść w stronę celi Beth. Gwen poszła za nim. Westchnęłaś i udałaś się za Tosh oraz Owenem do prosektorium. Po chwili pojawili się tam też Jack, Gwen i Beth. Byli lekko zdenerwowani. Popatrzyłaś pytająco na Jacka. Podszedł do ciebie i szepnął:

- Wracają jej prawdziwe wspomnienia, niszczą jej fałszywą ludzką osobowość. Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym lepiej dla wszystkich.

Kiwnęłaś głową. Podeszłaś do Beth, która leżała już gotowa do zamrożenia. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej lekko.

- Obiecajcie mi coś - powiedziała do ciebie. - Jeśli nie wymyślicie jak zatrzymać moje człowieczeństwo, nie budźcie mnie. Po prostu wyłączcie maszynę.

\- Beth... Nie mogę ci czegoś takiego obiecać... - powiedziałaś przerażona, kręcąc głową.

\- Obiecaj - poprosiła Beth. Zerknęłaś na Jacka. Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. Potem popatrzyłaś z powrotem na Beth.

\- Nie pozwólcie bym kogoś skrzywdziła - poprosiła. Westchnęłaś zrezygnowana i powiedziałaś:

\- Masz moje słowo.

Beth uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiedziała:

\- To zabawne, zawsze miałam to dziwne uczucie, że nie pasuję tutaj. Tylko... tak desperacko chciałam mieć bardziej ekscytujące życie.

Uśmiechnęłaś się i spojrzałaś na Jacka. Miałaś dokładnie to samo. I wtedy poznałaś Jacka. Uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Tosh i Owen zaczęli wyjaśniać Beth, co teraz będą robić. Następnie to zrobili. Tosh usmażyła przekaźnik, a następnie Owen podał jej środek uspokajający i ją zamroził. Po chwili Beth była już w skarbcu. Wróciliście do swoich zwykłych zajęć. Nagle zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy ze światłami i rozległ się alarm. Popatrzyłyście na siebie zdziwione z Tosh.

- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje do diabła? - usłyszałaś głos Jacka.

\- O, kurwa! - zaklęła Gwen. Szybko do niej podeszłaś i to samo zrobił Jack.

\- Co się stało? - spytaliście jednocześnie.

\- Beth zniknęła - odpowiedziała Gwen i pokazała ręką obraz z kamery. Zamarłaś. Drzwi od jej komory kriogenicznej były otwarte.

\- Myślałem, że była zamrożona! - powiedział Jack.

\- Była! Nie miała żadnych oznak życiowych - usłyszałaś za sobą Owena.

\- Sprawdzam systemy, historia poleceń... - powiedziała Tosh. Jack natychmiast do niej podszedł i spytał:

\- Co ona zrobiła? To wirus czy blokada?

\- Nie, po prostu wyłączyła światła - oznajmiła Tosh.

\- Co ona ma do żarówek? - spytałaś. W tym samym momencie światła zapaliły się ponownie.

\- Przeszła przez tunele - poinformowała was Tosh.

\- Pora znów zmienić zamki - powiedział Ianto.

\- Wie wszystko o tym miejscu, było to w jej ręce - powiedział Jack i zaczął chodzić nerwowo. - Tunele, rozmieszczenie, kody bezpieczeństwa. Może nas wyłączyć, wysadzić, cokolwiek!

\- Ale nie zrobiła tego - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Przysięgam, że była zamrożona - powiedział Owen.

\- Tosh, wyłączyłaś przekaźnik? - spytał Jack.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytał Jack.

\- Byłam dopóki nie zapytałeś - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Chyba, że był jeszcze jeden fałszywy obraz.

\- Czekaj, czekaj - odezwał się Owen. - Wszystko w niej było kłamstwem. Wszystkie jej oznaki życiowe były fałszywe. Może oszukać sprzęt, pokazać nam to co chcemy zobaczyć. Więc jak jest przerażona pokazuje podwyższone tętno, próbujemy ją zamrozić to robi odwrotnie.

\- Symulowanie tak wielu informacji wymagałoby dużej ilości energii - powiedziała Tosh. - Nic więc dziwnego, że emitowała potężne pole elektromagnetyczne.

\- To dlatego wybuchły żarówki kiedy się zdenerwowała - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową.

\- Więc co ona robi? - spytała Tosh. - Czy my ją aktywowaliśmy?

\- Nie może być aktywna - zaprzeczył Jack. - Jeśli by była, bylibyśmy martwi. Odłączyliśmy ją od sieci. Ma jakiś inny cel.

\- Ale jaki? - spytała Tosh.

\- Ludzki - odpowiedziałaś. Popatrzyli na ciebie z zaskoczeniem i nierozumieniem.

\- Pomyślcie o tym - zaczęłaś. - Nagle dowiadujecie się, ze nie jesteście ludźmi i możecie zagrozić Ziemi. Zgadzacie się zamrozić. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, którą chcecie zrobić wcześniej...

\- Zobaczyć się z bliskimi - dopowiedziała Tosh, nagle wszystko rozumiejąc. Pokiwałaś głową i powiedziałaś:

\- Dokładnie. A kto jest najbliższy dla Beth?

\- Jej mąż - powiedział Jack i zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia. - [T/I], idziemy!

Szybko za nim ruszyłaś. Wyszliście z bazy i wsiedliście do samochodu. Po chwili byliście już w szpitalu. Pobiegliście do sali męża Beth. Blisko sali usłyszeliście krzyki Beth. Wpadliście do środka. Jack jak tylko zauważył Beth, wycelował w nią pistolet. Twoją uwagę przykuł jej mąż. Z jego ciała tryskała krew. Jack podszedł do niego, wciąż celując do Beth z broni. Jego ruch cię otrzeźwił.

\- To był... to był po prostu wypadek, chciałam się tylko pożegnać... - powiedziała Beth przez łzy, a następnie upadła na podłogę.

\- Ma broń wbudowaną w rękę - powiedział Jack. Wyjęłaś urządzenie skanujące, kucnęłaś przy niej i zeskanowałaś jej ramię.

\- Czysto - powiedziałaś, kiedy skończyłaś.

\- To się pogarsza - powiedział Jack. - Traci kontrole, musimy ją szybko opanować.

\- Chodź, Beth. Wracajmy - powiedziałaś, wstając.

\- Nie! Nie! - krzyczała.

\- Chodź! Chodź! Wstawaj! Idziemy - powiedziałaś, łapiąc ją razem z Jackiem za ręce. Wywlekliście ją z sali, a w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiegli lekarz i pielęgniarka. Zaczęliście ciągnąć Beth w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Tosh? - odezwał się Jack do słuchawki. - Mamy ją. Już po wszystkim. Już jesteśmy w drodze.

Nagle usłyszałaś huk, a budynkiem wstrząsnęło. Szyby w oknach pękły, a wy polecieliście do przodu i na ziemię.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Jack z lekką paniką w głosie.

\- Nie... tak myślę, tak - powiedziałaś, oddychając szybko. Usłyszałaś, jak Jack oddycha z ulgą.

\- Co to było? - spytał Jack, podnosząc się. Wstałaś i razem z Jackiem pomogliście wstać Beth. Znowu złapaliście ją za ramiona i zaczęliście ciągnąć do samochodu.

\- Cysterna z benzyną - usłyszałaś w słuchawce głos Tosh. - Wygląd na to, że ktoś chciał zniszczyć drogę M4 z jakiegoś... Nie! To nie chodzi o drogę. Pod nią przebiega podziemny rurociąg. To specjalna nitka dla wojska, używają go w sytuacji awaryjnej.

- Przychodzą raporty - odezwał się Owen. - Patrick Grainger został zamordowany. Przywódca Rady, pchnięty kilka razy w klatkę i raz w czoło. Brzmi znajomo?

\- Czemu ktoś chciałby go zabić? - spytałaś.

\- Jest także koordynatorem miasta - usłyszałaś głos Ianto. - Zarządza miastem podczas poważniejszych kryzysów. Zajmuje się wszystkim protokołami bezpieczeństwa.

\- Rozkładają wszystkie fragmenty na miejscach. [T/I], zabierz ją - powiedział Jack i puścił Beth. Zaczął szybko iść do samochodu, mówiąc coś jeszcze do waszych przyjaciół w bazie. Razem z Beth usiadłyście na schodach. Nagle w twoim uchu, w którym miałaś słuchawkę, rozległ się potworny pisk. Syknęłaś z bólu, ale na szczęście dźwięk szybko umilkł.

\- Tosh? - odezwał się Jack do słuchawki. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zawrócił i zaczął iść w waszym kierunku.

\- To nie tylko ona. Ona jest częścią komórki, która się właśnie aktywowała. To się dzieje. Powiedz mi jak to zatrzymać!

\- Nie da się - powiedziała Beth słabym głosem.

\- Myśl! - krzyknął Jack. Złapałaś Beth za ramiona.

\- Beth, spójrz na mnie - powiedziałaś, ale ona uciekała wzrokiem. - Spójrz na mnie! Jak możemy to zatrzymać?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Jestem odcięta od komórki. Nie wiem jakie ma zadanie. Przepraszam.

\- A co z twoim implantem? - spytałaś. - Jak wydostałaś się z Torchwood?

\- Ta technologia jest częścią mnie - odpowiedziała. - Mogę ją włączać i mogę używać narzędzi.

\- Możesz to zrobić teraz? - spytałaś. - Możesz wyśledzić pozostałe komórki?!

\- Nie! Co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? - spytała przerażona Beth, kręcąc energicznie głową.

\- Beth, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, umrze więcej ludzi. Nie tylko Mike - powiedziałaś. Beth wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Zamknęła oczy, uniosła rękę nad implantem i go uaktywniła.

\- Został tylko jeden - powiedziała po chwili. - Mogę go wyśledzić.

\- Jedziemy. Dalej - powiedział Jack. Razem z Jackiem podnieśliście Beth i wsieliście do samochodu. Ruszyliście. Beth powiedziała wam, gdzie kieruje się wasz cel. Po kilku minutach Jack zatrzymał się na jakimś chodniku. Wysiadł z samochodu i powiedział:

\- Zaczekajcie, mam pomysł.

Po chwili wrócił, trzymając w rękach nieznane ci urządzenie.

\- Co to? - spytałaś.

\- Radio CB - odpowiedział Jack. - Wyłączyli telefony, ale nie mogą wyłączyć fal radiowych. W każdym razie jeszcze nie.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział, patrząc na Beth. Po chwili udało mu się uruchomić radio CB. Wsiadł do samochodu i wywołał imiona waszych przyjaciół do radia.

- Dzięki Bogu. Co się stało? - usłyszeliście głos Tosh.

\- Gdzieś tam jest komórka nadal aktywna - odpowiedział Jack. - Jest ich 4 razem z Beth, dwoje nie żyje. Właśnie śledzimy ostatnią. Jeśli do niego dotrzemy, możemy to powstrzymać.

\- Co możemy zrobić? - spytała Tosh. Jack uruchomił silnik.

\- Kieruje się na opuszczoną farmę poza miastem - powiedział, ruszając. - Muszę wiedzieć co tam jest.

\- Jest prawie na miejscu, musimy się pospieszyć - powiedziała Beth, po jakimś czasie.

\- Tak spieszymy się, dziękuję - powiedział zdenerwowany Jack.

\- Co się stanie kiedy rozpocznie? - spytałaś, odwracając się do Beth.

\- Jakie macie ciężkie uzbrojenie? - dodał Jack.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Beth. - Myślę, że po prostu mamy to coś w ręce.

\- Więc jak nauczyłaś się to kontrolować tak szybko? - spytałaś.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała. - Nawet nie wiedziałam jak tego używać do dzisiaj.

Dostaliście informację od drużyny, że dalej pojechać nie będziecie mogli, bo kiedyś była tam kopalnia węgla, ale wojsko zamknęło ją z niewiadomych przyczyn w latach 40. Tosh powiedziała, że spróbuje się dostać do danych wojskowych.

\- O Boże - odezwała się po chwili.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał Jack.

\- Szyb wydobywczy - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Wojsko używa go jako magazynu. Głowice atomowe. 10 sztuk. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, nawet my.

\- To tak się zacznie - powiedziałaś, rozumiejąc nagle.

\- Żadnego ciężkiego uzbrojenia - powiedział Jack.

\- Dokładnie. Nie potrzebują żadnego! - powiedziałaś. - Użyją naszego własnego przeciw nam.

\- Zostawiliśmy klucz pod wycieraczką - powiedział Jack. - Musisz jedynie przyjść i podnieść.

\- Powiedz mi, że możesz go powstrzymać - poprosiła Tosh.

\- Jadę najszybciej jak się da - powiedział Jack. - Jeśli nie zdążymy to nic nie poczujemy. Jesteśmy w epicentrum wybuchu.

\- To pocieszające - powiedziała Tosh ponuro.

\- Dajcie spokój, miejcie odrobinę wiary! - wykrzyknął Jack, starając się brzmieć wesoło. - Z tak dziarskim bohaterem jak ja, przy tej sprawie, jak może nam się nie udać?

Popatrzył na ciebie zdenerwowany. Ścisnęłaś go lekko za ramię. Zaczynałaś czuć zdenerwowanie. Wcześniej miałaś nadzieję, że nie będzie trudno ich powstrzymać. Przed chwilą ta nadzieja wyparowała. Po jakimś czasie dojechaliście na miejsce. Nie zatrzymaliście się jednak, tylko szukaliście celu, siedząc w samochodzie.

\- Przemyśleliśmy tę część planu? - spytałaś.

\- To nie będzie zbyt fajne, trzymajcie się - powiedział Jack.

\- Jak go zatrzymamy, Jack? - spytałaś, kiedy zauważyłaś mężczyznę kawałek przed wami.

\- W ten sposób - odpowiedział Jack i wjechał w niego samochodem. Mocno zatrzęsło. Po chwili samochód się zatrzymał. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka zdenerwowana.

\- Mogłeś mnie ostrzec - mruknęłaś, a następnie wysiadłaś z samochodu. Jack i Beth również wysiedli. Pobiegliście do mężczyzny, który leżał na ziemi. Jack złapał go za ramię i obrócił na plecy.

\- To nie miało się dzisiaj stać - mruknął Jack i wycelował pistolet w mężczyznę. - Jak to powstrzymać?!

Uklękłaś przy mężczyźnie i wyjęłaś urządzenie do dezaktywacji przekaźnika.

\- [T/I]? - odezwał się Jack. - [T/I]!

Podniosłaś wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna wbija swoją rękę, przetransformowaną w szpikulec w pierś Jacka. Ścisnęło ci serce, ale wiedziałaś, że Jackowi nic nie będzie. A teraz miałaś ważne zadanie do wykonania. Przyłożyłaś urządzenie do implantu mężczyzny i rozpoczęłaś dezaktywację przekaźnika.

\- To nie ma znaczenia - odezwał się mężczyzna. - Nie możesz nas powstrzymać. Znamy wasze słabości. Wiemy kim jesteś, Jacku Harknessie. Wiemy wszystko o tobie i Torchwood. Zdobyliśmy mnóstwo informacji zanim ją wyłączyliście. Będziecie uwzględnieni w naszych planach.

\- [T/I]? - odezwał się Jack z trudem.

\- Jeszcze chwila - mruknęłaś. - Mam. Gotowy.

Jack jęcząc podniósł się, zdejmując się ze szpikulca.

\- Nie kłopocz się, twój przekaźnik jest wyłączony - powiedział do mężczyzny. - Tak jak pole siłowe.

\- Kłamiesz - powiedział mężczyzna, ale w jego głosie usłyszałaś nutkę strachu.

\- Tak? - spytał Jack i strzelił mu w ramię. - Uwzględnijcie to w swoich planach. A teraz, kiedy przybędzie reszta?

\- Już tu są - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Nie pozwolę się pojmać.

Poruszył drugą ręką. W jego dłoni zobaczyliście urządzenie, które powodowało eksplozje.

\- Uciekajcie! - krzyknął Jack do ciebie i Beth. Odwróciłaś się i zaczęłaś biec tak szybko, jak się tylko dało. Nagle za wami rozległ się wybuch. Na szczęście byliście wystarczająco daleko. Popchnęło was tylko lekko do przodu, ale nie upadliście się na ziemię. Odwróciliście się. Wzięliście głębokie oddechy. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. On już na ciebie patrzył. Podszedł do ciebie i przytulił. Zamknęłaś oczy i wtuliłaś się w niego. Poczułaś, jak całuje cię w czubek głowy. Po chwili odsunęliście się od siebie. Jack złapał cię za rękę i zaczęliście iść do samochodu. Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, jak byliście już w bazie. Owen, Tosh, Gwen i Ianto mocno was uściskali. Potem zaczęliście się przygotowywać do ponownego zamrożenia Beth. Jack poszedł w tym czasie przebrać koszulę. Po jakimś czasie razem z Gwen poszłyście po Beth.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi do zamrożenia - powiedziałaś do Beth. - Czekamy na ciebie.

Beth nie zareagowała. Patrzyła w dal. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie i szepnęła:

\- Dasz nam minutę?

Kiwnęłaś głową i wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia.

\- Gdzie Beth i Gwen? - spytał Owen.

\- Zaraz przyjdą - odpowiedziałaś i usiadłaś na kanapie. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałaś krzyk Beth:

\- Nie pozwolę się zamrozić! Zabije was wszystkich!

Popatrzyłaś zaskoczona do góry. Ręka Beth była zmieniona w szpikulec, który trzymała przy gardle Gwen. Szybko wstałaś, wyjęłaś pistolet i wycelowałaś go w Beth. To samo zrobili Jack, Tosh, Ianto i Owen.

\- Puść ją! - zawołał Owen. - Puść ją!

\- Nie! Czekajcie, czekajcie, nie strzelajcie! - krzyknęła Gwen. - To podstęp. Ona mnie nie skrzywdzi.

Zrozumiałaś o co chodziło Beth. Bała się, że zamrożenie nie zadziała i przemieni się, a następnie zacznie zabijać. Chciała, byście ją zabili, a grożąc Gwen, chciała wam to ułatwić. Opuściłaś broń.

\- Odsuń się od niej natychmiast! - krzyknęła Tosh.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Beth..... Nie chcesz tego zrobić - odezwał się Jack. - Wypuść Gwen.

\- Najpierw ją zabije, potem was wszystkich, na końcu resztę tego marnego gatunku! - zawołała Beth. W jej głosie wyczułaś zdenerwowanie.

\- Beth, proszę! - poprosiła Gwen. - Oni cię zabiją. Udowodniłaś, że jesteś lepsza od tego. Pomogłaś nam powstrzymać inwazję. Możesz być człowiekiem. Proszę!

Beth odpowiedziała jej coś, ale nie było nic słychać. Powiedziały jeszcze coś do siebie, a następnie Beth uniosła ostrze, "zamierzając" wbić je w Gwen. Ianto, Jack, Owen i Tosh zaczęli strzelać.

\- Nie! - krzyknęłaś, ale było już za późno. Jak skończyli, szybko podbiegłaś do Beth. Zatrzymałaś się przed nią. Nie było sensu podchodzić bliżej. Widać było, że jest martwa.

\- Ona chciała żebyście ją zastrzelili! - krzyknęła Gwen.

\- Zrobiła to resztkami swojej ludzkiej natury - dodałaś cicho.

\- Nie mogliśmy ryzykować - powiedział Owen. - Musiała to wiedzieć.

\- Wiedziała - powiedział Jack. - Chciała nam to po prostu ułatwić.

Patrzyliście w milczeniu na ciało Beth. Podeszłaś do siedzącej na ziemi Gwen i ścisnęłaś jej dłoń.

\- Kazała ci podziękować - odezwała się Gwen. - Że byłaś dla niej taka dobra. I prosiła, byś ją zapamiętała jako Beth...

Kiwnęłaś głową i mocniej ścisnęłaś jej dłoń. Po chwili się otrząsnęliście i zajęliście się sprzątaniem. Ciałem Beth "zajął się" Ianto. W końcu wszystko było zrobione i można było iść do domów. Pożegnaliście się i się rozeszliście. W domu zrobiłaś sobie gorącą kąpiel dla relaksu. Zrobiłaś sobie herbatę i miałaś zamiar poczytać jeszcze [Twoja Ulubiona Książka]. Jednak wtedy rozległ się dzwonek. Otworzyłaś drzwi i zobaczyłaś uśmiechniętego Jacka. Zaskoczył cię, ale i tak się uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Mogę wejść? - spytał.

\- Pewnie - powiedziałaś i się odsunęłaś. Jack wszedł, a ty następnie zamknęłaś za nim drzwi.

\- Zamierzałem cię wziąć na kolację, ale przez tą sprawę z Beth i resztą uznałem, że może lepiej będzie dzisiaj po prostu posiedzieć razem w cichym i spokojnym domu - powiedział, kiedy wchodziliście do salonu. - Co o tym myślisz?

Uśmiechnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Myślę, że masz rację.

Tak więc siedzieliście razem na kanapie. A raczej Jack siedział, a ty leżałaś w połowie, opierając się o Jacka. Na początku nie rozmawialiście. Po prostu cieszyliście się swoim towarzystwem.

\- Myślisz, że powstrzymaliśmy inwazję? - spytałaś nagle.

\- Może - westchnął Jack. - Może ją tylko opóźniliśmy, nie wiem. Nic nie wiemy.

\- Wiemy bardzo dużo - zaprotestowałaś. - Wiemy o implancie. Możemy wyłączyć pole siłowe. Wiemy jak atakują. Wiemy, że da się ich zabić. Kiedy myślą, że mają element zaskoczenia, wiemy, że nie mają. Ale, aż do tego dnia, będziemy robić to co robimy.

\- To były podbudowujące słowa - powiedział Jack i pocałował cię w tył głowy. Uśmiechnęłaś się i zamknęłaś oczy. Od czasu do czasu mówiliście coś do siebie, ale głównie jednak milczeliście. Po jakimś czasie spytałaś:

\- Zamierzasz spać dzisiaj u mnie?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Jack. - A mogę?

\- Jasne. Ale będziesz spać na kanapie - odpowiedziałaś.

\- No wiesz! - udał oburzenie Jack. - W takim razie jaki jest powód, dla którego powinienem zostać?

Usiadłaś, odwróciłaś się twarzą do Jacka i powiedziałaś:

\- Bo będziesz pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczę po przebudzeniu. A ja będę pierwszą osobą, którą ty zobaczysz po przebudzeniu. Oraz rano będziemy mogli spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu.

\- To... są bardzo dobre powody - mruknął Jack, a następnie przybliżył swoją twarz do twojej i pocałował cię. Położyłaś dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i oddałaś pocałunek. Był on delikatny i czuły, ale zarazem głęboki i pełen pasji.

\- Uwielbiam cię całować - szepnął Jack, jak już się od siebie odsunęliście.

\- A ja uwielbiam całować ciebie - szepnęłaś. Odwróciłaś się i znowu oparłaś się o Jacka. Nawet nie zauważyłaś kiedy pogrążyłaś się we śnie. Jack uśmiechnął się, jak zauważył, że zasnęłaś. Wziął cię delikatnie w ramiona i zaniósł do twojego łóżka. Przez chwilę obserwował cię, jak spałaś. Ale w końcu, nie chcąc cię obudzić, wycofał się. Zostawił jednak otwarte drzwi. Następnie udał się do salonu. Rozłożył sobie kanapę i sam zasnął...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera dialogi z drugiego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	3. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po raz kolejny musicie odmrozić Tommy'ego, żołnierza z czasów I wojny światowej. Okazuje się, że powód dla którego został zamrożony, dzieje się właśnie teraz. Czy uda wam się uratować wasz czas i rok 1918? I czyje serce zostanie złamane?

\- Dobry! - zawołałaś, jak tylko weszłaś do bazy. Odpowiedział ci tylko Owen. Reszty nie widziałaś. Ale nic dziwnego. Dzisiaj był wielki dzień. Po raz kolejny mieliście rozmrozić Tommy'ego. Rzuciłaś torebkę i kurtkę na swoje krzesło, a następnie skierowałaś się do gabinetu Jacka. Zanim zdążyłaś dojść, Jack, Ianto i Gwen z niego wyszli.

\- Owen, gotów? - spytał Jack. W tym samym momencie cię zauważył, więc uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem.

\- Tak, prawie - powiedział Owen. - Czy to sukienka, Tosh?

Odwróciłaś się. Za tobą stała Tosh, która również dopiero co przyszła.

\- Zdaje mi się, że tak, Owen - odpowiedziała Tosh, uśmiechając się do ciebie lekko. Mrugnęłaś do niej. Doskonale wiedziałaś, dlaczego ma na sobie sukienkę.

\- Więc, gdzie on jest? - spytała Gwen. No tak. Ona dopiero pierwszy raz będzie w tym uczestniczyć. Poszliście za Jackiem do skarbca.

\- Jest tutaj od 90 lat, dłużej niż ktokolwiek z nas - powiedział Jack. - Ktokolwiek z was.

\- Torchwood używa Obcej kriogeniki od czasów wiktoriańskich - wyjaśniła Tosh, w czasie kiedy Jack wyjmował Tommy'ego. - Zamrozili Tommy`ego w 1918.

\- Więc on ma 24 lub 114 lat - powiedział Jack, patrząc na zamrożonego Tommy'ego. - Wiem którą opcję bym wybrał.

Skierowaliście się do prosektorium. Po chwili Tommy leżał już na stole rozmrożony. Owen zaczął już robić czynności, mające na celu obudzenie go.

\- Musimy go budzić co około 12 miesięcy - powiedział Owen do Gwen. - Właściwie to rozmrażać go. Tylko na jeden dzień, a potem z powrotem do lodówki.

\- Czemu? - spytała Gwen.

\- Sprawdzić czy nadal działa - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Pewnego dnia będziemy go potrzebować - dodał Jack.

\- Dobra, wszyscy gotowi? - spytał Owen, wstrzykując Tommy'emu pewną substancję. Następnie przyłożył mu palce do szyi.

\- Dalej, Tommy - powiedział. Tommy nie wykazywał żadnych czynności życiowych. Owen szybko pobiegł po defibrylator.

\- Ładuje do 200, odsunąć się! - zawołał i użył go na Tommym. Dalej nic.

\- Ładuje do 360. Odsunąć się! - zawołał Owen. Tommy gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrze. Zaczął się gwałtownie poruszać. Owen i Ianto starali się go przytrzymać.

\- [T/I], szybko! - zawołał do ciebie Owen. Wiedząc, co ma namyśli, szybko wzięłaś i odsunęłaś defibrylator.

\- Wszystko w porządku! - powiedział Owen do Tommy'ego.

\- Odsuńcie się, zostawcie mnie - powiedział Tommy.

\- Tommy! - zawołała go Tosh.

\- Zostawcie mnie! - zawołał Tommy.

\- Tommy! - zawołał Owen. Tommy uderzył Owena, a ten poleciał prosto na ciebie. Mruknął przepraszam i wstał z ciebie. Podniosłaś się z ziemi, rozcierając bolącą głowę. Kiedy już staliście, zobaczyliście, że Tosh udało się uspokoić Tommy'ego.

\- To ja, Toshiko - powiedziała do niego. Tommy popatrzył na nią i powtórzył jej imię.

\- Pamiętasz? - spytała.

\- Z każdym rokiem coraz trudniej - powiedział Owen.

\- Mimo to ma niezły lewy sierpowy - powiedział Ianto. Parsknęłaś śmiechem. Owen posłał ci złowrogie spojrzenie. 

\- Wiesz, gdzie jesteś? - spytała Tosh Tommy'ego. Tommy popatrzył na boki, a następnie zaczął się podnosić. Owen szybko do niego podszedł i razem z Tosh pomogli mu usiąść. Tommy rozejrzał się, a następnie powiedział:

\- Torchwood.

\- Zgadza się - powiedziała Tosh, uśmiechając się.

\- To znowu pora? - spytał, a Tosh kiwnęła głową. - Mój błąd.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała Tosh. Tommy odkaszlnął i powiedział:

\- Zabiłbym za filiżankę herbaty.

Uśmiechnęliście się do niego. Owen poklepał go po plecach, a Tosh odwróciła się do Ianto. Ten natychmiast poszedł wszystko przygotować. Poszłaś mu pomóc. Po chwili siedzieliście już przy stole, jedząc razem.

\- Niezła sukienka - powiedział Tommy w pewnym momencie do Tosh.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Tosh, uśmiechając się.

\- Masz pod nią spodnie. Czy jest aż tak zimno? - spytał.

\- Taka jest dzisiaj moda - wyjaśniłaś.

\- W 1968 były sukienki mini - powiedział Tommy. - Myślałem, że wszystkie moje prezenty świąteczne dostałem naraz. Wielka szkoda, że nie powróciły.

Parsknęłaś śmiechem, a następnie odwróciłaś głowę w stronę Jacka. Patrzył na ciebie z uśmiechem.

\- Co? - spytałaś.

\- Właśnie pomyślałem, że bardzo chciałbym cię zobaczyć w sukience mini - odpowiedział. Momentalnie zrobiłaś się czerwona i spuściłaś wzrok.

\- Dzięki, Jack, że mi przypomniałeś - powiedział Owen. - Tommy, nie zgadniesz. Jack i [T/I] wreszcie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Tommy, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Najwyższa pora.

Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona.

\- [T/I], proszę cię, nie rób takiej zaskoczonej miny - powiedział Tommy. - Za każdym razem, jak mnie budziliście, widziałem, jak na siebie patrzycie. A to było raz w roku! Więc sama przyznasz, że to jest najwyższa pora.

Przewróciłaś oczami i znowu spojrzałaś na Jacka. Uśmiechnął się i złapał cię za rękę. Owen już otwierał usta, ale wyprzedziłaś go:

\- Owen, ani się waż.

\- Ale co? - spytał skonfundowany Tommy.

\- Za każdym razem, jak Jack nagle łapie mnie za rękę albo ja jego, to któreś z nich mówi nam, żebyśmy po prostu się pocałowali - wyjaśniłaś. - Jet to bardzo stresujące i zawstydzające.

Tommy zaśmiał się, a po nim reszta z was. Kilka minut później Tommy poszedł z Owenem i Tosh, by wykonać potrzebne badania. Jack poszedł wytłumaczyć Gwen, dlaczego dokładnie budzicie Tommy'ego. Ty w tym czasie poszłaś po przygotowane wcześniej ubrania dla Tommy'ego. Kiedy badania się skończyły, zaniosłaś je mu, a sama wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia. Kilka minut później Tommy przyszedł z Tosh. Pomógł jej założyć kurtkę, a ona następnie wzięła torebkę i powiedziała do ciebie:

\- Dzięki za popilnowanie fortu, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

\- Nie martw się, baw się dobrze - powiedziałaś. - Bądź ostrożna.

Następnie wróciłaś do swoich rutynowych działań. Jakiś czas później podszedł do ciebie Jack. Zaczął się na ciebie patrzeć intensywnie.

\- Co tym razem? - spytałaś, nie patrząc na niego. - Znowu marzysz o zobaczeniu mnie w sukience mini?

\- Nie tym razem - odpowiedział. - Po prostu... Jest jeden minus, że Tommy tutaj jest.

\- Naprawdę? Jaki? - spytałaś, wciąż zajmując się pracą.

\- Pilnujesz fortu, więc nie mogę cię ukraść do mojego gabinetu - odpowiedział Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się i w końcu na niego popatrzyłaś.

\- Jeden dzień wytrzymasz - powiedziałaś.

\- To będzie bardzo trudne - powiedział i objął cię od tyłu. Oparłaś głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Nagle na ekranie coś zamigało. Odsunęłaś się od Jacka i szybko sprawdziłaś co się stało. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Był mały przeskok czasowy - powiedziałaś. - Zgadnij gdzie.

\- Szpital świętego Teilawa - powiedział Jack. Pokiwałaś głową. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. Odszedł kawałek i go odebrał. Po chwili wrócił do ciebie i powiedział:

\- Gwen akurat tam jest. Powiedziała, że chyba widziała ducha. Jadę tam. Będziesz mieć tutaj oko na wszystko?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziałaś. - Uważaj na siebie.

Jack kiwnął głową i pojechał do szpitala. Ty wróciłaś do obserwowania. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałaś głos Jacka:

\- [T/I]? Masz coś?

\- Tutaj cisza. Tylko ten mały poprzedni skok. To bardziej działka Tosh niż moja. Mam do niej zadzwonić? - spytałaś, po cichu licząc, że powie "nie".

\- Jeszcze nie - odpowiedział, a ty westchnęłaś z ulgą. - Po prostu obserwuj.

\- Wiecie już, co je wywołało? - spytałaś.

- Wyburzają szpital - odpowiedział Jack. - Może urazy psychiczne i energia Szczeliny naładowały go jak baterie. W 1918, to miejsce było pełne rannych żołnierzy.

\- Mogło tak być - powiedziałaś. - Ok, będę obserwować. Dajcie znać, jak coś się stanie.

\- Ok - powiedział Jack. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Ale nagle wykresy zaczęły szaleć.

\- Jack, widzisz coś? - spytałaś do słuchawki. - Bo wykresy szaleją.

\- Tak mamy tutaj kilka duchów - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. To wszystko co powiedział. Odezwał się dopiero kilka minut później, mówiąc, że wracają oraz że zadzwonił już do Toshiko. Jakiś czas później wszyscy siedzieliście już w pokoju narad.

- Wyburzenie szpitala uruchomiło przesunięcie w czasie - powiedział Jack.

\- Więc niech go nie wyburzają - powiedział Owen. 

\- Za późno, już rozpoczęli - powiedział Jack.

\- Co teraz? - spytałaś.

\- Dwie odrębne linie czasu nie powinny istnieć razem - powiedział Jack. - Albo będziesz w 1918, albo teraz. Nie w obu naraz.

\- Więc kiedy 1918 w pełni się uzewnętrzni... - zaczęła Tosh.

\- To nas załatwi na amen - dokończył za nią Owen. Nie wszyscy to załapali.

\- Dobra - powiedział Jack. Wziął czystą kartkę i pokazał ją.

\- Czas liniowy - powiedział, a następnie zmiął kartkę i rzucił ją do Owena. - Spieprzony czas. Wyobraźcie sobie, że wasze życie to linia prosta, od urodzin aż do śmierci. Spróbujcie narysować na takiej kartce tę linię bez jej wyprostowania.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Dlatego musimy to powstrzymać - powiedział Jack, a następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wyszliście za nim.

\- Ianto, czy to pudełko robi już coś? - zawołał Jack.

\- Nadal zamknięte - odpowiedział Ianto, wychodząc z innego pomieszczenia.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć jak szybko postępuje to przesunięcie czasowe i dowiedzieć się kiedy będzie kompletne - powiedział Jack, cały czas idąc przed siebie. - Tosh, Owen, jedźcie do szpitala, potrzebujemy odczytów. Rozstawcie tam pełno monitorów Szczeliny. Gwen, [T/I], przejrzyjcie akta, zobaczcie czy czegoś nie przeoczyliśmy.

Odwróciłyście się z Gwen i poszłyście zająć się aktami. Była to żmudna i nic nie wnosząca praca. Ale ktoś ją musiał wykonać i padło na was. Jednak udało wam się coś znaleźć.

\- Owen, słyszysz mnie? - powiedziałaś do słuchawki.

\- O co chodzi? - usłyszałaś głos Owena.

\- Musisz skierować się do zachodniego skrzydła szpitala, kieruj się na drugie piętro - powiedziałaś. - Kiedyś był tam oddział radiologiczny. Myślimy z Gwen, że tam jest ślad dotyczący przesunięcia czasowego.

\- Czytałam o tym wcześniej, ale wydawało się to bezsensowne - powiedziała Gwen. - Raport ze szpitala napisany przez Torchwood w 1918, opisuje kilka szczegółów dotyczących zjawiska. Jest napisane... "Przez otwór w zewnętrznej ścianie słyszymy prace potężnych silników. Na zewnątrz jest kobieta w dziwnej zbroi z porwaną flagą Wielkiej Brytani, Możliwe, że to bohaterka późniejszego imperium." Co to ma znaczyć? Nie przypomina to teraźniejszości. Przesunięcie czasowe się rozpoczęło, ale może będzie kompletne dopiero w lata przyszłości.

\- Znalazłem! - odezwał się Owen. - To jakiś bilbord... ubezpieczeń samochodowych. Odgłosy, które słyszeli to pewnie ruch uliczny. To nie lata w przyszłość... to teraźniejszość.

Popatrzyłyście na siebie z Gwen. Przygryzłaś dolną wargę. Nie podobało ci się to. Wcale a wcale. Nagle pojawił się koło was Ianto, mówiąc, że pudełko się otworzyło. Powiedział też, że Jack każe wszystkim przyjść do pokoju narad. Tosh i Owen zostali już powiadomieni. Chwilę później po raz kolejny siedzieliście w pokoju narad.

\- W ciągu 12 godzin, będzie krótki moment, kiedy obie linie czasowe będą istnieć - powiedział Jack, trzymając kartki z instrukcjami. - Zanim przesunięcie czasowe będzie kompletne. Kiedy Tommy będzie mógł być teraz i w 1918. Musi być w szpitalu, gotowy by przejść z jednego czasu do drugiego.

\- Więc musi być dokładnie w miejscu przesunięcia? - spytała Gwen.

\- I może zamknąć pęknięcie, które go spowodowało - powiedział Jack.

\- Co będzie kiedy pęknięcie się zamknie? - spytał Tommy.

\- 1918 będzie na swoim miejscu - odpowiedział Owen.

- Tak jak i ja - powiedział Tommy. - Na zawsze?

\- Tak - odpowiedział po chwili Jack. Tosh i Tommy wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Jesteś jedynym, który może to zrobić - powiedział Jack. - Sprowadziliśmy cię z 1918 do teraźniejszości i kiedy wrócisz do 1918, twoje życie będzie jak nić, zszywająca czas ze sobą.

\- Szew w czasie - powtórzył Tommy, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Jak? - spytała Tosh.

\- To jest manipulator Szczeliny - powiedział Jack, pokazując wam dziwne urządzenie. - To właściwie klucz. Kiedy będziesz w przesunięciu czasowym, będziesz mógł zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

\- I to wszystko? - spytał Tommy. - Zniknę?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Do pokoju wszedł Ianto z pudełkiem w rękach. Jack wstał i powiedział:

- Tommy, zostań z Ianto. Tosh? Idziesz ze mną.

Tosh wstała i wyszła razem z Jackiem z pokoju. Po chwili ty, Owen i Gwen również. Podeszliście do fortu, by obserwować aktywność Szczeliny. Po kilku minutach podeszli do was Tommy i Ianto. Tommy położył pudełko, które wcześniej miał Ianto na kanapie i spytał:

\- Gdzie jest Toshiko?

\- Nadal jest u Jacka - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Więc.. - zaczął Tommy. - To moja chwila. Która godzina?

\- 8:50 - odpowiedział Ianto, zerkając wcześniej na zegarek.

\- Więc co będziemy robić do tego czasu? - spytał Tommy. Popatrzyliście na siebie.

\- Nie wiecie, co nie? - spytał Tommy.

\- A co chciałbyś robić? - spytała Gwen.

\- W nocy przed natarciem, grywaliśmy w karty, pisaliśmy listy, piliśmy jeśli było z kim.

\- Możemy tak zrobić - powiedział Owen.

\- Tak - potwierdził Ianto i zaczął iść po alkohol.

\- Ale wy nie idziecie ze mną - powiedział Tommy. Ianto zatrzymał się, a następnie odwrócił.

- Idę sam - powiedział Tommy. Wtedy pojawiła się Tosh, trzymająca manipulator, a zaraz za nią Jack. Po minie Tosh domyśliłaś się, że to co powiedział jej Jack, nie spodobało jej się.

\- Właśnie się zastanawialiśmy co Tommy powinien robić dziś w nocy - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Może iść do domu ze mną - powiedziała Tosh. - Nie jest naszym więźniem, nie musi tutaj zostać. Prawda?

\- Nie musi - powiedział Jack, a następnie popatrzył na Tommy'ego. - Jeśli tego oboje chcecie.

Tommy popatrzył na Tosh. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- 6.30 jutro rano - powiedział Jack. Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Jack poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Poszłaś za nim.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś? - spytałaś.

\- Powiedziałem jej, co stanie się z Tommym - odpowiedział Jack, nie patrząc ci w oczy. Usiadłaś przed nim i popatrzyłaś na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Jack westchnął i powiedział:

- Trzy tygodnie po tym jak go odeślemy, Tommy zginie. Rozstrzelany przez pluton egzekucyjny.

Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Po chwili ciszy spytałaś:

\- Za tchórzostwo?

Jack kiwnął głową. Westchnęłaś i oparłaś głowę o rękę.

\- Jaka jest w tym wszystkim rola Tosh? - spytałaś.

- Torchwood w 1918 widziało ją z Tommym w szpitalu, mówiącą mu co ma robić - odpowiedział Jack. - Znam ją. Jest wystarczająco silna by to zrobić.

\- Czy Tommy wie co się z nim stanie? - spytałaś.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Biedna Tosh... - powiedziałaś. Milczeliście przez chwilę. Jack przeglądał jeszcze raz instrukcje.

\- Jutro o tej porze będzie już z powrotem w 1918 - powiedział w końcu.

\- W swoim czasie - dodałaś. Zaczęłaś się bawić palcami. Teraz była idealna chwila, by zadać pytanie, które już od jakiegoś czasu chciałaś zadać.

\- Wróciłbyś do swojego? - spytałaś, nie patrząc na niego. - Jeśli mógłbyś?

\- Czemu pytasz? Tęskniłabyś? - spytał. Podniosłaś wzrok. Przyglądał ci się uważnie.

\- Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że tak - powiedziałaś.

\- Zostawiłem dom dawno temu - powiedział Jack. - Nawet nie wiem, gdzie ja naprawdę należę. Może to już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Wiem, że jesteś samotny - powiedziałaś cicho.

\- Powrót do domu by tego nie zmienił - powiedział Jack. - Będąc tutaj, widziałem rzeczy o których nie śniłem.

Wstał i stanął przed tobą. Podniosłaś głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy. Jack złapał twoją twarz w dłonie i powiedział:

\- Pokochałem ludzi, których bym nie poznał pozostając tam gdzie byłem. I nie zamieniłbym tego za wszystkie skarby świata.

Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. W końcu Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię namiętnie. Oddałaś pocałunek, a dłońmi objęłaś jego szyję. W końcu się odsunęliście od siebie z powodu potrzeby tlenu. Oddychaliście szybko, patrząc sobie w oczy.

\- Idź do domu - powiedział Jack po chwili. - Musisz być przytomna jutro.

\- Nie chcesz mnie tutaj? - spytałaś, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Chcę, ale nie chcę, żebyś była niewyspana - odpowiedział.

\- Nie dbam o to - powiedziałaś, a następnie wstałaś i pocałowałaś Jacka znowu. Jack położył dłonie na twoich biodrach i przyciągnął cię bliżej siebie. Ty swoje dłonie położyłaś na jego klatce piersiowej. I tak oto przekonałaś Jacka, by pozwolił ci zostać. Noc upłynęła wam na rozmowach, przytulaniu i całowaniu. Do niczego innego nie doszło. Nie byłaś na to jeszcze gotowa, a Jack to rozumiał i szanował. O 6 rano spakowaliście sprzęt i pojechaliście do szpitala. Tam spotkaliście się z resztą. Zatrzymaliście się w pokoju, gdzie były rozmieszczone monitory Szczeliny. Tosh podała Tommy'emu, który był już ubrany w swoje ubrania z 1918 roku (czyli piżamę) manipulator Szczeliny. Jack odwrócił się do niego i powiedział:

- Nie może nas tu być, kiedy to się stanie.

Tommy kiwnął głową, a w tym samym momencie monitory Szczeliny zaczęły wyć. Tommy odszedł od was kawałek i zatrzymał się nagle. Tosh podeszła do niego, złapała go za ramię i powiedziała do niego "chodź". Zaczęli iść do pomieszczenia, w którym miał przejść do swojego czasu. Ruszyliście za nimi. Na jednym z korytarzy Tommy, zatrzymał was. Słychać było czyjeś śpiewy. Tommy był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

- Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni - powiedział do niego Jack. Nagle pojawiła się pielęgniarka z 1918 roku. Tommy zaczął za nią iść.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Tosh. Tommy zaczął biec. Ruszyliście za nim.

\- Tommy! - zawołała za nim Tosh. Zatrzymaliście się dopiero w następnej sali.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - spytał Tommy, rozglądając się. - W 1918?

Zaczął iść do przodu. Wymieniłaś z Jackiem spojrzenia.

- Torchwood mnie zabrało - powiedział nagle Tommy. Zaczął się pogrążać we wspomnieniach.

\- Tommy! - zawołała go Tosh. Tommy popatrzył na nią. Następnie minął was i wybiegł z sali.

\- Tommy! - zawołała Tosh i pobiegła za nim.

\- Zostańcie tutaj - powiedział do was Jack i pobiegł za nimi. Oparłaś się o ścianę i czekałaś. Po chwili wrócił Jack. Wzięliście sprzęt i ruszyliście za nim do Tosh i Tommy'ego. Na jednym z korytarzy natknęliście się na nadbiegającą do was Tosh, krzyczącą do was, byście uciekali. Odwróciliście się i zaczęliście biec. Wybiegliście ze szpitala i wsiedliście od samochodu. Pojechaliście do bazy. Ledwo weszliście do środka, a rozległ się alarm.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Tosh, stając przy swoim komputerze.

\- Przesunięcie czasowe nie zatrzymało się - powiedział Jack, a następnie podszedł do Tosh. - Toshiko, pokaż mi miasto, natychmiast!

\- Rozszerza się na zewnątrz szpitala - powiedziała. Popatrzyłaś na mapę, która była wyświetlona. Zaczęły pojawiać się na niej kropki.

\- Co to do diabła jest? - spytała Gwen.

\- Odłamki przeszłości, przenikające do teraźniejszości - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Są wszędzie - powiedział Owen.

\- Co z kluczem do Szczeliny? - spytała Gwen.

\- Tommy go nie użył - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Czemu? - spytał Ianto.

\- No nie wiem. Ponieważ cofnął się o 90 lat, ponieważ cierpi na nerwicę wojenną? - powiedziała zdenerwowana Tosh.

\- Jedno z nas musi wrócić - powiedział Jack i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Zanim zdążyłaś zareagować, Owen zawołał:

\- Jack, zaczekaj! Utkniesz w 1918. Mam pomysł.

Poszedł szybko do prosektorium. Ruszyliście za nim. Tam Owen zaczął się krzątać, jednocześnie mówiąc wam, że możecie wykorzystać przesunięcia czasowe na waszą korzyść. Znacie dokładne położenie w czasie Tommy'ego, więc możecie przesłać do niego projekcję psychiczną Jacka. Zaakceptowaliście jego plan. Ale wtedy Tosh się zgłosiła, by to ona pokazała się Tommy'emu. Jack zerknął na ciebie. Kiwnęłaś głową. Jack się zgodził. Po chwili Tosh już siedziała. Miała założoną na głowę specjalną maszynę, a Owen wstrzyknął jej specjalną substancję. Tosh odpłynęła. Po kilku sekundach zaczęła wołać Tommy'ego. Znalazła go. Słyszeliście wszystko, co do niego mówiła. Po kilku minutach wróciła do was.

- Już wszystko w porządku - powiedziałaś, łapiąc ją za rękę. Tosh uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

\- Zrobił to.

Uśmiechnęliście się. Zobaczyłaś w oczach Tosh łzy. Wydostaliście ją, a następnie zaczęliście wszystko sprzątać. Pod koniec dnia zaproponowałaś Tosh wyjście na drinka. Wiedziałaś, że tego potrzebowała. Zgodziła się. Tak więc poszłyście do baru. Nie rozmawiałyście. Tosh potrzebowała ciszy. Potem poszłyście do twojego domu i oglądałyście film. Nagle jednak Tosh zaczęła płakać. Szybko ją przytuliłaś. I tak w sumie spędziłaś noc. Pocieszając Tosh. Była to druga z rzędu bezsenna noc, ale uważałaś, że było warto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera dialogi z trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	4. Rhys i Obcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zajmujecie się sprawą tajemniczego mięsa. Po drodze Rhys, narzeczony Gwen, dowiaduje się o Torchwood. Jak się to wszystko skończy? Co to za mięso? I czy Rhys i Gwen przetrwają tę próbę?

_Nie ma mowy! Zdecydowanie tam nie pojadę!_

To powiedziałaś Jackowi, kiedy powiedział ci o wypadku ciężarówki z tajemniczym mięsem. Wolałaś nie widzieć mięsa w stanie surowym. A dodajmy do tego, że to mięso było tajemnicze, więc musiało być jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe niż normalne mięso. Tak więc ty z Tosh zostałyście w bazie, a reszta pojechała to zbadać. Po jakimś czasie wrócili z próbkami mięsa. Okazało się, że firma, która transportuje mięso, to firma Rhysa, narzeczonego Gwen. Owen zaczął badać mięso, a Tosh szukała informacji na swoim komputerze.

\- Byłaś bardzo mądra, nie jadąc tam - powiedziała Gwen, kiedy stanęłyście koło barierki nad prosektorium.

\- Wiem - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową.

\- Jest dowód istnienia kolumny kręgosłupa, ale jego genetyczna mieszanka nie odpowiada żadnemu zwierzęciu - odezwał się Owen.

\- Jakiś pomysł co to jest? - spytał Jack.

\- Muszę to przeskanować - odpowiedział Owen. - Ale ktokolwiek produkuje to mięso, wie, że jest trefne. Widzicie to?

Owen pokazał wam jakąś kartkę, a następnie kontynuował:

\- Oficjalny stempel weterynarza pozwalający na spożycie przez ludzi. To podróbka. Dobra, ale podróbka.

\- Tosh, skontaktuj się z firmą transportową. Dowiedz się skąd pochodzi to mięso i dokąd jechało - zawołał Jack, wychodząc z prosektorium i zmierzając do głównego pomieszczenia. Razem z Gwen ruszyłyście za nim.

\- Czemu to musiała być firma Rhysa? - spytała Gwen. - To za blisko domu.

\- Zawsze możesz się wycofać - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie, chce się dowiedzieć co jest grane - powiedziała Gwen. Tosh włączyła stronę internetową firmy Rhysa. Zaczęła lecieć muzyczka reklamująca firmę:

\- Harwood! Nie pożałujesz, jak towar Harwoodem transportujesz!

\- Chwytliwe - skomentował Ianto. Zgodziłaś się z nim w duchu.

\- Myślicie, że firma transportowa jest w to zamieszana? - spytała Tosh.

\- Rhys? Nie - powiedziała szybko Gwen. - Nie wie co jest załadowywane. On tylko wynajmuje ciężarówki.

\- Kierowca musiał widzieć jak go ładowali - powiedział Ianto.

\- To nie kojarzy go z Rhysem - powiedziała Gwen. - Jest najuczciwszym człowiekiem jakiego znam.

\- Masz do niego numer? - spytałaś. Gwen poszła po swój telefon, a następnie podyktowała wam numer do firmy Rhysa. Po chwili Tosh już rozmawiała z Rhysem. Podał wam między innymi nazwę firmy mięsa, punkt odbioru i godzinę o której wypisał się ich kierowca i że jechał do rzeźni. Tosh się rozłączyła.

\- Mam go! - zawołał Ianto. Odwróciliście się w jego stronę. Szukał na kamerach ulicznych ciężarówki. Przewinął taśmę.

\- Jest, wraca 40 minut później - powiedział i odwrócił się do was. - Powiedzmy, że załadunek trwał 20 minut... Mamy do czynienia z terenem o promieniu 16 kilometrów.

\- Jack! - usłyszeliście wołanie Owena.

\- Tak? - odkrzyknął Jack. Poszliście do prosektorium.

\- Analiza wykazała, że to z pewnością mięso Obcego pochodzenia - powiedział Owen, kiedy was zauważył. Westchnęliście jednocześnie z Jackiem.

\- Skąd go biorą? - spytałaś.

\- Jeśli jedzie do przetwórni to znaczy, że znajdzie się w pasztetach, burgerach, pastach - we wszystkim - powiedziała Tosh.

\- To znaczy, że ludzie jedli je od miesięcy - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Cudownie - mruknęłaś.

\- Ślady DNA są stabilne - oznajmił Owen. - Są pewne ślady środków uspokajający dla zwierząt, ale żadnych wykrywalnych chorób czy osadów. Sądzę, że jest zdatne do spożycia.

\- Zjadłbyś je? - zapytałyście jednocześnie z Gwen. Nie patrząc na siebie przybiłyście sobie piątki.

\- Przyjechała pizza - powiedział Ianto, który nagle się za wami pojawił. - Przypuszczałem, że będzie później.

\- Co mi zamówiłeś? - westchnął Owen.

\- Jak zwykle. Mięsna uczta - odpowiedział Ianto. Parsknęłaś śmiechem.

\- Super - skomentował Owen, patrząc na Obce mięso. Zachichotałaś i poszłaś odebrać swoją pizzę. Chwilę później siedzieliście i jedliście.

\- Zawęziłem teren do trzech obszarów- odezwał się w pewnym momencie Ianto. - Tylko jeden magazyn jest niezajęty, tuż za Merthyr.

\- Nawet logiczne - powiedział Owen. - Kto wie, co tam się dzieje.

\- Musimy zamknąć całe przedsięwzięcie, zneutralizować tego kto to robi i zidentyfikować Obce mięso - powiedział Jack. - Tosh, ty będziesz koordynowała.

\- Muszę podskoczyć do domu i zobaczyć co z Rhysem - powiedziała nagle Gwen.

\- Dobry pomysł. Dowiedz się, co wie - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło - powiedziała Gwen i skierowała się do wyjścia. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka uważnie.

\- Co? - spytał.

\- Czasami jesteś taki... Argh... Nieważne - powiedziałaś i podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska.

\- Jaki?! - zawołał za tobą Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego i pokręciłaś głową. Wróciłaś do pracy. Po jakimś czasie Gwen wróciła i pojechaliście z nią i Jackiem do rzeźni. Tym razem nie udało ci się z tego wywinąć. Owen i Ianto pojechali już tam wcześniej.

- Ianto, Owen, już jedziemy - powiedział Jack do słuchawki. - Jak wyglądają sprawy w rzeźni? Jesteście na pozycjach?

\- Jest spokojnie - usłyszeliście głos Ianto. - Droga dojazdowa jest opuszczona. Nikt nas nie zauważy. Nakieruję was na nią.

Jakiś czas późnej Jack powiedział:

\- Ianto, już prawie jesteśmy.

\- Skręć na drugim zakręcie - odezwał się Ianto. - Zaparkuj po lewej. Nikt nie zauważy tam samochodu.

Zrobiliście jak powiedział. Ale nie wysiedliście jeszcze z samochodu.

\- Z przodu jest główne wejście - usłyszeliście Ianto. - Jest jedynym, które jest otwarte. Reszta jest zamknięta i chroniona alarmem.

\- Ilu ich tam jest? - spytałaś.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć bo nie ma okien - odezwał się Owen.

\- Mam plany magazynu - usłyszeliście głos Tosh. - Zapasy muszą być części centralnej. Dobrze się bawicie?

\- Nie wiesz co tracisz - odpowiedział jej Ianto. Parsknęłaś śmiechem.

\- Według czujników ciepła, wzdłuż całego budynku jest sygnatura cieplna - powiedział Owen.

\- To dużo mięsa - powiedziała Gwen. Kiwnęłaś głową. Wcale cię się to nie podobało. Nagle zadzwonił telefon Gwen, ale ona szybko go rozłączyła. Popatrzyłaś na nią pytająco. Pokręciła głową. Wzruszyłaś ramionami.

\- Wy dwaj od flanki, [T/I], Gwen i ja pójdziemy od frontu - powiedział Jack. - Nie chcemy żadnych ofiar. Ogłuszymy kogokolwiek tam znajdziemy i zakończymy to, co tam robią.

\- No to chodźmy - powiedziałaś i wysieliście z samochodu. Zaczęliście iść. Nagle Jack zatrzymał was i powiedział:

\- Tam ktoś jest.

Schowaliście się i przyjrzeliście postaci. Otworzyłaś oczy szeroko, jak ją rozpoznałaś.

\- To Rhys - powiedziała zdziwiona Gwen. - To Rh... Co on robi?

Nagle koło Rhysa zaparkował biały samochód, z którego po chwili wyszli jacyś mężczyźni.

- On musi w tym siedzieć - powiedział Jack. Pokręciłaś głową. Nie. Nie mogłaś w to uwierzyć. Miałaś wielką nadzieję, że Jack się myli.

- Nigdy. Nie - powiedziała Gwen, kręcąc głową.

\- To jak to wyjaśnisz? - spytał Jack. Popatrzył na ciebie porozumiewawczo. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- Ianto, Owen... - powiedziałaś do słuchawki. - Czekajcie. Powtarzam, czekajcie.

\- Powiedział mi, że nie wie co się dzieje - powiedziała Gwen. - Nie okłamał by mnie.

\- Powiedział także, że nie wie gdzie mają bazę - powiedział Jack. - Ale wiedział.

\- Coś musi być nie tak. Musi być - powiedziała Gwen i zaczęła biec w stronę Rhysa. W ostatniej chwili ją powstrzymaliście z Jackiem.

- Gwen! Nie. Nie! - krzyknął Jack, przygwożdżając ją do ściany. - Nie!

\- Chce go tylko wydostać - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Szarżując tam? - spytał Jack.

\- I co później? - spytałaś. - Znokautujesz wszystkich? Nie możesz tak po prostu tam wejść.

\- Musisz robić to co ci mówię - powiedział Jack. - Poczekamy aż wyjdzie.

Puścił Gwen. Gwen popatrzyła na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Rhys. Mężczyźni, którzy wysiedli z samochodu, zabrali go przed chwilą do środka fabryki. Westchnęłaś i oparłaś się o ścianę. Nie pozostało wam nic, oprócz czekania. Po jakimś czasie Rhys wyszedł z jednym z mężczyzn. Rozmawiali jak starzy znajomi, ściskając sobie ręce na pożegnanie.

- Nie rozumiem - szepnęła Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na nią współczująco.

\- Chodźmy - powiedział Jack i zaczął iść w stronę samochodu. Odwróciłaś się i poszłaś za nim, a kawałek za tobą Gwen. Ledwo dojechaliście do bazy, Gwen wyskoczyła z samochodu i pobiegła do swojego. Jechała skonfrontować się z Rhysem. Westchnęłaś, a następnie powiedziałaś:

\- Jak to dobrze, że my pracujemy w tym samym miejscu.

Jack uśmiechnął się i złapał cię za rękę. Po kilku minutach takiego siedzenia wysiedliście i weszliście do bazy. Po jakimś czasie przyjechali Ianto i Owen. Czekając na Gwen i na to, czego się dowiedziała, ty, Tosh, Owen i Ianto piliście, by przetrawić to wszystko, a Jack łaził ponad wami tam i z powrotem. Nagle zadzwonił twój telefon. Dzwoniła Gwen.

\- Gwen? Czego się dowiedziałaś? - spytałaś do telefonu.

\- Rhys tam był, bo pojechał za mną - usłyszałaś jej głos.

\- Och... Przynajmniej nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - powiedziałaś. Gwen ci nie odpowiedziała.

\- Gwen? Co się stało? - spytałaś podejrzliwie.

\- Ja... musiałam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć - odpowiedziała cicho.

\- O jakim wszystkim? - spytałaś skonfundowana.

\- O tym co tak naprawdę robię - odpowiedziała. Zatkało cię.

\- CO ZROBIŁAŚ?! - krzyknęłaś. Wszyscy w bazie podskoczyli. Popatrzyli na ciebie zaskoczeni. No cóż... Rzadko kiedy tak wybuchałaś.

\- [T/I], nie miałam wyboru! - powiedziała Gwen. - Nasz związek już i tak się sypał, a on jeszcze widział mnie na miejscu wypadku! Nie chciałam tego jeszcze bardziej zepsuć...

Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana. Po ciszy, jaka nastała po drugiej stronie telefonu, domyśliłaś się, że to nie wszystko.

\- Dobra... Wiem, że jest coś jeszcze - powiedziałaś. - Dawaj.

\- On nie do końca mi uwierzył - powiedziała powoli. - Kazał mi to udowodnić...

Olśniło cię, co miała na myśli. Zamknęłaś oczy i policzyłaś do dziesięciu.

\- Gwen... Czy ty z nim tu właśnie jedziesz? - spytałaś. Nie odpowiedziała ci. Co samo w sobie było odpowiedzią. Miałaś ochotę ją udusić. Zamiast tego spytałaś:

\- Dlaczego zadzwoniłaś z tym do mnie, a nie do Jacka?

\- Bo wiedziałam, że ty to lepiej przyjmiesz - powiedziała. - A poza tym... miałam nadzieję, że zdołasz przekonać go do tego. Proszę, [T/I]...

\- Dobra... Wisisz mi przysługę - powiedziałaś po chwili milczenia.

\- Dziękuję! - powiedziała. W jej głosie wyczułaś ulgę. Rozłączyłaś się. Odwróciłaś się do reszty. Patrzyli na ciebie z lekkim strachem w oczach.

\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Rhys nie ma nic wspólnego z tamtymi gośćmi - powiedziałaś. - Natomiast zła jest taka, że znalazł się tam, jadąc za Gwen, więc ona była zmuszona mu powiedzieć, czym tak naprawdę się zajmuję. Ale on jej nie uwierzył i kazał jej to udowodnić. Więc jadą teraz tutaj...

Popatrzyli na ciebie zszokowani. Jack już miał wybuchnąć, ale szybko powiedziałaś:

\- Nie miała wyboru! Wiem, że to co zrobiła, jest złe. Powinna to najpierw z nami uzgodnić. Ale postawmy się na jej miejscu. Ona go kocha. I bardzo ją bolało, że musiała go okłamywać. Więc zróbmy to dla niej i pozwólmy na to.

Przez chwilę Jack i ty patrzyliście sobie w oczy. W końcu westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Dobra! - powiedział zdenerwowany. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- To jest niespotykane - powiedział w końcu Ianto. - Narzeczony dowiadujący się o wszystkim.

\- Głównie dlatego, że wszyscy jesteśmy smutni i samotni - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Mów za siebie - odezwał się Owen. - Mnie jest lepiej bez całego tego bałaganu.

\- Poza tym... Halo! - powiedziałaś, machając ręką. - Ja nie jestem smutna i samotna. Mam Jacka.

\- Może to jest rozwiązanie. Wyjście z kimś kto wie o wszystkim - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Rozejrzyj się, Tosh - powiedział Owen. - Tylko my wiemy co robimy.

Popatrzyłaś na nią współczująco. Wiedziałaś, o co jej chodziło.

\- Powiedz mu! - powiedziałaś do niej bezgłośnie. Tosh zrobiła przerażoną minę i pokręciła głową. Westchnęłaś. Chyba nigdy jej do tego nie przekonasz. Zerknęłaś na Jacka. Patrzył na ciebie i się uśmiechał. Zarumieniłaś się. Mimo iż już chodziliście ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu, to i tak potrafił sprawić, że robiłaś się czerwona. Poza tym teraz uśmiechał się w TEN sposób. Zawsze się tak uśmiechał, kiedy mówiłaś, że z nim chodzisz. Co przed chwilą zrobiłaś. Nagle usłyszeliście odgłos windy. Gwen i Rhys. Wstaliście i podeszliście do miejsca, w którym miała wylądować winda. Usłyszeliście śmiech Gwen i Rhysa, a po chwili ich zobaczyliście. Koło nich przeleciał pterodaktyl. Rhys widocznie nie mógł uwierzyć, że był prawdziwy.

\- One wyginęły, Gwen - powiedział.

\- Nie, chłopcze - zaprzeczyła Gwen.

\- W twojej linii czasowej, owszem - powiedziałaś. - A teraz bądź tak miły i nie mów przy moim najlepszym przyjacielu, że wyginął. Bardzo tego nie lubi.

Rhys popatrzył na ciebie zdziwiony. Winda się zatrzymała. Jack podszedł do niej i uścisnął dłoń Rhysa, mówiąc:

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness. Dzięki, że wpadłeś, Rhys.

\- To jest reszta ekipy - powiedziała Gwen, schodząc z windy. - Owen i Toshiko. Ianto. [T/I] już znasz.

Pomachaliście mu.

\- Miło mi was poznać - powiedział Rhys.

\- Witamy w naszej kwaterze głównej - powiedział Jack.

\- Jest ciut większa od mojej - powiedział Rhys, śmiejąc się lekko. Jack i Gwen również się lekko zaśmiali. Ty się tylko uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Więc, Gwen powiedziała mi, że łapiecie Obcych - powiedział Rhys.

\- Zgadza się - potwierdził Jack.

\- Przez Cardiff przebiega Szczelina w czasie i przestrzeni - wyjaśniłaś. - Przez nią przenikają czasem różne rzeczy z innych linii czasowych i planet. Naszym zadaniem jest monitorowanie ich.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie jakaś dziwaczna sekta? - spytał Rhys, schodząc w końcu z windy. Przewróciłaś oczami. Poważnie?

\- Widziałeś tego Obcego w magazynie - powiedziała Gwen i klepnęła go lekko w ramię. - Chodź.

\- Co widziałeś? - spytał Jack.

\- To była wielka, bezkształtna bestia, wypełniająca przestrzeń - odpowiedział Rhys. - Jak kupa mięsa.

\- Więc to jedna istota w przeciwieństwie do kilku organizmów - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Testy ujawniły chlorek, więc prawdopodobnie żyje w wodzie - odezwał się Owen. - Przypuszczam, że przeszedł przez Szczelinę do morza i ugrzązł na plaży.

\- Jak wielki Obcy wieloryb - stwierdził Jack.

\- Ale jak oni go dostarczyli tutaj? - spytał Ianto. - Ten magazyn ma z 50 metrów długości.

\- Może był mniejszy, kiedy go znaleźli - zasugerował Rhys. - Ponieważ powiedzieli, że rośnie.

Zamarliście. Przełknęłaś ślinę i spytałaś:

\- To on nie jest martwy?

\- Nie - powiedział Rhys. - Oddycha. Oczy mu się otwarły.

\- Więc wbrew okaleczeniom regeneruje białka - powiedział Owen. - Nie tylko zastępuje utraconą tkankę, ale się powiększa, dając im nowe dostawy mięsa.

\- Trwało by to latami - powiedziała Tosh. - Jeśli wiedzieli byśmy jak to działa, moglibyśmy wykarmić świat.

Popatrzyłaś na nią zaskoczona. Czy ona...?

\- Moglibyśmy wypuścić jednego - powiedział Ianto.

\- Zanim zaczniemy wybiegać w przyszłość, pomówmy o trefnym mięsie w Merthyr, dobra? - powiedział Jack.

\- I faktem, że tną go żywcem - dodałaś.

\- Co moglibyśmy powstrzymać gdyby nie ty - powiedział Jack, wskazując na Rhysa.

\- Myślałem, że moja narzeczona jest w niebezpieczeństwie! - bronił się Rhys.

\- Więc, panie Jaskiniowcu, nie była - powiedział Jack, podchodząc bliżej niego. - Umie sobie radzić.

\- Jack... - powiedziałaś, podejrzewając, gdzie ta rozmowa zmierza.

\- Jedyne co zrobiłeś to bałagan - powiedział Jack do Rhysa. - Teraz musimy wymyślić sposób by się tam dostać, bo dzięki tobie zacieśnili ochronę.

\- Może przestaniesz i zapytasz mnie co tam dokładnie widziałem? - spytał zdenerwowany Rhys. - Zamiast się popisywać...

\- Czy się popisuje? - spytał Jack, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Tylko troszkę - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Wiesz co, wyszedłem stamtąd mówiąc, że szukam pracy jako dostawca! - krzyknął Rhys, stając bliżej Jacka (za blisko jak dla ciebie). - Więc zamiast wam namieszać, znalazłem sposób by się tam dostać. Ale jeśli nie możesz tego znieść, wielki chłopczyku, to możesz się wypchać!

\- To całkiem homoerotyczne - powiedział Jack, patrząc na Gwen. Zaczęłaś go mordować wzrokiem. Ianto, który stał koło ciebie, zachichotał.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Jack, on nas nie wprowadzi - powiedziała Gwen, stając przed Jackiem.

\- Narada. Ty, także - powiedział, wskazując na Rhysa. Podążył do pokoju narad, a reszta za nim. Ty poszłaś ostatnia, w duchu wciąż wymyślając Jacka, za jego uwagę. Oj, dostanie mu się.

\- Jack! - zawołała Gwen. Od niej też mu się dostanie. W pokoju rozłożyliście mapy magazynu.

\- Tam jest to coś - powiedział Rhys, wskazując na mapie. - Tam jest pokój ze środkami uspokajającymi. Tutaj pakują mięso.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć - powiedział Owen.

\- Tak, dobrze wiedzieć, ale on nas nie wwiezie - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Oni mnie oczekują - zaprotestował Rhys. - Wiele można schować na tyle ciężarówki.

\- Co to ma być? Scooby-Doo?! - spytała zdenerwowana Gwen. - Nie ma mowy by go w to mieszać.

\- Kiedy ja byłem by decydować o twoim zaangażowaniu, dałaś mi prawo do decyzji?! - spytał Rhys. Jęknęłaś w duchu.

\- Sama radość. Kłótnia domowa - powiedziałaś, masując sobie skronie.

\- Rhys ma rację. On jest najlepszym sposobem - powiedział Jack. - Tylko broń ogłuszająca.

\- Radziliśmy sobie w gorszych sytuacjach - powiedział Owen. - Czemu nie wkroczymy, krzykniemy "ręce do góry" i ich aresztujemy?

\- Ci ludzie to zorganizowani przestępcy - powiedział Jack. - Jeśli wkroczymy i będziemy strzelać, zabiją dowód i uciekną.

\- Nie sugerowałem strzelania, tylko pomachanie - powiedział Owen.

- Ostatnie co potrzebujemy to krwawej łaźni - wtrąciłaś się.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - przyznał Owen. Jack zaczął wstawać z krzesła. Gwen podeszła do niego i zaczęła:

\- Wiem o tym...

\- Kiedy Rhys zostanie załadowany, może odjechać - przerwał jej Jack. - Ty nie musisz jechać. Możesz siedzieć tutaj.

\- Tak może być lepiej - wtrąciła Tosh.

\- Kochasz go. To czyni cię wrażliwą - dodałaś.

\- On tam nie pójdzie bez mnie - powiedziała Gwen. W jej tonie słyszałaś gniew.

\- To twoja decyzja - powiedział Jack.

\- Tak, moja - zgodziła się.

\- Musicie żyć z tym - powiedział Jack do Rhysa i Gwen.

\- Daj spokój! Ty i ja - ekipa! - powiedział Rhys, starając się ją uspokoić. Co mu nie wyszło.

\- Niech to szlag, Rhys! - krzyknęła Gwen, uderzając rękami w stół. - To jest na serio. Rozumiesz? To jest prawdziwe! I jeśli nawalisz to JA cię zabiję!

\- Więc... kiedy ogłuszymy pracowników, wybawimy stworzenie z cierpienia - odezwała się Tosh, żeby zmienić temat i ochłodzić atmosferę.

\- Nie. Uratujemy go - powiedział Jack. - Ustabilizujemy, poczekamy aż Szczelina się otworzy i... Ziu! Odeślemy z powrotem.

\- Zgadnijcie kto się będzie nim w tym czasie opiekował - powiedział Ianto. Poklepałaś go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Powiedz mi dokładnie, jak zamierzamy go wykorzystać, by uzbroić się na przyszłość? - spytała Tosh.

\- Ukryjemy się za nim - mruknął Owen.

\- Czemu nie powinniśmy go uratować? - spytałaś. - Ponieważ to jest Obcy? Potrzebuje naszej ochrony.

Jack uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Spiorunowałaś go wzrokiem. Wciąż byłaś na niego zła.

\- Nie słyszeliście jego płaczu - odezwał się Rhys. - Aż serce pęka.

\- Posłuchajcie Ahaba - powiedział Ianto.

\- Jack, [T/I], on rośnie - zaprotestował Owen.

\- Znajdziemy sposób by powstrzymać mutację - powiedział Jack. - Zrobimy to. To jest rozkaz!

\- Niech będzie - westchnął Owen, wstając z krzesła.

\- Zbiorę zapasy planktonu - powiedział Ianto pół żartem pół serio, również wstając. Ty i Tosh również wstałyście. Poszliście wszystko przygotować. Właściwie to ty, Owen, Ianto i Tosh. Gwen rozmawiała z Rhysem, a Jack gdzieś zniknął. Znalazł się po chwili, kiedy zawołał cię do swojego gabinetu. Owen zagwizdał, a następnie spytał:

\- Uuu... [T/I]... Co zrobiłaś?

\- Ja? Nic - odpowiedziałaś, idąc do Jacka. - To on zrobił i pewnie jak zwykle nie ma pojęcia co.

Usłyszałaś za sobą śmiechy. Pokręciłaś głową i weszłaś do gabinetu Jacka. Ledwo zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi, Jack spytał:

\- Co zrobiłem tym razem?

Ledwo pohamowałaś śmiech. Złość już ci przeszła. Zdawałaś sobie sprawę, że Jack już taki jest. Ale nie oznaczało to, że nie możesz poudawać, że wciąż jesteś zła i patrzeć, jak próbuje cię udobruchać.

\- "To całkiem homoerotyczne?" - zacytowałaś go. Jack przygryzł dolną wargę i zrobił skruszoną minę.

\- Przesadziłem - powiedział. Pokiwałaś głową. Przybliżył się do ciebie.

\- Muszę się teraz odkupić - powiedział. Znowu pokiwałaś głową. Stanął tuż przed tobą. Był od ciebie kilka milimetrów.

\- Jakiś pomysł, jak mogę to zrobić? - spytał tuż przy twoim uchu, bardzo sugestywnym tonem. Mimowolnie zadrżałaś.

\- Kup mi czekoladę i będzie okey - powiedziałaś, z całych sił starając się być twardą.

\- Tylko czekolada? - spytał. Wciąż tym sugestywnym tonem. Zamknęłaś oczy i policzyłaś do dziesięciu. Musiałaś być twarda! Otworzyłaś oczy i powiedziałaś:

\- Możesz mi kupić kilka. Właściwie to by było miłe, bo w domu już nie mam żadnej.

Jack zaśmiał się. Następnie popatrzył ci w oczy i powiedział:

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

Nie zdążyłaś nawet pomyśleć, jak ujął twoją twarz w dłonie i cię pocałował namiętnie. Po... nawet nie wiesz jakim czasie... odsunął się od siebie. Uśmiechał się.

\- Wciąż jesteś zła? - spytał.

\- A dałeś mi czekoladę? - spytałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie z udawanym oburzeniem. Zaśmiałaś się.

\- Żartuję! Nie gniewam się już - powiedziałaś, a następnie cmoknęłaś go w usta. Odwróciłaś się i wyszłaś z gabinetu.

\- Ale wciąż chcę czekoladę! - zawołałaś na odchodnym. Po jakimś czasie Jack i Rhys pojechali do jego firmy czekać na telefon, a następnie przyjechać po was ciężarówką. Jakiś czas później dostałaś telefon od Jacka, że już po was jadą. Razem z resztą ruszyłaś do umówionego miejsca. Po chwili podjechali Rhys i Jack. Gwen zniknęła ci na chwilę z oczu. Podejrzewałaś, że poszła udzielić Rhysowi ostatnich wskazówek. W końcu koło ciebie stanął Jack, a z drugiej strony nadeszli Rhys z Gwen. Rhys otworzył tylne drzwi ciężarówki. Wpakowaliście się od środka. I w tak "komfortowych" warunkach pojechaliście do magazynu. Kiedy dojechaliście, przygotowaliście broń i ustaliliście plan działania. Gwen, Jack i Tosh mieli zająć się głównym obszarem, a ty, Owen i Ianto korytarzami oraz małymi pokojami. Jak tylko Rhys się zatrzymał, wysiedliście z ciężarówki niezauważeni i weszliście do środka. Ty, Ianto i Owen trafiliście do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z mięsem. Z całej siły starałaś się nie zwymiotować od zapachu. W pewnym momencie musieliście się rozdzielić. Nie znalazłaś nic przydatnego. Raz prawie cię nakryli, ale w porę udało ci się schować.

- Do wszystkich...oni są uzbrojeni - usłyszałaś nagle głos Owena.

\- Cudownie - mruknęłaś do siebie. Doszłaś do ślepego zaułku, więc zaczęłaś się wracać do Owena.

\- Mają Rhysa i Ianto - usłyszałaś chwilę później ponownie głos Owena. Zamarłaś. Przyspieszyłaś. Po drodze usłyszałaś, że Rhys został postrzelony, a stworzenie się uwalnia. Po dłuższym czasie udało ci się znaleźć Owena. Akurat do pomieszczenia, w którym był, wszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Szybko złapałaś go od tyłu i przygwoździłaś do ściany.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Owen.

\- Nie ma za co - mruknęłaś.

- To nie ja! - krzyknął przerażony mężczyzna. - Nigdy nie chciałem być częścią tego! Środki uśmierzające już nie działają. Jeśli się uwolni, nigdy go nie zatrzymacie!

Nie miałaś czasu się z nim spierać, więc poraziłaś go paralizatorem.

\- Musimy im pomóc - powiedziałaś do Owena. On podszedł do półki z chemikaliami i mruknął:

\- Zmiana planu.

Złapał jakiś płyn i coś, co ci przypominało ogromną strzykawkę i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Pobiegłaś za nim. Po kilku minutach dobiegliście do pomieszczenia, gdzie była reszta. Stanęliście jak wryci na widok Obcego.

\- Jasna cholera! - zaklął Owen. Był ogromny i... piękny. Ale widziałaś też, że cierpi. Owen napełnił "strzykawkę" płynem, a następnie wbił ją w ciało Obcego, mówiąc "przepraszam". Stworzenie zaczęło się rzucać.

- Owen, jeszcze pogarszasz! - zawołał Jack.  Owen napełnił "strzykawkę" ponownie i znowu wbił ją w ciało Obcego. Obcy rzucił się jeszcze raz, ale po chwili położył się na ziemi. Zaczął jęczeć z bólu.

\- To działa. Tak, to działa - wymamrotał Owen. Jack i Tosh stanęli koło ciebie.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? - spytał Jack.

\- Dokonałem eutanazji - odpowiedział Owen, rzucając strzykawkę na ziemię wściekły. Zakryłaś sobie usta dłońmi i popatrzyłaś przerażona na Obcego. Który umierał... Łzy napłynęły ci do oczu. Jack podszedł powoli do Obcego i położył dłoń na jego ciele. Po chwili jęknął i spuścił głowę. Podeszłaś do niego i jedną ręką ścisnęłaś go za dłoń, a drugą położyłaś na ciele Obcego. Za wami Owen poszedł pomóc rannemu Rhysowi. Ale po chwili stanął koło was, przepraszając stworzenie. Do niego podeszła Tosh. Uśmiechnęłaś się mimowolnie. Wkrótce było już po wszystkim. Obcy umarł... Ianto jak zwykle zajął się ciałem. Owen z Gwen pojechał szybko do bazy zająć się Rhysem. Ty, Jack i Tosh z kolei zajęliście się sprawcami tego wszystkiego. Po czym wróciliście do bazy, gdzie Owen kończył zakładać opatrunek Rhysowi, który obudził się w tej samej chwili.

\- Bohater dnia - powiedziała do niego Tosh. Rhys jakby tego nie usłyszał. Interesowała go tylko Gwen. Powiedzieli do siebie "cześć", po czym Rhys spytał, czy nic jej nie jest.

\- Dzięki tobie - powiedziała i go pocałowała. Uraziła go tym. Szybko się odsunęła, przepraszając go.

\- Następnym razem, niech ona przyjmie kulkę - powiedział Ianto.

\- Nigdy - powiedział Rhys. - Co się stało z tymi kolesiami?

\- Podaliśmy im pigułki zapomnienia - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Pamiętają kim są, ale nie pamiętają co robili przez ostatnie miesiące - wyjaśniłaś.

- Więc wywinęli się z tego? - spytał Rhys.

\- W sądzie nic by im nie zrobili - odpowiedział Jack.

\- A stworzenie? - spytał Rhys. Przygryzłaś dolną wargę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Źle się czuliście z tym, że nie udało wam się go uratować.

\- Spalone - powiedział w końcu Jack.

\- Więc nic nie zostało - powiedział Rhys. - Nigdy go tam nie było.

\- Gwen, mogę na słowo? - spytał Jack i wyszedł z prosektorium. Gwen pocałowała jeszcze raz Rhysa i poszła za Jackiem. Westchnęłaś, domyślając się, czego chciał Jack oraz co zrobi Gwen. Chwilę później Rhys pożegnał się z wami i wyszedł razem z Gwen. Usiadłaś przy swoim stanowisku, zastanawiając się, za ile Gwen wparuje tu z powrotem. I miałaś racje. Jakiś czas później pojawiła się Gwen, biegnąc w stronę Jacka i mówiąc, że nie poda Rhysowi pigułki.

\- Musisz - zaprotestowała Tosh.

\- Nie możesz pozwolić by pamiętał - powiedział Owen.

\- Takie są zasady - dodał Ianto.

\- Ale żadne z was nie partnera poza tym wszystkim- powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ale rozumiemy co czujesz - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie, nie rozumiecie - zaprzeczyła Gwen. - Nie, nie rozumiesz, Jack! Myślisz, że tam jest chłodno i samotnie. Ale nie dla mnie bo ma jego. On ma dla mnie znaczenie. I okłamywałam go wystarczająco długo. To co zrobił dzisiaj było odważne. Odważniejsze niż żaden z nas, ponieważ my się na to pisaliśmy. Ale on nie! Zrobił to bo mnie kocha, i nie zabiorę mu tego! Nie zrobię tego! I jeśli oznacza to, że muszę odejść, czy użyjecie na mnie pigułki, niech tak będzie, proszę bardzo.

\- Na serio myślisz, że mogłabyś wrócić do swojego dawnego życia przed Torchwood? - spytał Jack, stając przed Gwen.

\- Nie widziałabym różnicy - odpowiedziała Gwen. Jack popatrzył na ciebie, prosząc cię o wsparcie. Ciebie Gwen zazwyczaj słuchała.

\- Nie patrz na mnie - powiedziałaś. - Jestem po jej stronie.

Przez chwilę toczyłaś z Jackiem pojedynek na wzrok. W końcu Jack westchnął, popatrzył na Gwen i powiedział:

\- Przekaż Rhysowi pozdrowienia i widzimy się jutro.

Gwen szybko wypadła z bazy, zanim Jack postanowił zmienić zdanie. On natomiast wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Stwierdziłaś, że pójdziesz do niego, jak trochę ochłonie. Skończyło się tym, że poszłaś do niego, jak już kazał wszystkim iść do domów. Zapukałaś do niego i weszłaś do środka.

\- Znowu nie możesz spać po nocach? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Może - odpowiedziałaś i usiadłaś przed nim. Przez chwilę milczeliście.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły, że poparłam Gwen? - spytałaś. Jack westchnął i odpowiedział:

\- Trochę byłem. Dopóki nie spytałaś. Zgaduję, że nie mogę się na ciebie długo gniewać.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Porozmawialiście przez chwilę, ale jak tylko zaczęłaś ziewać, Jack powiedział:

\- Idź do domu. Przyda ci się odpoczynek.

Pokiwałaś głową i wstałaś. Podeszłaś do niego i nachyliłaś się, by go pocałować w policzek, ale Jack złapał cię, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował w usta. Pocałunek trwał krótko, ale i tak oboje się uśmiechaliście. Powiedzieliście sobie "dobranoc" i poszłaś do domu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff! Wreszcie! Długo mi to zajęło (głupia szkoła), ale wreszcie jest!  
> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z czwartego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	5. Adam? Marta Jones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po kilkudniowej nieobecności wracasz do Cardiff. W Torchwood spotykasz nieznajomego, ale wszyscy próbują ci wmówić, że pracuje tu od trzech lat. Kim jest i dlaczego wszyscy wydają się go znać?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Do Torchwood przybywa dawna znajoma Jacka. Kim jest i jakie są jej relacje z Jackiem? Czym jest Reset? Oraz co będzie ceną za powstrzymanie Pharm?

Ziewnęłaś głośno. Byłaś wykończona. Musiałaś na kilka dni polecieć do swojej kuzynki, której urodził się synek. A jak już tam dotarłaś, to nie chciała cię wypuścić. Cudem udało ci się opuścić jej mieszkanie wczoraj wieczorem. Leciałaś całą noc, więc nie byłaś wyspana. Ale za bardzo stęskniłaś się za swoimi przyjaciółmi, żeby nie przyjść do pracy. Weszłaś do środka bazy. Pierwsze zauważyły cię Tosh i Gwen.

\- [T/I]! - wykrzyknęły jednocześnie i podbiegły cię uściskać. Odwzajemniłaś uścisk, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jak tylko się odsunęły od ciebie, zauważyłaś, że coś jest nie tak. Kawałek przed tobą stał nieznany ci rudy chłopak. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Kto to jest? - spytałaś, wskazując na niego. - I co ważniejsze... Od kiedy, Owen, nosisz okulary?

Patrzyłaś to na nieznanego ci chłopaka, to na Owena. Co się tu wydarzyło przez te parę dni? Tosh, Owen i Gwen popatrzyli na ciebie skonfundowani. Zauważyłaś jednak, że Ianto i Jack wymienili spojrzenia. Chłopak wstał z krzesła i zaczął do ciebie podchodzić, mówiąc:

\- Powiedziałaś to samo w mój pierwszy dzień pracy, pamiętasz...?

Wyciągnął rękę w twoim kierunku. Natychmiast się cofnęłaś, wyjęłaś swój pistolet i wycelowałaś w niego.

\- Stój, gdzie stoisz - powiedziałaś. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale na pewno nie pozwolę ci się dotknąć.

\- [T/I], co ty robisz? - spytał Owen. - To przecież Adam! Doszedł do Torchwood trzy lata temu.

\- Myślę, że nie zapomniałabym kogoś, kogo powinnam widywać codziennie przez trzy lata - powiedziałaś i odbezpieczyłaś pistolet. - Wniosek: nie pracował tu.

\- Może go po prostu nie pamiętasz, tak jak ja Rhysa - zasugerowała Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na nią zdumiona.

\- Jakim cudem nie pamiętasz swojego narzeczonego?! - spytałaś.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Teraz już zaczynam sobie przypominać, ale może masz dokładnie to samo z Adamem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - odezwał się Jack, celując w Adama z drugiej strony. - Mów do mnie, Adamie. Jeśli to jest twoje prawdziwe imię.

\- Co robisz, Jack? - spytała Gwen. Tobie natomiast ulżyło. Powoli zaczęłaś myśleć, że faktycznie coś z tobą jest nie tak.

\- Nie byłem w całkowicie pewny, dopiero [T/I] mnie utwierdziła w moich podejrzeniach - odpowiedział. - Nie jest tym, kim myślicie, że jest. Wszedł do naszych wspomnień poprzez dotyk.

\- To jakiś rodzaj chorego żartu? - spytała Tosh.

\- Dwa dni temu jeszcze nie istniał - powiedział Jack.

\- Proszę, czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co się dzieje? - poprosił Adam, który wciąż grał w swoją grę.

\- Jack, znamy go od lat - odezwał się Owen. - Jest częścią ekipy.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył Jack. - On spowodował, że tak myślicie.

\- Daj spokój Jack - powiedział Adam, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

\- Oi! Ręce z daleka od niego! - warknęłaś, podchodząc bliżej Adama. Zatrzymał się.

- Znasz mnie Jack - powiedział. - Zwerbowałeś mnie trzy lata temu.

\- Jedyne co wiem, to kiedy myślę o ekipie, to cię tam widzę - powiedział Jack. - Ale nic nie czuje wobec ciebie. Żadnej dumy, żadnego ciepła... Ty, ten któremu mogę się zwierzyć, ten który odkopał umarłych.

\- Jack, może faktycznie ty i [T/I] go zapomnieliście, tak jak ja Rhysa? - spróbowała ponownie Gwen.

\- Powinienem to wtedy zauważyć - powiedział Jack. - To nie był stres. To był on. Sprawiając, że myślimy, że go znamy, zakłóca nasze prawdziwe wspomnienia.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - powiedział Adam, śmiejąc się lekko.

\- Zabieram go do krypty - warknął Jack, łapiąc go za koszulę i ciągnąc go w podanym kierunku. Ty wciąż celowałaś w Adama pistoletem.

\- Jack to jest śmieszne! - krzyknął Adam.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Jack i popchnął go przed siebie. Adam poddał się i zaczął iść w stronę krypty. Jack szedł za nim, cały czas celując w niego pistoletem. Ty miałaś już opuścić swój, kiedy usłyszałaś odgłos odbezpieczanej broni. Rozejrzałaś się. Zamarłaś. Tosh wycelowała broń w Jacka.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła, wpatrując się wściekła w Jacka. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana. Nie będziesz celować przecież w swoją przyjaciółkę! Nawet jeżeli celowała bronią w twojego chłopaka. Tak więc schowałaś broń i powoli zaczęłaś podchodzić do Tosh.

\- Tosh, to nie pomoże - powiedziałaś spokojnym głosem.

\- Jest w porządku - powiedziała w tym samym momencie Gwen. Tosh celowała w was po kolei. Jack zawołał jej imię. Z powrotem odwróciła się do niego.

\- Ja go tylko zamknę - powiedział. 

\- Puść go - powiedziała.

\- Nie skrzywdzę go - powiedział.

\- Czemu miałabym ci wierzyć?! - spytała.

\- Tosh, Tosh, możemy o tym porozmawiać - próbował ją uspokoić Owen. Znowu zaczęła celować w was po kolei. Domyśliłaś się, o co chodzi. Adam zmienił jej wspomnienia tak, że myślała, że jest w nim zakochana.

- Jack rzuć broń! - krzyknęła Tosh, ponownie w niego celując. Straciłaś cierpliwość. Szybko pokonałaś dzielącą was odległość. Złapałaś jej broń i skierowałaś w dół. Zaczęłyście ją sobie wyrywać. Na pomoc przyszedł ci Ianto, łapiąc ją od tyłu. Udało ci się zabrać jej pistolet. Szybko się od niej odsunęłaś.

\- Puść mnie! - krzyknęła Tosh do Ianto.

\- To właśnie z nami zrobiłeś - syknął Jack do Adama. - Ruszaj!

I poszli. Tosh odepchnęła od siebie Ianto i Owena, który próbował ją uspokoić.

\- ADAM!! - krzyknęła przez łzy. Przez chwilę nikt się nie ruszał. Ciszę przerywało łkanie Tosh. W końcu złapałaś ją delikatnie za rękę. Na początku chciała ją wyrwać, ale poddała się. Zaprowadziłaś ją do pokoju narad. Reszta poszła za wami. Usiedliście przy stole. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do was Jack. Na ekranie wyświetlił się obraz Adama w celi. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh współczująco. Nikt się nie odzywał.

- Nasze wspomnienia nas definiują - powiedział wreszcie Jack. - Adam zmienił te wspomnienia... zmienił to, kim jesteśmy. Teraz muszę pomóc wam wszystkim wrócić, odnaleźć wspomnienia, które was definiują. Ponownie odkryć kim jesteście. Jeśli się mylę, on nadal będzie tutaj, kiedy to zrobimy.

Wyłączył ekran i obraz Adama zniknął.

\- Pozwólcie się zabrać do momentu przed naszym poznaniem... - powiedział, a następnie zgasił górne światło. - Szukajcie czegokolwiek, co was określa... ukrytego i zapomnianego. Powiedzcie, gdzie jesteście...

Przez chwilę wszyscy pogrążyli się we wspomnieniach. Ty nie musiałaś. Ciebie Adam nie dotknął. Nie zmienił twoich wspomnień. Po chwili zaczęli opowiadać swoje wspomnienia. Niektóre sprawiały, że się uśmiechałaś, przez inne napływały ci łzy do oczu. Jack dał każdemu pigułki. Retcon. Musieli zapomnieć.

\- Wszyscy dostaliście pigułki krótkoterminowej amnezji - powiedział, kiedy już wszyscy mieli je przed sobą. - Sprawi, że zapomnicie Adama. Musimy wymazać z naszych wspomnień ostatnie 48 godzin. Wrócić do tego kim byliśmy.

Ianto wziął bez wahania pigułkę. Po nim zrobiła to Gwen, a potem Owen, który następnie zdjął okulary. Które wciąż cię zastanawiały. Zaintrygowało cię bardziej jednak coś innego. Sposób, w jaki Owen popatrzył na Tosh. Czyżby przez Adama Owen zaczął obdarzać Tosh uczuciem? Byłaby to jedyna dobra rzecz. Ale przecież Tosh i tak myślała, że kocha Adama... Tosh podniosła się gwałtownie i włączyła z powrotem ekran. Ponownie zobaczyliście Adama.

\- Stracę tak wiele - powiedziała. Wstałaś, podeszłaś do niej i złapałaś ją za rękę.

\- Nic z tego nie było prawdziwe - powiedziałaś cicho.

\- On kochał mnie... - powiedziała przez łzy, odwracając się gwałtownie do ciebie. - I ja jego kochałam. Nie różni się to nic od prawdziwych wspomnień.

\- Wmusił je tobie - powiedziałaś, patrząc jej w oczy. - Musisz pozwolić temu odejść.

Popatrzyła z powrotem na ekran. Sięgnęłaś po pigułkę i położyłaś ją na dłoni Tosh. Popatrzyła na ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno i zamknęłaś jej dłoń. Pociągnęła nosem, usiadła z powrotem i wzięła pigułkę. Popatrzyła po raz ostatni na ekran.

\- Żegnaj, Adamie - wyszeptała i położyła głowę na stole. To samo zrobiła reszta. Westchnęłaś i popatrzyłaś na Jacka.

\- Na kilka dni was zostawić nie można - powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do ciebie. Złapał cię za ręce i popatrzył ci w oczy.

\- A ty nie bierzesz pigułki? - spytałaś.

\- Wezmę, ale muszę coś wcześniej jeszcze zrobić - odpowiedział. - Ty nie musisz jej brać oczywiście. Ale nie będziesz mogła nam o tym opowiedzieć. Nigdy.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. Jack pocałował cię.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jak wejdziesz jeszcze raz do bazy - powiedział, jak się od siebie odsunęliście. - Nie będziemy pamiętać, że już się witaliśmy po twoim powrocie.

\- Ty się w sumie nie przywitałeś - powiedziałaś z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

\- I tak to zapomnę - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Wyłączyłaś ekran i również wyszłaś. Wyczyściłaś system i skasowałaś nagrania z kamer z ostatnich dwóch dni. Po tym wyszłaś na zewnątrz. Po jakimś czasie wróciłaś do bazy. Wszyscy byli już w głównym pomieszczeniu i zastanawiali się, co się działo przez ostatnie dwa dni i dlaczego ich nie pamiętają. Akurat jak wchodziłaś zastanawiali się nad tajemniczym bukietem kwiatów, które dostała Tosh. Na karteczce było napisane, że od Owena, ale ten w dość niemiły sposób temu zaprzeczył. Popatrzyłaś współczująco na Tosh. Szybko jednak się otrząsnęłaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się i odezwałaś:

\- Hej. Co się dzieje?

Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na ciebie. Tak jak wcześniej, najpierw przywitały cię Tosh i Gwen. Po nich podszedł do ciebie Ianto, a potem Owen. Na końcu przyszedł Jack. Złapał twoją twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował namiętnie.

\- Tęskniłem - szepnął. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Odsunęłaś się od niego, rozejrzałaś i spytałaś ponownie:

\- Więc co się dzieje?

\- Z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętamy dwóch ostatnich dni - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Może ty wiesz, co się działo?

\- Mnie nie pytaj - odpowiedziałaś. - Przecież mnie nie było.

\- Ale może dzwoniliśmy do ciebie - powiedział Ianto.

\- Przecież wam mówiłam, że choćby świat się kończył, żebyście do mnie nie dzwonili, bo i tak nie odbiorę - powiedziałaś. Westchnęli zrezygnowani. Ciężko ci było nie mówić im prawdy. Ale tak było lepiej. Dla wszystkich...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Dokumenty znalezione przy ofierze mówią, że to Meredith Roberts - przeczytał z trudem Jack, następnie patrząc na ciebie. Tosh i Owen przed chwilą wrócili z akcji. Mieli za zadanie złapać Wołka. Zamiast tego przywieźli trupa.

\- Żadnych oczywistych oznak przemocy - powiedział Owen, oglądając ciało.

\- Mówisz, że to nie był Wołek? - spytała Gwen. Owen podniósł na nią na chwilę wzrok i powiedział:

\- Chwileczkę, panno Cooper. Dopiero co zacząłem.

\- Jack, twój gość VIP przybył - rozległ się głos Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka skonfundowana. Ten natomiast uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobiegł w kierunku wejścia.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy mieli gościa - mruknęłaś, krzyżując ramiona. Jack zawsze ci wszystko mówił. Dlaczego ci nie powiedział o tym? To było podejrzane... Ruszyliście za nim.

\- Nagle w podziemnej kostnicy, w deszczową noc w Cardiff, słyszę pieśń słowika - mówił głośno Jack, idąc. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. O co chodziło? W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i pokazał się w nich Ianto, a przed nim... kobieta. Ciemnoskóra, czarne włosy i... ładna. Poczułaś ukłucie zazdrości.

\- Panna Marta Jones - powiedział Jack. Kobieta zwróciła na niego swój wzrok i uśmiechnęła się. Jack mrugnął do niej. Poczułaś kolejne ukłucie zazdrości. Nie dlatego, że była kobietą i do tego ładną. Ale chodziło o to, jak Jack się ucieszył na wieść o jej przybyciu. No i to mrugnięcie! Ale schowałaś emocje do kieszeni i obserwowałaś dalej wydarzenia. Marta podeszła do Jacka i mocno go uściskała, mówiąc:

- Miło cię widzieć, Jack.

Jack uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a następnie odsunął się od Marty. Pokazywał głową na was po kolei, mówiąc:

\- Toshiko, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, [T/I] poznajcie Martę.

\- Tylko okazyjny gość czy...? - spytał Owen. Marta podniosła z ziemi swoje rzeczy, które tam położyła, by uściskać Jacka.

\- Jestem tutaj by skończyć sekcję zwłok - powiedziała, kierując się w stronę kostnicy. Na widok miny Owena musiałaś z całej siły powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Jack podążył za Martą, odwracając się na chwilę do was, by powiedzieć:

\- Doktor Jones jest z UNIT.

Poszliście za nimi.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedziała Gwen. - Jestem trochę zdezorientowana. Z której jednostki*?

*unit - jednostka

\- Wywiad, wojsko, słodkie czerwone czapeczki - odpowiedziałaś. - Akceptowalna twarz wywiadu zbieranego o Obcych.

\- My jesteśmy bardziej ad hoc* - dodał Jack, a następnie spojrzał na Martę. - Ale lepiej wyglądamy!

*ad hoc - łac. do tego - wyrażanie używane, gdy chcemy podkreślić, że coś zostało wymyślone, stworzone do spełnienia doraźnego celu, na potrzebę chwili

\- Zidentyfikowałam wzór w bazie danych UNIT dotyczących nagłych śmierci - powiedziała Marta, ignorując uwagę Jacka i zakładając rękawiczki oraz kitel lekarski. - Szok toksyczny. Nic nie łączy ofiar. Inny wiek, płeć, pochodzenie etniczne, zawód. Ale jest koncentracja statystyczna w południowej Walii.

\- No dalej, Marto, bądź szczera - powiedział Jack. - Przebyłaś tę całą drogę by mnie zobaczyć.

\- Nadal próbujesz pokonać swoją nieśmiałość, Jack? - spytała Marta z uśmieszkiem, podchodząc do trupa. Jack zaśmiał się. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Co łączyło tę dwójkę? Odchrząknęłaś i spytałaś:

\- Więc co z tym wzorem, doktor Jones?

\- Byli wypisywani jako samobójstwo lub wypadek - odpowiedziała Marta, patrząc zmarłemu w oko. Po chwili odsunęła się i zwróciła do Owena:

- Popatrz. Ślady nakłuć. Igła podskórna. Zobaczycie, że w jego krwiobiegu jest pełno wodorotlenku amonu.

- Krwiobieg, to właśnie chciałem zbadać następnie - powiedział Owen. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Ta sytuacja na pewno nie podobała się Owenowi.

\- Sprawdziłeś jego dokumentację medyczną? - spytała Marta.

\- Nie, właśnie miałem to zrobić - odpowiedział Owen.

\- To zróbmy to teraz - powiedziała Marta. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, Owen, może się czegoś dowiesz.

Owen popatrzył na Jacka ponuro. Ten uśmiechnął się, a następnie popatrzył na ciebie. Westchnęłaś i podeszłaś do swojego komputera. Za tobą poszli Jack, Tosh oraz Owen i Marta, już bez kitlów. Włączyłaś odpowiedni program i zaczęłaś wpisywać dane, dyktowane ci przez Owena.

\- Wiem, że była poważna awaria bazy danych medycznych - powiedziałaś, czekając aż komputer skończy szukać. - Wyczyściła tony plików.

\- Włączając w to ofiary oznaczone przez UNIT - powiedziała Marta, a w tym samym momencie na ekranie pojawił się napis, że nic nie znaleziono. - I teraz wasze.

-Awaria komputera nie zrobiła by tego tak czysto - odezwała się Tosh. - To jest celowe działanie. Niech się temu przyjrzę...

Ruszyła do swojego komputera. Westchnęłaś i spróbowałaś czegoś poszukać na swoim. Owen wrócił do kostnicy, a Jack zabrał Martę do swojego gabinetu. Obserwowałaś ich odchodzących z przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Już teraz rozumiem, co ma namyśli Jack mówiąc, że jesteś urocza, kiedy jesteś zazdrosna - powiedziała Tosh, jak Jack zamknął drzwi za nim i za Martą. Zerknęłaś na nią. Patrzyła na ciebie rozbawiona.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosna - fuknęłaś. - Po prostu denerwuje mnie fakt, że Jack nic mi o niej nie powiedział.

\- To jest zazdrość - powiedziała Tosh. Pokręciłaś głową i wróciłaś do pracy. Wiedziałaś, że jej nie przegadasz. Chwilę później Jack i Marta wyszli. Jack zaczął ją oprowadzać po bazie. Cały czas ich obserwowałaś. Kiedy skierowali się do cieplarni, nie wytrzymałaś.

\- Chyba zostawiłam coś w cieplarni - powiedziałaś i wstałaś od komputera.

\- Aha, chłopaka - mruknęła rozbawiona Tosh. Zignorowałaś ją i weszłaś do cieplarni.

\- To jest cieplarnia - powiedział Jack, akurat kiedy weszłaś. - Kontynuujmy wycieczkę, tędy proszę pani. Nie opierniczać się.

Uśmiechnął się do ciebie, jak cię mijał.

\- Więc... Znasz Jacka całkiem nieźle? - spytałaś, zatrzymując Martę.

\- Byliśmy razem tylko przez... kilka dni - powiedziała, oglądając rośliny, a następnie przenosząc wzrok na ciebie. - Ale było to dość intensywne.

Zesztywniałaś. Oczy zrobiły ci się większe, a usta rozchyliłaś lekko. Czy ona miała na myśli...?

\- Masz na myśli...? - spytałaś. Marta od razu domyśliła się, o co ci chodzi.

\- O Boże, nie! - wykrzyknęła przerażona. - Nie tak intensywnie. Nic z tych rzeczy.

Roześmiałaś się. Od razu ci ulżyło. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej.

\- Czemu? Czy ty i on...? - spytała. Przygryzłaś lekko dolną wargę i popatrzyłaś w bok, rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Zależy o co pytasz - odpowiedziałaś, z powrotem na nią patrząc. - Nie robiliśmy... tego... bo nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa, a on to szanuje, ale... chodzimy ze sobą.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała Marta, nie dowierzając, ale uśmiechając się. - Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Kapitan Jack Harkness w końcu się ustatkował i ma dziewczynę.

\- Dlatego tak długo nam to zajęło - powiedziałaś. - Od kilku lat miałam na nim crusha, ale wiedziałam, jaki on jest, więc nie ryzykowałam. Wszyscy wokół nas zauważyli, że czujemy coś do siebie oprócz nas. Ale... Było warto czekać.

Marta już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej okrzyk Jacka:

- Mówicie o mnie?!

Uśmiechnęłyście się do siebie porozumiewawczo, a następnie dołączyłyście do niego.

\- Nie, nie, my tylko dyskutujemy o Obcej florze, prawda? - spytałaś, zerkając na Martę.

\- O, tak - potwierdziła Marta.

\- Ona nie jest zabawna - powiedział Jack i zaczął iść dalej. - Zmieńcie grę, dziewczyny!

Zachichotałyście obie. Marta poszła za Jackiem, a ty wróciłaś do komputera.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane? - spytała Tosh z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- Tosh... Proszę cię, zamknij się - powiedziałaś, ale uśmiechnęłaś się. Nagle rozległ się huk, a następnie krzyk Ianto. Podskoczyłaś przestraszona i rozglądnęłaś się. Westchnęłaś. Owen znowu bawił się swoim "skalpelem osobliwościowym".

\- Owen! - krzyknęłaś. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tego nie robił? Przynajmniej nie bez uprzedzenia.

\- Przepraszam! - usłyszałaś skruszony głos Owena. Wymamrotałaś coś i wróciłaś do pracy. Koło ciebie pojawił się Jack.

\- Ja, Gwen i Marta jedziemy do szpitala - powiedział. - Był kolejny atak, ale tym razem ofiara przeżyła. Dzwoń, jak coś, okay?

\- Nie ma sprawy - mruknęłaś. - Bądźcie ostrożni.

Jack ścisnął lekko twoje ramię i odszedł. Ale wrócili niedługo później. Marta od razu poszła do Owena, zbadać cokolwiek uzyskali w szpitalu. Ty wciąż razem z Tosh męczyłyście się z tymi tajemniczymi brakami danych. Po jakimś czasie zostaliście zawołani do gabinetu Jacka. Na ekranie było zdjęcie ostatniej ofiary.

- Na szczęście mamy ofiarę morderstwa i ocalałego - powiedział Jack. - Oboje zaatakowani igłami podskórnymi, oboje z wymazanymi aktami medycznymi.

\- I więcej ofiar w całej Wielkiej Brytanii - odezwała się Marta. - Myślimy, że celem ataku było zniszczenie dowodów ich stanu medycznego.

\- Gwen, Ianto, zajmiecie się śledztwem kryminalnym - powiedział Jack. - Marta i Owen wy zajmiecie się medyczną stroną śledztwa. [T/I], Tosh, jakieś nadzieje na odzyskanie danych medycznych?

\- Jeszcze nie - westchnęłaś. - Będziemy musiały bardziej zagłębić się w system, poszukać jakiś pozostałości po skasowaniu plików lub tymczasowych plików.

\- Oczywiście jest to całkowicie nielegalne - dodała Tosh.

\- Róbcie co musicie - powiedział Jack. - Nie mamy do czynienia ze świrem z fetyszem igły. To jest spisek.

Poszliście wykonywać powierzone wam zadania. W międzyczasie kiedy ty i Tosh próbowałyście odzyskać dane medyczne, znaleziono kolejne ciało w Heath Park, a ocalała ofiara, Marie, miała zapaść. Kiedy Owen i Marta wrócili ze szpitala, zwołali chwilę później kolejną naradę. Coś odkryli.

\- To drodzy państwo cząsteczkowy model leku, który znaleźliśmy we krwi Marie - powiedział Owen, pokazując na obraz na ekranie.

\- Mówiła na niego Reset - dodała Marta.

\- Więc... Co on robi? - spytałaś.

\- Pomyśl o tym jak o skanowaniu komputera programem antywirusowym - zaczął Owen. - Oprogramowanie sprawdza pliki i kiedy znajdzie trojana, wirusa, czy coś takiego, identyfikuje go i usuwa. To coś robi to samo w ludzkim ciele. Ale nie tylko wirusy. Niebezpieczne bakterie, toksyny, nawet zmutowane komórki. To jakby ludzkie ciało miało przywrócone ustawienia fabryczne.

\- To jest ostateczny magiczny pocisk - dodała Marta. - Przewyższa wszystko w zbrojowni medycznej.

\- To byłoby największe odkrycie w historii medycyny - zauważyła Gwen.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdziła Marta.

\- Ale? - spytałaś. - To by było zbyt piękne. Musi być jakieś "ale".

\- Jest w pakiecie z zabójczym Obcym pasożytem - powiedziała Marta. Westchnęłaś. Miałaś rację. Niestety.

\- Aaa... To nie za dobre odkrycie - powiedział Jack.

\- Do inkubacji pasożyt potrzebuje zdrowego ciała - powiedziała Marta. - Więc jego jaja zawierają ten magiczny pocisk, który przywraca ciało do ustawień fabrycznych.

\- Reset. Elegancko - powiedział Jack. - Więc kto prowadzi Pharm?

\- Publiczny imaż jest całkowicie niewinny - odezwał się Ianto, trzymający w rękach dokumenty. - Spółka pomiędzy rządem a konsorcjum składającym się z firm farmaceutycznych. Badająca i rozwijająca innowacyjne biotechnologie.

\- Ich system jest bardziej zaawansowany niż musiał by być - powiedziała Tosh. - I mają najwidoczniej najwyższy poziom dostępu.

\- Co znaczy, że mogą kasować akta medyczne kiedy tylko zechcą - dodałaś.

\- Kto zarządza tym cudem? - spytał Jack.

\- Dyrektorem instytutu jest doktor Aaron Copley - powiedziała Gwen. Ianto przełączył obraz na ekranie i pojawiło się zdjęcie doktora oraz informacje o nim.

\- Ta, znam jego pracę - powiedział Owen. - Jest jednym z najbardziej szanowanych naukowców w swej dziedzinie.

\- Skończył Harvard, prowadził badania w Cambridge - czytał Ianto. - Ostatnia praca - profesor Farmakologi molekularnej na Harvardzie. Przybył do Wielkiej Brytanii by założyć Pharm.

- Myślicie, że spodobają mu się goście? - spytał Jack, uśmiechając się lekko. Parsknęłaś śmiechem i pokręciłaś głową.

\- Co powiesz na wycieczkę, [T/I]? - spytał Jack, patrząc na ciebie. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona, ale szybko popatrzyłaś na niego błagalnie i powiedziałaś:

\- Tak. Proszę. Cokolwiek byle nie siedzenie przy komputerze.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się. Jack mrugnął do ciebie, a następnie skinął na Owena i wyszedł. Popatrzyłaś przepraszająco na Tosh i razem z Owenem podążyłaś za Jackiem. Chwilę później byliście już w gabinecie doktora Copley'a. Na teren placówki, o dziwo, dostaliście się bez problemów.

\- Przykro mi, że odbył pan podróż na daremno, panie... Harker - powiedział Copley, przeglądając teczkę, którą mu podałaś na początku spotkania. Wymieniłaś z Owenem rozbawione spojrzenia.

\- Harkness - poprawił go Jack. - I jestem kapitanem, ale może mi pan mówić Jack.

\- Kapitan? Gdzie zaparkował pan łódź? - zażartował Copley. Jack zaśmiał się, a następnie powiedział:

\- Lubię ludzi z poczuciem humoru. Zna pan jakieś dobre żarty o próbach klinicznych?

\- No więc, Jack, żadna z tych twarzy nic mi nie mówi - powiedział Copley. - A będąc dyrektorem instytutu musiałbym ich poznać osobiście jako pacjentów testowych.

\- Doktorze Copley... - zaczął Jack.

\- Profesorze, właściwie - poprawił go Copley.

- Ale mogę ci mówić Aaron, prawda? - spytał Jack, nachylając się lekko w jego kierunku. - Widzisz to jest trochę niezręczne. Dwoje z tych ludzi zostało zamordowanych. Kolejna zmarła z powodu infekcji pasożytem Obcego pochodzenia i jedna z ofiar wspomniała nazwę pańskiej organizacji tuż przed śmiercią.

\- Obcego pochodzenia? To niedorzeczne - powiedział Copley.

\- Profesorze, kiedy publikowałem swoje tezy do doktoratu, pańskie opublikowane prace o immunologii były bardzo pomocne, więc dziękuję - odezwał się Owen.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc - powiedział Copley.

\- Jeśli byłby lek, który mógłby przywrócić ludzkie ciało do ustawień fabrycznych, wiedziałby pan o nim - dokończył Owen.

\- Ma pan rację, wiedziałbym - powiedział Copley. - Ale nic takiego nie istnieje.

\- Miałem chłopaka, którego nozdrza mrugały kiedy kłamał - powiedział Jack. Wiedziałaś o co chodzi. Copley wyraźnie was okłamywał.

\- Jestem już spóźniony na moje kolejne spotkanie - powiedział Copley, wstając.

\- Proszę iść - powiedziałaś. - My się rozejrzymy.

\- Oczywiście nasze kompleksy badawcze są tajne, więc nie damy wam do nich dostępu, ale z przyjemnością zorganizujemy wam wycieczkę dla mediów - powiedział Copley.

\- Zwykle, Aaron, idziemy gdzie nam się podoba - powiedział Jack.

\- Ale nie tutaj - powiedział Copley lodowatym tonem. - Spytajcie na Whitehall. Jesteśmy nietykalni.

\- Tak... Niedawno miałem złe doświadczenia z politykiem - powiedział Jack. - Już nie staram się być posłusznym tym z Whitehall.

Popatrzyłaś na Jacka pytająco. O czym on mówił?

\- Zawołam kogoś, kto odeskortuje wasz pojazd - powiedział Copley, sięgając po słuchawkę. Chwilę później byliście już odprowadzani na zewnątrz.

\- Czy to ja, czy on był przewrażliwiony? - spytałaś.

\- Ta... Tyle z grzecznego podejścia - powiedział Owen, wsiadając do samochodu. - Musimy przeszukać to miejsce.

\- O tak - zgodził się Jack, patrząc na swoją opaskę na nadgarstku. - Ponieważ, według tych odczytów jest tuta największa koncentracja Obcych organizmów po tej stronie Szczeliny. Szary do niej nie pasuje.

Ostatnia uwaga była odnośnie dziewczyny-strażnika. Przewróciłaś oczami, ale się uśmiechnęłaś. Chwilę później byliście z powrotem w bazie. Tosh próbowała włamać się do systemów Pharm, ale bez efektu. Natomiast Ianto znalazł coś ciekawego. Pharm poszukuje nowcyh ochotników. Gwen zaproponowała, żeby ktoś poszedł tam pod przykrywką.

- Nie, nie mamy wystarczającej wiedzy o tym co tam robią - powiedział Jack na propozycję Gwen. - Zbyt wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak.

\- Chyba, że umieścicie tam lekarza - odezwała się Marta. - Kogoś, kto wie czego szukać.

\- Tak, ale ja nie mogę - powiedział Owen. - Znają już mnie.

\- Owen, wiem, że w to trudno uwierzyć, ale nie myślałam o tobie - powiedziała Marta i popatrzyła na Jacka.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział Jack, kręcąc głową.

\- Daj spokój, Jack - powiedziała Marta. - Byłam w gorszych miejscach i wiesz o tym.

Jack popatrzył po kolei na każdego z was. Owen kręcił głową. Ty wzruszyłaś ramionami. Nie znałaś dobrze Marty, ale coś ci mówiło, że to nie będzie dla niej pierwszyzna. Poza tym, pracuje w UNIT.

\- Dobra - powiedział w końcu Jack, uśmiechając się lekko do Marty. Zajęliście się jej przygotowaniem. Najpierw Ianto powiedział jej wszystko, co wiedzieliście o placówce i udzielił jej ogólnych rad. Potem była pora na jej przykrywkę.

\- Fałszywy dowód - powiedziałaś, wręczając go jej. - Imię Samantha. Pomyślałam, że nazwisko Jones będzie bezpieczne.

\- Jak będziemy się kontaktować? - spytała Marta.

\- Komunikacja jest bardzo skomplikowana - wyjaśniła Tosh. - Całe miejsce może być na podsłuchu. Nie chcemy by cię podsłuchano rozmawiającą z nami.

\- Ale chcę cię mieć na oku przez cały czas - powiedział Jack.

\- Więc? - spytała Marta. Tosh podała jej pudełko z soczewkami kontaktowymi.

\- Nie potrzebuję soczewek kontaktowych - powiedziała Marta, ale je wzięła.

\- Tych potrzebujesz - powiedziała Tosh. Pomogliście je jej założyć.

\- Noszę kamerę! - wykrzyknęła, jak zobaczyła obraz na ekranie. Pokazywał dokładnie to, co widziała.

\- Jak kiedyś Chris Isherwood powiedział, kiedy rozwalaliśmy Kurfurstendamm - powiedział Jack.

\- I... możemy... SMS-ować - powiedziała Tosh, wpisując na klawiaturze: "Ty patrzysz my widzimy."

\- Wow - skomentowała zachwycona Marta.

\- Zasilane są ciepłem ciała, więc działają tylko, kiedy je nosisz - poinformowała ją Tosh.

\- Tak, więc musisz je nosić wszędzie - powiedział Owen sugestywnym tonem.

\- Więc niektóre czynności będę musiała robić z zamkniętymi oczami - odpowiedziała mu Marta. Zaśmiałaś się i przybiłaś z nią piątkę. Z każdą chwilą lubiłaś ją coraz bardziej.

\- W razie niebezpieczeństwa możemy mówić bezpośrednio do ciebie - powiedział Jack.

\- Soczewki komunikują się bezpośrednio z twoim układem nerwowym, pomijając system słuchowy - wyjaśniła Tosh.

\- Czy te sygnały nie mogą zostać przechwycone? - spytała Marta.

\- Obca technologia - odpowiedziałaś. - Korzystająca z rozwiązania paradoksu EPR.

\- A, rozpad ilościowy odległych cząsteczek - dokończyła Marta. - Okay. Fajne.

- Czy wspomniałem, że jest genialna? - spytał Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego i spytałaś:

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym odpowiedziała na to pytanie?

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, a Jack popatrzył na ciebie skonfundowany. Przewróciłaś oczami. Jak zwykle nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Nim się zorientowałaś obserwowaliście już, jak Marta próbuje dostać się do środka. Na szczęście jej się udało, dzięki kłamstwu o zapaleniu wątroby. Była już noc. Robiłaś sobie właśnie herbatę, kiedy podeszłą do ciebie Tosh. Była z czegoś bardzo ucieszona.

\- A ty co jesteś taka cała w skowronkach? - spytałaś.

\- Zrobiłam to - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ale co? - spytałaś skonfundowana.

\- Zaprosiłam Owena na randkę - odpowiedziała. - I powiedział "tak"!

Przez chwilę patrzyłaś na nią zszokowana. Po chwili jednak pisnęłaś ze szczęścia i przytuliłaś ją mocno.

\- Och, Tosh! - wykrzyknęłaś. - Tak bardzo się cieszę! Gratuluję!

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, kiedy się już odsunęłyście od siebie. - Posłuchałam twojej rady. Więc to wszystko dzięki tobie. Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej. Naprawdę się cieszyłaś jej szczęściem. Zasługiwała na to, by być szczęśliwa. Miałaś nadzieję, że uda jej się z Owenem. Razem wróciłyście do głównego pomieszczenia i usiadłyście koło Owena, by obserwować poczynania Marty. Dołączył też do was Jack, a chwilę później Gwen. Dzięki pomocy Tosh, Marcie udało się dostać do administracji. I teraz mieliście dostęp do ich plików. Pierwsze co zobaczyliście, to zdjęcia i informacje o Obcym pasożycie.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam takiego gatunku - odezwała się Gwen. - Jest piękny.

\- Jest zabójczy - skomentował Owen.

\- Ale co robi z nim Copley? - spytał Jack. Sięgnął po mikrofon, by przekazać Marcie, że macie już kontrolę, więc powinna już uciekać. Podeszłaś do swojego komputera i spytałaś:

\- Tosh, masz ten program do łamania szyfrów?

\- Już wysyłam ścieżkę - odpowiedziała. Chwilę później miałaś już dostęp do plików Pharm.

\- Dziękuję - mruknęłaś i zaczęłaś działać. Natrafiłaś na dane ochotników Pharm.

- Jack? Mam listę pacjentów testowych - powiedziałaś. Natychmiast podszedł do ciebie i zerknął na ekran twojego komputera.

\- Meredith Roberts, Marie Thomas, Barry Leonard. Wszystkie ofiary zabójstw - powiedział, czytając z ekranu. - O, a kto to BD?

Kliknęłaś na wyświetlone inicjały. Pokazało się zdjęcie mężczyzny i jego dane.

\- Działania wykonawcze? - spytałaś, czytając do czego jest dopuszczony.

\- Stara terminologia CIA oznaczająca zabójców - wyjaśnił Jack. - Pharm ma swojego własnego zabójcę, co jest niezwykłe dla instytutu medycznego.

\- Czekaj, jest tutaj nazwisko, którego wcześniej nie widzieliśmy - powiedziałaś, jak wróciłaś do listy pacjentów. - Elin Morgan? Nie było zgłoszenia o jej zaginięciu czy śmierci.

- Niedługo będzie - powiedział Jack. - Gwen! Weź Ianto i sprowadźcie ją.

Gwen kiwnęła głową i szybko poszła po Ianto.

\- Czekaj... Skoro Pharm ma swojego własnego zabójcę, to kto wie, do czego są zdolni - powiedziałaś, podchodząc szybko do ekranu, pokazującego to, co widzi Marta.

- Tak i ja ją tam umieściłem - mruknął Jack, stając koło ciebie. Nagle zobaczyliście oślepiające światło i... potem nic.

\- Kurwa! - zaklął Owen.

\- Co to było? - spytałaś Tosh.

\- Skok promieniowania? - zgadywała Tosh. - Straciliśmy jej sygnał!

Przygryzłaś dolną wargę. Teraz to naprawdę zaczęłaś się martwić o Martę.

\- Nie mogę odzyskać sygnału - powiedziała po chwili Tosh.

\- Musimy ją stamtąd wydostać - powiedział Owen. Kiwnęłaś głową, zgadzając się z nim.

\- To miejsce jest pełne ochrony - powiedziała Tosh. - Jeśli wparujemy to ją narazimy!

\- Nie możemy jej tak po prostu zostawić! - zaprotestowałaś.

\- Jeśli nie odzyskam sygnału w ciągu 30 minut, pomyślimy o alternatywach - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nie wiadomo co się może z nią dziać - powiedział Owen, patrząc na Jacka, który w pewnym momencie odszedł od was kawałek.

\- Marta potrafi o siebie zadbać - powiedział Jack, odwracając się do was z powrotem. - Była w gorszych sytuacjach niż to.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - spytał Owen. Jack nie odpowiedział. W milczeniu czekaliście, aż Tosh uda się ponownie nawiązać kontakt z Martą. Nagle zadzwonił Ianto, mówiąc, że złapali Billy`ego Davisa, zabójcę Pharm. Chwilę później przyjechali z nim do was. Jack, Owen i Ianto poszli go przesłuchać. Ty i Gwen postanowiłyście odmówić sobie tej "przyjemności", a Tosh dalej próbowała połączyć się z Martą. Jakiś czas później wrócili, mówiąc, że Billy Davis wchłonął larwę pasożyta i zginął. Owen próbował go uratować za pomocą swojej nowej zabawki, ale... No cóż. Nie do końca wyszło.

- Ianto, co zrobiłeś z ciałem Billy`ego Davisa? - spytała Tosh, kiedy Ianto się pojawił.

\- Właśnie miałem się go pozbyć - powiedział powoli. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Myślałam o sposobie, żeby go użyć do wejścia do Pharm - odpowiedziała Tosh i pokazała wam na komputerze, co miała na myśli.

\- Sprytne, co? - spytała Tosh z uśmiechem.

\- Oj, masz pokręcony umysł - powiedział zszokowany Ianto. - Jak ty wpadasz na takie rzeczy?

Następnie poszedł powiedzieć o planie Tosh Jackowi.

\- Biorę to za komplement - powiedziała Tosh. Parsknęłaś śmiechem. Jack zgodził się na plan Tosh. Chwilę później podjeżdżaliście do bramy Pharm. Wy siedzieliście ukryci z tyłu, a za kierownicą posadziliście... ciało Davisa. Oczywiście samochodem tak naprawdę zdalnie sterowała Tosh. Naprawdę miała zwariowany pomysł. Na szczęście zadziałał.

\- Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, sprawdźcie strefę A - powiedział Jack, kiedy już wysiedliście z samochodu. - My poszukamy Marty. Ruszajmy!

Razem z Jackiem i Owenem wbiegliście do budynku. Dość szybko trafiliście do pomieszczenia, w którym był doktor Copley i Marta.

\- Ręce do góry! - krzyknął Jack, jak wpadliście do pokoju, celując do Copley'a z pistoletu, podobnie jak ty. Popatrzyłaś na Martę. Przywiązana była do stołu i rzucała się na nim.

\- Co jej zrobiliście? - spytał Jack.

- Powiedz, że to nie Reset - powiedział Owen, podchodząc do niej.

\- Przetrwała etap larwalny - powiedział Copley. -  Jest jedynym pacjentem, który tego dokonał. Fascynujące. Okazuje się, że te robaki są rodzinnymi kanibalami. Pozostał tylko najsilniejszy osobnik. Bóg wie co teraz się stanie.

\- Zakończ to! - krzyknęłaś, bojąc się o życie Marty.

\- Nie mogę - powiedział Copley. - Nie wiem jak.

Popatrzyłaś przerażona na Martę.

"Musi coś być... Musi!" pomyślałaś. Jack opuścił broń, ale dał ci znak, żebyś ty nie opuszczała swojej. Popatrzyłaś z nadzieją na Owena. Ten obserwował brzuch Marty, przez który było widać poruszającego się Obcego.

- Jack, [T/I], to ją zabija - powiedział przerażony. - Nie wiem co mogę zrobić.

\- Owen, uspokój się, musi coś być co możesz zrobić - powiedział Jack. Owen podszedł do swojego plecaka i zaczął go przeglądać.

- Jack, mogę zdać ci raport ze strefy A - usłyszeliście nagle głos Ianto w słuchawkach. - Przetrzymują dziesiątki stworzeń. Wygląda na to, że używają ich jako obiekty badań.

Popatrzyłaś na doktora z obrzydzeniem. Jak on mógł robić coś takiego?!

\- Zrozumiałem, Ianto. Powiedz Tosh, że zarządzam całkowite zamknięcie - powiedział Jack do słuchawki, a następnie spojrzał na doktora zdegustowany. - To miejsce to sala tortur.

\- Nie muszę z tobą rozmawiać o etyce lekarskiej - powiedział Copley.

\- Znęcałeś się nad Jętkami, zmieniłeś je w pasożyty! - powiedział wściekły Jack, wskazując na Martę.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak Jętki się rozmnażają - powiedział doktor. - Staraliśmy się ograniczyć szkody.

\- Jak, mordując ludzi? - warknęłaś.

\- I tak by umarli - odpowiedział zimno Copley. - Stoimy na krawędzi największego odkrycia w historii. To jest warte kilku ofiar! Wy dwoje musicie to rozumieć, jesteście zaangażowani w badania nad Obcymi.

\- Nie w takie - powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową. Jack odszedł od was kawałek. Odwrócił się twarzą do Copley'a.

\- Zamykam to miejsce - powiedział. Copley uśmiechnął się. Ale ten uśmiech nie obejmował oczu.

\- W twoich snach - powiedział. - To jest oficjalny, najnowocześniejszy ośrodek badawczy.

\- Nie zrobię tego wysyłając notatkę - powiedział Jack. Copley popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Kontrolujemy wasz system informatyczny - wyjaśniłaś, a Copley przeniósł wzrok na ciebie. - Kiedy rozmawiamy, niszczymy waszą bazę danych, wymazujemy wpisy.

\- To cyberterroryzm! - powiedział oburzony doktor.

\- I to dopiero początek - powiedział Jack. - Włączymy protokoły bezpieczeństwa na wypadek pożaru, promieniowania i zagrożenia biologicznego. Zasilanie zostanie odłączone, spryskiwacze zostaną aktywowane, duża część tego kompleksu zostanie zamknięta i wypełniona gazami paraliżującymi.

\- Obcy zginą - zauważył Copley.

\- Oni już umierają - powiedziałaś cicho. - W ten sposób zakończymy ich nieszczęście.

\- Na Boga, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie! - wykrzyknął doktor.

\- Nie - powiedział Jack, kręcąc głową. - Walka z wrogimi Obcymi to jedna rzecz. Ale to jest niewolnictwo, eksploatacja, to zbrodnia wojenna!

\- Może cię to zdziwi, ale oni też mają uczucia - powiedziałaś, patrząc na Copley'a zimno. - A na pewno odczuwają ból, który im zadajecie.

\- Jack, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! - zawołał Owen. Jack szybko podbiegł do Marty i spróbował ją przytrzymać. Owen trzymał w rękach "skalpel osobliwościowy".

\- Co ty do diabła chcesz jej zrobić?! - spytałaś Owena.

\- To jedyny sposób na uratowanie Marty - odpowiedział Owen. - Myślę, że już wiem jak to działa.

- Lepiej żebyś był pewien, bo jeszcze nigdy nie działało - powiedział Jack. - Owen, jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne?

\- Ok, Jack! - krzyknął Owen. Jack szybko puścił Martę, która rzucała się na stole. Wpatrywałaś się w nią przerażona. Tak bardzo, że zapomniałaś o doktorze Copley'u, który wykorzystał tę sytuację i dyskretnie się wycofał z pokoju.

\- Owen, powiedz, że jesteś pewien! - krzyknął Jack. - Możesz ją tym zabić! Tracimy ją!

Owen użył "skalpel". Marta wzięła głęboki oddech i usiadła gwałtownie. Po chwili runęła z powrotem na stół. Urządzenie obok pokazało, że jej serce przestało bić. Zamarłaś.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? - spytał Jack. Nagle Marta zaczęła kaszleć. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą.

\- Jasna cholera, zadziałało - westchnął Owen. - Dzięki Bogu.

Jack szybko podszedł do Marty i pomógł jej wstać.

\- Zabierzmy ją stąd - powiedział. Owen wziął swój plecak i zarzucił Marcie na ramiona swoją kurtkę. Ty się zorientowałaś, że Copley zniknął. Przeklęłaś się w duchu, ale szybko podążyłaś za resztą ku wyjściu. Nie miałaś czasu na złoszczenie się na siebie. Na zewnątrz spotkaliście się z resztą. Jack kazał Tosh zrobić to, o czym mówił doktorowi. Tosh wykonała jego polecenie. Po chwili rozległ się komputerowy głos, nakazujący ewakuację.

- Dobra, jedziemy! - zawołał Jack. Zaczęliście iść w kierunku samochodu.

\- Na prawdę myśleliście, że pozwoliłbym wam tak po prostu odejść? - usłyszeliście za sobą głos Copley'a. Odwróciliście się. Zesztywniałaś. Doktor celował do was z pistoletu. Na twoje nieszczęście, ty sekundę wcześniej schowałaś swój.

\- Zniszczyliście całą moją pracę - powiedział z wściekłością Copley.

\- Proszę nie być głupim - powiedział powoli Owen, unosząc ręce do góry i stając przed Martą oraz tobą. - Obaj jesteśmy racjonalnymi ludźmi, naukowcami. Wiem, że nie chcesz nikogo zastrzelić.

Copley strzelił prosto w pierś Owena. Ten poleciał do tyłu na ziemię. Zakryłaś sobie usta dłońmi i wpatrywałaś się w szoku na krwawiącego Owena. Szybko się otrząsnęłaś i popatrzyłaś z furią na Copley'a.

\- Ty jesteś następna! - zawołał Copley, celując w Martę. Bez wahania wyjęłaś błyskawicznie swój pistolet i strzeliłaś mu głowę. Upadł na ziemię. Po raz pierwszy zabiłaś człowieka, ale nie docierało to do ciebie. Przynajmniej na razie. Schowałaś pistolet i szybko uklękłaś koło Owena. Tak samo jak reszta.

\- Owen! Słyszysz mnie, Owen?! - krzyczała Marta.

\- Musicie mu pomóc! - krzyknęła Tosh. Z ust Owena zaczęła płynąć krew.

\- Owen, zostań ze mną - powiedziałaś. - Owen. Owen, spójrz na mnie, patrz na mnie. Owen, patrz prosto na mnie.

\- Zostań z nami, Owen, zostań z nami - powiedział Jack. - Zostań ze mną, przyjacielu. No dalej.

Marta wstrzyknęła coś w klatkę piersiową Owena.

- Owen, powiedz coś! - krzyknęła Marta. Owen wydał jeszcze kilka urywanych oddechów i... przestał się ruszać. Marta powoli uniosła dłoń i sprawdziła mu puls. Uniosła głowę i powiedziała zszokowana:

\- Nie żyje.

Pokręciłaś głową. Łzy zaczęły ci płynąć z oczu.

\- Nie... - wyszeptałaś i dotknęłaś jego policzka. - Owen...

Nie docierało do ciebie, że Owen, który jeszcze kilka minut temu flirtował z Martą, teraz leżał przed tobą nieżywy. Zasłoniłaś dłońmi swoje usta. Zaczęłaś szlochać. Jack natychmiast objął cię ramieniem i przytulił cię. Chwyciłaś się jego koszuli i zaczęłaś w nią płakać. Ale kątem oka patrzyłaś na swojego zmarłego przyjaciela. A w twojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że zginął przez ciebie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie za bardzo przepadam za odcinkiem z Adamem, więc postanowiłam o nim nie pisać i nadać mu taką formę, a nie inną.  
> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z piątego i szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	6. Chodzący trup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszyscy jesteście zdruzgotani po śmierci Owena. Jack jednak robi coś niespodziewanego, co doprowadzi do fatalnych konsekwencji. Czy uda wam się pokonać Śmierć? I jaki wpływ na twój związek z Jackiem będą miały te wydarzenia?

Stałaś przy barierce w prosektorium i obserwowałaś, jak Marta rozpoczyna autopsję Owena. Wciąż do ciebie nie docierało, że twój przyjaciel nie żyje. Koło ciebie stał Ianto. Gwen i Tosh siedziały na podłodze kawałek za wami. Jack gdzieś zniknął. Wzięłaś głęboki oddech, jak Marta zdjęła płachtę, przykrywającą ciało Owena, a następnie włączyła wiszący nad nimi mikrofon. Oczywiście wszystko musiało zostać zapisane w danych Torchwood.

\- Jest godzina 21:30 - zaczęła mówić Marta do mikrofonu. - Mówi doktor Marta Jones. Autopsja Owena Harpera, rasy kaukaskiej, wiek 27 lat. Oficer Torchwood numer 565. Czas zgonu według światków około godziny 20:30. Rozpoczynam autopsję.

Założyła maseczkę, a następnie odwróciła się po jakieś narzędzie. Pod powiekami poczułaś łzy. Marta wróciła do ciała Owena i już miała użyć narzędzia, kiedy nagle wpadł Jack, krzycząc:

\- Stać! Nikt go nie dotknie do mojego powrotu, czy to jest jasne?

Następnie odwrócił się i wybiegł. Popatrzyliście na siebie zaskoczeni. Co ten Jack wyprawiał? Ale wykonaliście jego polecenie. Przeszliście do głównego pomieszczenia. Jakoś nikt nie chciał pozostać z ciałem Owena. Marta zdjęła ubranie ochronne i dołączyła do was kilka minut później. Siedzieliście w ciszy. Poza Tosh. Ona stała przy swoim stanowisku. Ty z Ianto i Martą zajęliście kanapę, a Gwen siedziała na swoim krześle. Po jakimś czasie powiedziałaś na głos to, co chodziło ci po głowie od śmierci Owena:

\- To wszystko moja wina.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie zaskoczeni.

\- Miałam za zadanie tylko jedną rzecz: pilnować Copley'a - powiedziałaś. - Ale tak bardzo martwiłam się o Martę, że przestałam na niego zwracać uwagę. Gdybym tego nie spartaczyła, to Owen... Owen... by żył...

Schowałaś twarz w dłoniach i zaczęłaś płakać. Poczułaś, jak Ianto cię obejmuje.

\- To nie była twoja wina - powiedziała Marta, łapiąc cię za rękę.

\- Dokładnie - zgodziła się Gwen. - Sama powiedziałaś. Martwiłaś się o Martę. To całkowicie zrozumiałe. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że Copley ucieknie, a następnie wróci z pistoletem.

\- Nie obwiniaj się więc - dodała Tosh. 

"Łatwo powiedzieć" pomyślałaś. "Trudniej zrobić."

Po kilku minutach się uspokoiłaś. Znowu siedzieliście w ciszy. Ianto cały czas obejmował się ramieniem. Od czasu do czasu któreś z was wstawało i przez chwilę chodziło po pomieszczeniu. Akurat kiedy Marta siadała po takiej przechadzce, rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do bazy i po chwili wbiegł Jack z jakimś pudełkiem w rękach.

\- Jack? - odezwałaś się, jak przebiegał koło was. On nie zatrzymał się, tylko wbiegł do swojego gabinetu. Weszliście za nim. Stał do was tyłem.

- Jack, co tam masz? - spytałaś. Jack nie odpowiedział. Dopiero po chwili odwrócił się i pokazał... rękawicę. Dobrze znaną wam rękawicę. Popatrzyliście na niego zszokowani.

\- O mój Boże - westchnęła Tosh. Zesztywniałaś.

\- Nie możesz tego użyć - powiedziałaś. - Nie po Suzie.

\- Użyję rękawicy - powiedział Jack. - Przywrócę Owena.

Przeszedł koło was i pobiegł do prosektorium. Naturalnie ruszyliście za nim.

\- Naprawdę chcesz tego użyć po tym, co się stało ostatnim razem? - spytałaś, opierając ręce na barierce.

\- Jack, te rękawice są niebezpieczne - odezwała się Gwen, stając koło ciebie. - W najlepszym wypadku mamy dwie minuty. W najgorszym... Bóg wie co może się stać.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać - powiedział Jack. Nie wytrzymałaś i krzyknęłaś:

\- Jack! O mało nie umarłam przez tą rękawicę!

Jack popatrzył na ciebie i powiedział:

\- Dlatego nie ty jej użyjesz, a ja.

\- Myślałam, że rękawica u ciebie nie działa - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Inna rękawica, inne okoliczności - powiedział Jack. - Tym razem musi zadziałać dla mnie. Nie ma wyboru. Okay. Jeśli chcecie coś powiedzieć Owenowi, to teraz macie jedyną okazję.

Jack założył rękawicę, a następnie złapał głowę Owena. Byłaś wściekła. Też nie chciałaś, żeby Owen był martwy i tak, chciałaś się z nim chociaż pożegnać, ale nie w ten sposób. Nie używając rękawicy. Jack zamknął oczy i powiedział:

\- Owen... To ja, Jack, słyszysz mnie? Owen, usłysz mój głos, chwyć się go, niech cię prowadzi, wyprowadzi cię.

Widziałaś, że to wszystko sprawia Jackowi trudności i ból. Kolejny powód, dla którego chciałaś to przerwać.

\- Żadnych oznak życiowych - poinformował was Ianto.

\- Owen, to ja, Jack - powiedział. - Idzie, idzie!

Sekundę później Owen otworzył oczy z krzykiem.

\- O mój Boże! - krzyknęła Marta. Szybko zbiegłaś po schodach.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? - pytał przerażony Owen. - O, mój Boże zostałem postrzelony, zastrzelił mnie!

\- Owen, posłuchaj mnie, nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu - powiedział do niego Jack.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał Owen. - To nie szpital, to sala do autopsji. Co ja tutaj robię? Jack, o nie! Co to jest? Co to jest?

\- Rękawica wskrzeszająca - odpowiedział Jack. - Straciliśmy cię, ale sprowadziłem cię z powrotem.

\- Ile mam czasu? - spytał Owen.

\- 30 sekund i dalej - odpowiedział natychmiast Ianto.

\- Och nie, Jezu, serio? - spytał Owen.

\- Dobra drużyno, pożegnajcie się - powiedział Jack. - Gwen.

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Bez obrazy, ale mam jakieś dwie minuty życia! - powiedział zdenerwowany Owen.

\- Tosh! - powiedziałaś i popchnęłaś ją lekko. Teraz albo nigdy. Jej ostatnia szansa. Tosh stanęła koło Owena i powiedziała:

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić.

Następnie nachyliła się i powiedziała coś do niego cicho. Ty wiedziałaś co. Kiedy odeszła, ty szybko zajęłaś jej miejsce. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno i powiedziałaś:

\- Naprawdę będę za tobą tęsknić, głupku. Często mnie denerwowałeś, ale i tak byłeś moim przyjacielem. Najlepszym. I... przepraszam.

Ścisnęłaś go po raz ostatni za rękę i odeszłaś do Tosh. Objęłaś ją ramieniem i popatrzyłaś na Owena.

\- Owen, potrzebuję kodu do kostnicy z Obcymi - powiedział Jack. - Jesteś jedynym, który go zna.

- Po to mnie sprowadziłeś? - spytał Owen. - Po to?!

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Jack.

\- Jack, kod to 231165, okay? - spytał Owen.

\- Jestem tu by pomóc ci się przygotować - powiedział cicho Jack do Owena. - Wiem czym jest śmierć. Chce byś był gotów.

Jack chwycił rękę Owena i ją ścisnął. Owen powiedział coś do Jacka, ale tak cicho, że nie usłyszałaś co.

\- Dwie minuty - poinformował was Ianto. Tosh ścisnęła cię za rękę. Mocno.

\- Jack, Jack... - powiedział przerażony Owen.

\- Bądź dzielny - powiedział do niego Jack. - Owen! Owen!

Jack puścił głowę Owena. Jego serce przestało bić. Po policzkach zaczęły płynąć ci łzy. Tosh odwróciła się w twoją stronę i przytuliła się do ciebie, płacząc w twoją koszulkę. Objęłaś ją i zamknęłaś oczy, pozwalając łzom płynąć swobodnie. Przez chwilę nikt z was się nie odzywał.

\- Będę potrzebował z powrotem tej ręki - usłyszałaś nagle głos Owena. Otworzyłaś oczy i popatrzyłaś na niego. Zamrugałaś zaskoczona. Owen miał otwarte oczy i wpatrywał się w Jacka. Tosh odsunęła się od ciebie, równie zdziwiona.

\- Owen? - spytał zdziwiony Jack.

\- 2 minuty, 20 sekund? - spytał lekko przestraszony Ianto. Jack wstał i krzyknął, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje:

\- Patrz, nie używam rękawicy!

\- Ale nadal jestem tutaj - powiedział Owen.

- I znów to samo - westchnął Ianto. Jack zdjął rękawicę i odrzucił ją od siebie. Prosto pod nogi Gwen. Owen usiadł. Zerknął przelotnie na Tosh.

\- Może to oszukałem w jakiś sposób - powiedział z nadzieją Owen. - Może nie miałem umrzeć i pozostałem żywy. I proszę, niech ktoś poda mi spodenki. Wow!

Zauważył swoją ranę po kuli. No cóż... Do najprzyjemniejszych to ona nie należała. Zdenerwowana opuściłaś prosektorium razem z Gwen. Po kilku minutach dołączyła do was reszta. Owen, już ubrany w spodnie, ale z rozpiętą koszulą, próbował posłuchać swojego serca.

\- Serce nie bije, nie mam pulsu - powiedział, zdejmując stetoskop.

\- Owen, nie możesz prowadzić śledztwa - powiedziała Marta.

\- Czemu nie? - spytał.

\- Ponieważ jesteś jego przedmiotem i... jesteś martwy - odpowiedziała Marta

\- Jesteś tego pewna? - spytał Owen.

\- Tak, jestem - powiedziała Marta.

\- Ale nic mi nie jest - powiedział Owen, a następnie pokazał na ekran. - Popatrz aktywność elektryczna mózgu.

\- To nie powinno być możliwe - powiedziała Marta.

\- Ale nadal tu jestem i czuje się wspaniale - powiedział Owen.

\- Więc skąd bierze się zasilanie? - spytała Marta. Westchnęłaś.

\- Suzie przeżyła, bo pobierała energię ode mnie - odezwałaś się. - Owen powinien robić to samo z Jackiem.

\- Czuje się dobrze - powiedział Jack. Zacisnęłaś zęby. Postanowili to zbadać. Ruszyli do gabinetu Jacka i Tosh użyła filtru filiminowego. Ty nie wchodziłaś tam. Oglądałaś wszystko, siedząc na swoim krześle przy swoim stanowisku.

\- Filtr filimonowy wykrywa energie biochemiczną - wyjaśniła Tosh Marcie, a następnie zerknęła na ciebie. - W ten sposób wiedzieliśmy, że Suzie wysysała energię [T/I].

\- I? - spytała Marta. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh.

\- Nic - odpowiedziała po chwili Tosh. - Nie ma pomiędzy nimi połączenia. To nie Jack.

\- Mówiłem - powiedział Jack i podszedł do biurka, tym samym znikając ci z pola widzenia. - Czuje się dobrze.

\- Więc skąd pożyczam energię? - spytał Owen. - Energia w moim mózgu musi skądś pochodzić.

Zerknęłaś w bok i natychmiast przysunęłaś się bliżej biurka. Koło ciebie przechodził Ianto z rękawicą. A ty wolałaś być jak najdalej od niej.

\- Ta rękawica jest inna od poprzedniej - powiedział Ianto. - Może różne rękawice robią różne rzeczy?

\- Ile ich jest? - spytała Marta.

\- Dwie - odpowiedział Ianto. - Rękawice zwykle występują parami. Pierwszą wyłowiliśmy rok temu w porcie.

\- Ale skąd one pochodzą? - spytała Marta.

\- Dobre pytanie - usłyszałaś Jacka. - Nie wiemy. Tosh, zrób analizę rękawicy, może się dowiemy. Owen, nie muszę ci mówić, że jesteś poddany kwarantannie?

\- Nie musisz, ale jednak to robisz - odpowiedział Owen. Wstałaś z krzesła i szybkim krokiem poszłaś do łazienki. Miałaś dość. Weszłaś do środka i zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi. Upadłaś na podłogę, podkurczyłaś nogi, oparłaś czoło o kolana, a rękami je objęłaś i zaczęłaś szlochać. Bałaś się. Zawsze byłaś przeciwna używaniu rękawicy, a po tym co ci się przytrafiło jeszcze bardziej. Co z tego, że została zniszczona. Cały czas wiedziałaś, że gdzieś musi być druga. I proszę. Miałaś rację. A Jack jej użył. Ze wszystkich osób myślałaś, że akurat on nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Do jasnej ciasnej, przecież przez chwilę byłaś martwa! Wciąż pamiętałaś to uczucie. W dodatku martwiłaś się też o niego. Co z tego, że Tosh powiedziała, że nie ma między nim a Owenem połączenia oraz nie może umrzeć. Ty i tak się martwiłaś. Tak, Owen był twoim przyjacielem. Tak, chciałaś, żeby pozostał żywy. Ale i tak... bałaś się. Przez dłuższą chwilę tak siedziałaś. Kiedy już skończyły ci się łzy, wstałaś i podeszłaś do umywalki, by umyć twarz. Następnie zrobiłaś wszystko, by ukryć, że płakałaś. Mniej więcej ogarnięta wyszłaś z łazienki i wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia. Nikogo tam nie było. Usłyszałaś jednak głosy z pokoju narad. Skierowałaś się więc tam. Wszyscy byli właśnie tam. Usiadłaś koło Tosh i spróbowałaś wyłapać, o co chodzi. Tosh szepnęła ci, że Owen na chwilę upadł i "przeniósł się" gdzieś indziej. Do ciemności, gdzie coś na niego czekało. Popatrzyłaś na niego zdziwiona. Co się działo?

- Ciało Owena przechodzi jakiegoś rodzaju transformację - głos Marty wyrwał cię z zamyślenia. - Jego komórki nie rozkładają się, one się zmieniają.

\- W co? - spytał Jack.

\- W energię, której nie potrafię zidentyfikować, ale to cały czas rośnie - odpowiedziała Marta. - Jest w około 40% czymś innym.

\- Nie czuje się jakoś inny - odezwał się Owen.

\- Musimy wiedzieć skąd pochodzi ta energia - powiedział Jack.

\- Najprawdopodobniej z miejsca, skąd pochodzi rękawica co, sądząc bo budowie atomowej, nie jest lokalnym miejscem - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Owen powiedział, że kiedy zemdlał udał się gdzieś - powiedziała Gwen. - Czy energia i rękawica mogą pochodzić z tego samego ciemnego miejsca?

\- Mówisz o innym wymiarze? - spytał Jack. - Równoległym świecie?

\- Tak drodzy państwo nadal tu jestem - odezwał się Owen.

\- Przepraszamy - powiedział skruszony Jack. - Okay. Powiedziałeś, że coś w ciemności na ciebie czekało.

\- Poczułem to, nie widziałem tego - powiedział Owen.

\- Jak myślisz gdzie byłeś? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział Owen. Przez chwilę siedzieliście w ciszy. W końcu jednocześnie wstaliście i wyszliście z pokoju narad.

\- Więc co teraz? - spytała Marta.

- Ianto sprawdź odczyty naszych wewnętrznych systemów za jakimiś między wymiarowymi anomaliami w ciągu ostatnich 12 godzin - polecił Jack. Po tym przestałaś zwracać na nich uwagę. Zauważyłaś, ze Tosh prosi Owena na rozmowę. Nie słuchałaś, o czym mówią, ale oglądałaś. Widać było, że nie poszło dokładnie po myśli Tosh. Kiedy Owen się oddalił, podeszłaś do Tosh i spytałaś:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Po prostu... - westchnęła. - Nie wierzy, że go kocham.

\- Daj mu trochę czasu - powiedziałaś. - Dopiero co umarł. Musi to do niego dotrzeć.

\- À propos... Jak ty się trzymasz? - spytała. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- To nie ja tutaj umarłam - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie oszukasz mnie, [T/I] - powiedziała Tosh. - Poza tym widziałam, jak się zdenerwowałaś, jak Jack postanowił użyć tej rękawicy. To wszystko na pewno musiało przywołać złe wspomnienia.

Nie odpowiedziałaś od razu. Patrzyłaś przez chwilę na nią pustym wzrokiem.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziałaś bez emocji. - Naprawdę.

Odwróciłaś się i podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska. Nawet nie wiedziałaś po co. Jack nic ci nie kazał zrobić. Zanim się zdecydowałaś coś zrobić Marta i Jack, wybiegli z gabinetu Jacka. Jack wołał Owena.

- Powiedział, że musi do ubikacji - powiedziała Tosh. Ty natomiast sprawdziłaś, gdzie jest.

\- Jego system trawienny nie funkcjonuje - powiedziała Marta. - Nie może jeść czy pić, więc nie musi sikać.

\- Nie odpowiada - powiedział Jack, wkładając swój płaszcz.

\- Nie ma go w centrum - odezwałaś się.

\- Więc jest na wolności?! - spytała Marta.

\- To Owen, nie jest niebezpieczny - powiedzieliście jednocześnie z Jackiem.

\- Jesteście tego pewni? - spytała Marta.

\- W sensie? - spytał Jack.

\- Miałeś moc wskrzeszania ludzi i nigdy nie powiedziałeś tego UNIT-owi - powiedziała Marta. - Dlaczego?

\- Chcieli by z niej skorzystać - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Jestem po twojej stronie, Jack, ale Owen miał skok energii, której nie rozumiemy - powiedziała Marta. - Jego komórki ciała są przekształcane w coś innego. Jest w 50% człowiekiem. I to 50% jest martwe. Musimy przestać o nim myśleć jak o Owenie.

- Znajdę go - powiedział krótko Jack i wyszedł. Marta warknęła sfrustrowana.

\- Cały Jack - powiedziałaś. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie.

\- Nigdy nie zrezygnuje z ludzi, na których mu zależy - powiedziałaś, a następnie wstałaś i poszłaś sobie zrobić herbatę. Jak już miałaś zrobioną, nie wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stałaś i patrzyłaś bezmyślnie w ścianę. Nagle zadzwonił twój telefon.

\- Halo? - odebrałaś, nie zerkając nawet na wyświetlacz.

\- Hej, znalazłem Owena - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. - Nic nam nie jest. Już wracamy.

\- Zrozumiałam - powiedziałaś sucho i się rozłączyłaś. Wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia. Była tam jednak tylko Tosh.

- Jack dzwonił - powiedziałaś. - Znalazł Owena. Nic im nie jest. Wracają.

\- On jest sobą? - spytała Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na nią z niezrozumieniem i spytałaś:

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc "sobą"?

\- Chciałam wiedzieć czemu Owen wyszedł - odpowiedziała. - Właściwie to chciałam wiedzieć, czy rozmawiał z kimś o tym co mu powiedziałam. Więc sprawdziłam nagrania z kamer.

\- To troszkę jak prześladowanie, Tosh - powiedziałaś. W tym samym momencie pojawiły się Marta i Gwen.

- Wiem! - powiedziała. - Tylko teraz tego żałuję. Popatrz.

Przekręciła swój ekran, żebyś mogła go zobaczyć. Wstałaś i podeszłaś bliżej. Za tobą Gwen i Marta również wpatrywały się w ekran. Pokazywał on Owena. Tylko coś było nie tak. Jego oczy były całe czarne.

- Melkurian abatha, duroc minus mill kabal - powiedział nie swoim głosem. Otworzyłaś oczy szeroko zszokowana.

\- O mój Boże - westchnęła Gwen.

\- Co to jest? - spytała lekko przestraszona Marta. Tosh pokręciła głową. Nie miała pojęcia. Tosh szybko poszła odnaleźć Ianto. Kiedy go znalazła, wyjaśniła mu sytuację. Ianto podszedł do sejfu. Kiedy go otwierał, Tosh powiedziała:

- Muszę wiedzieć co mówił Owen.

\- Wszyscy musimy - powiedziała Gwen. Ianto wyjął z niego urządzenie, służące do tłumaczenia i podał je Tosh. Ona je uniosła i powiedziała:

\- To jeszcze nigdy nas nie zawiodło.

Wróciła do swojego stanowiska i przyłożyła urządzenie do ekranu, mówiąc:

\- Będziemy mogli puścić tłumaczenie przez głośniki komputera.

Rozległ się jakiś dziwny dźwięk, a na ekranie obok pojawiły się dziwne symbole.

\- To się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło - powiedziała Tosh. Nagle z głośników rozległo się tłumaczenie:

\- Będę chodził po Ziemi i mój głód nie będzie znał granic.

\- Mam złe przeczucia co do tego - powiedziałaś, krzywiąc się.

- Nie wiecie nawet połowy - rozległ się za wami głos Jacka. Odwróciliście się i zobaczyliście Jacka oraz Owena stojących przed wami. W skrócie opowiedzieli wam, co się stało. Wołki ich goniły, upadły przed Owenem na twarz, a Owen ponownie powiedział te słowa tym dziwnym głosem. Następnie Owen, Jack i Marta poszli do waszego Wołka, Żanetki, sprawdzić, czy też tak zareaguje. Ty natomiast postanowiłaś poszukać, czy coś takiego nie miało już wcześniej miejsca. Po chwilowym szukaniu znalazłaś. Wydrukowałaś odpowiednie materiały i poszłaś w stronę celi Żanetki. Kiedy weszłaś do krypty, Owen stał przed celą Żanetki, a ona klęczała na podłodze i jęczała.

\- Więc jestem królem Wołków, może nawet wołkowym mesjaszem - powiedział lekko przestraszony Owen. - Jakkolwiek na to nie patrzeć, nie jest to nic dobrego.

Popatrzyłaś na niego smutno. Westchnęłaś i podeszłaś do nich.

\- Nie, nie jest i myślę, że się to już kiedyś zdarzyło - powiedziałaś, wręczając Jackowi kilka kartek, a resztę dając Marcie.

- Skąd to masz? - spytał zaskoczony Jack.

\- Znalazłam to w artykule o czarnej śmierci - odpowiedziałaś. - To, na co patrzycie to są pierwsze obrazy Ponurego Żniwiarza. "Będę chodził po Ziemi i mój głód nie będzie znał granic." W legendzie, słowa te wypowiedziała Śmierć we własnej osobie.

\- Ale czegoś takiego nie ma - powiedziała Marta.

\- Tak, jestem martwy, a nie Śmiercią - odezwał się Owen. - A to różnica.

\- Czy ona o tym wie? - spytałaś, patrząc na Żanetkę. Przez chwilę patrzyliście na Wołka. Potem poszliście do pokoju narad, po drodze wołając resztę. Rozłożyłaś kartki na stole i wskazując na jedną, powiedziałaś:

\- Dobra. Ta drewniana rzeźba jest datowana na XV wiek, w małej parafii Św. Jakuba. Kiedy usłyszeli o dżumie, wybudowali mur wokół miasteczka. Niestety nie zapobiegło to śmierci małej dziewczynki. Jak legenda głosi, ksiądz dokonał cudu, przywracając ją do życia, ale nie powróciła sama, sprowadziła ze sobą Śmierć i chodziła pośród nich.

\- Na serio będziemy rozważać o czymś, co wygooglowała? - spytała Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na nią ponuro.

\- Jak nazywała się parafia tego księdza? - spytał Jack, ignorując pytanie Gwen.

Zaczęłaś przeglądać kartki. Znalazłszy odpowiednią przeczytałaś nazwę i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Św. Marii.

\- Tam znalazłem rękawice, co robi parafię Św. Jakuba... - zaczął Jack.

\- ...miasteczkiem, które po 500 latach zmieniło się w miasto zwane Cardiff - dokończyłaś.

\- Co działo się miasteczku, kiedy Śmierć chodziła między nimi? - spytał Owen.

\- Ludzie umierali - odpowiedziałaś. - 12 ludzi. Śmierć potrzebowała 13 dusz, nim będzie mogła chodzić na zawsze po ziemi.

\- W jaki sposób zatrzymali zgony na 12? - spytał Jack.

\- Jest napisane tylko, że wiarą - powiedziałaś, patrząc na kartkę.

\- Owen się zmienia - odezwała się Marta. - Kto wie, czym jest ta energia? Co jeśli robi z niego nosiciela, pomost?

\- Myślałem, że tam w ciemności coś czeka na mnie, czekając aż w końcu przejdę całkowicie, ale się myliłem, tu chodziło o przejście w drugą stronę - powiedział Owen. - Próbuje przejść tutaj przez mnie.

Opaska sprawdzająca zmiany w ciele Owena zapiszczała nagle. Owen na nią popatrzył i spytał:

\- Jakie są teraz odczyty?

\- 80% - odpowiedziała Marta, zerkając wcześniej na urządzenie.

- Co się stanie, kiedy dojdzie do końca? - spytał Owen. - Walczyliśmy z potworami, co jeśli my przemienimy się w potwory, kiedy ja się zmienię?

\- Nawet jeśli będziemy musieli z tobą walczyć, to ty i tak nie żyjesz - powiedział Jack.

\- Co robimy po śmierci? - spytał Owen. - No dalej co robimy?! Balsamujemy ich.

Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. O czym on mówił?

\- Jeśli wstrzykniemy roztwór formaldehydu do moich żył, zamrozi moje połączenia nerwowe i zamrozi mój mózg. To jedyny sposób żeby być pewnym.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. W końcu po krótkiej kłótni zgodziliście się niechętnie na pomysł Owena. Zaczęliście wszystko przygotowywać. Ty z Owenem zostałaś w pokoju narad. Tam Owen się przebrał, a ty pakowałaś jego ciuchy.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - spytałaś w pewnym momencie.

\- Formaldehyd może podrażnić, ale etanol powinien przeciwdziałać odczuwaniu jego efektów - odpowiedział Owen. - To potężny czynnik rakotwórczy, ale raczej nie muszę się tym martwić.

\- Owen, wiesz, o co mi chodzi - westchnęłaś.

- Tak - powiedział. - Nie mogę spać, nie mogę pić i nie mogę ciupciać, a są to 3 moje ulubione rzeczy.

\- Owen! - krzyknęłaś zrozpaczona i szybko pokonałaś dzielącą was odległość i przytuliłaś go z całych sił. Oddał uścisk. Łzy zaczęły płynąć ci po policzkach.

\- Ja mówiłam poważnie - powiedziałaś cicho. - Wtedy... kiedy się z tobą żegnałam. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byłam tak bardzo wściekła na Jacka za to, że użył rękawicy... W zasadzie to wciąż jestem... Ale... Wróciłeś. Owen... Już raz cię straciłam... A właściwie dwa razy... Proszę... Nie każ mi przez to przechodzić po raz kolejny...

\- Nie jestem już taki sam, [T/I] - powiedział Owen. - Wróciłem inny... pusty... Tak jakbym był wybrakowany... I nie chce takim być, dobra? Jestem gotów.

Ścisnęłaś go mocniej. Ale tylko na chwilę. Po dłuższym wahaniu twój uścisk zelżał, aż w końcu go całkiem puściłaś. Odsunęliście się od siebie i przez jakiś czas patrzyliście sobie w oczy. W końcu Owen pogładził cię po policzku, uśmiechnął się smutno, odwrócił i wyszedł. Patrzyłaś za nim przez chwilę ze łzami w oczach, a następnie otarłaś twarz i poszłaś za nim. Kiedy doszliście do głównego pomieszczenia, Owen zwolnił. Rozglądał się. Przyglądał się bazie po raz ostatni. Kawałek przed prosektorium dołączył do was Ianto.

- Odczyty Owena są na poziomie 95% - usłyszeliście głos Marty. Owen zbliżył się do barierki i powiedział:

\- Więc nie traćmy już czasu. Żadnych pożegnań.

Przez chwilę staliście w ciszy. Zerknęłaś na Tosh. Nie pokazywała tego, ale ty wiedziałaś, że jej ból jest niewyobrażalny. Wreszcie Owen zszedł na dół i położył się na przygotowanym fotelu. Jack przypiął go do niego, a następnie spytał:

\- Jesteś gotów na pierwszy zastrzyk?

Owen patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a w końcu kiwnął głową. Marta odwróciła się, by wziąć sprzęt, ale zatrzymała się z krzykiem, kiedy rękawica nagle zaczęła się ruszać. Wpatrywałaś się w nią zdumiona i przestraszona.

\- Ktoś naprawdę nie lubi igieł - powiedział Jack. Rękawica znieruchomiała, by następnie rzucić się na Martę. Marta krzyknęła i upadła na podłogę.

- Marta! - krzyknął Jack i rzucił się Marcie na pomoc. Szybko zaczęłaś biec na dół. Owen w tym czasie próbował się uwolnić, by też pomóc. Jack złapał rękawicę i zaczął się z nią siłować.

\- Marta, tylko... - stęknął Jack. W końcu udało mu się odciągnąć rękawicę od Marty i rzucić ją daleko od niej. Rękawica wiła się przez chwilę, aż w końcu stanęła na palcach i zaczęła pełznąć w stronę Marty. Ta z krzykiem wycofała się pod ścianę.

\- Marta! - krzyknęłaś i podałaś jej rękę przez barierkę. Chwyciła ją i razem z Gwen oraz Tosh wciągnęłyście ją na górę. Następnie Marta i Gwen objęły się przerażone. Rękawica zniknęła wam z pola widzenia.

\- Owen... Owen, nie ruszaj się - powiedział Jack. - Wszyscy rozproszyć się.

Wykonaliście polecenie. Żadne z was się nie poruszyło, rozglądając się za rękawicą.

\- Gdzie się podziała? - spytała szeptem Gwen.

\- Myślę, że poszła pod gablotę - odpowiedziała Marta.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Jack.

\- Tak, tak sądzę - odpowiedziała.

\- Dobrze - szepnął Jack. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk małych kroczków. Znieruchomieliście. Ponownie zaczęliście się rozglądać.

\- Jest tam - powiedziała cicho Gwen. Wychyliłaś się lekko przez barierkę. W tym samym momencie rękawica na nią skoczyła. Odskoczyłaś z piskiem. Rękawica natychmiast skoczyła na twoją twarz. Zaczęłaś krzyczeć i z całych sił próbowałaś ją od siebie odciągnąć. Ktoś zaczął ci pomagać. Zaczęłaś słabnąć. W końcu udało wam się odsunąć od ciebie rękawicę. Zaczęłaś szybko oddychać. Ledwo zdążyłaś zauważyć przy sobie Jacka i Martę, jak rękawica zaatakowała Martę. Tym razem to ty i Jack ratowaliście ją. Po chwili Jack siłował już się z rękawicą, a następnie rzucił ją na dół. Owen wyswobodził się z pasów i szybko stanął na rękawicy.

\- Jack! - krzyknął Owen, wyciągając rękę po broń.

\- Jeśli ją zniszczysz, połączenie może zostać utracone! - zawołała Tosh.

\- Jack! - krzyknął Owen, ale Jack nie zareagował. - Natychmiast!

Jack w końcu rzucił mu broń. Owen zdjął nogę z rękawicy, a następnie strzelił w nią. Rozległ się huk i oślepiło was na chwilę światło. Zamrugałaś. Zerknęłaś przez barierkę. Rękawica została zniszczona, ale Owen wciąż stał. Przynajmniej tyle.

\- O mój Boże - usłyszałaś koło siebie Gwen. Odwróciłaś się do niej, a następnie podążyłaś za jej wzrokiem i... zamarłaś. Gwen patrzyła na Martę, siedzącą na podłodze. Tylko że Marta... wyglądała jak staruszka.

\- Marta? - powiedziała cicho Gwen i powoli uklękła koło niej. - Marta?

Jack uklęknął po drugiej stronie i chwycił dłoń Marty, wpatrując się w nią z szokiem.

\- Co jej się stało? - spytała Gwen.

\- To przez rękawice - odpowiedział Jack. - To ona jej to zrobiła.

Przerażona zaczęłaś dotykać się po twarzy i oglądać swoje włosy. Przecież ciebie rękawica też przez chwilę trzymała. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą, nie znalazłszy żadnych zmian. Widocznie trzymała cię za krótko.

- Owen, pomóż mi z nią - zawołał Jack. - Owen!

Rozległo się pipczenie, a następnie odgłos upadnięcia czegoś na podłogę. Odwróciłaś głowę i otworzyłaś oczy szeroko przerażona. Oczy Owena znowu były czarne.

\- Będę chodził po Ziemi i mój głód nie będzie znał granic - powiedział Owen nie swoim głosem. Następnie zaczął krzyczeć, a z jego oczu i ust zaczął się wydobywać czarny dym. Cofnęłaś się pod ścianę i wpatrywałaś się w to przerażona. Potem rzeczy wydarzyły się strasznie szybko. Dym zaczął przybierać jakiś kształt. Nagle z dymu wydobyło się coś na kształt szkieletu i rzuciło się na ciebie. Byłaś zbyt przerażona, by się ruszyć, a poza tym stało się to za szybko. Ale w ostatniej chwili przed tobą pojawił się Jack i Śmierć zaatakowała jego. Jack poleciał do tyłu na ciebie, w efekcie czego wylądowaliście na podłodze, a Śmierć zniknęła. Przez chwilę nikt się nie ruszał. Kiedy się otrząsnęłaś popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Nie ruszał się.

\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś przerażona i sprawdziłaś jego oddech. Nie było go. W oczach stanęły ci łzy. Uratował cię. Poświęcił się dla ciebie. Miałaś ochotę się rozpłakać. Ale szybko się uspokoiłaś. Wiedziałaś, że zaraz powróci do życia, a mieliście teraz inne sprawy na głowie.

\- Ianto, Owen... Zabierzcie Jacka do samochodu - powiedziałaś. - Gwen, Tosh... Wy zabierzcie Martę.

Błyskawicznie wykonali twoje polecenia. Ty pobiegłaś sprawdzić, co się właściwie stało ze Śmiercią. Kamery niestety nic nie pokazały. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana i dołączyłaś do reszty. Pojechaliście do szpitala. Chwilę później biegliście korytarzem, wioząc Martę na noszach.

\- Policja, potrzebuję lekarza, natychmiast! - zawoła Gwen. Lekarze natychmiast wzięli od was Martę i zabrali na salę szpitalną. Stanęliście w drzwiach zdyszani. Nagle koło was pojawił się Jack, pytając:

- Więc... Co się stało z tym czymś?

\- Zniknęło - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Więc jest gdzieś tam? - spytał Jack. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Kiedy lekarze skończyli badać Martę, Jack poszedł do niej z lusterkiem, by zobaczyła, co się właściwie stało. Ty stałaś w drzwiach i przyglądałaś się im, a reszta rozmawiała z lekarką.

- To musi być Śmierć bo ukradła mi życie - powiedziała drżącym głosem Marta. Ścisnęło ci serce. Podeszłaś bliżej i złapałaś ją za rękę. W tym samym czasie Gwen, Ianto, Tosh i Owen weszli do środka.

\- Znajdziemy sposób by to odwrócić - powiedział Jack, chowając lusterko. Podszedł do Gwen. Zaczęła z nim rozmawiać po cichu. Po chwili Jack powiedział:

\- Ianto, potrzebujemy odpowiedzi.

\- Zajmę się tym - powiedział Ianto i wyszedł z sali.

\- Owen, wracaj do bazy - powiedział Jack. - Nie jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Jack, jestem wolny od tego przysięgam i przydam się, przydam się tutaj - powiedział Owen. - Kiedy przeszło przez mnie, poczułem to. Wiem co to jest, wiem czego chce. To Duroc.

\- Co to jest? - spytał Jack.

\- Głód - odpowiedział Owen. Skrzyżowałaś ramiona i zaczęłaś chodzić po pokoju.

\- Gdzie go mamy szukać? Gdzie w ogóle mamy zacząć? - spytała Gwen. Ruch za oknem przykuł twoją uwagę. Podeszłaś do niego i odsunęłaś lekko zasłonę. Na zewnątrz zauważyłaś kilka Wołków. Co oznaczało...

\- Nie musimy szukać daleko - odezwałaś się. - Jest tutaj.

Gwen i Jack podeszli do okna.

\- Czemu podążał tutaj za nami? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy tak było - odpowiedział Jack, kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Może wyczuł bliskość śmierci. Jeśli byłbyś Śmiercią, nie skierowałbyś się do szpitala?

Poszłaś za nim ewakuować szpital.

\- Mówi kapitan Jack Harkness, Torchwood - powiedział Jack do słuchawki, kiedy byliście już na korytarzu. - Musicie ewakuować natychmiast szpital Świętej Heleny.

Rozdzieliliście się.

\- Panie i panowie jestem z Torchwood, proszę skierować się tak szybko i spokojnie jak tylko się da do najbliższego wyjścia. Dziękuję - powiedziałaś do grupy lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Ledwo to powiedziałaś, rozległ się alarm. Rozpoczęto ewakuację. Dołączyłaś do Jacka. Ruszyliście na wyższe piętra.

- Panie i panowie, to nie ćwiczenia - powiedział Jack do ludzi schodzących po schodach. - Proszę zebrać się w punkcie zbiorczym na parkingu numer 1. Ianto, musisz włamać się do systemu komunikacyjnego szpitala.

Ostatnie zdanie skierował do słuchawki.

\- Zrobione - usłyszeliście głos Ianto. - Na intensywnej opiece mają mnóstwo kodów 4.

\- Które to piętro? - spytał Jack.

\- Szóste - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Co znaczy kod 4? - spytał Jack, wspinając się dalej.

\- Atak serca - odpowiedziałaś.

- Musimy znać liczbę ofiar - powiedział Jack. - Daj mi znać, jeśli dojdzie do 12.

Po kilku minutach dotarliście do odpowiedniej sali. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze. Ofiary wyglądały okropnie.

\- Owen, Tosh, jesteśmy na szóstym piętrze - powiedział Jack do słuchawki. - Są ofiary. Dokładnie siedem. Zostaje jeszcze 6... Oo...

\- Co? - usłyszałaś głos Gwen.

\- Nas jest 6 - odpowiedziałaś, rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Jack kiwnął głową.

\- Jack, jeśli był ostatnio widziany na szóstym, to poszedł na górę czy na dół? - usłyszeliście głos Owena.

\- Większość górnych pięter została ewakuowana, więc jeśli nadal jest głodny, to sądzę... - zaczął Jack.

\- Jedziemy na dół - powiedział Owen.

\- Jack, nadal nie wiemy co zrobić, kiedy go znajdziemy - odezwała się Tosh.

\- Ianto? - powiedział Jack do słuchawki.

\- Szukałem wyrażenia "Będę chodził po ziemi i mój głód nie będzie znał granic", ale jestem ciągle przekierowywany do Obserwatorów Wagi! - odezwał się Ianto.

\- To było pismo medyczne, Historia Medycyny - powiedziałaś, a następnie skierowałaś się do drzwi. - Spróbuj pod Tavistock lub Wellcome.

Ruszyliście korytarzem i zaczęliście iść w dół.

\- Mam raporty o 12 ofiarach - powiedziałaś w pewnym momencie.

\- Więc? - spytał Jack.

\- Legenda mówi, że kiedy Śmierć weźmie 13 dusz, jej moc będzie nie do powstrzymania - odpowiedziałaś. - Będzie wędrowała po ziemi w nieskończoność, Jack. Musi zabić jeszcze raz.

\- Kończy się nam czas - powiedział Jack. Kiwnęłaś głową. Nagle zorientowałaś się, że Jack się zatrzymał. Odwróciłaś się. Wpatrywał się w ciebie uważnie.

\- Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? - spytałaś.

\- Po prostu... Ech... - westchnął. - Po raz pierwszy jesteśmy sami od czasu kiedy... Owen wrócił.

\- Och... - mruknęłaś, sztywniejąc niezauważalnie. Nastała cisza. Jack kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta.

\- Posłuchaj... Jeżeli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, to równie dobrze możesz mi to powiedzieć idąc - powiedziałaś, odwróciłaś się i zaczęłaś iść.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Jack. Zatrzymałaś się gwałtownie. Powoli zwróciłaś się twarzą ku niemu. Nic nie powiedziałaś. Czekałaś na ciąg dalszy. Jack westchnął.

\- Nie powinienem przynosić tej rękawicy bez wcześniejszego uzgadniania tego z tobą - powiedział. - O mało przez nią nie zginęłaś. A teraz ponownie.

\- Masz rację - powiedziałaś. - Powinieneś to najpierw ze mną uzgodnić.

\- Wiem, przepraszam - powiedział. - Ale... nie chciałem zrezygnować z Owena. To był jedyny sposób.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziałaś. - Ja też tego nie chciałam. Ale powinieneś najpierw ze mną porozmawiać. Byłabym zła, ale mniej. Bo byś mi powiedział, co zamierzasz. A tak... Poczułam się, jakbym cię nie obchodziła.

\- Nie waż się tak myśleć - powiedział, podchodząc do ciebie i złapał cię za ręce. - Znaczysz dla mnie bardzo wiele. Ja... Przepraszam. Naprawdę...

Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Już w porządku - powiedziałaś. - Już wcześniej ci wybaczyłam.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Umarłeś za mnie - powiedziałaś. - Kto mógłby się po czymś takim gniewać? A jeszcze wcześniej uratowałeś mnie przed rękawicą. A właśnie... Dziękuję. Za oba.

\- Zawsze - powiedział Jack i pocałował cię. Po minucie odsunęliście od siebie.

\- Jakkolwiek bardzo bym nie chciała tego przerywać, to jednak mamy świat do ocalenia - powiedziałaś.

\- Racja - zgodził się Jack. Pobiegliście dalej.

- Ianto, co mamy? - spytał Jack.

\- W 1479 ksiądz odkrył, że Śmierć potrzebuje 13 dusz by chodzić po Ziemi przez wieczność - odezwał się Ianto.

\- Zatrzymał Śmierć przy 12... - powiedział Jack.

\- To była wiara - powiedział Ianto.

\- Wiemy! - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie, ta mała dziewczynka, którą wskrzesił - powiedział Ianto. - Miała na imię Faith*. To ona to powstrzymała.

*faith - wiara.

\- Jak? - spytał Jack, zatrzymując się.

\- Nie jest napisane - odpowiedział Ianto. Westchnęliście jednocześnie z Jackiem i pobiegliście dalej.

- Jack! Jack! Jack! - usłyszeliście przeraźliwy krzyk Tosh. W tym samym momencie zauważyłaś przez okno, że poniżej Owen walczył... ze Śmiercią. Zaczęłaś stukać w szybę, wołając jego imię. Jack do ciebie dołączył. Owen nie reagował. Pobiegliście dalej, szukając drzwi, które pozwoliły by wam się do niego dostać. Po minucie znaleźliście. Nagle Jack się zatrzymał i złapał cię, byś nie pobiegła dalej.

 - Nie, nie, nie... - powiedział. Popatrzyłaś do przodu i natychmiast odwróciłaś wzrok. Śmierć znikała w oślepiającym blasku. Po chwili już jej nie było. Owen upadł na kolana. Powoli podeszłaś z Jackiem do niego. Jack położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a ty wpatrywałaś się w niego z ulgą. Rozległ się pisk, a następnie otworzyły się drzwi i weszła przez nie Tosh.

- Jack? Jack? [T/I]? Ktokolwiek? - usłyszeliście głos Ianto w słuchawkach. Wszyscy jednak byliście zbyt zszokowani, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Chwilę później jednak Jack się z nim skontaktował. Jemu, Gwen i Marcie nic nie było. A Marta powróciła do poprzedniej kondycji. Poinformowaliście personel szpitala, że już jest bezpiecznie i udaliście się do bazy. Tam pomagałaś Ianto wytłumaczyć alarm w szpitalu, zatuszować obecność Śmierci i wyjaśnić powód śmierci i stan ciał zmarłych osób. Kiedy wreszcie skończyłaś, podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska. W tym samym momencie Jack właśnie odchodził od Tosh. Przechodząc koło ciebie, uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh. Była strasznie zamyślona.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałaś. Zamrugała i spojrzała na ciebie.

\- Nie, nic... Tylko... - westchnęła. - Owen pocałował mnie w szpitalu. Ale tylko po to, by zabrać ode mnie urządzenie otwierające drzwi, bym była bezpieczna i mu nie przeszkodziła w walce ze Śmiercią. Tak przynajmniej myślę...

Objęłaś ją ramieniem i przytuliłaś.

\- Wiesz, co teraz musisz zrobić? - spytałaś. Pokręciła głową.

\- Powiedzieć mu, że nie obchodzi cię fakt, że teoretycznie jest... martwy - powiedziałaś. - Mieliście iść na randkę. Idźcie na nią.

\- Myślisz, że mamy szansę? - spytała Tosh.

\- Tosh... Zawsze jest szansa - odpowiedziałaś. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- A ty i Jack? Wyjaśniliście już wszystko sobie, prawda? - spytała. Popatrzyłaś na nią pytająco.

\- Znowu się do siebie uśmiechacie - powiedziałaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się i pokiwałaś głową.

\- Cieszę się - powiedziała Tosh. Porozmawiałyście jeszcze chwilę. Potem pojawiła się reszta i musiałyście wracać do pracy. Popatrzyłaś na Owena. Cieszyłaś się, że nie był martwy. Przynajmniej w praktyce. Ale martwiłaś się. Czy zawsze taki już będzie? Zawieszony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z siódmego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	7. Dzień z życia umarlaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od śmierci Owena minęło kilka dni. Jak sobie radzi z tym wszystkim? Czy Torchwood może mu jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było uczciwe, Jack - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia, [T/I] - powiedział Jack. Westchnęłaś. Minęły trzy dni od śmierci Owena. Wciąż nie wiedzieliście, czym tak naprawdę był teraz Owen. Jack postanowił zwolnić go póki co z obowiązków i poddać testom. Marta na razie miała zająć jego miejsce jako oficer medyczny Torchwood. Jack przed chwilą zawołał cię do siebie do gabinetu i wyjaśnił sytuację. Nie podobało ci się to. Uważałaś, że to nie fair względem Owena. Ale niestety Jack miał rację.

\- Dobra - powiedziałaś w końcu. - Ale wciąż uważam, że to nie jest właściwe.

\- Wiem - powiedział Jack. Chwilę później dołączył do was Owen.

- Doktorze Owenie Harperze, oficerze Torchwood numer 565, zwalniam cię z twojego stanowiska - oznajmił Jack głosem bez emocji.

\- Pierdoły - powiedział zdenerwowany Owen. - Przepraszam, Jack, ale to są pierdoły.

\- Oddaj swoją broń i przepustkę - powiedział Jack, nie patrząc na Owena. Popatrzyłaś ze współczuciem na Owena.

\- Ale dlaczego? - spytał Owen. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Trzy dni temu zginąłeś - odpowiedział Jack, wreszcie patrząc na Owena. - Musimy cię zbadać. Musimy dowiedzieć się czym jesteś. Musimy być pewni, że nic ci nie jest.

\- Zabrzmiało prawie jakby ci zależało, dobra robota - sarknął Owen.

\- Dopóki nie będę pewny, że nadajesz się do służby, Marta Jones zastąpi cię jako oficera medycznego Torchwood - kontynuował Jack.

\- To jej sprawka, prawda? - spytał Owen, podnosząc lekko głos.

\- Opracowała serie testów i badań - powiedział Jack, wstając.

\- Co jeśli odmówię? - spytał Owen.

\- Zostaniesz umieszczony w celi, zbadany i jeśli okaże się, że jesteś zagrożeniem dla ekipy, zostaną podjęte odpowiednie kroki - odpowiedział Jack i stanął przed nim. Westchnęłaś i również się zbliżyłaś. Owen odwrócił wzrok.

\- Proszę cię, Owen - powiedział Jack. - Proszę. Pozwól nam sobie pomóc. Upewnijmy się, że nic nie zagraża.

W końcu Owen westchnął. Przełknęłaś ślinę i powiedziałaś do niego:

\- Potrzebuję twoją broń.

Popatrzył na ciebie dziwnym wzrokiem. Kiwnęłaś głową. Zrezygnowany wyjął ją, przyglądnął się jej i niechętnie ci ją oddał. Następnie się odwrócił.

\- I twoją przepustkę - powiedziałaś cicho. Owen znowu popatrzył na ciebie tym wzrokiem.

\- Proszę... - powiedziałaś. Owen zawahał się. Zerknął za siebie na Martę, która właśnie pojawiła się za szybą. W końcu westchnął, wyjął przepustkę i podał ci ją. Schowałaś ją i broń do przygotowanego wcześniej woreczka. Dałaś znak Ianto, który został wcześniej o wszystkim poinformowany i poproszony o czekanie na zewnątrz. Wszedł do środka, a ty podałaś mu woreczek.

\- I jak długo będą trwać testy "doktor Jones"? - spytał Owen. Pokręciłaś głową z dezaprobatą. Rozumiałaś, że się wściekał, ale nie musiał się wyżywać na wszystkich dookoła.

\- Tyle ile potrzeba - odpowiedział Jack i zaczął iść w stronę biurka.

\- Co mam do cholery robić w międzyczasie?! - spytał zdenerwowany Owen.

\- Zawsze potrzebujemy kogoś do parzenia kawy - odpowiedział Jack i wziął kubek do ręki. Uniosłaś zdziwiona brwi. On mówił poważnie?

\- O nie - powiedział Owen, a Ianto szepnął w tym samym momencie. W końcu stanęło na tym, że Ianto miał spróbować nauczyć Owena parzenia dobrej kawy. Jak wychodzili, to o mało nie wybuchnęłaś śmiechem przez ich miny. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka i pokręciłaś głową. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i mrugnął do ciebie. Westchnęłaś i wyszłaś z gabinetu, a on za tobą. Jack poszedł dać jakieś dokumenty Marcie. Ty miałaś wrócić do swojego stanowiska, ale zauważyłaś, jak Owen "siłuje się" z ekspresem do kawy. Ruszyłaś w ich stronę.

- Teraz zawsze idziesz na misje, a ja utknąłem tutaj parząc kawę - mówił Owen do Ianto, jak podchodziłaś. Ianto już miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybko wkroczyłaś do akcji:

\- Ianto, mógłbyś zrobić dla mnie tę rzecz, o którą cię rano prosiłam?

Ianto popatrzył na ciebie skonfundowany. Popatrzyłaś na niego twardo. Nagle go olśniło, o co ci chodzi.

\- A, to! Już - powiedział i szybko odszedł. Ty podeszłaś powoli do Owena i spytałaś cicho:

- Nic ci nie jest?

\- A jak myślisz? - spytał, odwracając się do ciebie. Nigdy nie widziałaś go tak nieszczęśliwego.

\- Owen... Wiem, że ta sytuacja jest trudna - zaczęłaś. - Naprawdę chciałabym, żeby było inne wyjścia. Ale oboje z Jackiem...

- Ty i Jack... Ech... - przerwał ci Owen. - Gwen wychodzi za mąż. Marta ma chłopaka. Boże, nawet Tosh miała Tommy`ego. To jest naprawdę gówniane!

\- Wszyscy przeszliśmy przez gówno - powiedziałaś. - Widziałam cię robiącego sekcje zwłok Obcych, widziałam cię ratującego tyle istnień. Naprawdę pozwolisz się temu pokonać?

Odwróciłaś się i zaczęłaś od niego iść. Nagle się zatrzymałaś.

\- I mógłbyś przestać narzekać, że nie jesteś w związku - powiedziałaś przez ramię. - Mógłbyś dać szansę Tosh. Wciąż jesteś dla niej ważny. Nie sądzę, żeby przeszkadzał jej fakt, że... umarłeś.

Po tych słowach wróciłaś do swojego stanowiska i zajęłaś się pracą. Kątem oka widziałaś, jak Owen szedł do Marty, porobić testy. Jakiś czas później Jack zwołał naradę.

- Henry John Parker - powiedział Jack, jak już wszyscy byliście w pokoju narad. Na ekranie było stare zdjęcie Henry'ego i informacje o nim.

\- Kiedyś był przystojniakiem, teraz ma 80 lat i nawet ja mam swoje granice - powiedział Jack, siadając. Uniosłaś brwi do góry i popatrzyłaś na niego. Jack natychmiast zorientował się, jaką gafę popełnił. Popatrzył na ciebie przerażony i powiedział:

\- Wcale nie miałem na myśli...

\- Oczywiście, że nie - przerwałaś mu, kiwając głową, udając, że jesteś poważna. Dziewczyny zachichotały. Jack zrobił się lekko czerwony. Odchrząknął i kontynuował:

\- Właściwie to kolekcjoner Obcych przedmiotów.

\- Umieściliśmy go w "przeważnie niegroźnej" kategorii? - spytał Owen, który właśnie wszedł z kawą i twoją herbatą.

\- Więc w czym problem? - spytała Marta.

\- Wykryłam to dzisiaj rano o 5:17 - powiedziała Tosh, przełączając obraz na ekranie. - Dom Parkerów. Wystąpił tam skok energii. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam.

\- Więc pytanie brzmi, co takiego nasz pan Parker znalazł tym razem? - spytała Gwen.

\- Czemu? - spytała Marta. - Sądzicie, że stanowi zagrożenie?

\- Nie stanowił aż do teraz - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Jest ciut jak Howard Hughes. Wiemy, że tam jest, wiemy, że nie stanowi zagrożenia.

\- Mówiąc dalej, nie opuścił domu od śmierci żony - dodałaś. - Od 1986 nikt go nie widział.

\- Monitorowaliśmy Parkera od dawna - powiedział Owen, siadając. - Nie ma tam niczego, czego należałoby się obawiać?

- W przeciwieństwie powiedzmy do... Tintina? - spytał Ianto, po chwili ciszy.

\- Dobra, nigdy nie lubiłem Tintina - przyznał Owen. Uśmiechnęłaś się rozbawiona. Zresztą nie tylko ty.

\- Co? Jest dziwaczny - powiedział Owen. - Śmieszna twarz i jego włosy są okropne.

\- Zawsze kochałem Tintina - powiedział Ianto.

\- Tak, ty tak - zgodził się Owen. - I nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, prawda? Tylko psa, więc prawdopodobnie posuwał psa.

Ianto zrobił zdegustowaną minę. Wzdrygnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Dobra, wracając w międzyczasie do Torchwood. Impulsy Obcej energii. Musimy sprawdzić tego Parkera, tak? Tosh, daj mi kompletne plany domu. Ianto, Gwen, dowiedzcie się co on dokładnie ma. Zdobądźcie spis wszystkiego co kupił w ciągu ostatnich 10 lat. Marta, możesz zdobyć historię medyczną?

\- Jasne - powiedziała.

\- Okay, zabierajmy się do roboty, drodzy państwo - powiedziałaś. Wszyscy, oprócz Owena wstali. Wychodząc, popatrzyłaś na niego przepraszająco. To on powinien sprawdzać teraz historię medyczną. Wiedziałaś, że bolało go to, że zwróciłaś się z tym do Marty, a nie do niego. Zajęliście się pracą. Naprawdę niepokoiło was, co to był za impulsy. Co jakić czas Owen przechodził koło ciebie z ciastkami oraz kawą lub herbatą. W pewnym momencie zauważyłaś, że ma opatrunek na ręce. Kiedy spytałaś o to Martę, ta ci odpowiedziała, że skaleczył się skalpelem. A było to dość problematyczne, bo jego rany się nie goiły. Ale nie mogliście nic z tym zrobić. Jakiś czas później Owen poszedł do domu. I tak nie miał tu nic do roboty. Bez niego było dziwnie. To nie było to samo. Tęskniłaś za jego dowcipami, a nawet za jego sarkastycznymi uwagami. Kilka godzin później stanęła przed tobą Tosh. Widać było, że chce cię o coś poprosić, ale czegoś się wstydzi.

\- Możesz iść - powiedziałaś, domyślając się o co chodzi. Popatrzyła na ciebie zaskoczona.

\- Znam cię, Tosh - wyjaśniłaś. - Idź do niego. Jak coś, to wytłumaczę cię przed Jackiem.

Podziękowała ci i szybko wzięła swoje rzeczy, a następnie poszła do mieszkania Owena. Uśmiechnęłaś się i wróciłaś do pracy. Nie dane ci było jednak jej dokończyć, po jakiś czas później zadzwoniła do ciebie Tosh, mówiąc, że posprzeczali się z Owenem, następnie ten złamał sobie palce, a potem wybiegł z mieszkania.

\- W którą stronę pobiegł? - spytałaś, zakładając kurtkę.

\- Chyba w stronę zatoki - odpowiedziała.

\- Ok, zajmę się tym - powiedziałaś i rozłączyłaś się. - Gwen! Dopóki nie wrócę, zajmiesz moje miejsce w sprawie Parkera?

\- Jasne - powiedziała. Poinformowałaś Jacka, że zaraz wrócisz i szybko opuściłaś bazę. Wsiadłaś w samochód i pojechałaś nad zatokę. To, że byłaś samochodem, było twoją przewagą. Owen tam biegł na nogach i jednak miał kawałek dalej. Wystarczyło tylko liczyć, że Tosh się nie pomyliła. Ale na szczęście nie. Akurat jak dojechałaś, Owen biegł przez pomost. Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać i zaczęłaś robić zdjęcia. Wskoczył. Byłaś ciekawa, ile tam będzie siedział, więc włączyłaś stoper i ruszyłaś na pomost. Usiadłaś i czekałaś. Owen wynurzył się po 36 minutach.

- 36 minut - powiedziałaś. - Nieźle.

\- Oglądałaś? - spytał.

\- Chudy facet wbiegający do wody? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się lekko. - Robiłam zdjęcia. Wybacz. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Wstałaś i zaczęłaś schodzić z pomostu. Owen wciągnął się na pomost i wstał. Zatrzymałaś się i odwróciłaś do niego.

\- Jak długo to będzie trwało, Owen? - spytałaś. Nic więcej nie powiedziałaś. Przez chwilę patrzyliście na siebie. W końcu wyciągnęłaś do niego rękę. Po krótkim wahaniu chwycił ją. Razem wróciliście do bazy. Tosh jeszcze nie wróciła. Gwen natomiast prowadziła naradę. Nie poszłaś jednak na nią. Owen poszedł się umyć i wysuszyć w łazience, a ty czekałaś na niego na zewnątrz. Dopiero kiedy skończył, we dwoje ruszyliście do pokoju narad.

\- ...czujniki ciepła - usłyszeliście głos Gwen, jak się zbliżaliście.

\- Jak temperatura ciała? - spytała Marta. Stanęliście w drzwiach. Na ekranie pokazany był plan domu Parkera. Postanowili zaryzykować i się tam włamać.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Zasilane bateriami słonecznymi. Są przy każdych drzwiach i oknach.

\- Więc jak je ominiemy? - spytał Ianto.

\- Wygląda na to, że potrzebujecie trupa - odezwał się Owen. Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się w waszą stronę.

\- Kogoś, kto nie wytwarza ciepła - kontynuował Owen i podszedł bliżej. - Co macie do stracenia?

Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Skinęłaś głową. Jack kiwnął na Ianto. Ten wstał i podał Owenowi pistolet. Wtedy rozległy się kroki i w drzwiach pojawiła się Tosh. Owen odwrócił się i popatrzył na nią.

- Tosh? - spytał. Podeszła do niego, wręczyła mu kluczyki i powiedziała:

\- Wyłączyłam twój telewizor.

Tylko tyle. Cała Tosh. W ogóle nie pokazała po sobie, że cokolwiek powiedział jej Owen, zraniło ją. Zaczęliście się przygotowywać do akcji. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, Jack i Marta pojechali razem z Owenem do domu Parkera. Reszta z was miała czekać w bazie. Kilka minut po tym, jak Jack zadzwonił do was, że Owen już ruszył, Tosh spróbowała skontaktować się z Owenem.

\- Tak... Cześć, Tosh - usłyszeliście go.

\- Zasilanie domu pochodzi z prywatnego generatora - powiedziała do niego Tosh. - Jest też zapasowy, ale załatw główny, a będziesz miał minutę i 20 sekund całkowitej ciemności.

\- Możecie pozbyć się jednego z tych dwóch kolesi? - spytał Owen.

\- Dwa połączenia będą wyglądać podejrzanie - powiedział Ianto.

\- Spróbujcie tego wielkiego, dobra? - poprosił Owen. Ianto szybko załatwił ci odpowiednie dane i numer telefonu do jednego z ochroniarzy. Wykręciłaś numer i zadzwoniłaś.

\- Halo? - usłyszałaś męski głos.

\- Pan Taylor? - spytałaś.

\- Tak, kto mówi? - spytał mężczyzna.

\- Dzwonię ze szpitala Świętej Heleny - odpowiedziałaś. - Pani Christine Taylor została przywieziona godzinę temu. Miała wypadek samochodowy.

\- Jest ranna? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nic jej nie będzie, ale pytała o pana - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Już jadę - powiedział mężczyzna i rozłączył się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże choć trochę Owenowi - mruknęłaś. Czekaliście w ciszy. Po jakimś czasie na ekranie Tosh pokazało się, że główny generator w domu Parkera padł.

- 1:20 zanim włączy się zapasowy generator - przypomniała Tosh Owenowi.

- Tu Farrington do wszystkich jednostek - usłyszeliście głos mężczyzny. Tosh załatwiła, że słyszeliście też połączenia ochrony.

\- Zapasowy generator włączy się za 45 sekund - powiedział Farrington. - Proszę zostać na stanowiskach. Osobisty generator pana Parkera jest nieuszkodzony.

Gwen zaklęła. Przygryzłaś dolną wargę, a Tosh powiedziała do Owena:

\- Przepraszam, Owen, ale musieli ulepszyć ochronę.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Westchnęliście i czekaliście.

\- Dobra, jestem w środku - odezwał się chwilę później.

\- Dobra, wygląda na to, że odczyty energii pochodzą z pierwszego piętra - powiedziała do niego Tosh. - Z pokoju na tyłach domu.

\- Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej? - spytał Owen.

\- Nie, źródło energii powoduje zakłócenia w systemie, przykro mi - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział Owen. - Przyzwyczaiłem się do ciemności.

Wróciło zasilanie. Czekaliście dalej. Oczywiście słyszeliście wszystko, co mówił Owen i ochroniarze, na których się napotykał. Na szczęście było ich tylko dwóch. Jeden przy generatorze, drugi na schodach w domu. Obydwu Owen znokautował. W końcu Owen dotarł do pokoju, z którego pochodziły odczyty energii. Okazało się, że w środku był Henry Parker. Mało tego. Wiedział, że Owen jest z Torchwood i że przysłał go "Amerykanin".

\- Mogli przysłać tę Japonkę, polubiłem ją - powiedział pan Parker. Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie zaskoczona. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Przepraszam, że trafiłem ci się ja - powiedział Owen.

\- Czy ona jest przy tym twoim czymś w uchu? - spytał pan Parker. - Przy słuchawce?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Witam! Chciałem powiedzieć, że masz cudowne nogi - powiedział pan Parker. - Powinnaś je częściej pokazywać.

Tosh uśmiechnęła się. Mrugnęłaś do niej.

\- Ma rację, wiesz? Naprawdę powinnaś - powiedziałaś. Tosh prawie się roześmiała. Prawie. Pamiętała, że nie może. Pan Parker natomiast pokazał Owenowi Obcy obiekt, który powodował te odczyty. Powiedział mu, że to utrzymuje go przy życiu. Owen szybko obalił to mówiąc, że energia nie idzie do niego, ale jest kumulowana. Pan Parker nie chciał mu uwierzyć. Nie chciał umierać. Owen zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Pan Parker opowiedział o swoim życiu. Owen próbował go pocieszać. Mówił, że teraz jego życie wcale nie jest lepsze od śmierci. W końcu pan Parker zrozumiał to i sam oddał Owenowi Obcy obiekt. Owen obiecał panu Parkerowi, że do niego jeszcze przyjdzie i że razem stawią czoła ciemności. Panu Parkerowi spodobał się ten pomysł. Chciał wiedzieć, o waszej pracy w Torchwood, o Obcych.

- Daj spokój, ja umieram, komu wygadam, Archaniołowi Gabrielowi? - spytał pan Parker. - Jeśli wrócisz, nie powiem Japonce, że nadal trzymasz mnie za rękę.

Tosh momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona. Ianto i Gwen popatrzyli na nią z niezrozumieniem. A ty z całej siły starałaś się nie śmiać. Wtedy usłyszeliście, że coś się działo z panem Parkerem. Owen starał się go ratować, ale nie udało mu się. Zaległa cisza.

\- Owen - spróbowała skontaktować się z nim Tosh po kilku minutach. - Owen, słyszysz mnie? Owen, zgłoś się!

\- Tak, tak jestem - odezwał się w końcu Owen.

\- To urządzenie? - spytała Tosh. - Czy ono coś robi, ponieważ wskazania energii są...

Urwała. Popatrzyła na ciebie przerażona, a następnie z powrotem na ekran.

\- Owen - powiedziała. -  Wychodzą poza skalę. To wybuchnie!

\- Tosh? Co możemy zrobić? - usłyszeliście głos Jacka.

\- Nic! Nic nie możemy! - odpowiedziała przerażona.

\- W porządku - odezwał się Owen. - Będę to trzymał.

\- Owen, co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał Jack. Wyczułaś w jego głosie zdenerwowanie.

\- Zobaczymy, czy będę mógł wchłonąć - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Owen, wskazania energii wyszły poza skalę - powiedziała Tosh. - Nie przeżyjesz tego.

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział. - Zdarza się. Marta, Marta...

\- Owen? - usłyszeliście Martę.

\- Jeśli to mnie zniszczy, będą potrzebowali nowego lekarza - powiedział Owen. - Masz wszystkie potrzebne referencje. Medyczne zdolności i oszałamiający tyłek. Jack? Jeśli chociaż spróbujesz mnie sprowadzić z powrotem... Gwen, Ianto, było zabawnie. Przeważnie. Dziękuje... [T/I]... Przepraszam. Ty też byłaś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Tosh?

Tosh przełknęła ślinę i uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

\- Tosh? - spytał Owen. - No dalej, odpowiedz mi.

\- Owen - odezwała się w końcu Tosh.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Owen.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziała Tosh. Potem już nikt nic nie powiedział. Czekaliście w ciszy i napięciu, co się dalej wydarzy. Tosh wyciągnęła w twoim kierunku rękę. Ścisnęłaś ją. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Urządzenie nie wybuchło. Owen powiedział, że wydzieliło piękne światło i zaśpiewało mu. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę jest to odpowiedź nieznanych Obcych, na wiadomość, którą w latach 70-tych NASA wysłała w kosmos. Miałaś ochotę skakać ze szczęścia. Owen wciąż był z wami i choć raz Obcy obiekt nie zagrażał bezpieczeństwu Ziemi. Następnie Owen szybko wymknął się z domu Parkera i razem z Jackiem oraz Tosh wrócili pod bazę. Razem z Ianto i Gwen wyszliście ich powitać. Tosh została, by upewnić się, że na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. Nadszedł czas pożegnania z Martą. Najpierw pożegnała się z Owenem. Rozmawiali o czymś przez chwilę, ale nie słyszeliście o czym. Byli od was kawałek dalej, rozmawiali po cichu, a poza tym widać było, że to prywatna rozmowa. Potem Marta pożegnała się z Gwen i Ianto. Następnie uściskała ciebie.

\- Trzymaj się - powiedziałaś do niej.

\- Ty też - powiedziała i odsunęła się od ciebie. - I pilnuj wiesz-kogo.

Roześmiałaś się i kiwnęłaś głową. Następnie Marta pożegnała się z Jackiem.

\- Tylko tyle? - spytał żartobliwie Jack, kiedy Marta pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Może i bym cię pocałowała w usta, ale nie chcę dostać od [T/I] - powiedziała, śmiejąc się.

\- Oj, tak - zgodził się Ianto, kiwając głową. - Ostatnia osoba, która pocałowała Jacka, oberwała od niej porządnie. A wtedy ze sobą jeszcze nie chodzili.

\- Ale już mnie zaprosił wtedy na randkę - powiedziałaś. Zaczęliście się śmiać.

\- Rozumiem, że to historia na inną okazję - powiedziała Marta. Kiwnęłaś głową. Pożegnaliście się jeszcze raz. Marta wzięła swoje rzeczy i zaczęła się od was oddalać. Kiedy zniknęła wam z oczu, wróciliście do bazy. Byłaś tak zabiegana, że nawet nie miałaś okazji, by sprawdzić co z Owenem i Tosh. Choć w pewnym momencie widziałaś ich razem siedzących na kanapie. Ale tylko tyle. Kiedy miałaś już wychodzić, podszedł do ciebie Jack.

\- Zmęczona? - spytał.

\- Nawet nie - odpowiedziałaś. - A co?

-Myślałem, czy nie zabrać cię na randkę - odpowiedział. - Dawno nie byliśmy.

\- Ta... Za dużo rzeczy mieliśmy na głowie - powiedziałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. - Chętnie.

Jack uśmiechnął się i podał ci ramię. Przyjęłaś je i razem wyszliście z bazy. Na miasto. Na randkę...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział krótki, bo odcinek był z perspektywy Owena.  
> Zawiera dialogi z ósmego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	8. Ślub i... Co?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie nadszedł dzień ślubu Rhysa i Gwen. Jednak dzień przed tym stało się coś, co może popsuć całą uroczystość. Co się stało? Czy Rhys i Gwen zostaną małżeństwem?

- Ostrożnie, [T/I] - usłyszałaś Owena w swojej słuchawce. - To coś zjada ludzi.

\- Dzięki, bardzo mnie pocieszyłeś - sarknęłaś i zbiegłaś po schodach. Goniłaś Obcego, który tak jak Owen powiedział, zjadał ludzi. Powinna być z tobą jeszcze Gwen, ale ponieważ miała wieczór panieński, powiedziałaś jej, żeby znikała, że poradzisz sobie. Wbiegłaś do toalety, z wyciągniętym przed siebie pistoletem. Sprawdzałaś kabiny, kiedy nagle za sobą usłyszałaś ruch. Odwróciłaś się szybko, przestraszając jakiegoś mężczyznę. Opuściłaś lekko broń i powiedziałaś:

\- Przepraszam pana, lepiej będzie, jak pan stąd pójdzie.

Oczy mężczyzny zrobiły się czerwone. Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, pokazując przy tym swoje ostre zęby i ruszył na ciebie z uniesionymi rękami. Podniosłaś szybko broń i zaczęłaś strzelać. Mężczyzna "krzyknął" z bólu, a następnie obrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Pobiegłaś za nim, mówiąc po drodze do słuchawki:

\- Jack, to zmiennokształtny! Może wyglądać jak ktokolwiek, ale pozostawia za sobą ślad czarnej krwi.

Wybiegłaś z powrotem na ulicę i zaczęłaś się rozglądać. W końcu zauważyłaś uciekającego chłopaka, trzymającego się za bok.

\- Zmienił się, ale to z pewnością on - powiedziałaś do słuchawki i pobiegłaś za nim. - Kieruje się ku ulicy Trinity.

Przez chwilę go goniłaś. Przebiegłaś przez jakąś bramę i tam go zgubiłaś. Obracałaś się, z pistoletem dalej wyciągniętym przed siebie. Nagle usłyszałaś za sobą hałas. Odwróciłaś się szybko, ale zmiennokształtny zdążył się na ciebie rzucić i wylądowaliście na ziemi. Zaczęliście się szamotać. Udało ci się złapać go jedną ręką za gardło, a drugą próbowałaś dosięgnąć pistoletu. Udało mu się jednak uwolnić z twojego uścisku. Złapał cię za rękę i... ugryzł w nią. Krzyknęłaś z bólu i próbowałaś się wyrwać. Z całej siły popchnęłaś go do tyłu. Wylądował na ogrodzeniu za sobą, a ty upadłaś na ziemię, ściskając się za rękę. Nie zdążył on jednak zrobić nic więcej, bo dostał kilka razy z czyjegoś pistoletu. Odwróciłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś Jacka. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą i z powrotem popatrzyłaś na zmiennokształtnego. Całym ciałem upadł na ogrodzenie, a następnie na ziemię. Zaczęłaś oddychać głęboko, starając się uspokoić. W tym samym czasie Jack do ciebie podbiegł. Wyciągnęłaś w jego kierunku rękę i pomógł ci wstać. Złapał cię za ramiona i spytał z troską:

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś kręcąc głową. Jack szybko cię przytulił. Jak się odsunęliście od siebie, zerknął na twoją rękę i powiedział:

\- Owen powinien to obejrzeć.

Kiwnęłaś głową. Wróciliście do bazy, gdzie Owen obejrzał i opatrzył ci rękę. Jack cały czas narzekał, że nie powinien był ci pozwolić jechać samej, że Gwen powinna była z tobą jechać, że mogło ci się coś stać.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Jack! - westchnęłaś, mając już dość. Jack w końcu przestał narzekać, ale kazał ci jechać do domu. Nie protestowałaś. Po odprężającej kąpieli położyłaś się spać. Nawet nie zorientowałaś się, kiedy już spałaś...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jęknęłaś, kiedy obudził cię budzik. Nie wyspałaś się. Wyłączyłaś budzik i zaczęłaś rozważać, czy nie zostać jeszcze chwilę w łóżku. Ale nie mogłaś, bo tego dnia był ślub Gwen. Jęknęłaś ponownie, wygrzebałaś się spod kołdry i wstałaś. Wciąż nie widząc jeszcze dobrze na oczy poszłaś do łazienki. Kiedy popatrzyłaś w lustro, zamarłaś. Otworzyłaś szeroko oczy i usta, a następnie zerknęłaś na swój brzuch. Był... duży. Taki, jaki mają kobiety, kiedy są w ciąży w ostatnim miesiącu.

"Ale... jak... co.. Co?" pomyślałaś zszokowana. Wybiegłaś z łazienki i pognałaś do sypialni. Złapałaś za telefon i zadzwoniłaś do Jacka.

\- Jack... Potrzebuję cię - powiedziałaś, jak tylko się odezwał. - Najszybciej jak potrafisz. A... I weź ze sobą Owena.

Jack szybko powiedział, że już jadą. W jego głosie wyczułaś zdenerwowanie. Zapewne pomyślał, że jesteś ranna i umierasz. Poszłaś otworzyć drzwi, podejrzewając, że nie będą nawet myśleć o tym, że trzeba zadzwonić. Następnie poszłaś do salonu i stanęłaś tyłem do drzwi. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałaś gwałtowne otwieranie drzwi i kroki.

\- [T/I]?! - usłyszałaś Jacka. Był przerażony.

\- W salonie! - odkrzyknęłaś. Znowu odgłos szybkich kroków, który po chwili ustał.

\- [T/I]... jesteś... - usłyszałaś głos Owena.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś. - Nie dlatego dzwoniłam. Ale mamy duży problem.  _Bardzo duży_ problem.

Powoli odwróciłaś się, zasłaniając dłońmi swój brzuch. Kiedy już stałaś przodem do Jacka i Owena, z trudem łapiącymi oddech i patrzącymi w napięciu, odsłoniłaś brzuch. Popatrzyli na ciebie zszokowani i przerażeni. Przez chwilę tak staliście w ciszy.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytałaś w końcu, drżącym głosem. Jack otwierał i zamykał usta. Owen wpatrywał się w ciebie rozszerzonymi oczami. W końcu zamrugał, odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- Lepiej cię zbadam. Gdzie...?

\- W sypialni - powiedziałaś szybko. - Chodź.

Zaprowadziłaś go do sypialni, po drodze mijając wciąż zszokowanego Jacka. Stanęłaś przed łóżkiem. Owen wyjął stetoskop i zaczął badać twój brzuch.

\- [T/I], jesteś w ciąży - powiedział po chwili. - Niedługo urodzisz.

\- W ciąży? - spytałaś przerażona. - To niemożliwe! Ja nigdy...

Do pokoju wszedł Jack.

\- Jak się trzymasz, [T/I]? - spytał, nie patrząc na ciebie. Popatrzyłaś na niego błagalnie i powiedziałaś:

\- Jack, powiedz mi, co się dzieje? Owen mówi, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Tak myślisz? - spytał sarkastycznie, patrząc na twój brzuch. Również na niego popatrzyłaś.

\- Jezu Chryste - powiedziałaś. - Co do...?

\- Tylko że to pozaziemskie zapłodnienie - powiedział Owen. Popatrzyłaś pytająco najpierw na niego, a potem na Jacka.

\- Ten Obcy zeszłej nocy - wyjaśnił Jack.

\- On mnie ugryzł, Jack - powiedziałaś szybko. - To wszystko.

Odsunęłaś Owena i zdenerwowana poszłaś do kuchni, napić się czegoś. Jack i Owen poszli za tobą.

\- Przekazał jajo poprzez ukąszenie - powiedział Jack. - Niektóre gatunki tak robią. To podstępna droga na przedłużenie gatunku. Rany Darwin miałby pole do popisu, jeśli poleciałby w kosmos.

\- Tak, wspaniale - sarknęłaś, odkładając szklankę.

\- Posłuchaj, [T/I], nic ci nie będzie, obiecuję, okay? - powiedział Owen. - Jeśli byłaby jakaś biologiczna niekompatybilność byłabyś już martwa. Teraz... Według tego skanu nosisz nie rozwiniętą blastosferyczną masę.

- Co proszę? - spytałaś, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Rodzaj Obcego jaja - powiedział Owen. - Ale będę się tobą opiekował, obiecuję. Mamy procedury na takie sytuacje.

\- Zdarzało się to już wcześniej? - spytałaś zszokowana.

\- Słyszałaś o niepokalanym poczęciu, prawda? - spytał Jack. - Więc...

\- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz... - powiedziałaś.

\- Dobra, zabierzemy cię do bazy - powiedział Owen. - Położysz się, uruchomię biokseniczny mikrotron i za kilka dni będziesz zdrowa jak ryba.

\- Co, kilka dni? - spytałaś. - Za 5 godzin pójdę na ślub Gwen i Rhysa, Owen!

\- Nie, nie pójdziesz - powiedział Jack.

\- [T/I], nie chcę tego mówić, ale będziesz musiała to sobie odpuścić - powiedział Owen.

\- Nie! Nie ma mowy - powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową. - Macie pojęcie, jak ja się cieszyłam na ten ślub?

\- Posłuchaj, [T/I], nie nosisz dzieciątka Jezus - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie dbam o to! - krzyknęłaś. - Nie mogę tak wystawić Gwen i Rhysa. Są moimi przyjaciółmi!

- Nie myślisz logicznie! - krzyknął Jack.

\- Nie mieszaj w to moich hormonów, panie Jacku Harkness! - krzyknęłaś, grożąc mu ręką.

\- Dobra, uspokój się - powiedział Jack, obniżając twoją rękę.

\- Owen powiedział, że jeśli było by to niebezpieczne, to już bym o tym wiedziała, prawda? - spytałaś, już spokojna.

\- Tak wynika z moich informacji, tak - potwierdził Owen.

\- Więc nic mi nie będzie do ślubu - powiedziałaś. - Potem zrobię, co będzie trzeba. Kiedy Gwen będzie panią Williams. Nie wcześniej.

\- [T/I]... - westchnął Jack.

\- Nie, Jack - przerwałaś mu. - Wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale jeśli jest coś, czego nigdy nie zrobię, to zawiedzenie przyjaciółki. Choćby się świat kończył, ja i tak pójdę na ten ślub.

Jack dalej chciał się kłócić, ale popatrzyłaś na niego miażdżącym wzrokiem. Niechętnie uległ. Ale miałaś pojechać wcześniej na wesele i cały czas miała cię obserwować Tosh. A do czasu, aż Tosh po ciebie przyjedzie, miałaś nie ruszać się z domu. Zgodziłaś się. Jak wychodzili, zorientowałaś się, że nie masz sukienki, która by na ciebie pasowała. Jack powiedział, żebyś się tym nie martwiła, że Ianto to załatwi.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Jack - powiedziałaś. Popatrzył na ciebie pytająco.

\- Młode matki, bez obrączki są dla niektóych mężczyzn bardzo atrakcyjne - powiedziałaś. Jack natychmiast spoważniał. Owen o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ianto tym również się zajmie - powiedział i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Och, jeszcze jedno! - zawołałaś. Westchnął i zerknął na ciebie przez ramię.

\- Nie wypada, żebym przyszła na ślub bez "męża" - powiedziałaś. Jack zesztywniał, a Owen nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Dobra - westchnął Jack. - Ja również będę miał obrączkę.

Uśmiechnęłaś się niewinnie. Kiedy opuścili twój dom, zadzwoniłaś do Gwen i wyjaśniłaś jej sytuację. Była zaskoczona, ale obiecała, że nikt cię nie będzie zaczepiał. Obiecała też utrzymywać wszystkich w przekonaniu, że ty i Jack jesteście po ślubie. Po jakimś czasie przyjechała do ciebie Tosh z pudełkiem w rękach.

\- Hej, Tosh - powitałaś ją. - Wchodź.

\- To jest twoja sukienka - powiedziała, kiedy weszłyście do salonu i podała ci pudełko. - A tutaj jest twoja "obrączka ślubna". Jack ma drugą.

Podała ci małe pudełeczko.

\- Dzięki, Tosh - powiedziałaś i poszłaś się przebrać. Sukienka była śliczna. Ianto znał twój gust. Kiedy byłaś już ubrana, Tosh pomogła ci z makijażem i fryzurą. Sama przyjechała już gotowa. Po zakończonych przygotowaniach, pojechałyście do miejsca, w którym miał się odbyć ślub. Przy wejściu Tosh zaczepił jeden z przyjaciół Rhysa, Banan. Udało jej się od niego uwolnić, dopiero gdy powiedziała, że przez banany ma odruchy wymiotne. Ruszyłyście szukać Gwen.

\- Tak w ogóle... - zaczęła, kiedy szłyście korytarzem. - Udało mi się przekonać Owena, żeby poszedł ze mną na ślub. Jako moja randka.

Zatrzymałaś się gwałtownie i popatrzyłaś na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przytuliłaś ją, mówiąc:

\- Nareszcie! Gratuluję, Tosh!

\- Dzięki - powiedziała, kiedy się od siebie odsunęłyście. Poszłyście dalej. Po chwili byłyście w pokoju Gwen. Nie była jeszcze ubrana.

\- Kiedy zadzwoniłaś, trochę miałam nadzieję, że żartujesz - powiedziała, patrząc na twój brzuch.

\- Nigdy bym nie żartowała w takiej sprawie, Gwen - powiedziałaś. Porozmawiałyście chwilę, ale Gwen musiała w końcu zacząć się szykować. Życzyłyście jej z Tosh powodzenia i zeszłyście na dół. Tam każdy na ciebie zerkał. Szczególnie mężczyźni. Co sprawiało, że czułaś się nieswojo.

\- Tosh, zaraz wracam - powiedziałaś, wstając. - Muszę iść do toalety.

Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, szybko zniknęłaś. Po drodze wpadłaś na Banana, który próbował z tobą flirtować, ale pokazałaś mu obrączkę i go wyminęłaś. Posiedziałaś kilka minut w toalecie, a następnie wróciłaś. Ale Tosh tam nie było. Zaczęłaś jej szukać. Pomyślałaś, że mogła iść do Gwen, więc skierowałaś się na pierwsze piętro. Kiedy weszłaś na schody, poczułaś ukłucie w brzuchu. Jęknęłaś i skuliłaś się w pół.

- Nic ci nie jest? - spytała kobieta, która akurat schodziła, dotykając twojego ramienia.

\- Nie, nie, to tylko ukłucie - zapewniłaś ją, prostując się.

\- Rozciąga mięśnie - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Już niedługo.

Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i poszłaś na górę.

\- Świetnie - mruknęłaś, kiedy już jej nie widziałaś. - Po prostu świetnie.

Miałaś właśnie zapukać do pokoju Gwen, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z niego ojciec Gwen. Weszłaś do środka i oniemiałaś. Gwen była już w sukience ślubnej. 

\- Wyglądasz cudownie - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Dzięki - mruknęła, uśmiechając się.

\- Toch nie jest tutaj? - spytałaś rozglądając się. - Poszłam do toalety, a kiedy wróciłam, nie było jej. Próbowałam dzwonić, ale nie odpowiada.

\- Nie, nie widziałam jej - powiedziała Gwen, kręcąc głową. - A jak ty się trzymasz?

\- Wspaniale - powiedziałaś. - Poza tym, że w każdej chwili mogę urodzić nie swoje dziecko. Mało tego. Jakiegoś p... Obcego!

\- Nie martw się - powiedziała Gwen, klepiąc się po ramieniu. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Mam nadzieję - westchnęłaś. - No nic. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać. W końcu zaraz bierzesz ślub. Poszukam Tosh.

\- [T/I]! - zawołała za tobą Gwen, jak otworzyłaś drzwi. Popatrzyłaś na nią pytająco.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała. - Że mimo tego postanowiłaś przyjść na mój ślub.

\- Nie mogłam tego przegapić, prawda? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się. - Poza tym... Nie mogłam cię zawieść. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką.

Gwen podeszła do ciebie i mocno cię uściskała. Następnie ruszyłaś na poszukiwania Tosh. Za każdym razem jak jakiś facet się do ciebie przystawiał, pokazywałaś mu obrączkę. W końcu trzeba było iść do sali, gdzie miał odbyć się ślub. Usiadłaś na swoim miejscu i rozglądałaś się zdenerwowana. Nigdzie nie widziałaś Tosh. Ani Jacka, Ianto i Owena. Zabrzmiał marsz weselny. Wszyscy wstali i popatrzyli w stronę wejścia. Ojciec Gwen prowadził ją do ołtarza, a za nimi szły druhny. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Cieszyłaś się szczęściem Gwen. Kiedy doszli, ojciec Gwen pocałował ją w policzek i przekazał Rhysowi. Po tym mogliście usiąść. Co w twoim przypadku było wspaniałe. Kobieta udzielająca ślubu zaczęła przemawiać. Póki co wszystko szło doskonale. Dopóki kobieta nie powiedziała:

- Rhys i Gwen wybrali by dopełnić swoich zobowiązań przed wami. Ale wcześniej prawo wymaga od mnie by was zapytać, czy jest tutaj ktoś, kto zna powód dla którego nie powinni zawierać małżeństwa?

Nastała chwila ciszy. Ślub już miał odbywać się dalej, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł Jack, krzycząc:

\- Stać!

Wszyscy odwrócili się zaskoczeni i zaczęły się szepty. Zerknęłaś na Gwen i Rhysa. Wpatrywali się w Jacka morderczym wzrokiem. Zmarszczyłaś brwi i popatrzyłaś na niego. Co on wyprawiał?

\- Stać! Zatrzymajcie ślub! - krzyczał Jack, biegnąc do was. - Zaczekajcie!

\- Jack? - spytała Gwen.

\- Gwen, przepraszam, uwierz mi - powiedział, stając przed nią. - Ale musicie przerwać natychmiast.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytałaś, wstając i podchodząc do niego.

\- Jack, wychodzę za Rhysa! - powiedziała wściekła Gwen.

\- Nie teraz - powiedział Jack, kręcąc głową. - Nie możesz.

\- Odwal się Jack - powiedział Rhys. - Już wystarczająco napsułeś pomiędzy mną i Gwen. Nie zepsujesz naszego ślubu.

- Posłuchaj staram się ocalić [T/I] życie, tak samo jak wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych - powiedział Jack.

\- Co się dzieje, Jack? - spytałaś.

\- Tamten zmiennokształtny nie był sam - powiedział. Zesztywniałaś.

\- Do mojego pokoju, szybko - powiedziała Gwen. Jack złapał cię za rękę, a ty szybko ruszyłaś w stronę pokoju Gwen. Rhys i Gwen poszli za wami, wcześniej przepraszając gości.

- Było ich dwoje? - spytałaś, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Reszta za tobą.

\- Mama i tata Nostrovit - odpowiedział Jack. - Polują parami. Ale rodzicielstwo... wymaga trzeciej osoby. On wynajduje i zapładnia nosiciela. Następnie wkracza ona niczym akuszerka z piekła, trzymając się w pobliżu, obserwując, czekając aż przyjdzie pora. Potem robi się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Więc myślisz, że jest w pobliżu? - spytał Rhys.

\- Ona jest zmiennokształtna, Rhys - odpowiedział Jack. - Może tam być i prowadzić pogaduszki z twoimi rodzicami.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Popatrzyłaś na Gwen. Tak bardzo chciała tego ślubu.

- Nie przerwiemy ślubu - powiedziałaś. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie z wdzięcznością, a Jack z szokiem.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Gwen.

\- [T/I]... Gwen, nie macie wyboru - powiedział Jack.

\- Odkąd cię poznałam, Jack, to jedyne co Rhysowi fundowałam, to gówno - powiedziała Gwen, stając przed nim. - Kłamstwa, niebezpieczeństwo, komplikacje. Ale trwał przy mnie. Kto inny by coś takiego zniósł? Kto by mnie poślubił po tym wszystkim? Kocham go i dzisiaj go poślubię.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Rhys, stając koło Gwen. - Wam obu. Ale jest to także mój ślub. Nie mam czegoś do powiedzenia?

Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszeliście krzyk. Szybko pobiegliście w kierunku, skąd dochodził. Z jednego z pokoi wybiegła przerażona dziewczyna.

\- Ianto, za dziewczyną, musimy powstrzymać panikę - powiedział Jack, wpadając do pokoju. Za nim Rhys, ty i Gwen. W pokoju byli jeszcze Tosh i Owen.

\- Jack! - powiedział Owen i wskazał na coś na podłodze. 

\- O Boże - powiedział Rhys, kiedy to coś zobaczył. Odwrócił się i zatrzymał ciebie i Gwen.

\- Naprawdę musimy przerwać ślub - powiedział. Gwen chciała protestować, ale Rhys krzyknął:

\- Jakiś Obcy ściga twoją przyjaciółkę i jest gotowy zabić po drodze wszystkich innych! Musimy przerwać ślub!

Gwen zamknęła usta i popatrzyła na ciebie przepraszająco.

- Jack, widziałam zmiennokształtnego - odezwała się Tosh. - To kobieta. Ubrana na czarno.

Jack już miał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie dostał wiadomość od Ianto. Niezbyt dobrą.

- Dobra, Ianto, idź do samochodu i zakłóć wszystkie linie telefoniczne - powiedział do słuchawki. - Ostatnie czego potrzebujemy to policja. Tosh, idziesz ze mną, znajdziemy kobietę w czerni. [T/I], Owen musi operować natychmiast.

\- Jack, Gwen ma być bezpieczna, natychmiast - powiedział Rhys.

\- Ja także chcę tego, Rhys oraz bezpieczeństwa wszystkich gości, zwłaszcza [T/I]  - powiedział Jack. - Więc róbmy co każe!

\- Rhys, kochanie, Jack wie co robi - powiedziała Gwen, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Posłuchaj, jeśli uciekniemy, Nostrovit będzie na nas czekał - powiedział Jack. - I kończy się nam czas.

\- Jaki jest plan, Jack? - spytałaś, przerywając tę bezsensowną kłótnię.

\- Mam pomysł - powiedział Owen, unosząc do góry swój plecak. Coś ci mówiło, że ten pomysł ci się nie spodoba.

\- To my z Rhysem zostaniemy tutaj, dobra? - spytała Gwen. - Jako moralne wsparcie dla [T/I].

\- Dobra! - zgodził się niechętnie Jack. - Tosh, ze mną.

Jack i Tosh wybiegli, zostawiając cię samą z Owenem. Popatrzyłaś z wdzięcznością na Gwen. Uśmiechnęła się do ciebie. Uznaliście, że lepiej będzie to zrobić w pokoju Gwen. Tam Owen wyciągnął z plecaka... skalpel osobliwościowy.

- To? - spytałaś zdenerwowana. - Skalpel osobliwościowy? To jest ten twój pomysł?!

\- [T/I], jest dobrze, uwierz mi - powiedział Owen. - Dopracowałem to od czasu incydentu z Jętkami.

- Co to jest? - spytał Rhys.

\- Obcy przyrząd medyczny... tak przynajmniej Owen myśli - wyjaśniła Gwen.

\- Myśli? - spytał Rhys, patrząc na ciebie niepewnie. Westchnęłaś. Nie podobał ci się ten pomysł, ale innego wyjścia nie miałaś. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Rhys? Rhys, jesteś tutaj, Rhys? - usłyszeliście głos matki Rhysa.

\- To jego matka - powiedziała Gwen. - To matka Rhysa.

Owen szybko schował skalpel osobliwościowy, a ty złapałaś bukiet Gwen, który położyła wcześniej na łóżku i zakryłaś nim brzuch. Sama nie wiedziałaś dlaczego. Rhys po zgodzie Owena wpuścił swoją matkę, Brendę, do środka.

\- Tam... tam jest potwór, Rhys - powiedziała, wchodząc do środka. - Amerykanin i Japonka ścigają go.

\- Zostańcie tutaj - powiedział Owen i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Gwen i Rhys zaczęli uspokajać jego matkę. Co wychodziło im kiepsko. Kilka minut później do pokoju wpadła nagle reszta Torchwood. Wszyscy celowali pistoletami pistoletami w matkę Rhysa.

- Odsuń się ty wstrętna suko! - krzyknął Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego zszokowana. Co oni wyprawiali?

\- Co wy do diabła wyprawiacie?! - krzyknął Rhys. - To jest moja matka!

\- Nie - zaprzeczył Jack. - To jest Obcy.

\- Nie jestem Obcym! - powiedziała przerażona Brenda.

\- Jesteś dobra, muszę ci to przyznać - powiedział Jack.

\- Ale ja nie jestem! - zaprzeczyła Brenda.

\- Tak, a Bolek nie zna Lolka - sarknął Jack.

\- Jack, czy zmiennokształtny kopiuje także zapach? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie, tylko zmienia wygląd - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Rozpoznałabym wszędzie te okropne perfumy - powiedziała Gwen. - To Brenda, Jack. To Brenda.

Jack opuścił broń. Rhys natychmiast uderzył go w twarz, w efekcie czego Jack poleciał na Ianto.

\- To za nazwanie mojej matki wstrętną suką! - krzyknął Rhys. Jack popatrzył na niego ze złością.

\- Jeśli to jest matka Rhysa, to kto jest na zewnątrz? - spytała Tosh. Błyskawicznie wszyscy wybiegliście na zewnątrz. Wbiegliście do ogrodu i tam zobaczyliście Obcego, wyglądającego jak matka Rhysa, stojącego koło matki Gwen.

\- Z drogi! Tam jest! - krzyknął Jack i razem z resztą zaczął biec w jej kierunku, celując w nią pistoletem. Zmiennokształtna pokazała swoje zębiska i złapała za głowę matkę Gwen. Twoi przyjaciele ustawili się, ale Jack kazał im się wstrzymać.

\- Mamo! - zawołała Gwen. - Mamo!

\- Więź między matką i dzieckiem to cudowna rzecz - powiedziała zmiennokształtna, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Puść ją - powiedziałaś spokojnie.

\- Jej matka za moje dziecko - powiedziała.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie masz nic do powiedzenia - warknęła zmiennokształtna.

\- Nie słuchaj jej - powiedziała przerażona matka Gwen, patrząc na ciebie. Zmiennokształtna ścisnęła jej szyję mocniej.

- W porządku, proszę pani - powiedziałaś. - Dopilnuję, by nic się pani nie stało. To coś pani nie zabije, nic pani nie będzie.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić - powiedział Jack.

\- To matka Gwen, Jack - powiedziałaś. - A teraz zamknij się.

Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i zaczęłaś iść do zmiennokształtnej. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko do mamy Gwen i powiedziałaś:

\- Już dobrze, proszę pani. Nic pani nie będzie. W porządku. Nie pani stoi spokojnie, spokojnie.

\- Chodź do mamusi! - krzyknęła zmiennokształtna, odrzucając matkę Gwen, a następnie biegnąć w twoim kierunku. Ty byłaś jednak szybsza i oddałaś w jej kierunku serię strzałów. Pistolet schowałaś w bukiecie, kiedy Rhys i Gwen uspokajali Brendę. Uznałaś, że może ci się przydać. I miałaś rację. Zmiennokształtna uciekła. Co było dziwne, bo wpakowałaś w nią cały magazynek. Gwen podbiegła do swojej matki, a Jack z Owenem próbowali gonić zmiennokształtną, ale już zniknęła. Jack podszedł do ciebie i cię przytulił, mówiąc:

\- Nie wiem, czy to było odważne, czy głupie...

\- Oba - powiedziałaś, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała nagle mama Gwen, ściskając cię za rękę. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej i kiwnęłaś głową.

- To wróci - powiedział Jack. - Owen, przygotuj [T/I], chcę się z tym natychmiast rozprawić.

Zaczęło ci się kręcić w głowie. Owen natychmiast to zauważył i szybko przerzucił twoją rękę za swoją szyję.

\- Pomożesz mi, Ianto? - spytał Owen. Ianto podszedł do was i przerzucił twoją drugą dłoń. Ruszyliście w stronę pokoju Gwen.

\- [T/I], będę za chwilę przy tobie - powiedział Owen, kiedy byliście niedaleko. - Muszę porozmawiać z Ianto.

\- O czym? - spytałaś.

\- O tym i o tamtym - powiedział Owen. - Zaufaj mi.

Kiwnęłaś głową i poszłaś sama do pokoju. Tam stanęłaś przed lustrem i wpatrywałaś się w swój brzuch. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Jack.

\- Cześć, Jack - powiedziałaś. - Popsułam cały ślub, prawda? Ale... już dawno zrezygnowałam z planowania rzeczy.

Jack stanął za tobą i położył ci ręce na twoich ramionach.

\- Jeśli życie byłoby takie jakie oczekujemy, to jaki byłby jego sens? - spytał. Złapałaś go za dłonie i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że poznam kogoś takiego jak ty. Zmieniłeś całe moje życie.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą, której poznanie kogoś przewróciło świat do góry nogami - powiedział i pocałował cię w szyję. Skorzystałaś z okazji i uderzyłaś go łokciem w żebra. Wyswobodziłaś się z uścisku i odwróciłaś się. Zmiennokształtna pokazała już swoje ząbki i pazurki.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że dam się na to nabrać? - warknęłaś, biorąc do ręki świecznik. - Nikt nie da rady podszyć się pod mojego chłopaka!

Zamachnęłaś się na Obcego, ale zrobił unik. Na szczęście do pokoju weszli Ianto i Owen.

\- [T/I]! - krzyknął Ianto. Chwycił krzesło i uderzył nim Obcego od tyłu.

\- Zabierz ją stąd! - krzyknął Owen, celując w Obcego pistoletem. Podbiegłaś do Ianto i pozwoliłaś się wyprowadzić. Zaczęliście biec jak najdalej. W ogrodzie poczułaś nagle okropny ból. Zatrzymałaś się i jęknęłaś.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Ianto, łapiąc cię za ramię.

\- Biegam w sukience z czymś pod nią, co przypomina beczułkę piwa - powiedziałaś. - Jak myślisz, Ianto?

\- Chodź - powiedział Ianto i pomógł ci iść dalej. Doszliście do stajni. Ianto zaryglował drzwi, a ty upadłaś z jękiem na stóg siana.

\- Ianto, nie dam rady iść dalej! - krzyknęłaś. Nagle coś załomotało w drzwi. Zbladłaś.

\- Jest tutaj! - powiedział Ianto. - O Boże, jest tutaj!

Złapałaś go za ramię i próbowałaś go uciszyć.

\- Nie sądzę by był sens bycia cicho, [T/I] - powiedział Ianto i sięgnął po coś. Zwinęłaś się z bólu. Kiedy się wyprostowałaś, Ianto stał nad tobą ze skalpelem osobliwościowy w rękach. Popatrzyłaś na niego przerażona.

\- Co ty chcesz do diabła z tym zrobić? - spytałaś.

\- Owen pokazał mi jak tego używać - próbował cię uspokoić. Łomotanie wzmocniło się, a ty po raz kolejny krzyknęłaś z bólu.

\- Po prostu zrób to! - krzyknęłaś i położyłaś się na plecach. - Zrób to!

Ianto zaczął ustawiać skalpel. Nagle koło was coś wybuchło. Zmiennokształtna musiała coś wystrzelić.

\- Ianto! - krzyknęłaś przerażona.

\- Dobra, dobra - powiedział. - Mam to. Już mam.

Po sekundzie Ianto użył skalpela. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze. Poczułaś straszny ból wewnątrz brzucha, a następnie wszystko zrobiło się czarne. Chwilę później znowu gwałtownie wciągnęłaś powietrze. Znowu widziałaś.

\- O Boże... Nie strasz mnie tak - powiedział Ianto. Położyłaś dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Był już normalny. W tym samym momencie do środka wparowała zmiennokształtna w formie matki Rhysa.

\- Odsuń się od niej! - krzyknęła. - Pozwól mi zabrać moje młode, a cię nie skrzywdzę.

Nie miałaś siły się ruszyć. Natomiast Ianto szybko sięgnął po piłę motorową i ją uruchomił.

\- Spóźniłaś się! - krzyknął, idąc w jej kierunku. - Nie ma go już! Wypatroszę cię! Przez ciebie moja przyjaciółka była w ciąży, udawałaś Jacka i zrujnowałaś ślub Rhysa i Gwen!

Zamachnął się na nią. Ale w tym momencie piła wysiadła.

\- Cholera! - zaklął Ianto.

\- Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem - powiedziała zmiennokształtna. - A wiesz co się robi niegrzecznym chłopcom?

Już go miała zaatakować, kiedy nagle rozległ się huk i rozerwało ją na strzępy, które po części poleciały na Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na drzwi. Stał w nich Jack, trzymając w rękach sporą broń.

\- A co robi się za próbę zabicia mojej dziewczyny? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego i próbowałaś wstać.

\- To martwe zło wygląda na tobie całkiem nieźle, Ianto - powiedział Jack, stając przed nim.

\- Jack... - powiedziałaś. Jack natychmiast podbiegł do ciebie i złapał cię w ramiona. Ścisnęłaś go mocno.

\- W porządku? - szepnął.

\- Tak - odszepnęłaś. Popatrzyliście sobie w oczy, a następnie się pocałowaliście.

\- Bohater zawsze dostaje dziewczynę - powiedział Ianto, kiedy się odsunęliście od siebie z Jackiem. Podeszłaś do niego i go przytuliłaś, mówiąc:

\- Dziękuję, Ianto.

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział. Odsunęliście się od siebie. Jack złapał cię za rękę, a następnie wszyscy troje poszliście powiedzieć wszystkim, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Przyjęli to z wielką ulgą. Zwłaszcza Gwen i Rhys. Podeszłaś do nich i powiedziałaś:

\- Przepraszam. Popsułam wasz ślub.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział Rhys, uśmiechając się. - Przynajmniej będziemy mieli co wspominać.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła cię, mówiąc:

\- Najważniejsze, że tobie nic nie jest.

Odsunęłyście się od siebie. Gwen spytała Rhysa, czy wciąż chce ją poślubić. Niedługo później znowu byliście na sali, a Gwen składała przysięgę:  
  
\- Wzywam wszystkich tu obecnych na świadków tego, że ja... Gwen... Elizabeth...Cooper...

\- Biorę ciebie, Rhysie Alunie Williamsie, za pełnoprawnego męża - podpowiedziała jej kobieta, udzielająca im ślubu.

\- Biorę ciebie, Rhysie Alunie Williamsie, za pełnoprawnego męża - powiedziała Gwen i założyła Rhysowi obrączkę. Następnie się pocałowali. Uśmiechnęłaś się i zaczęłaś klaskać razem z innymi. Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, a już byliście na sali weselnej. Razem z Tosh i Jackiem siedzieliście przy stoliku. Ianto gdzieś zniknął, Gwen i Rhys tańczyli, a Owen właśnie do was podchodził. A dokładniej mówiąc, do Tosh. 

\- Naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć taniec nieboszczyka, Tosh? - spytał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. - Chodź.

Tosh uśmiechnęła się i podała mu dłoń. Poszli na parkiet. Wyszczerzyłaś się radośnie. Byłaś szczęśliwa ze szczęścia Tosh. Miałaś nadzieję, że będzie z tego coś więcej.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - spytał Jack. - Czy nie masz siły?

\- Na taniec z tobą? Zawsze znajdę - odpowiedziałaś i podałaś mu swoją dłoń. Wstaliście i poszliście tańczyć. Przez chwilę tańczyliście w ciszy, przytuleni do siebie.

\- Owen powiedział mi, że zmiennokształtna podszyła się pode mnie - powiedział nagle. - Akurat kiedy byłaś sama.

\- Nie martw się - powiedziałaś. - Nie dałam się podejść. Znam swojego chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał. - Po czym poznałaś, że to nie ja?

\- Po pierwsze, w ogóle nie powinno cię tam być - odpowiedziałaś. - Byłeś zajęty szukaniem zmiennokształtnej. Po drugie, stając za mną położył mi ręce na ramionach, a ty zawsze od tyłu łapiesz mnie w pasie. I po trzecie, pocałował mnie w szyję. Ty nigdy nie całujesz mnie w szyję.

\- To śmiało cię dotknąć i pocałować? - spytał oburzony. - Jej śmierć była za mało bolesna.

Roześmiałaś się i wtuliłaś w niego.

\- Wiesz... - zaczął po chwili ciszy. - Zawsze mogę cię zacząć całować w szyję.

\- Nie będę narzekać - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się lekko. - Ale nie tutaj.

Jack westchnął rozczarowany. Już się przymierzał do tego.

\- Ale po weselu... - zaczęłaś. - Czemu nie?

\- Ile jeszcze musimy tu być? - spytał szybko. Zaśmiałaś się.

\- Jeszcze trochę by wypadało - powiedziałaś. Westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Tańczyliście dalej.

\- Te obrączki naprawdę podziałały - powiedział.

\- Miałeś wątpliwości? - spytałaś.

\- Nigdy - odpowiedział i pocałował cię w czubek głowy. - Kiedy mnie nie było, bardzo się do ciebie przystawiali?

\- Jak powiedziałeś, obrączki podziałały - odpowiedziałaś.

\- I dobrze - powiedział. - Jesteś moja.

Uśmiechnęłaś się, ale nie odpowiedziałaś mu nic na to. Jakiś czas później wróciliście do stolika, gdzie reszta już siedziała. Nawet Ianto się znalazł.

- Nigdy byś nie pomyślał, że parę godzin temu mało brakło, a zostaliby porozrywani przez jakąś Obcą psycho-sukę - powiedział Rhys, patrząc na śpiących rodziców swoich i Gwen.

\- To było ciut za dużo jak na moją mamę i Brendę - powiedziała rozbawiona Gwen, patrząc na nie. Jej mama spała na ramieniu Brendy.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że coś takiego zobaczę - powiedział Rhys. Parsknęłyście z Gwen śmiechem. Ale wtedy obie się rozejrzałyście. Nie tylko rodzice pary młodej spali, ale wszyscy goście. Ty od razu domyśliłaś się, co się stało. Ale nie Gwen, bo spytała:

\- Dobra, Jack, co się dzieje?

\- Dziwne rzeczy dzieją się kiedy zmieszasz retcon poziomu 6 z szampanem - odpowiedział Jack. - Przyjęcie naprawdę się zmienia. A potem zasypiasz.

\- Podałeś retcon naszym rodzinom? - spytała Gwen. Jack udał zszokowaną minę. Następnie uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do ciebie. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak będzie lepiej - zgodziła się Gwen. - Nie chcę, żeby moja matka pamiętała, co się dzisiaj stało.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęłaś skruszona. Gwen machnęła ręką.

\- Może szczęśliwa para powinna także wziąć? - spytał Jack, podsuwając Gwen i Rhysowi kieliszki z szampanem.

\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała Gwen. - W naszym małżeństwie nie będzie sekretów.

\- Czas do łóżka, tak sądzę - powiedział Owen.

\- Zobaczymy się po miesiącu miodowym - powiedział Rhys. - Trzymajcie się z dala od kłopotów.

Wstaliście i zaczęliście się żegnać. Po raz któryś przeprosiłaś Rhysa i Gwen, a oni kazali ci zapomnieć i powiedzieli, że to nie twoja wina. Po pożegnaniach Rhys i Gwen poszli w kierunku wyjścia.

- Coś mi mówi, że my jeszcze nie pójdziemy spać - westchnęła Tosh.

\- Zgadza się, to był pracowity dzień, ale jeszcze nie skończyliśmy - potwierdził Jack. - Mamy dużo roboty. Mamy wiele do posprzątania. I chcę, żeby to było wasze najlepsze dzieło. Pamiętajcie, to ślub Gwen. Jedyną osobą, która jest zwolniona, jest [T/I].

\- Bardzo bym chciała, naprawdę, ale nie zostawię was z tym samych - powiedziałaś.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytała Tosh. - Nosiłaś w brzuchu Obce jajo.

\- Nie przypominaj - powiedziałaś, zamykając oczy. - To był koszmar. Ale cóż... Bierzmy się do sprzątania.

\- To kocham w Torchwood - powiedział Ianto. - Za dnia ścigamy Obce męty. A po północy stajemy się ślubną wróżką.

Zachichotałaś i poszłaś sprzątać. Tak jak i reszta. Po dłuższym czasie skończyliście. Ruszyliście do samochodów. Ty i Tosh miałyście jechać jej, a Jack, Ianto i Owen służbowym. Pożegnałyście się i już miałyście wsiadać do samochodu, kiedy Jack nagle złapał cię od tyłu i pocałował w szyję. Po twoim ciele przebiegły przyjemne dreszcze.

\- Obiecałaś mi, zapomniałaś? - szepnął ci do ucha. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Odwróciłaś się i pocałowałaś go w usta.

\- Nie śmiałabym - odpowiedziałaś. - Dobranoc, Jack.

Wsiadłaś do samochodu Tosh. Po chwili byłaś już w domu. Byłaś tak zmęczona, że wzięłaś tylko szybki prysznic i położyłaś się spać. Od razu zasnęłaś...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera dialogi z dziewiątego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	9. Nocni Wędrowcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W okolicach starego kina ludzie zaczynają tracić swoje oddechy. O dziwo wciąż żyją. Torchwood stara się dowiedzieć o co w tym chodzi. Co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego stary film? I kim są Nocni Wędrowcy?

Uśmiechnęłaś się do Tosh, która wróciła do swojego stanowiska z jakimś segregatorem.

\- Tosh? [T/I]? - usłyszałyście głos Jacka.

\- Hm? - mruknęła Tosh, nie podnosząc głowy. Ty natomiast popatrzyłaś w jego kierunku.

\- Słyszałem ten dźwięk - powiedział, podchodząc do was. - Starodawny dźwięk, coś jak organy rurowe.

\- Co takiego? - spytała Tosh, podnosząc wzrok, a ty zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Słyszałyście cokolwiek? - spytał.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałyście jednocześnie. Tosh z powrotem wróciła do przerwanego zajęcia.

\- W mieście jest cyrk, trupa wędrowna, czy coś w tym rodzaju? - spytał.

\- W taką noc? - spytałaś z powątpiewaniem, mając na myśli ulewę na zewnątrz. - Traciliby tylko czas.

\- Gdzie jest Ianto? - spytał Jack. - On będzie wiedział.

\- Poszedł do kina z Gwen i Owenem - odpowiedziałaś. - Jakaś noc otwarcia, którą chciał zobaczyć.

\- W budynku zarejestrowaliśmy aktywność Szczeliny - powiedziała Tosh. Przeniosłaś na nią wzrok.

\- Ale nie było nic od dawna, więc... - Tosh podniosła głowę i urwała. Obróciłaś się. Jack już zniknął.

\- Typowe - mruknęłaś.

\- Dlaczego ty nie poszłaś z nimi? - spytała Tosh.

\- Chciałam - odpowiedziałaś. - Ale nie mogłam zostawić ciebie i Jacka z tym wszystkim do roboty, prawda?

\- Nas czy Jacka? - spytała Tosh, uśmiechając się. - A może nas razem?

\- Tosh! - zawołałaś, udając oburzenie. Obie się zaśmiałyście. Wróciłyście do pracy. Chwilę później stało się jednak coś dziwnego z waszymi ekranami. Przez chwilę wyglądały, jakby nie miały sygnału, a następnie pojawiły się na nich litery. Szybko jednak wróciły do normy. Usłyszałyście też dźwięk, o którym mówił Jack. Popatrzyłyście na siebie zdziwione z Tosh. Szybko jednak Tosh zwróciła uwagę na swój ekran.

\- To dziwne - mruknęła.

\- Co? - spytałaś.

\- Był skok aktywności Szczeliny w Electro - odpowiedziała. - Ale tylko przez chwilę. Za to odbieram nietypową aktywność Szczeliny w pobliżu.

\- Gdzie? - spytałaś, ubierając swoją kurtkę.

\- Chain Lane - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Biegnie równolegle do Hope Street.

\- Dobra, pojadę tam - powiedziałaś i ruszyłaś w stronę wyjścia. - Wyślij mi współrzędne. Zadzwoń do Jacka i powiedz mu o wszystkim.

Wyszłaś na zewnątrz i szybko pobiegłaś do samochodu. Wsiadłaś do środka i pojechałaś na Chain Lane według współrzędnych, które wysłała ci Tosh. Okazał się to być przystanek autobusowy. Na ławce przy nim siedziała jakaś dziewczyna. Zaparkowałaś samochód i z niego wysiadłaś. W tym samym momencie podjechali Jak, Owen, Ianto i Gwen. Razem pobiegliście do dziewczyny. Wpatrywała się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem, a skóra przy jej ustach była dziwnie wysuszona. Owen natychmiast zaczął ją badać.

- Może epileptyczka? - spytał Jack. - Może nosi bransoletkę.

\- Nie nosi - odpowiedział Owen, sprawdzając jej puls.

\- Ma dokumenty? - spytałaś.

\- Sprawdzę - powiedziała Gwen i zaczęła ją przeszukiwać. Owen odsunął się od dziewczyny i popatrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Jack.

\- Ma tętno, ale nie oddycha - odpowiedział Owen. - Tak naprawdę nie powinna żyć. I spójrzcie na jej usta. Nie ma śliny. Popękane usta. Suche na pieprz. Musimy zawieźć ją do szpitala.

Chwilę później razem z Jackiem i Owenem byliście na sali szpitalnej, w której leżała dziewczyna. Została już przebadana, a Owen miał was właśnie o wszystkim poinformować.

- Nazywa się Nettie Williams - powiedział Owen. - Jej rodzice są na zewnątrz. Najwidoczniej była u koleżanki.

\- Są jacyś świadkowie? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Owen.

- Udało się komuś z nią porozumieć? - spytałaś.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Owen. - Żadnych zmian jej stanu.

\- Reakcje motoryczne? - spytał Jack.

\- Brak, leczą ją jak w śpiączce - odpowiedział Owen.

\- I się mylą? - spytałaś.

\- Całkowicie - odpowiedział Owen. - Nie ma żadnych oznak zaburzeń w pracy mózgu, brak oznak hipoksemii. I jej ciało jest odwodnione. Słyszeliście o tym jak pająk wysysa płyny z ofiary? To jest coś podobnego, tylko, że zostawili ją częściowo żywą. Nie może płakać nawet jeśli by chciała, biedactwo. Nie ma łez.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i pokazał się w nich Ianto.

\- Mamy jeszcze jedną - powiedział i przepuścił lekarza oraz pielęgniarki, pchających łóżko z kolejną ofiarą.

\- Kto to? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedziała jedna pielęgniarka, kiedy łóżko było już ustawione. - Ratownicy ją znaleźli. Przestraszyła ich. Leżała taka w drzwiach.

\- Gdzie to było? - spytał Owen, podchodząc do kobiety.

\- Na rogu Hope Street - odpowiedziała pielęgniarka. Jack podszedł do kobiety i nachylił się nad nią.

\- To samo - powiedział Jack, jak się odsunął. - Tętno bez oddechu.

\- Jej usta zostały pozbawione wilgoci - powiedział Owen. Popatrzyłaś na kobietę, a następnie na dziewczynę. Co się tutaj działo?

\- To nie ma sensu, są prawie całkowicie odwodnieni i prawdopodobnie mają martwy mózg, jednak nadal żyją - powiedział Owen, kiedy już wszyscy szliście korytarzem.

\- Więc jakaś ich część została zabrana gdzieś indziej? - spytał Jack.

\- To niemożliwe - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Żeby ciało żyło, musi gdzieś być siła witalna - powiedział Jack. - Jednak oni ją oddzielili, ukradli.

\- Kto może zrobić coś takiego? - spytałaś.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Jack. - Ale musimy się szybko dowiedzieć. Wybrali dwoje losowych ludzi. Kto będzie następny?

\- Ktokolwiek to robi, ma całe miasto do dyspozycji - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Lub świat - dodałaś ponuro. Wróciliście do bazy. Usiedliście w gabinecie Jacka i zaczęliście oglądać film z cyrkiem, o którym mówili Ianto, Gwen i Owen.

\- Znałem tych dwóch - odezwał się nagle Jack, jak na ekranie pojawiło się dwóch cyrkowców. - Kłócili się dniami i nocami.

- To naprawdę ty - powiedział zdziwiony Owen, jak na ekranie pojawił się Jack. Ianto mówił o tym wcześniej, ale Owen i Gwen mu nie uwierzyli. Tosh puściła ten fragment jeszcze raz.

\- Dobra, teraz widziałem wszystko - powiedział Owen.

\- Mówiłem ci - powiedział Ianto.

\- Robiłeś stand-up? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nigdy nie robiłem stand-up - zaprzeczył Jack.

\- Dobra, to śpiewałeś i tańczyłeś - powiedziała rozbawiona Gwen.

\- Byłem rewelacyjny - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie wątpię - mruknęłaś, zerkając na niego z uśmiechem. Mrugnął do ciebie.

\- Nie wierzę w to, Jack - powiedziała Tosh. - Co ty tam robiłeś?

\- Był częścią tego dziwnego pokazu - powiedział Owen.

\- Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają - mruknął Jack, patrząc na Owena.

\- Czy to było do mnie? - spytał Owen, patrząc na Jacka. Parsknęłaś śmiechem. Owen z powrotem popatrzył na ekran. Akurat pojawił się mężczyzna, podnoszący sztangę.

\- Popatrz na ich wygląd - powiedział Owen.

\- Podoba mi się jego trykot - powiedziała rozbawiona Gwen.

\- Nocni Wędrowcy - powiedział nagle Jack.

\- Co takiego? - spytałaś.

\- Tosh, puść to jeszcze raz - powiedział Jack. Tosh wykonała polecenie. Na ekranie pojawiła się trupa, machająca do kamery.

\- Więc oni istnieli - powiedział Jack.

\- Pracowałeś z tymi ludźmi? - spytała Tosh.

\- Nie pracowałem z nimi - odpowiedział Jack. - Nie znam nikogo, kto by tam pracował. Pokazy wykonywali jedynie w nocy. Tak czy siak, to była tylko legenda krążąca wtedy. Historyjka o duchach. Wychodzili z deszczu. Tak ich opisywali ludzie.

Po tych słowach wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu. Ty, Gwen i Owen ruszyliście za nim.

\- Jack, co ci Nocni Wędrowcy robili? - spytał Owen.

\- Pozostawiali za sobą ślad zniszczeń i smutku, gdziekolwiek występowali - odpowiedział Jack.

\- To musi być lata wstecz? - spytała Gwen, sięgając po teczkę z dokumentami. To samo zrobił Owen.

\- 80 lat - potwierdził Jack. - Wtedy zniknął ten wędrowny cyrk. Nikt nie przychodził na ich występy, a bez publiki umarli w zapomnieniu. Aż wszyscy sobie o nich przypomnieliśmy, dzięki temu filmowi.

\- Jack! - zawołał Ianto. Wróciliście do gabinetu Jacka.

- Ten film - powiedział Ianto. - Nie jest taki sam jaki widzieliśmy w kinie.

\- Oczywiście, że to ten sam. - zaprotesotwała Gwen.

\- Nie, różnią się szczegółami - powiedział Ianto. - Tosh...

Tosh ponownie puściła film.

- Łatwo to przegapić za pierwszym razem, ale po obejrzeniu kilka razy zdałem sobie sprawę - powiedział Ianto. - Tutaj. Z przodu tego zbiornika z wodą była kobieta.

\- Tak była, masz rację, Ianto - zgodziła się Gwen.

\- Zgadza się pamiętam ją - potwierdził Owen. - Nie miała prawie nic na sobie.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi, że dlatego ją zapamiętałeś? - mruknęłaś.

\- Był tam też facet z wysokim kapeluszem, coś jak MC - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Tak - potwierdził Ianto.

\- Zgadza się - powiedział Owne. - Sięgał ręką ku publice.

\- Jesteś pewny, że przywiozłeś odpowiedni film? - spytała Gwen.

\- Na 100 procent - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Wiec co twierdzisz? - spytała Tosh. - Że dwójka z tego filmu zdecydowała się pójść na lewiznę?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Jack i popatrzył na Ianto. - Jak powiedziałeś. Uwięzieni w filmie na wieczność. Kiedy otwarli kino, dało im to szanse. Kiedy ten dzieciak puścił film to ich uwolnił.

- Więc przybrali formę fizyczną? - spytałaś. - Uciekli z filmu?

Jack pokiwał głową. Następnie powiedział:

\- Musimy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o zamieszaniu jakie spowodowali kiedyś. Potrzebujemy dowodów. Możliwych świadków.

\- Po tak długim czasie będzie ciężko - powiedział Owen. - Może coś w zapiskach parafialnych?

\- Jasne, powinno się udać - zgodziła się Gwen. - Jak daleko mamy drążyć?

\- Jak tylko się da - odpowiedział Jack. - Nie pójdziemy spać, póki ich nie znajdziemy. Toshiko, sprawdzaj za oznakami. Musi być jakiś sposób ich namierzenia. [T/I], ze mną. Potrzebuję twojej miejscowej wiedzy.

\- Och, a więc tak to się teraz nazywa? - spytała Gwen. Wystawiłaś jej język i poszłaś za Jackiem. Usiadłaś koło niego w pokoju narad, mówiąc:

\- Więc... Dwoje ludzi, którzy powinni nie żyć od lat. Czym oni są?

\- Nikt nigdy nie wiedział o przybyciu Nocnych Wędrowców - odpowiedział Jack. - Po prostu pojawiali się znikąd. Nie tak jak trupa, z którą pracowałem. Wysyłaliśmy ulotki, uderzaliśmy w bębny, rozpuszczaliśmy wici.

Zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- My byliśmy małą grupą - kontynuował Jack. - Pracowaliśmy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Starając się znaleźć płacących klientów. Zostałem wysłany, by zbadać plotkę o Nocnych Wędrowcach.

\- Przez kogo? - spytałaś.

\- Długa historia - odpowiedział. - Więc przyłączyłem się do wędrownej grupy. Byłem zapowiadany jako człowiek, który nie może umrzeć. Nocni Wędrowcy zawsze znajdywali widownie. Wiedzieli gdzie szukać.

Przez chwilę milczeliście. W końcu odchrząknęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Ok... Bierzmy się do pracy.

Zaczęliście przeglądać mapy Cardiff.

- Jak dużo jest starych kin w Cardiff? - spytał Jack.

\- Większość została zburzona - odpowiedziałaś.

\- A te, które zostały? - spytał Jack.

\- Zmienione - odpowiedziałaś, a następnie przybliżyłaś jedną ulicę. - Ten w pub. 2 litrowy dzban za 5 funtów i wstęp wolny dla dziewczyn przed godziną 11:00. Więc pozostało tylko Electro.

\- Czy tutaj występowali Nocni Wędrowcy? - spytał Jack.

\- Możliwe - odpowiedziałaś. - Jeśli kino zabiło wędrowców, może to jest ich metoda na odegranie się.

\- Mogli tylko uciec nim wszystkie stare kina i taśmy znikną - powiedział Jack. - Jak lepiej mogliby się zemścić?

\- Zostali zapomniani na starej taśmie filmowej - powiedziałaś.

\- I teraz szukają nowej publiki - powiedział Jack. Wyłączyłaś ekran i wróciliście do głównego pomieszczenia. Tam Owen, Gwen i Ianto stali za Tosh, przy jej stanowisku.

\- O co chodzi, Tosh? - spytał Jack. Podeszliście do nich.

\- Wykrywała morze - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- W środku miasta - dodał Owen.

\- Teraz zniknęło - powiedziała Tosh. - Odbierałam dźwięk fal. Mew. Niemal czułam zapach ozonu.

\- Żadnych innych oznak? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła Tosh.

- Co do cholery oni kombinują? - spytał Jack. Niedługo później dostaliście zgłoszenie o kolejnych ofiarach. Natychmiast z Jackiem pojechaliście do szpitala.

- Znaleziono ich w samochodzie z rodzicami na Hope Street - poinformowała was pielęgniarka, prowadząc was do... dwójki dzieci. Chłopczyka i dziewczynki.

\- O, nie - westchnęłaś.

\- Co się stało rodzicom? - spytał Jack.

\- Są w takim samym stanie kataleptycznym - odpowiedziała inna pielęgniarka, ta która przywiozła drugą ofiarę.

\- Wyszli z deszczu - powiedział Jack.

\- Co pan powiedział? - spytała pielęgniarka, która was tu przyprowadziła.

\- Nic - odpowiedział Jack. - Czemu pani pyta?

\- Te słowa, "z deszczu" - powiedziała. - Jestem pewna, że je kiedyś słyszałam. A, pamiętam. Od Christiny. Była naszą pacjentką.

\- Tutaj? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie, w Providence Park, to szpital psychiatryczny - odpowiedziała. - Pracowałam tam kiedyś. Była pełnoetatowym pacjentem, była tam od dzieciństwa. Była bardzo dziwna. Kiedy była przy jakiejkolwiek rozrywce, była przerażona. Uciekała i ukrywała się.

- Mówiła czemu? - spytałaś.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała. - Mówiła, że oni przyjdą ukraść jej ostatnie tchnienie. Biedactwo.

\- Myślę, że właśnie znaleźliśmy pierwszego świadka - powiedział Jack, kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła. - Co sądzisz o wizycie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym?

Westchnęłaś.

\- Wiedziałam, że przez ciebie wyląduję w psychiatryku, ale nie spodziewałam się, że nastąpi to tak szybko - powiedziałaś, udając powagę.

\- Bardzo zabawne - szepnął ci Jack do ucha, a następnie złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia. Jakiś czas później byliście już w Providence Park. Szliście po ścieżce na zewnątrz. Ty popychając wózek pani Christiny.

\- Wyszli z deszczu - powiedziała. - Nocą. Przyszli do wioski.

\- Ile miała pani wtedy lat? - spytałaś.

\- Byłam dzieckiem - odpowiedziała. - Myślę, że 5 lub 6. Odwiedzacie kogoś?

\- Christino, przyszliśmy do pani - powiedział Jack, pomagając ci wwieźć wózek do altanki.

\- Nikt nie przychodzi do mnie - powiedziała pani Christina. Jack usiadł na ławeczce w altance. Następnie uśmiechnął się czarująco i dotknął dłoni pani Christiny. Usiadłaś koło niego.

\- Twoje oczy - powiedziała do Jacka. - Są starsze niż twarz.

Jack przestał się uśmiechać. Wymieniliście spojrzenia.

\- To coś złego? - spytał Jack.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała. - Znaczy, że nie należysz tutaj. Znaczy, że jesteś znikąd.

- Christino, opowiedz nam o nich - powiedział Jack po chwili ciszy. - O ludziach, którzy wyszli z deszczu.

\- Była muzyka z katarynek - zaczęła. - Akrobaci. I człowiek z ogniem w rękach.

\- Kto jeszcze tam był? - spytałaś.

\- Człowiek w czarnym ubraniu - odpowiedziała. - I... kobieta! Piękna młoda kobieta w srebrnym kostiumie. Wydawało się, jakby lśniła. 

\- Opowiedz nam o tym człowieku, Christino - poprosiłaś.

\- Mówił do mnie - odpowiedziała. - Zapytał czy chciałabym się do nich przyłączyć. Wyciągnął z kieszeni coś w rodzaju piersiówki. Była wypolerowana jak srebro. Zapytałam go o imię. Nigdy go nie zapomnę. Nigdy. Powiedział, że jest Tworzycielem Duchów. Chciał... zabrać mi oddech i włożyć do piersiówki. Powiedział, że będę podróżowała razem z cyrkiem, będę ich publiką na wieczność. Obróciłam się, uciekałam jak najszybciej mogłam. Tej nocy zaginęło wielu ludzi z wioski. Moja matka, mój ojciec...

Ścisnęłaś ją pocieszająco za rękę. Biedna kobieta. Podziękowaliście jej za pomoc, odwieźliście ją z powrotem do środka i pożegnaliście się z nią. Razem z Jackiem wróciliście do bazy. Zwołaliście naradę.

\- No i mamy - powiedziała Gwen, wyświetlajac odpowiednie informacje na ekranie w pokoju narad. - Parafia Stretton, rok 1901. Ludzie zaczęli znikać, kiedy przybył wędrowny cyrk. I był jeszcze jeden przypadek. Rok 1898, mała wioska nazywana Wellsfield. Te zniknięcia, jest dużo o nich w opowiadaniach starych kobiet. Ludzie nadal żyli, ale byli pozbawieni oddechu. Mówiono dzieciom żeby wstrzymywały oddech, kiedy przechodził wędrowny cyrk.

- Ta lokalna gazeta nie potraktowała tego poważnie - powiedział Owen, sięgając po kartkę z wydrukiem gazety. - Hunstanton Chronicle, marzec 1911 roku. "Policja i lekarze byli zdumieni, kiedy pan Alfred Mace upierał się, że jego zmarłą żonę można przywrócić do życia za pomocą pewnej piersiówki." Był pewny, że oddech jego żony został zabrany i umieszczony w piersiówce.

\- Srebrnej piersiówce - powiedział Jack.

\- Ostatnie tchnienie każdej ofiary - dodał Ianto.

\- Więc tak tworzy swoje duchy - powiedziałaś.

\- Więc jeśli znajdziemy piersiówkę... - zaczęła Gwen.

\- To będziemy mogli ich uratować - dokończył Jack. Nagle zadzwonił telefon Jacka. Dzwonił Jonathan, chłopak, który znalazł tamten film. Powiedział, że są u niego w domu i prosił was, byście przyjechali jak najszybciej. Był przerażony. Ty, Jack i Ianto natychmiast wybiegliście na zewnątrz i wsiedliście do samochodu. Chwilę później szliście już razem z Jonathanem do jego mieszkania. Odbezpieczyliście pistolety.

\- Kto tam był? - spytał Jack.

\- Kobieta, leżąca pod wodą - odpowiedział Jonathan. - Myślałem, że utonęła.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - spytał Ianto.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Jonathan. Weszliście do środka. Jack przodem, z pistoletem wyciągniętym przed siebie. Jonathan wskazał wa pokój, w którym widział kobietę i szepnął:

\- Bądźcie ostrożni.

Jack wszedł do środka. Po chwili was zawołał, mówiąc, że jest bezpiecznie. Weszliście do środka. Nikogo nie było. Z wanny wylewała się woda, ale nikogo już w niej nie było. Chwilę później staliście już w innym pokoju i próbowaliście wszystko uporządkować.

- Więc nie opuścili terenu - powiedział Ianto.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie mogą - powiedział Jack.

\- Prawdopodobnie muszą być w pobliżu Electro - dodałaś.

\- Wszystkie puszki z moimi starymi filmami zostały otwarte - zauważył Jonathan, wskazując na nie.

\- Co było na nich? - spytał Jack.

\- Klipy z występami z cyrku - odpowiedział Jonathan.

\- Chcą sprowadzić resztę - powiedziałaś. Jack kucnął przy puszkach z filmami.

\- To musimy ich powstrzymać - powiedział, a następnie włączył swoją słuchawkę. - Gwen, Owen. Spotkamy się w Electro.

\- Co jest grane? - spytał zdenerwowany Jonathan. - Muszę znaleźć swoich rodziców. Jeśli coś im się stało... Znowu ten zapach. Jak chemikalia.

\- Tak, czuję go - powiedział Ianto. - Jak przy wywoływaniu filmu.

\- Ta kobieta - powiedział Jonathan. - Chwyciła mnie. Ale jej ręka była inna. Nie była jak ręka. Nie przypominała ciała. Jakbym dotykał plastiku, kawałka celuloidu.

\- Byli na tym filmie przez 80 lat - powiedział Jack, trzymając kamerę. - Stali się jego częścią. Co jeśli byśmy ich sfilmowali?

\- Film w filmie? - spytał Ianto.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Jack. - Wtedy będą w pułapce. Jest załadowana?

Wyszliście z mieszkania Jonathana.

\- Jeśli kiedyś już byli uwięzieni na filmie... - zaczął Jack.

\- Można się ich pozbyć w ten sam sposób - dokończyłaś. Jack zatrzymał się.

\- Ok... Załóżmy, że są zbudowani z kamfory i azotanów, zrobieni z cieni i światła - powiedział. - Wystarczającej ilości światła.

\- Sfilmujemy ich - powiedział Ianto. - Uwięzimy ich w tym...

\- Następnie wystawimy film na jak największą ilość światła - powiedział Jack.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziałaś. - Wyczyścimy ich, stracimy.

\- Miejmy nadzieję - powiedział Jack.

\- Jack? - usłyszeliście w słuchawkach głos Gwen.

-Tak? - powiedział Jack do słuchawki.

\- Jesteśmy w Electro - powiedziała Gwen. - Coś się stało wewnątrz.

\- Idziemy - powiedział do was Jack. Ruszyliście do Elektro. Chwilę później byliście już na miejscu. Zobaczyliście Gwen i Owena, próbujących się dostać do środka, ale bez powodzenia.

\- Słyszycie to? - spytała Gwen.

\- Może to moi rodzice - zasugerował Jonathan.

\- Zamknęli by się w środku? - spytała z powątpiewaniem Gwen.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył zdenerwowany Jonathan i zaczął szukać kluczy do kina. - Proszę, żeby im się nic nie stało. Proszę.

Jack zabrał mu klucze i otworzył drzwi.

\- Mamo? Tato? - zawołał. Owen próbował go uspokoić. Weszliście do sali kinowej. Tam siedzieli rodzice Jonathana. Wpatrywali się przed siebie pusto. Westchnęłaś smutno. Wiedzieliście, co im było. Ale Jonathan nie.

- Co jest grane? Mamo? - spytał. Wpatrywał się przez sekundę w swoich rodziców. Gwałtownie rzucił się do przodu.

\- Nie, Jonathan! - próbowała go powstrzymać Gwen. Ale on się jej wyrwał i pobiegł do swoich rodziców.

\- Mamo! Tato! - zawołał przestraszony. - Co się stało? Proszę! Proszę, nie umierajcie! Odezwijcie się!

Gwen próbowała go odciągnąć, ale  on jej nie pozwolił.

\- Są zamrożeni w przestrzeni - powiedziałaś cicho. - Cyrk potrzebuje widowni.

Rozległ się dźwięk katarynki, a kurtyna zaczęła się odsuwać.

\- Zabierzcie go stąd - polecił Jack. Gwen i Owen złapali Jonathana za ramiona i próbowali go wyciągnąć. Opierał się, ale Gwen i Owen byli silniejsi.

\- Owen, sprawdź kto jest na górze - powiedział Jack. Owen kiwnął głową i razem z Gwen wyprowadzili Jonathana. Na ekranie pojawił się film.

\- Ten sam film co wcześniej - powiedział Ianto. Obserwowaliście. Nagle jeden z cyrkowców zaczął wychodzić z filmu.

\- Jack - szepnęłaś, złapałaś go za ramię i pociągnęłaś w dół. Do sali weszła kobieta i podeszła do mężczyzny, który opuścił film. Jack skierował na nich kamerę.

\- Przechodzą... - szepnął Ianto chwilę przed tym, jak przeszła następna dwójka. I następni. I następni.

- Zrobiliśmy to - powiedziała uradowana kobieta. - Znów jesteśmy razem. To miejsce jest nasze. Należy do nas. To całe miasto należy do nas!

Zaczęliście się wycofywać. Jak już prawie wyszliście, kobieta was zauważyła. Ianto poszedł przodem. Jack zatrzymał się jeszcze na sekundę. Usłyszeliście krzyk Ianto, że ma piersiówkę. Kiedy byliście już na schodach, zauważyliście Gwen leżącą na ziemi.

\- Gwen, nic ci nie jest? - spytał Jack, podbiegając do niej i pomagając jej wstać.

\- Nic! - odpowiedziała.

\- Owen, przypilnuj rodziny - powiedział Jack i wybiegł na zewnątrz, ty i Gwen za nim. Biegliście przez ulicę. Nagle usłyszeliście krzyk Ianto. Jack i Gwen przyspieszyli. Ty jednak wzięłaś inną drogę. Od tyłu. Zaczęłaś wbiegać po jakiś schodach.

\- Nie! Proszę! - usłyszałaś krzyk Ianto. Dobiegłaś na górę. Tworzyciel Duchów stał przed tobą, ale cię nie zauważył. Otworzył piersiówkę, a następnie wziął zamach. W ostatniej chwili podbiegłaś do niego i chwyciłaś go za ręce. Zaczęłaś się z nim siłować. Nagle jednak zniknął. Popatrzyłaś w dół. Jack wyciągnął film z kamery. Wasz plan zadziałał. Uniosłaś piersiówkę do góry.

\- Mam - powiedziałaś, oddychając szybko. Gwen, Jack i Ianto uśmiechnęli się do ciebie szeroko. Zamknęłaś z powrotem piersiówkę. Zajęliście się zwracaniem oddechów do ich właścicieli. Było to czasochłonne i męczące, ale po jakimś czasie wszyscy byli bezpieczni. Po skończonej pracy siedziałaś u Jacka w gabinecie i zajmowaliście się robotą papierkową.

- Te rolki filmu z pracowni Jonathana... - odezwał się nagle Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Ianto zabrał je i zniszczył - powiedziałaś. - Miejmy nadzieje, że to położy im kres.

\- Martwią mnie te wszystkie dawno zagubione filmy, schowane w zakurzonych piwnicach, schowane na strychach - powiedział Jack. - Nocni Wędrowcy ciągle mogą tam być. Tylko czekając.

\- Nie martwmy się tym na razie, dobrze? - powiedziałaś, podchodząc do niego. Położyłaś mu ręce na ramionach i pocałowałaś. Ochoczo oddał pocałunek. Całowaliście się, dopóki nie potrzebowaliście zaczerpnąć powietrza. Uśmiechnęłaś się i pogładziłaś go po policzku. Następnie wyszłaś z jego gabinetu i podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska. Z powrotem do pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z dziesiątego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	10. Następny krok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen bada sprawę zaginionego chłopaka. Uważa, że ma to związek ze Szczeliną. I ma rację. Próbujesz przekonać Jacka, do powiedzenia jej prawdy. W czasie kiedy Gwen próbuje dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na ten temat, twój związek z Jackiem przechodzi na następny etap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA!!!!!!!!!!  
> Ten rozdział zawiera opis seksu. Ci, którzy nie chcą tego czytać, mogą go spokojnie ominąć. Jest to przedostatni fragment, zaczynający się od słów "Siedziałaś już w łóżku i czytałaś książkę...". Wcześniej pojawia się też scena, w której prawie dochodzi do seksu, ale w końcu nic się nie dzieje. Proszę też o wyrozumiałość, gdyż to jest pierwsza pisana przeze mnie taka scena.

Założyłaś kurtkę i ruszyłaś w stronę gabinetu Jacka. W środku zobaczyłaś Gwen. Zapukałaś we framugę. Oboje popatrzyli na ciebie.

\- Gotowy? - spytałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Popatrzył na Gwen i spytał:

\- Mam się temu przyjrzeć dla ciebie?

\- Nie, nie trzeba - odpowiedziała. - Więc to tylko zbieg okoliczności?

\- Chyba tak - odpowiedział. - A teraz jak widzisz, muszę lecieć. Polowanie na Wołki z [T/I].

\- Och, więc tak to się teraz nazywa? - spytała Gwen, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

\- Och, zamknij się, Gwen! - powiedziałaś. Ta się tylko zaśmiała. Przewróciłaś oczami i ruszyłaś razem z Jackiem w stronę wyjścia.

\- O co chodziło? - spytałaś.

\- Gwen szuka pewnego zaginionego chłopaka - odpowiedział Jack. - Byłem na miejscu jego zniknięcia jakąś godzinę po tym i chciała wiedzieć, czy wiem coś na ten temat.

\- Och... A jak się ten chłopak nazywa? - spytałaś.

- Jonah Bevan - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Czekaj - powiedziałaś, marszcząc brwi. - Czy to nie...

\- Ani słowa - przerwał ci Jack i przeszedł przez drzwi. Westchnęłaś i przewróciłaś oczami. Naprawdę miałaś już dość tej tajemnicy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen zwołała naradę. Czułaś, że miało to związek z Jonah. I miałaś rację.

- Cardiff ma epidemię zaginionych osób - powiedziała Gwen, a Tosh w tym czasie rozdawała kartki z danymi. - Liczba zaginionych jest dużo większa niż w którymkolwiek podobnym mieście. To przez Szczelinę.

\- Jesteście pewne, że to nie normalne zaginione osoby? - spytał Ianto. - Ludzie znikają z wielu innych powodów.

\- Nie - powiedziała Gwen. - Toshiko porównała miejsca ze skokami Szczeliny. Ci których zidentyfikowaliśmy są na pewno ofiarami Szczeliny.

\- Jak myślicie, co się z nimi stało? - spytał Owen.

\- Sądzę, że są porozrzucani po czasie i przestrzeni - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Pocieszna myśl, dzięki - sarknął Owen.

\- Dobra robota - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się do Gwen i Tosh.

\- Zgadzam się, ale nie wiem co mamy z tym zrobić - powiedział Jack.

\- Znaleźć sposób by temu zapobiec - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Toshiko, możemy przewidzieć, kiedy te skoki nastąpią? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała Tosh. - I znikają w ciągu sekund.

\- To nie wiem jak mamy z nimi walczyć - powiedział Jack.

\- Jack, mamy obowiązki tutaj - powiedziała Gwen. - Ci ludzie to ofiary Szczeliny. Jeśli byliby zaatakowani przez Wołka...

\- Wołka możemy złapać - powiedział Jack. - Jeśli są ranni to ich leczymy, ale tutaj nie wiemy, kiedy się to wydarzy. Nie wiemy gdzie oni lądują. Na serio, Gwen. Praktycznie. Powiedz mi co mamy robić.

\- Pomóżmy tym, co zostali - odpowiedziała Gwen. Jack spuścił głowę.

\- Czemu nie? - spytała Gwen.

\- To nie ma z nami nic wspólnego - odpowiedział Jack. - Rusz dalej.

\- Jack, powinieneś zobaczyć tych ludzi... - zaczęła Gwen.

\- Niektórych rzeczy nie możemy naprawić - przerwał jej Jack.

\- Więc nawet nie spróbujemy? - spytała Gwen.

\- Posłuchaj, Jack ma rację - wtrącił się Owen. - Oni potrzebują porad, wsparcia. To nie należy do nas.

\- Dobra, wszyscy tak sądzicie? - spytała Gwen. - Jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy znają prawdę. Możemy im pomóc. Nie musimy być tak twardzi. To nie jest odznaką honoru...!

Jack wstał i wskazał na nią palcem.

\- Zamknij to - powiedział, a następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Jack! - zawołała za nim Gwen, Westchnęłaś. Wstałaś, popatrzyłaś na Gwen i powiedziałaś:

\- Porozmawiam z nim.

Pobiegłaś za Jackiem.

\- Więc to wszystko?! - wołała za nim Gwen. - Po prostu zamiatamy pod dywan?!

\- Jack... - zaczęłaś, jak go dogoniłaś.

\- Nie - przerwał ci.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałam powiedzieć - powiedziałaś.

\- Żebyśmy im powiedzieli prawdę - powiedział, zatrzymując się.

\- Okay... Może jednak wiesz - powiedziałaś. Jack zaczął iść dalej, a ty za nim.

\- Wciąż uważam, że powinniśmy im powiedzieć! - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie - powiedział Jack.

\- Dlaczego nie? - spytałaś.

\- Bo nie zrozumieliby - odpowiedział Jack. - Koniec dyskusji. Wracaj do pracy.

Westchnęłaś głośno i zdenerwowana wróciłaś do swojego stanowiska.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Szukałaś Jacka. Reszta zajmowała się swoimi sprawami poza bazą, co dawało ci idealną okazję od porozmawiania z Jackiem. Znalazłaś go w cieplarni. Uśmiechnął się na twój widok. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem i otworzyłaś usta, by zacząć mówić. Zanim jednak zdążyłaś powiedzieć choćby słowo, Jack przestał się uśmiechać, westchnął i powiedział:

\- Proszę, nie wyciągaj znowu tego tematu.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę - powiedziałaś. - Nie powinniśmy tego przed nimi ukrywać. A poza tym, oboje wiemy, że Gwen nie odpuści.

\- Odpuści, jeżeli nie będzie miała punktu zaczepienia - powiedział Jack. - A nie będzie go miała, jeżeli żadne z nas jej nic nie powie.

\- Skąd masz pewność, że nie powiem? - spytałaś.

\- Bo dawno temu powiedziałem ci, żebyś  _nikomu_ o tym nie mówiła - odpowiedział Jack. Skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi i powiedziałaś:

\- Mam problem ze słuchaniem rozkazów, których nie popieram.

Jack powoli się do ciebie przybliżał, aż stanął tuż przed tobą. Patrzyliście sobie w oczy.

\- Doprawdy? - spytał i pocałował cię namiętnie. Rozluźniłaś się. Zamknęłaś oczy i położyłaś dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Jack jedną dłoń położył na twoim policzku, a drugą objął cię w pasie. Z każdą sekundą pocałunek stawał się bardziej namiętny i agresywny. Nagle Jack odpiął twój pasek od spodni. Zaskoczona przerwałaś pocałunek i popatrzyłaś na niego zdziwiona. Jack popatrzył na ciebie z lekkim strachem i skruchą w oczach.

\- Przepraszam... Naprawdę. Nie powinienem... Ja...

\- Zamknij się... - przerwałaś mu i go pocałowałaś, dłońmi odpinając jego pasek od spodni. Jack drgnął zaskoczony. Był tak zaskoczony, że przez kilka sekund nie oddawał pocałunku. W końcu jednak z ochotą go oddał, dłońmi odpinając guziki twojej koszuli. Kiedy Jack odpiął twój pasek, zorientowałaś się, że od dawna byłaś na to gotowa. I co więcej, bardzo tego chciałaś. Dlatego teraz zaczęłaś rozpinać jego koszulę. Ale w tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Gwen.

- Jack, ja... O, Boże! - wykrzyknęła, jak zobaczyła, co robiliście. - Przepraszam!

Odwróciła się i szybko opuściła pomieszczenie. Zrobiłaś się czerwona na twarzy. Odsunęłaś się od Jacka i zapięłaś pasek od spodni. Zaczęłaś zapinać koszulę i szybko wyszłaś z cieplarni.

\- [T/I], przepraszam, nie wiedziałam - powiedziała Gwen, jak do niej podeszłaś.

\- Nieważne - mruknęłaś.

\- Nie weszłabym, gdybym wiedziała, że... - zaczęła Gwen.

\- Tak więc pukaj, Gwen - przerwałaś jej, wciąż zawstydzona. W tym momencie dołączył do was Jack. Nie zapiął koszuli, przez co jeszcze bardziej zrobiłaś się czerwona i popatrzyłaś w dół.

\- Miałaś jakąś sprawę? - spytał Jack Gwen.

\- Jonah Bevan - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Zaginiony chłopak. Zrobię swój własny specjalny projekt. To moja odpowiedzialność, nie ma nic wspólnego z nikim innym. Nie zostawię tego.

Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem. Mówiłaś Jackowi.

\- Nie - powiedział Jack. Przewróciłaś oczami.

\- Co? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem jak mogę to jaśniej powiedzieć - powiedział, wyraźnie zdenerwowany Jack.

\- Och... Więc... - zaczęła Gwen. - Tosh ma swój projekt, tak jak Ianto. Czemu ja nie mogę?

\- Zostaw to - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała Gwen. Zaczęli się mierzyć spojrzeniami. Czułaś się jak między młotem a kowadłem.

\- Wracasz? - spytał Jack, patrząc na ciebie. - Mamy robotę.

- Właściwie... - zaczęłaś. - Przypomniałam sobie, że zostawiłam telefon w domu. Pojadę po niego i zaraz wracam.

Odwróciłaś się i zaczęłaś szybko iść. Za sobą usłyszałaś głos Jacka:

\- Nienawidzę cię za to, Gwen.

\- Jack! Nie skończyliśmy! - krzyknęła Gwen. Musiał zacząć od niej iść.

\- Właśnie, że tak! - odkrzyknął Jack. Stanęłaś przy schodach i czekałaś na Gwen. Kiedy się pojawiła, stanęłaś przed nią, przestraszając ją tym.

- Na twoim biurku jest paczka - powiedziałaś krótko i ruszyłaś w stronę wyjścia. Wróciłaś do domu. Posiedziałaś tam chwilę, starając się ochłonąć po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Albo raczej po tym, co się nie wydarzyło. Chciałaś tego. Oczywiście, że tak. Ale chyba jednak nie w miejscu, w którym mogą zobaczyć was wasi przyjaciele. Po jakimś czasie wsiadłaś z powrotem do samochodu. Kiedy wysiadałaś pod bazą, zadzwonił twój telefon.

\- Halo? - powiedziałaś do telefonu.

\- To ty mi zostawiłaś tę paczkę? - usłyszałaś głos Gwen. Zamknęłaś samochód i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

\- [T/I], co się dzieje? - spytała Gwen.

\- Dobranoc, Gwen - powiedziałaś, idąc w stronę bazy.

\- [T/I], nie w... - zaczęła, ale ją rozłączyłaś i weszłaś do środka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odkładałaś pewne dokumenty do archiwum. Schowałaś je do szuflady, zamknęłaś ją i odwróciłaś się w stronę drzwi. W drzwiach stał Jack, opierający się o framugę. Nie usłyszałaś go, więc naturalnie cię przestraszył. Złapałaś się za serce i cofnęłaś o krok.

\- Boże, Jack! - wykrzyknęłaś. - Nie strasz mnie tak!

Jack przyglądał ci się z poważną miną.

\- To ty jej powiedziałaś, prawda? - spytał.

\- Komu o czym? - spytałaś.

\- Wiesz o czym - odpowiedział. - Gwen. Prawdę o tych zaginionych ludziach.

\- Nie powiedziałam jej - zaprzeczyłaś.

\- To niby jak się dowiedziała? - spytał Jack.

\- Jack... Powiedziałam ci, że mam  _problem_ ze słuchaniem rozkazów, których nie popieram, ale nie mówiłam, że ich nie wykonuję - powiedziałaś. - Zakazałeś mi  _mówić_ komukolwiek o tym miejscu, więc jej nie powiedziałam. Po prostu dałam jej GPS z lokacją miejsca. Tego mi nie zabroniłeś robić.

Jak zamrugał. Co chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta. Uśmiechnęłaś się niewinnie. Jack pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa - powiedział.

\- I za to mnie uwielbiasz - powiedziałaś i podeszłaś do niego. - Gniewasz się na mnie?

Jack westchnął.

\- Byłem na ciebie zły, przyznaję - powiedział. - Ale jak sama powiedziałaś, teoretycznie nie złamałaś moich rozkazów. Poza tym nie umiem się na ciebie długo gniewać.

Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko i go pocałowałaś.

\- Więc... Gwen znalazła Jonah? - spytałaś.

\- Tak - westchnął Jack. - I zanim spytasz, tak, pozwoliłem go jej zobaczyć. Nie było sensu ukrywać przed nią rzeczy, skoro zaszła tak daleko. Nie odpuściłaby. Z tego samego powodu pozwoliłem jej też przyprowadzić jego matkę.

\- Nie jestem zdziwiona - powiedziałaś. - To bardzo w stylu Gwen. A teraz wybacz mi, ale mam pracę do wykonania.

Pocałowałaś go w policzek, a następnie wyminęłaś. Ruszyłaś w stronę swojego stanowiska, cały czas czując na sobie spojrzenie Jacka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- [T/I]? - usłyszałaś za sobą głos Gwen. Odwróciłaś się na krześle. Uśmiechnęłaś się do stojącej za tobą Gwen.

\- Hej - powiedziałaś. - Jak spotkanie Jonah z matką?

\- Więc wiesz? - spytała.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziałaś. - Jack informuje mnie o każdych zmianach w... wiesz gdzie.

\- Tak - westchnęła. - Niezbyt dobrze. Na początku nie chciała go rozpoznać. A potem... wszedł w złą fazę.

\- Och... Tak mi przykro - powiedziałaś.

\- W każdym razie... Przyszłam, żeby ci podziękować - powiedziała Gwen. - Za GPS.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedziałaś. - Jack i tak za długo to już ukrywał. Ale ma dobre intencje.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Gwen. - Po prostu... Sama nie wiem, czy wolałam o tym wszystkim nie wiedzieć, czy wiedzieć.

\- "Im mniej człowiek wie, tym łatwiej mu żyć. Wiedza daje wolność, ale unieszczęśliwia" - zacytowałaś. - Erich Maria Remarque.

\- Mogę się pod tym podpisać - powiedziała Gwen. - Słuchaj... Skoro już jesteśmy same... Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że weszłam w takim momencie.

Na twojej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Popatrzyłaś w bok i powiedziałaś:

\- Nic się nie stało. Ale następnym razem pukaj.

\- Obiecuję - powiedziała Gwen. - Ale powiedz mi... Jack powiedział, że mnie za to nienawidzi. Czy powiedział to dlatego, że wy...?

\- Nie robiliśmy tego jeszcze - powiedziałaś, a na twojej twarzy pojawił się jeszcze większy rumieniec. - Z mojego powodu. Nie czułam się... gotowa. Dopiero wtedy się wreszcie zdecydowałam.

\- Nic dziwnego, że Jack tak powiedział - powiedziała Gwen. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedziałaś. - Przynajmniej uświadomiłaś mi, że nie chcę tego robić w miejscu, gdzie możecie w każdej chwili wejść. A teraz idź! Na pewno masz coś do roboty.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową. Odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić.

\- Gwen! - zawołałaś za nią. Zatrzymała się, odwróciła ponownie i popatrzyła na ciebie pytająco.

\- Tak z ciekawości... Jak przekonałaś Jacka, żeby ci pozwolił przyprowadzić matkę Jonah? - spytałaś.

\- Spytałam go, czy gdyby kogoś stracił, nie chciałby wiedzieć - odpowiedziała. - Czy gdyby stracił ciebie, nie chciałby wiedzieć. Wtedy mi pozwolił.

Pokiwałaś głową i zamyślona odwróciłaś się do swojego stanowiska.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siedziałaś już w łóżku i czytałaś książkę, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zdziwiona odłożyłaś książkę, wstałaś z łóżka i założyłaś szlafrok. Poszłaś w kierunku drzwi, zastanawiając się, kto to może być o tak późnej porze. Otworzyłaś drzwi i zobaczyłaś... Jacka.

\- Jack? - spytałaś zaskoczona. - Co tutaj robisz o takiej godzinie? Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic się nie stało - odpowiedział. - Mogę wejść?

\- Pewnie - odpowiedziałaś i odsunęłaś się. Jack wszedł do środka, a ty zamknęłaś za nim drzwi. Poszliście do salonu.

\- Więc... Co cię sprowadza? - spytałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie, uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

\- Nie dokończyliśmy czegoś.

Przez chwilę patrzyłaś na niego skonfundowana. Ale w końcu załapałaś, o co mu chodziło.

\- Czyżby? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

\- Tak - odpowiedział. - Chyba że nie chcesz.

\- Jack, kazałam ci się zamknąć, kiedy mnie przepraszałeś i z własnej woli to kontynuowałam - powiedziałaś. - Jak myślisz?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Wysyłasz sprzeczne sygnały. Niby zaczęłaś mnie rozbierać, ale później uciekłaś. Wiem, że to głównie wina Gwen, ale później już jej nie było.

\- Po prostu nie chciałam tego robić w miejscu, gdzie nagle mogą wejść nasi przyjaciele - powiedziałaś. - To wszystko.

\- Tutaj nie mogą wejść - powiedział, podchodząc do ciebie powoli. - Przynajmniej nie nagle. Więc...

Rozwiązał ci pasek od szlafroka i popatrzył ci w oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywaliście się tak w siebie. W końcu uśmiechnęłaś się, pozwalając mu tym samym na dalsze działanie. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Złapał cię w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Następnie pocałował cię namiętnie. Zamknęłaś oczy i oddałaś pocałunek. Jack popchnął cię i przycisnął do ściany. Pocałunek stał się bardziej agresywny. Jack ugryzł cię lekko w wargę. Jęknęłaś, wpuszczając tym samym jego język do swoich ust. Wasze języki rozpoczęły walkę o dominację. Szybko jednak przerwały, kiedy Jack nagle złapał cię za pośladki. Gwałtownie wciągnęłaś powietrze zdziwiona. Ale zaraz po tym mruknęłaś zadowolona. Jack w tym czasie zjechał z pocałunkami na twoją szyję. Twoje ciało przeszyły przyjemne dreszcze. Jack delikatnie cię ugryzł. Znowu jęknęłaś zadowolona. Oplotłaś go nogami w pasie. Wyczułaś, jak Jack uśmiecha się zadowolony. Chwyciłaś jego głowę i przycisnęłaś jego wargi do swoich. Całowaliście się ponownie przez chwilę. Potem Jack ponownie złapał cię za pośladki i pocałował w szyję. To sprawiło, że miałaś dość.

\- Ł-łóżko... Teraz... - wysapałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się. Mocno cię chwycił i zaniósł do twojej sypialni. Tam położył cię na łóżku i pochylił się nad tobą. Powoli zbliżył swoją twarz do twojej i pocałował cię. Oddałaś pocałunek. Powoli zaczął cię rozbierać. Chciałaś rozebrać jego, ale ci nie pozwolił. Kiedy byłaś naga, przestał cię całować i zaczął cię oglądać. Zarumieniłaś się lekko.

\- Jesteś piękna - szepnął. - Tak bardzo piękna. I moja...

Chciał cię pocałować, ale położyłaś mu palec na ustach i uśmiechnęłaś się łobuzersko.

\- Teraz moja kolej - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś go rozbierać. Po chwili był przed tobą całkowicie nagi. Był _wspaniały._ Mogłaś się tak na niego gapić cały dzień. Z trudem odwróciłaś wzrok od jego członka. Jack uśmiechnął się i ustawił nad tobą. Następnie pocałował cię. Zamknęłaś oczy i oddałaś pocałunek. 

\- Przepraszam, kochanie, ale to będzie boleć - szepnął ci w usta Jack i wrócił do całowania. Nagle poczułaś, jak wślizgnął się w ciebie. Poczułaś ból. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze i przygryzłaś jego wargę. Jack zatrzymał się, dając ci czas na przystosowanie się. Po chwili dałaś mu znak, że może kontynuować. Zaczął się w tobie poruszać. Jęknęłaś. Chyba nigdy nie czułaś takiej przyjemności. Twoje biodra poruszały się razem z nim. Ręce Jacka zaczęły błądzić po twoim ciele. Całował cię po całej twarzy i szyi. Nie byłaś mu dłużna. Twoje dłonie również błądziły po jego ciele, a kiedy on łapał oddechy, ty całowałaś jego twarz i szyję. Po jakimś czasie poczułaś, że zaraz dojdziesz.

\- Jack... - powiedziałaś z trudem.

\- Wiem - przerwał ci ochrypłym głosem. - Ja też...

 Wtedy twoje ciało przeszyła fala rozkoszy. Nigdy nie czułaś się tak wspaniale.

\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś w tym samym momencie, co Jack krzyknął twoje imię. Po chwili twoje ciało opadło na łóżko, a Jacka na twoje. Po kilku sekundach zsunął się z ciebie i położył na plecach. Następnie objął cię w pasie i położył na sobie. Zamknęłaś oczy i wsłuchałaś się w bicie jego serca. On głaskał cię po plecach.

\- Czy... bardzo cię skrzywdziłem? - spytał niepewnie Jack.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś. - Bolało tylko przez chwilę. A ja ciebie? Mocno cię ugryzłam.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział. - Nie bolało tak bardzo.

Wtuliłaś się w niego, a on przytulił cię mocniej.

\- A podobało ci się? - spytał nagle. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- A jak myślisz? - spytałaś. - Oczywiście. To było niesamowite. Ale uważaj... Teraz, kiedy wiem, jaki wspaniały jesteś w łóżku, będę cię jeszcze bardziej pilnować.

\- Zrozumiałem - roześmiał się, a następnie pocałował cię w czubek głowy. - I zgadzam się z tobą.

Podniosłaś głowę i popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco. Jack uśmiechnął się, pogłaskał cię po policzku i pocałował w usta.

\- To było niesamowite - powiedział. - Całkowicie wynagrodziło mi ten okres oczekiwania.

\- Skoro całkowicie ci to wynagrodziło, to znaczy, że nie masz ochoty na drugą rundę? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Jack uniósł brwi do góry i powiedział:

\- Jestem zszokowany. Nie spodziewałem się, że takie słowa wyjdą z twoich ust.

\- Jestem pełna niespodzianek, Jack - powiedziałaś, przymrużyłaś oczy i przygryzłaś lekko jego dolną wargę. Jack natychmiast przewrócił cię, teraz to on leżał na tobie.

\- Kochana, szykuje się dla ciebie długa noc - powiedział z błyskiem w oku. - Tyle że teraz będzie to wyglądało trochę inaczej. Zabawimy się trochę.

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać - powiedziałaś, patrząc mu w oczy. Zaczęłaś mieć jednak wątpliwości, kiedy zobaczyłaś w jego oczach diabelski błysk...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- O. Mój. Boże - wysapałaś, opadając na łóżko. Straciłaś rachubę w liczeniu rund. Nie dbałaś o to. Obchodziło cię tylko to, że było wspaniale.

\- Zgadzam się - wysapał Jack koło ciebie. Złapałaś jego dłoń i spytałaś:

\- Zostaniesz na resztę nocy? - spytałaś.

\- Po czymś takim nie dam się wyrzucić - powiedział Jack, przykrywając was kołdrą. Następnie wziął cię w ramiona. Oparłaś głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i uśmiechnęłaś się. Przeszliście właśnie na następny etap waszego związku. I bardzo ci się on podobał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera dialogi z jedenastego odcinka drugiego sezonu. Mało, bo odcinek jest głównie z perspektywy Gwen. Dlatego są to głównie krótkie fragmenty, luźno ze sobą połączone.


	11. Wspomnienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedziecie na akcję, która okazuje się pułapką. Zostajesz ranna. Przed oczami przelatują ci wspomnienia. Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny? I czy przeżyjesz?

Jęknęłaś, kiedy Jack po raz kolejny ugryzł cię w szyję. Był już ranek, ale żadne z was nie chciało wstawać. Ostatnio Jack bardzo często spędzał u ciebie noce. Wiadomo czemu. Poranki były bardzo trudne. Ty mówiłaś, że trzeba już iść do pracy, a Jack cię "atakował". Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze mu ulegałaś. Tak było też i tym razem. Ale "starałaś się" przekonać go, że trzeba już iść.

\- Jack... - mruknęłaś. - Wszyscy na pewno już są w bazie...

\- Choć raz to my możemy być ostatni... - powiedział i ugryzł cię w ucho. Zadrżałaś.

\- Tak, ale... - zaczęłaś, ale przerwał ci telefon. Jack jęknął.

\- Mówiłam ci - powiedziałaś, a Jack w tym czasie zszedł z ciebie i sięgnął po telefon.

\- Tak? - powiedział do słuchawki. - Rozumiem. Już się zbieramy.

\- Kto to był? - spytałaś, kiedy Jack się rozłączył. Jack westchnął i przytulił cię.

\- Tosh - odpowiedział. - Wykryła sześć śladów życia, które z całą pewnością nie są ludzkie. Już po nas jadą.

- Czyli trzeba wstać - powiedziałaś i pocałowałaś go w usta. - Teraz już musimy.

\- Chyba tak - westchnął i puścił cię. Wstaliście i szybko się ubraliście. W następnej chwili rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłaś i zobaczyłaś Tosh.

\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś. Wyszłaś na zewnątrz, a zaraz za tobą Jack. Poszliście z Tosh do samochodu. Tam byli już Ianto i Owen.

\- Gdzie Gwen? - spytałaś, jak już jechaliście.

\- Nie odbiera - odpowiedział Owen. - Wstąpilibyśmy po nią, ale to nie po drodze. Wysłaliśmy jej już współrzędne.

Kiwnęłaś głową. Jakiś czas później byliście już na miejscu. Wysiedliście z samochodu, odbezpieczyliście pistolety i skierowaliście się w kierunku, z którego dochodziły sygnały.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz zadzwonić do Gwen - powiedziałaś do Ianto. Kiwnął głową i wyjął telefon. Zadzwonił. Po kilku sekundach pokręcił głową. Dalej nie odbierała.

- Gwen, przesłaliśmy ci współrzędne - powiedział Ianto, nagrywając się na pocztę głosową. - Śledzimy sześć śladów życia na pewno nie ludzkich. Przyjedź jak najszybciej.

\- To na pewno nie są Wołki? - spytał Owen.

\- Nie sądzę, inna sygnatura energii - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Nie jest to gatunek, z którym się zetknęliśmy.

\- Miejmy nadzieje, że są przyjaźni - powiedziałaś.

\- Owen, Ianto, [T/I], idźcie na drugą stronę budynku, sprawdźcie górne piętra - powiedział Jack. - Toshiko, idziesz ze mną.

Pobiegłaś za Owenem i Ianto.

\- Bądźcie ostrożni! - krzyknął za wami Jack. Odwróciłaś głowę i krzyknęłaś:

\- Wy też!

Po chwili byliście już w budynku. Ostrożnie ruszyliście przed siebie.

\- Odbieram takie same odczyty na obu piętrach - usłyszeliście głos Tosh. - Po jednym stworzeniu na każdym końcu budynku.

Popatrzyliście na siebie. Kiwnęłaś głową. Rozdzieliliście się. Poszłaś prosto, z pistoletem wyciągniętym przed siebie.

\- Wiecie, te stworzenia są bardzo ciche - usłyszałaś głos Jacka.

\- Może śpią - odezwał się Owen.

\- Albo się wylęgają - zasugerował Ianto.

\- Albo nie są stworzeniami... - powiedziała powoli Tosh. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Co?

\- Tylko ładunkami wybuchowymi - dokończył Jack. W momencie, kiedy to powiedział, ty zobaczyłaś to na podłodze przed sobą. Zamarłaś. Licznik wskazywał 2 sekundy. Zanim zdążyłaś chociażby pomyśleć, ładunki wybuchły...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack, Ianto, Tosh i Rhys wyszli z ruin budynku. Jack zauważył w oddali Owena i Gwen.

\- Nic wam nie jest?! - zawołał do nich. Zaprzeczyli. Jack zaczął się rozglądać.

\- W porządku? - spytał Owen, podbiegając do nich. - Tosh, co się stało?

\- Złamana ręka, posiniaczone żebra - odpowiedziała. - Cal bliżej, a zgniótł by mnie dźwigar.

\- Miałaś szczęście - powiedział Owen.

\- Wszyscy mieliśmy - dodał Ianto.

\- Gdzie jest [T/I]? - spytał nagle Jack. Reszta popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Następnie rozglądnęli się nerwowo.

\- Nie znalazłam jej - powiedziała Gwen. - Myślałam, że ty to zrobiłeś, Jack.

\- Nie - powiedział Jack. Ogarnęło go przerażenie.

\- Zostańcie tutaj - powiedział i pobiegł z powrotem do budynku. Reszta wołała za nim, ale on ich nie słyszał. Jedyne co go obchodziło, to odnalezienie [T/I].

\- Proszę, niech nic jej nie będzie... Niech nic jej nie będzie... - mamrotał do siebie. Biegł, wołając jej imię...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wybuch sprawił, że straciłaś przytomność. Kiedy ją odzyskałaś, przez chwilę miałaś problem ze zorientowaniem się, co się stało. Uświadomił ci to ogromny ból w okolicach biodra. Obce ślady życia. Budynek. Ładunki wybuchowe. Huk. Jęknęłaś z bólu i otworzyłaś oczy. Od razu tego pożałowałaś. Byłaś przygnieciona przez gruzy. Całę ciało cię bolało, ale najbardziej okolice biodra. Skierowałaś tam swój wzrok. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze. Krwawiłaś tam i to porządnie. Powodem była wbita tam framuga okna. Z oddali słyszałaś jakieś krzyki. Ktoś chyba wołał twoje imię. Podobno przed śmiercią całe nasze życie przelatuje nam przed oczami. Jeżeli to była prawda, to właśnie umierałaś, bo dokładnie tego doświadczyłaś...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Biegłaś za swoją kuzynką w ogrodzie... Miałyście około dziesięciu lat. Wtedy miałyście jeszcze świetny kontakt. Potknęłaś się i upadłaś. Rozdarłaś sobie kolano. Miałaś problemy ze wstaniem. Zawołałaś kuzynkę, by ci pomogła. Ona jednak zauważyła chłopaka, na którego punkcie miała fioła i podbiegła do niego. Zostawiła cię... Później robiła to wielokrotnie. Tego dnia stosunki między wami zaczęły się ochładzać..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Wpatrywałaś się z bólem w swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Miałyście po piętnaście lat. Stała przed tobą z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i trzymała za rękę chłopaka, który ci się podobał._

_\- [T/I]! Zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić! - powiedziała uradowana. Poczułaś, jak łzy napływają ci do oczu._

_\- To wspaniale - powiedziałaś, starając się uśmiechnąć. Chłopak nachylił się do twojej przyjaciółki i pocałował ją w policzek. Zachichotała. Twoje serce ścisnęło się z bólu. Jeszcze tydzień temu powiedział, że mu się podobasz. Ale nie poprosił cię, byś została jego dziewczyną. Tego dnia postanowiłaś nie ufać chłopakom. A ze swoją przyjaciółką straciłaś kontakt kilka tygodni później..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Twój pierwszy dzień pracy jako sekretarka. Twój szef z uśmiechem pokazał ci twoje biurko. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem, ale był on wymuszony. Nie chciałaś tu być. Byłaś tu tylko dlatego, że twoja matka błagała cię, byś zaczęła pracować na pełny etat. Usiadłaś przed biurkiem._

_\- Powodzenia! - powiedział do ciebie twój szef, odchodząc od ciebie. Przestałaś się uśmiechać. Westchnęłaś. Właśnie zaczynał się jeden z najnudniejszych rozdziałów w twoim życiu..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Twoje pierwsze spotkanie z Jackiem... Stałaś na balkonie. Chwilę później byłaś już na zewnątrz. Uderzyłaś Wołka patelnią._

_\- Nic panu nie jest? - spytałaś._

_Jack wpatrywał się w ciebie w szoku. Jego wzrok jeździł to na twoją twarz, to na patelnię._

_\- Czy ty właśnie znokautowałaś Wołka patelnią? - spytał. Zamrugałaś. Czym był Wołek?_

_\- Jeżeli masz na myśli tego Obcego, to tak - powiedziałaś ostrożnie._

_\- Więc uważasz, że to Obcy? - spytał mężczyzna._

_\- No, człowiek to to chyba nie jest. Popatrz na jego zęby! W ogóle na jego głowę - powiedziałaś. Potem była kłótnia o patelnię._

_\- Kapitan Jack Harkness. A ty...?_

_Uścisnęłaś jego dłoń i powiedziałaś swoje imię i nazwisko. Rozmawialiście. Już wtedy coś cię do niego ciągnęło. Spytał cię o pracę._

_\- A chciałabyś pracować dla mnie? - spytał. Uniosłaś brwi zdziwiona._

_\- Gdzie? I co bym robiła? - spytałaś._

_\- W Torchwood - odpowiedział. - Zapewniała Ziemi bezpieczeństwo przed Obcymi._

_\- Wchodzę w to - powiedziałaś bez zastanowienia._

_\- Będzie niebezpiecznie - ostrzegł cię. Wzruszyłaś ramionami. Jack uśmiechnął się i powiedział:_

_\- W takim razie pomóż mi zabrać tego Wołka to samochodu._

_Po chwili byliście już w bazie Torchwood._

_\- [T/I]... Witaj w Torchwood - powiedział Jack..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałaś, jak Jack umiera..._

_\- Jack! Zostań ze mną, proszę! Nie umieraj... - prosiłaś. Zbadałaś puls i oddech. Nic... Przytuliłaś jego ciało i zaczęłaś płakać. Po jakimś czasie, nagle, Jack wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł gwałtownie, przyprawiając cię prawie o zawał serca. Kiedy spojrzał na ciebie, zrobiłaś jedyną logiczną rzecz, jaka ci przyszła do głowy. Spoliczkowałaś go._

_\- Aua! A to za co? - spytał zaskoczony._

_\- Byłeś... martwy... - powiedziałaś, głęboko oddychając. - Kula trafiła cię w serce. JAKIM CUDEM ŻYJESZ?!_

_\- Przecież ci mówiłem. Ja NIE MOGĘ umrzeć - powiedział. Przez chwilę przyglądałaś się mu uważnie. Następnie, oczywiście dla równowagi, uderzyłaś go w drugi policzek. Popatrzył na ciebie, jakby się pytał: "Poważnie?" Ty natomiast mocno go przytuliłaś..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Jack uczył cię strzelać z pistoletu... To był pierwszy raz, kiedy między wami zaiskrzyło. Oboje świetnie się wtedy bawiliście._

_\- Więc... Skoro nie możesz umrzeć... To ile tak naprawdę masz lat? - spytałaś, kiedy skończyliście._

_\- Więcej niż wyglądam - odpowiedział i przysunął się bliżej ciebie.  Podniosłaś głowę i spojrzałaś mu w oczy. Chwyciłaś jego dłoń, ścisnęłaś ją i uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Jack również ścisnął twoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się. Znowu wpatrywaliście się w siebie przez chwilę. W końcu Jack odchrząknął, puścił twoją dłoń i powiedział:_

_\- Ja tutaj posprzątam, a ty może sprawdź, czy nic się nie dzieje, dobrze?_

_\- Jasne - powiedziałaś i wyszłaś z pokoju. Kiedy wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia, odetchnęłaś głęboko..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Twoje pierwsze spotkanie z Tosh..._

_\- Toshiko Sato, [T/I] [T/N] - przedstawił was sobie Jack. - [T/I], jakbyś mogła jej pokazać bazę. Muszę się czymś zająć._

_Kiwnęłaś głową. Uśmiechnęłaś się do Tosh i wyciągnęłaś do niej rękę, mówiąc:_

_\- Miło mi cię poznać._

_Uścisnęła twoją dłoń i powiedziała:_

_\- Wzajemnie._

_Zaczęłyście wycieczkę. Z początku Tosh była bardzo nieśmiała. Ale w końcu się zaczęła otwierać. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Po prostu miałaś w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że ludzie ci ufali. Ale nie zaufała ci jeszcze całkowicie. Jeszcze nie teraz..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Pierwsze spotkanie twoje i Owena..._

_\- Owen Harper, [T/I] [T/N], Toshiko Sato - przedstawił was sobie Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się do Owena. Tym razem to Jack go oprowadził. Po skończonej wycieczce, Owen podszedł do ciebie i powiedział:_

_\- Więc... Jack powiedział, że w razie jakichkolwiek pytań, mam zwracać się do ciebie. Mogę?_

_\- Jasne - odpowiedziałaś, z uśmiechem. - Nie ma problemu. Możesz na mnie liczyć..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Suzie..._

_\- Wreszcie jesteś, [T/I]! - powiedział Jack, jak weszłaś do bazy. Musiałaś coś załatwić. W międzyczasie Jack przyprowadził Suzie. Przedstawił ją już pozostałym. Podeszłaś do niej i uśmiechnęłaś się._

_\- [T/I] [T/N], Suzie Costello - przedstawił was Jack. Uścisnęłyście sobie dłonie. Wtedy Jack wysłał was na akcję. Zostałyście zamknięte w pomieszczeniu. Przez godzinę obie milczałyście. Ale potem jak zaczęłyście gadać, nie mogłyście przestać. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniłyście. Tak naprawdę, to właśnie z nią zaprzyjaźniłaś się najszybciej. Może dlatego jej zdrada tak cię zabolała..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ianto i pterodaktyl..._

_Szłaś przez główne pomieszczenie. W pewnym momencie wydawało ci się, że widziałaś... pterodaktyla. Zamrugałaś. Zauważyłaś Jacka. Podeszłaś szybko do niego._

_\- Jack! Czy ja dobrze widziałam, że mamy... pterodaktyla... - urwałaś, bo zobaczyłaś, że koło Jacka stał jakiś mężczyzna._

_\- Dobrze widziałaś - odpowiedział Jack, uśmiechając się. - Szczelina go wyrzuciła._

_\- Szczelina... wyrzuciła... pterodaktyla - powiedziałaś powoli. - Okay... Tego jeszcze nie było. Ale czy to mądrze pozwalać, by tak latał sobie na wolności?_

_\- Spokojnie - zapewnił cię Jack. - Jest bezpiecznie._

_Wtedy mu nie uwierzyłaś. Szybko jednak się przekonałaś, że miał rację. A pterodaktyla polubiłaś._

_\- Właśnie! - powiedział Jack i popatrzył na Ianto. - Ianto Jones, [T/I] [T/N]._

_Uścisnęliście sobie ręce._

_\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? - spytałaś go. - Właśnie miałam iść sobie zrobić._

_\- Ja zrobię - powiedział Ianto i ruszył w stronę miejsca z herbatą i czajnikiem. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka._

_\- Już go lubię - powiedziałaś. Jack zaśmiał się..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Wiadomość o śmierci Suzie i poznanie Gwen..._

_\- Cześć - powiedziała Gwen, wsiadając do samochodu Torchwood. Od razu jej wzrok spoczął na tobie._

_\- Gwen, przedstawiam ci zastępcę dowódcy, [T/I] [T/N] - powiedział Jack. - [T/I], Gwen Cooper, nasz nowy nabytek._

_Gwen uśmiechnęła się i podała ci dłoń._

_\- Cześć. Miło mi cię poznać._

_Uścisnęłaś dłoń i powiedziałaś:_

_\- Wzajemnie..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Momenty, kiedy byłaś bardzo blisko z Jackiem..._

_~~_

_Nagle Jack złapał cię za nadgarstek i przyciągnął blisko siebie. Byliście bardzo blisko._

_\- Jesteś na mnie zła? - spytał, patrząc ci w oczy. Nie mogłaś oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. Pokręciłaś głową. Jack uśmiechnął się i powiedział:_

_\- Tęskniłem za tobą._

_\- Przecież nie było mnie tylko kilka dni - zaprotestowałaś._

_- **Aż** kilka dni. Aż - powiedział i przysunął swoją twarz bliżej twojej._

_\- Ja za to... znaczy wami... też.... Dlatego wróciłam wcześniej - powiedziałaś. Spojrzenie Jacka nie pozwalało ci skupić myśli._

_\- Miło mi to słyszeć - szepnął Jack, przysuwając się coraz bliżej. W końcu rozsądek w twojej głowie postanowił to przerwać. Zamrugałaś, wyswobodziłaś się z uścisku i odsunęłaś się..._

_~~_

_\- Jesteś na mnie zła? - spytał nagle Jack._

_\- O co? O to że ryzykowałeś życiem Gwen? Nie, wcale nie jestem zła - sarknęłaś._

_\- A o to, że pocałowałem Carys?_

_\- A całuj sobie kogo chcesz. Nawet Obcych żywiących się... no wiesz... Twoja sprawa._

_Jack złapał twoją twarz i zmusił, byś na niego spojrzała._

_\- Nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś na mnie zła - powiedział po chwili. Wasze twarze były blisko siebie._

_\- Masz szczęście, że jakoś nie umiem długo się na ciebie gniewać - powiedziałaś z trudem. Jack uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał cię po policzku..._

~~

_Wracałaś właśnie z toalety, kiedy wpadłaś na Jacka. Dosłownie. Twoje dłonie wylądowały na jego klatce piersiowej, a jego na twoich biodrach._

_\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał zaskoczony Jack._

_\- Ekhm... Wychodzę z toalety? - spróbowałaś._

_\- Powinnaś być w domu - powiedział surowo._

_\- Nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty, to stwierdziłam, że równie dobrze mogę jeszcze popracować - powiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami. Jack ścisnął mocniej twoje biodra._

_\- Idź do domu - powiedział Jack. - Odpocznij. Nie myśl o pracy._

_Z każdym słowem jego twarz była coraz bliżej twojej. Po ostatnim jego usta były milimetry od twoich. Zaczęłaś szybciej oddychać. Przez kilka minut żadne z was się nie ruszyło. W końcu zamrugałaś, wzięłaś ręce z jego klatki piersiowej i się odsunęłaś. Założyłaś niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i powiedziałaś:_

_\- Chyba masz rację. Do jutra..._

~~

_\- Nie zabiłbyś go - powiedziałaś._

_\- Czyżby? - spytał Jack._

_\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś. - Zabiłbyś mnie, gdybym stanęła po jego stronie?_

_\- Ale nie stanęłaś - powiedział._

_\- Ale część mnie chciała._

_Znowu cisza._

_\- Jesteś na mnie zła - powiedział w końcu Jack. - Za to, że kazałem Ianto ją zabić?_

_\- Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś - powiedziałaś. - Zabicie kogokolwiek jest okropnym przeżyciem. A co dopiero zabicie kogoś, kogo kochasz. Nawet jeżeli ta osoba krzywdzi ludzi. Czy ty byś potrafił zabić kogoś, kogo kochasz? Bo ja nie._

_Jack ci nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył się na ciebie._

_\- Tak w ogóle, to dziękuję - powiedziałaś. - Gdyby nie ty, to ratunek [I/P] nic by nie dał. Dziękuję._

_\- Zawsze - powiedział Jack. Spojrzałaś mu w oczy, a on tobie. Przez chwilę wpatrywaliście się w siebie..._

~~

_\- Wiem, że często wolałam przebywać w pracy niż w domu, ale jednak mój dom, to zawsze było miejsce, w którym czułam się bezpieczna, w którym mogłam odetchnąć - powiedziałaś. - Już nie czuję się bezpiecznie, a wszystko to przez te stworzenia, które mogą pojawić się w moim życiu kiedy tylko zechcą. Boję się, Jack. Jaką szansę miała Estelle? Jaką szansę ma każde z nas?_

_Pod koniec mówienia łzy ciekły ci po policzkach. Zakryłaś dłonią usta i próbowałaś stłumić szloch. Jack natychmiast do ciebie podszedł i przytulił. Przestałaś się hamować. Rozpłakałaś się. Jack głaskał cię po włosach i oparł brodę na czubku twojej głowy, od czasu do czasu całując cię tam..._

~~

_Sprawa na wsi... Dostałaś ze śrutówki od dzieciaka... Bolało... Jack zaniósł cię do jakiegoś domu i położył na stole... Owen wyjął ci kule z ciała... Postanowiliście zrobić bazę w pubie. Jack p_ _odszedł do ciebie i pomógł ci usiąść. Następnie postawił cię na ziemi. Chciał już cię brać na ręce, ale go powstrzymałaś, mówiąc:_

_\- Jack, chcę to zrobić sama._

_Niechętnie cię puścił. Spróbowałaś zrobić krok do przodu, ale od razu zaczęłaś lecieć na ziemię. Jack szybko cię złapał i powiedział:_

_\- W porządku! Mam cię! Mam cię..._

_Twoja twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko jego. Twój wzrok zjechał na jego usta._

_- Słuchajcie, przykro mi z powodu waszych przyjaciół - odezwał się nagle dzieciak. Westchnęłaś. Chciałaś zrobić krok do przodu, ale nagle uniosłaś się do góry i znalazłaś się w ramionach Jacka. Nawet nie pozwolił ci zaprotestować. Po prostu wyszedł z budynku i zaczął iść do pubu. W środku posadził cię ostrożnie na ladzie i razem z Owenem i chłopakiem zaczął barykadować wejścia..._

_~~_

_\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Jack. Wzruszyłaś ramionami._

_\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, o co chodziło, prawda? - spytałaś._

_\- Nie - westchnął i usiadł koło ciebie. Oparłaś głowę na jego ramieniu._

_\- Naprawdę chciałeś się rzucić na tego mężczyznę tylko dlatego, że przez niego znowu krwawiłam? - spytałaś po chwili._

_\- Gdyby nie on, to byś w ogóle nie była ranna - powiedział._

_\- To nie jest odpowiedź - powiedziałaś._

_\- Tak - powiedział po chwili ciszy Jack. Podniosłaś głowę i pocałowałaś go w policzek._

_\- Dziękuję - powiedziałaś i znowu oparłaś głowę na jego ramieniu. Jack objął cię ramieniem. Tą miłą chwilę przerwało przyjście reszty. Wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyliście. Najpierw pojechaliście do twojego domu. Owen udzielił ci polecenia odnośnie twojej rany, a następnie Jack pomógł ci dotrzeć do środka. Przed wyjściem spytał:_

_\- Dlaczego wszystkie złe rzeczy zdarzają się tobie?_

_\- Uwierz mi, zadaję sobie to samo pytanie - odpowiedziałaś._ Właśnie. Dlaczego?

_~~_

  _\- Jak ty to znosisz? - spytała Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na nią zaskoczona i spytałaś:_

_\- Ale co?_

_\- Jak Jack flirtuje z prawie każdą napotkaną osobą - odpowiedziała Tosh._

_\- A jak mam znosić? Owszem, czasami to jest denerwujące, ale nie mogę mu zabronić. Ma prawo flirtować z kim chce - powiedziałaś. Tosh przyjrzała ci się uważnie, a następnie spytała:_

_\- Ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy?_

_\- Z czego? - spytałaś._

_\- Lubisz go - odpowiedziała. - Bardziej, niż przyjaciela. To widać._

_\- Nie bądź głupia! - zaprotestowałaś. Ale od razu zerknęłaś na Jacka i pomyślałaś o tych wszystkich chwilach, jak byliście sam na sam oraz kiedy flirtował z kimś._

_\- Nawet jeśli... To co z tego? Sama powiedziałaś, że flirtuje ze wszystkimi. Nie mam co marzyć o... czymś większym, niż flirt - powiedziałaś po chwili._ Jak bardzo się myliłaś...

~~

_Powrót Suzie... Twoja chwilowa śmierć..._ _Gwałtownie zaczerpnęłaś powietrza i otworzyłaś oczy._

_- Już wszystko dobrze. Wszystko dobrze... - usłyszałaś głos Owena koło siebie. Spojrzałaś na niego. Wzięłaś kilka głębokich wdechów. Owen przytulił cię i szepnął ci do ucha:_

_\- Nigdy więcej nas tak nie strasz..._

_Usłyszałaś syreny policyjne. Zerknęłaś przez ramię Owena. Policja już do was biegła. Z drugiej strony usłyszałaś szybkie kroki. Odwróciłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś klękającego koło was Jacka. Szybko wziął cię od Owena i mocno przytulił. Od razu poczułaś się bezpieczna. Chwyciłaś się kurczowo jego koszuli i zaczęłaś płakać. Jack gładził cię po włosach._

_\- Och, [T/I]... Zaczynałem się bać, że cię straciłem... - szepnął ci do ucha. - Nigdy więcej... Nigdy więcej... Nigdy..._

~~

_Sprawa z porywanymi Wołkami... Jack został ranny w trakcie pościgu..._

_\- Nie ruszaj się - mruknęłaś. Udało ci się przekonać Jacka, by pozwolił ci obejrzeć ranę. Ale nie przestawał się ruszać. W końcu, kiedy znowu uciekł przed wodą utlenioną, posłałaś mu morderczy wzrok i zagroziłaś:_

_\- Bo ogłuszę cię patelnią i opatrzę nieprzytomnego._

_Od razu się uspokoił. Za każdym razem jak go dotykałaś, drgał nieznacznie._

_\- Gotowe! - powiedziałaś, jak już założyłaś mu opatrunek. - I co? Było tak źle?_

_Jack wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak: "Wręcz przeciwnie"._

_\- Możesz powtórzyć? - poprosiłaś. Odchrząknął i powiedział:_

_\- Nie było tak źle..._

~~

_\- Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś? - spytałaś. Jack nie odpowiedział ci. Zamiast tego podszedł do ciebie. Stał bardzo blisko. Złapał twoją twarz w dłonie i spojrzał ci w oczy. Odpowiedziałaś spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę tak staliście._

_\- Ponieważ on chciał umrzeć - powiedział w końcu Jack. - Nie powstrzymałabyś go. W efekcie mogła ci się stać krzywda. A ja nie mógłbym znieść, gdyby coś ci się stało._

_Pocałował cię w czoło, a następnie puścił twoją twarz i odszedł. Wpatrywałaś się w niego w szoku..._

~~

_Wasz pierwszy pocałunek..._ _Jack wziął cię za rękę i poprowadził na parkiet. Patrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Kiedy już tam dotarliście, zatrzymał się, objął cię drugą ręką w pasie i zaczął z tobą tańczyć. Patrzyłaś na niego z niezrozumieniem. Co on robił? Jack patrzył ci w oczy i się uśmiechał. Po chwili z twojej twarzy zniknęło zaskoczenie, a pojawił się uśmiech. Tańczyliście, patrząc sobie w oczy. Nie mogłaś oderwać od niego wzroku._

_\- To kiedy wyruszasz na wojnę? - spytałaś. Jack zaśmiał się._

_\- Co byś zrobiła, gdybym powiedział, że się na nią nie wybieram? - spytał._

_\- Powiedziałabym, że się cieszę... - odpowiedziałaś. Nagle zatrzymaliście się. Twarz Jacka zaczęła zbliżać się do twojej. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek. Jack zamknął oczy i rozchylił lekko usta. Zaczęłaś oddychać coraz szybciej. Nie myśląc, zamknęłaś oczy i rozchyliłaś lekko swoje usta. Po chwili poczułaś na swoich wargach wargi Jacka. Miałaś wrażenie, że twoje serce wykonało salto. Oddałaś pocałunek. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułaś. Pocałunek był delikatny, ale pełny uczucia... Miałaś wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Chciałaś, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Po jakimś czasie odsunęliście się od siebie. Otworzyłaś oczy. Jack oddychał szybko, tak samo jak i ty. W jego oczach widziałaś iskierki radości. Byłaś pewna, że w twoich oczach też były. Jack odchrząknął i spytał:_

_\- Więc... Czy ten pocałunek był wyjątkowy?_

_Uśmiechnęłaś się i odpowiedziałaś:_

_\- Tak. I z kimś specjalnym._

_Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko._

~~

_Abaddon i wasz drugi pocałunek..._

_\- Uciekaj stąd! - krzyknął i próbował odczepić twoje ręce. Łzy zaczęły płynąć ci po policzkach. Dopiero co umarł i zamierza znowu umrzeć? Nie mogłaś na to pozwolić! Jack w końcu odczepił twoje ręce ze swojej koszuli. Popchnął cię w stronę twojego samochodu, krzycząc:_

_\- No idź!_

_\- Jack... - powiedziałaś przez łzy. Jack szedł w kierunku Abaddona._

_\- Jedź najszybciej jak możesz! - krzyknął przez ramię. Pokręciłaś głową._

_\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś i zaczęłaś do niego biec. Odwrócił się. Już otwierał usta, by krzyknąć, żebyś uciekała, ale ty złapałaś go za koszulę, przyciągnęłaś go do siebie i pocałowałaś. Jack był zbyt zaskoczony, by oddać pocałunek. Odsunęłaś się od niego. Patrzył na ciebie zdumiony. Po chwili złapał twoją twarz w ręce i powiedział:_

_\- Idź. Proszę... Nic mi nie będzie._

_Następnie puścił cię i znowu zaczął iść do Abaddona_

~~

_Wasz trzeci pocałunek..._

_\- Jesteś niesamowita - powiedział Jack. Uniosłaś brwi zdziwiona._

_\- Nie poddałaś się - kontynuował. - Zaufałaś mi i wierzyłaś we mnie. Dziękuję..._

_Uśmiechnęłaś się. Już otwierałaś usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy Jack przeszkodził ci, całując cię. Byłaś tak zaskoczona, że znieruchomiałaś i nie oddałaś pocałunku. Jack odsunął się po chwili. Uśmiechnął się do ciebie, pogładził po policzku, a następnie wyszedł z gabinetu..._

~~

_\- Gdzie byłeś? Rozumiem, że gdzieś z tym twoim Doktorem, ale gdzie? - spytałaś. Jack uciekł wzrokiem w bok._

_\- Nie, nie, mów, gdzie byłeś? - powtórzyłaś pytanie. - Powiedz mi. Mów do mnie._

_Jack westchnął, popatrzył z powrotem na ciebie i zaczął mówić:_

_\- Umarłem tak wiele razy. Byłem przywracany do życia, jak wyciągany przez rozbitą szybę. Widziałem koniec świata._

_\- Jak? - spytałaś zaskoczona._

_\- Teraz to nieważne.  Ale jak było już po wszystkim... - przerwał i uśmiechnął się.  - Wiedziałem, że moje miejsce jest tutaj. To, dzięki czemu walczyłem, to myśl o powrocie do domu, do ciebie._

_Złapał cię za rękę i popatrzył ci w oczy._

_\- Do mnie? - spytałaś, czując pod powiekami łzy._

_\- Tak - powiedział Jack. - I przepraszam. Wiem, że cię zraniłem. Nie powinienem był cię zostawiać bez słowa, zwłaszcza po tym, jak cię pocałowałem..._

_Drgnęłaś i spuściłaś wzrok._

_\- Chciałeś, żeby to się stało, czy po prostu zrobiłeś to... ot tak? - spytałaś cicho. Jack złapał cię za podbródek wolną ręką (drugą wciąż trzymał twoją rękę) i podniósł twoją głowę do góry tak, żebyście patrzyli sobie w oczy._

_\- Od dawna chciałem cię pocałować - powiedział. - Oba pocałunki były szczere. A twój? Pocałowałaś mnie dlatego, bo myślałaś, że umrę, czy...?_

_\- Też od dawna chciałam to zrobić - powiedziałaś cicho. Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. Kiedy Jack zaczął się nachylać ku tobie, wyrwałaś mu dłoń i odsunęłaś się od niego..._

 ~~

_\- Kiedy mnie nie było, myślałem... - powiedział Jack._ _\- Może moglibyśmy, no wiesz, kiedy to się skończy... Obiad? Kino?_

_Odwróciłaś się do niego i spytałaś:_

_\- Czy ty zapraszasz mnie na randkę?_

_\- Zainteresowana? - spytał. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech._

_\- No cóż... Dopóki... nie będzie miała miejsca w biurze. Niektóre fetysze powinieneś zatrzymać dla siebie - powiedziałaś i podeszłaś do następnego biurka._

_\- Wygląda na to, że musimy przejrzeć każdą szufladę, kosz i doniczkę - powiedział Jack._

_\- No dobrze - westchnęłaś. - Sprawdzę to piętro, nie chcę byś się zbytnio podniecił, a ty zajmij się dachem. Jesteś dobry w dachach._

_Jack kiwnął głową i zaczął iść do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Kiedy miał już otwierać drzwi, zawołałaś jego imię. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na ciebie pytająco._

_\- Dlaczego mu pomagamy? - spytałaś._

_\- On jest pozostałością po mojej przeszłości. Chcę by zniknął - odpowiedział. Kiwnęłaś głową i odwróciłaś się._

_\- A tak przy okazji... - odezwał się Jack. Odwróciłaś się. Rękę trzymał na drzwiach i patrzył na ciebie niepewnie._

_\- Czy to oznacza tak? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:_

_\- Tak._

_Jack uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z biura..._

~~

_John podszedł do Jacka i powiedział coś cicho. Zaczęli się o coś spierać po cichu. W końcu zamilkli i popatrzyli na siebie. Jack patrzył na Johna, jakby chciał go zamordować. Nagle John złapał Jacka za policzek, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował go. Gwałtownie wzięłaś oddech i wyrwałaś się Owenowi. Podeszłaś wściekła do Johna, złapałaś go za ramię i odciągnęłaś od Jacka. John popatrzył na ciebie skonfundowany. A ty znowu uderzyłaś go pięścią w twarz. Tylko, że tym razem mocniej. John poleciał na ziemię. Owen i Ianto złapali cię za ramiona i odciągnęli od niego, bo już szykowałaś nogę, żeby go kopnąć w czułe miejsce. John podniósł się i jęknął:_

_\- Cholera jasna, kobieto! Trzymaj te ręce przy sobie!_

_\- To ty lepiej trzymaj usta z daleka od Jacka - powiedziała Gwen. W jej głosie usłyszałaś rozbawienie. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Wpatrywał się w ciebie zdumiony, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął i mrugnął do ciebie. Zarumieniłaś się. Właśnie mu pokazałaś, że jesteś o niego zazdrosna..._

~~

_Wasza pierwsza randka..._

_\- Od jak dawna... no wiesz? - spytał Jack przy deserze._

_Przygryzłaś wargi i powiedziałaś:_

_\- Nie wiem. Długo._

_\- Więc czemu, jak z tobą flirtowałem albo chciałem cię pocałować, to ty się odsuwałaś? - spytał._

_\- Bo jesteś kapitanem Jackiem Harknessem - odpowiedziałaś. - Flirtujesz z każdym. Nie chciałam mieć złamanego serca._

_\- Od dłuższego czasu flirtowałem tylko po to, by pocieszyć się, bo ty mnie odrzucasz - powiedział. Zarumieniłaś się._

_\- Czy to znaczy, że nie będziesz już z nikim flirtował? - spytałaś._

_\- Postaram się, ale to będzie trudne. Uwielbiam cię, kiedy jesteś zazdrosna - powiedział i mrugnął do ciebie. Zarumieniłaś się jeszcze bardziej i uderzyłaś go lekko w ramię. Jack zaśmiał się. Po chwili ty też się śmiałaś. W końcu Jack odprowadził cię do domu._

_\- Świetnie się bawiłem - powiedział pod twoimi drzwiami._

_\- Ja też - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się do niego. Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię w usta. Oddałaś pocałunek. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęliście, patrzyliście przez chwilę sobie w oczy uśmiechnięci._

_\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. W sensie randkę. Pocałunek w sumie też - powiedział po chwili Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się szerzej i kiwnęłaś głową. Odwróciłaś się, by otworzyć drzwi, ale nagle przestałaś je otwierać i popatrzyłaś na Jacka._

_\- Czy to znaczy, że ze sobą chodzimy? - spytałaś._

_\- Chyba tak - powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się szeroko. Odpowiedziałaś szerokim uśmiechem i pocałowałaś go w policzek..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tommy..._

_\- Jutro o tej porze będzie już z powrotem w 1918 - powiedział Jack._

_\- W swoim czasie - dodałaś. Zaczęłaś się bawić palcami._

_\- Wróciłbyś do swojego? - spytałaś, nie patrząc na niego. - Jeśli mógłbyś?_

_\- Czemu pytasz? Tęskniłabyś? - spytał. Podniosłaś wzrok. Przyglądał ci się uważnie._

_\- Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że tak - powiedziałaś._

_\- Zostawiłem dom dawno temu - powiedział Jack. - Nawet nie wiem, gdzie ja naprawdę należę. Może to już nie ma znaczenia._

_\- Wiem, że jesteś samotny - powiedziałaś cicho._

_\- Powrót do domu by tego nie zmienił - powiedział Jack. - Będąc tutaj, widziałem rzeczy o których nie śniłem._

_Wstał i stanął przed tobą. Podniosłaś głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy. Jack złapał twoją twarz w dłonie i powiedział:_

_\- Pokochałem ludzi, których bym nie poznał pozostając tam gdzie byłem. I nie zamieniłbym tego za wszystkie skarby świata._

_Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. W końcu Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię namiętnie. Oddałaś pocałunek, a dłońmi objęłaś jego szyję. W końcu się odsunęliście od siebie z powodu potrzeby tlenu. Oddychaliście szybko, patrząc sobie w oczy._

_\- Idź do domu - powiedział Jack po chwili. - Musisz być przytomna jutro._

_\- Nie chcesz mnie tutaj? - spytałaś, nie odrywając od niego wzroku._

_\- Chcę, ale nie chcę, żebyś była niewyspana - odpowiedział._

_\- Nie dbam o to - powiedziałaś, a następnie wstałaś i pocałowałaś Jacka znowu. Jack położył dłonie na twoich biodrach i przyciągnął cię bliżej siebie. Ty swoje dłonie położyłaś na jego klatce piersiowej..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marta Jones..._

_\- Więc... Znasz Jacka całkiem nieźle? - spytałaś, zatrzymując Martę._

_\- Byliśmy razem tylko przez... kilka dni - powiedziała, oglądając rośliny, a następnie przenosząc wzrok na ciebie. - Ale było to dość intensywne._

_Zesztywniałaś. Oczy zrobiły ci się większe, a usta rozchyliłaś lekko. Czy ona miała na myśli...?_

_\- Masz na myśli...? - spytałaś. Marta od razu domyśliła się, o co ci chodzi._

_\- O Boże, nie! - wykrzyknęła przerażona. - Nie tak intensywnie. Nic z tych rzeczy._

_Roześmiałaś się. Od razu ci ulżyło. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej._

_\- Czemu? Czy ty i on...? - spytała. Przygryzłaś lekko dolną wargę i popatrzyłaś w bok, rumieniąc się lekko._

_\- Zależy o co pytasz - odpowiedziałaś, z powrotem na nią patrząc. - Nie robiliśmy... tego... bo nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa, a on to szanuje, ale... chodzimy ze sobą._

_\- Naprawdę? - spytała Marta, nie dowierzając, ale uśmiechając się. - Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Kapitan Jack Harkness w końcu się ustatkował i ma dziewczynę._

_\- Dlatego tak długo nam to zajęło - powiedziałaś. - Od kilku lat miałam na nim crusha, ale wiedziałam, jaki on jest, więc nie ryzykowałam. Wszyscy wokół nas zauważyli, że czujemy coś do siebie oprócz nas. Ale... Było warto czekać..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  _Copley strzelający do Owena... Ty strzelająca do niego... Śmierć Owena... Jego wskrzeszenie... Rozmowa twoja i Jacka w szpitalu..._

_\- Przepraszam - powiedział Jack. Zatrzymałaś się gwałtownie. Powoli zwróciłaś się twarzą ku niemu. Nic nie powiedziałaś. Czekałaś na ciąg dalszy. Jack westchnął._

_\- Nie powinienem przynosić tej rękawicy bez wcześniejszego uzgadniania tego z tobą - powiedział. - O mało przez nią nie zginęłaś. A teraz ponownie._

_\- Masz rację - powiedziałaś. - Powinieneś to najpierw ze mną uzgodnić._

_\- Wiem, przepraszam - powiedział. - Ale... nie chciałem zrezygnować z Owena. To był jedyny sposób._

_\- Rozumiem - powiedziałaś. - Ja też tego nie chciałam. Ale powinieneś najpierw ze mną porozmawiać. Byłabym zła, ale mniej. Bo byś mi powiedział, co zamierzasz. A tak... Poczułam się, jakbym cię nie obchodziła._

_\- Nie waż się tak myśleć - powiedział, podchodząc do ciebie i złapał cię za ręce. - Znaczysz dla mnie bardzo wiele. Ja... Przepraszam. Naprawdę..._

_Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko._

_\- Już w porządku - powiedziałaś. - Już wcześniej ci wybaczyłam._

_\- Naprawdę? - spytał z niedowierzaniem._

_\- Umarłeś za mnie - powiedziałaś. - Kto mógłby się po czymś takim gniewać? A jeszcze wcześniej uratowałeś mnie przed rękawicą. A właśnie... Dziękuję. Za oba._

_\- Zawsze - powiedział Jack i pocałował cię. Po minucie odsunęliście od siebie..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Zmiennokształtny... Jajo Obcego w twoim brzuchu... Ślub Gwen... Zmiennokształtna... Ty i Ianto w szopie... Skalpel osobliwościowy... Zmiennokształtna wpadająca do szopy..._

_\- Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem - powiedziała zmiennokształtna. - A wiesz co się robi niegrzecznym chłopcom?_

_Już miała zaatakować Ianto, kiedy nagle rozległ się huk i rozerwało ją na strzępy, które po części poleciały na Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na drzwi. Stał w nich Jack, trzymając w rękach sporą broń._

_\- A co robi się za próbę zabicia mojej dziewczyny? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego i próbowałaś wstać._

_\- To martwe zło wygląda na tobie całkiem nieźle, Ianto - powiedział Jack, stając przed nim._

_\- Jack... - powiedziałaś. Jack natychmiast podbiegł do ciebie i złapał cię w ramiona. Ścisnęłaś go mocno._

_\- W porządku? - szepnął._

_\- Tak - odszepnęłaś. Popatrzyliście sobie w oczy, a następnie się pocałowaliście..._

_~~_

_Wesele..._

_\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - spytał Jack. - Czy nie masz siły?_

_\- Na taniec z tobą? Zawsze znajdę - odpowiedziałaś i podałaś mu swoją dłoń. Wstaliście i poszliście tańczyć. Przez chwilę tańczyliście w ciszy, przytuleni do siebie._

_\- Owen powiedział mi, że zmiennokształtna podszyła się pode mnie - powiedział nagle. - Akurat kiedy byłaś sama._

_\- Nie martw się - powiedziałaś. - Nie dałam się podejść. Znam swojego chłopaka._

_\- Naprawdę? - spytał. - Po czym poznałaś, że to nie ja?_

_\- Po pierwsze, w ogóle nie powinno cię tam być - odpowiedziałaś. - Byłeś zajęty szukaniem zmiennokształtnej. Po drugie, stając za mną położył mi ręce na ramionach, a ty zawsze od tyłu łapiesz mnie w pasie. I po trzecie, pocałował mnie w szyję. Ty nigdy nie całujesz mnie w szyję._

_\- To śmiało cię dotknąć i pocałować? - spytał oburzony. - Jej śmierć była za mało bolesna._

_Roześmiałaś się i wtuliłaś w niego._

_\- Wiesz... - zaczął po chwili ciszy. - Zawsze mogę cię zacząć całować w szyję._

_\- Nie będę narzekać - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się lekko. - Ale nie tutaj._

_Jack westchnął rozczarowany. Już się przymierzał do tego._

_\- Ale po weselu... - zaczęłaś. - Czemu nie?_

_\- Ile jeszcze musimy tu być? - spytał szybko. Zaśmiałaś się._

_\- Jeszcze trochę by wypadało - powiedziałaś. Westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Tańczyliście dalej._

_\- Te obrączki naprawdę podziałały - powiedział._

_\- Miałeś wątpliwości? - spytałaś._

_\- Nigdy - odpowiedział i pocałował cię w czubek głowy. - Kiedy mnie nie było, bardzo się do ciebie przystawiali?_

_\- Jak powiedziałeś, obrączki podziałały - odpowiedziałaś._

_\- I dobrze - powiedział. - Jesteś moja..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sprawa z Jonah... Scena w cieplarni..._ _Jack powoli się do ciebie przybliżał, aż stanął tuż przed tobą. Patrzyliście sobie w oczy._

_\- Doprawdy? - spytał i pocałował cię namiętnie. Rozluźniłaś się. Zamknęłaś oczy i położyłaś dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Jack jedną dłoń położył na twoim policzku, a drugą objął cię w pasie. Z każdą sekundą pocałunek stawał się bardziej namiętny i agresywny. Nagle Jack odpiął twój pasek od spodni. Zaskoczona przerwałaś pocałunek i popatrzyłaś na niego zdziwiona. Jack popatrzył na ciebie z lekkim strachem i skruchą w oczach._

_\- Przepraszam... Naprawdę. Nie powinienem... Ja..._

_\- Zamknij się... - przerwałaś mu i go pocałowałaś, dłońmi odpinając jego pasek od spodni. Jack drgnął zaskoczony. Był tak zaskoczony, że przez kilka sekund nie oddawał pocałunku. W końcu jednak z ochotą go oddał, dłońmi odpinając guziki twojej koszuli. Zaczęłaś rozpinać jego koszulę. Ale w tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Gwen..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Twój pierwszy raz z Jackiem..._

_\- Przepraszam, kochanie, ale to będzie boleć - szepnął ci w usta Jack i wrócił do całowania. Wślizgnął się w ciebie. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze i przygryzłaś jego wargę. Jack zatrzymał się, dając ci czas na przystosowanie się. Po chwili dałaś mu znak, że może kontynuować. Zaczął się w tobie poruszać. Jęknęłaś. Twoje biodra poruszały się razem z nim. Ręce Jacka zaczęły błądzić po twoim ciele. Całował cię po całej twarzy i szyi. Nie byłaś mu dłużna. Twoje dłonie również błądziły po jego ciele, a kiedy on łapał oddechy, ty całowałaś jego twarz i szyję._

_\- Jack... - powiedziałaś z trudem._

_\- Wiem - przerwał ci ochrypłym głosem. - Ja też..._

_\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś w tym samym momencie, co Jack krzyknął twoje imię. Po chwili twoje ciało opadło na łóżko, a Jacka na twoje. Po kilku sekundach zsunął się z ciebie i położył na plecach. Następnie objął cię w pasie i położył na sobie. Zamknęłaś oczy i wsłuchałaś się w bicie jego serca. On głaskał cię po plecach..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

\- [T/I]! - głos Jacka sprowadził cię z powrotem na ziemię. Sekundę później klęczał już przy tobie. Jego wzrok padł na twoje biodro. Na twarzy miał wypisany horror. Mimo to uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Hej... - mruknęłaś. Jack dotknął twojego policzka i powiedział:

\- [T/I]... Posłuchaj mnie... Wszystko będzie dobrze... Nic ci nie będzie... Wyciągnę cię z tego. Ok?

Kiwnęłaś głową. Jack odkopał cię z gruzów. Na szczęście nie byłaś bardzo zakopana. Następnie ostrożnie, by nie urazić rany, objął cię jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą twoje nogi. Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- To będzie boleć - powiedział.

\- Już boli - powiedziałaś. - Po prostu to zrób...

Jack kiwnął głową. Powoli i ostrożnie zaczął cię podnosić. Ból się powiększył. Jęknęłaś. Jack zatrzymał się.

\- Przepraszam... - szepnął i wznowił czynność. Krzyknęłaś, jak framuga opuściła twoje ciało. Jack delikatnie położył cię na ziemi. Wyjął chustkę i zaczął tamować krwawienie.

\- Oprócz tego, coś jeszcze ci dolega? - spytał. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Co z resztą? - spytałaś.

\- Żyją - odpowiedział Jack. - Gwen z Rhysem też są. Pomogli nam z wydostaniem się. Tosh ma złamaną rękę i posiniaczone żebra. Ianto miał przemieszczone ramię. Ja umarłem. Poza tym wszyscy cali.

Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Cieszyłaś się, że wszyscy byli cali. Poza ręką Tosh... Ale przynajmniej żyła.

\- Ok... - zaczął Jack. - Ja bardziej z tą raną ci nie pomogę. Muszę cię zabrać do Owena. Teraz... musisz trzymać chustkę mocno przy twojej ranie. Rozumiesz?

Kiwnęłaś głową i przycisnęłaś chustkę. Jack ostrożnie cię podniósł. Syknęłaś z bólu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział.

\- W porządku... Po prostu się pospiesz... - powiedziałaś czując, że zaczynasz tracić przytomność. A na to nie mogłaś sobie pozwolić. Jack zaczął biec z tobą na zewnątrz. Przymknęłaś oczy. Po chwili usłyszałaś radosne okrzyki. Rozchyliłaś powieki. Zobaczyłaś swoich przyjaciół, podbiegających do ciebie. Radość na ich twarzach zastąpiło przerażenie.

\- O mój Boże, [T/I]! - krzyknęła Gwen. - Co się stało?

\- Miała wbitą framugę okna w ciało - powiedział Jack. - Owen...

\- Jasne - powiedział Owen, biorąc cię od Jacka. - Zrobię co mogę, ale jest pewien problem. SUV zniknął.

Owen położył cię ostrożnie na ziemi i zaczął się przyglądać twojej ranie. W tym czasie z opaski na nadgarstku Jacka wyświetlił się hologram. John Hart.

- O, nie - jęknął Ianto.

\- Jack, czego on chce? - spytała Gwen.

\- O, déjà vu! - powiedział hologram. - Czy już to mówiłem? Cześć ekipo. Oczywiście teraz może być was mniej. Nie wiem czy spodobał ci się mój mały prezent. Oczywiście ty nie możesz umrzeć. I z całym tym życiem, całym czasem, nie możesz poświęcić mi ani chwili. O, przywitaj się z rodzinką.

Hologram Johna kliknął coś na swojej opasce. Pojawił się nowy hologram, tym razem nieznanego wam mężczyzny, skutego kajdankami. Ale Jack go rozpoznał...

\- Nie... to niemożliwe - powiedział Jack. Czyżby...

\- Minęło trochę czasu odkąd widziałeś się z bratem, co Jack? - spytał hologram Johna.

\- Gray? - spytał Jack z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dobra, a teraz powiem ci co się stanie - powiedział hologram Johna. - Wszystko, co kochałeś, wszystko, co ceniłeś, zginie. Rozerwę twój świat na kawałki, kapitanie Jacku Harknessie, kawałek po kawałku. Zaczynając od teraz. Może teraz zechcesz spędzić ze mną nieco czasu.

Hologram Johna ponownie kliknął coś na swojej opasce i hologram Grey'a zniknął. Następnie zniknął on sam. Jack odwrócił się do was. W oczach miał ból. Jego wzrok przeniósł się na ciebie. Zamarłaś przypomniałaś sobie słowa Johna.  _Wszystko, co kochałeś, wszystko, co ceniłeś, zginie._ Ups... Niedobrze. John z całą pewnością się domyślił, ile znaczysz dla Jacka, po jego ostatniej wizycie. Co oznaczało, że ze wszystkich członków Torchwood, to ty byłaś w największym niebezpieczeństwie...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera kilka dialogów z dwunastego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	12. Więzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood stara się naprawić szkody, które wyrządził John. Ale jest to trudne, gdy znika Jack. Musisz objąć dowodzenie w kryzysowej sytuacji. W trakcie ratowania wszystkich dzieje się coś, co wstrząsa całym Torchwood. Czy sobie poradzisz? Jaką rolę ma w tym wszystkim Gray? I czy wszyscy wyjdą z tego cało?

Szliście w kierunku samochodu Gwen i Rhysa. Owenowi udało się cię jakoś poskładać. Wciąż czułaś ból, ale nie groziła ci śmierć. Póki co. Szłaś wsparta na ramieniu Jacka. Tosh była przytrzymywana przez Owena.

- Ten gnojek, John, zabrał nasz SUV - powiedział wzburzony Owen.

\- Wygląda na to, że jedzie z powrotem do Torchwood - powiedział Ianto, patrząc na urządzenie w swojej dłoni.

\- Odbieram odczyty aktywności Szczeliny w całym mieście - odezwała się Tosh. - Główne rozbłyski są w szpitalu świętej Heleny, kwaterze głównej policji i centralnej serwerowni.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon Gwen. Wyjęła go i odebrała.

\- Cześć, Andy? - powiedziała do telefonu. Andy coś jej powiedział.

- Już jadę, dobra? - powiedziała, a następnie rozłączyła się i schowała telefon. Popatrzyła na Jacka.

\- To on, prawda? - spytała. - Kapitan John, czy jak tam się lubi nazywać.

\- Rhys, podrzuć Owena i [T/I] do szpitala - powiedział Jack. - Tosh, Ianto zajmijcie się serwerownią. Gwen, ty jedź na posterunek. Potem podrzucisz mnie do Torchwood.

\- Myślisz, że wszyscy się tutaj zmieścimy? - spytał Rhys, mając na myśli swój samochód.

\-  Tak, musimy - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Jack, to są pułapki - zaprotestowała Tosh.

\- Więc uważajcie - powiedział Jack. - Wiecie do czego jest zdolny.

\- A co z tobą? - spytałaś.

\- Spróbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Właśnie próbował nas zabić - zauważył Owen.

\- Tylko ja mogłem go kontrolować - powiedział Jack. - Dlatego byliśmy partnerami w Agencji Czasu.

\- Powiedziałeś właśnie Agencja Czasu? - spytał Rhys. - Nie mów, że ma także siedzibę w Cardiff?

Jack nie odpowiedział mu, tylko popatrzył na niego. Następnie popatrzył na ciebie. Już otwierałaś usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale cię uprzedził:

\- Nie, [T/I]. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Ty jedziesz z Owenem do szpitala. Bez dyskusji. Wciąż potrzebujesz opieki medycznej.

\- Jack... - próbowałaś protestować.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - przerwał ci i wsiadł do samochodu. Prychnęłaś sfrustrowana.

\- Ma rację - powiedział Owen i również wsiadł do pojazdu. Westchnęłaś i do nich dołączyłaś. Było bardzo ciasno, ale nie mogliście narzekać.

\- Dlaczego on to robi, Jack? - spytał Owen. - Czego on chce?

\- Właśnie o to chcę go zapytać - odpowiedział Jack. Chwilę później byliście już pod szpitalem. Razem z Owenem wysiedliście z samochodu. Zanim reszta odjechała, pocałowałaś Jacka i kazałaś mu na siebie uważać. A on tobie. Weszliście z Owenem do środka. Podeszliście do kogo trzeba i powiedzieliście, że jesteście z Torchwood. Natychmiast pojawiła się koło was lekarka, która widziała dziwne stworzenie.

\- Dobra, zajmę się tym - powiedział Owen. - Moja przyjaciółka została ranna. Potrzebuje opieki lekarskiej.

Chciałaś protestować, ale natychmiast zostałaś otoczona przez pielęgniarki, które zaprowadziły cię na salę. Chwilę później byłaś już opatrzona i zażyłaś środki przeciwbólowe. Czułaś się dużo lepiej. Czekając na Owena, postanowiłaś sprawdzić, co z resztą.

\- Gwen? - odezwałaś się do słuchawki. - Co u ciebie?

\- Wołki - odpowiedziała. - Zabili czterech najwyższych rangą oficerów. Prawie jak by to było wycelowane.

\- Świetnie - mruknęłaś. - Tosh, gdzie jesteście?

\- Właśnie wchodzimy do budynku centralnego serwera - Żadnych oznak aktywności Szczeliny jeszcze. Ten budynek mieści serwery dla wojska, policji, NFZ, nawet nadzoruje system serwerów elektrowni atomowej w Turnmill.

\- Jaki problem zgłaszali? - spytałaś.

\- Duchy w wieżach serwerowych - odpowiedziała Tosh. Musiałaś przerwać rozmowę, bo akurat podeszła do ciebie pielęgniarka, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

- Owen, masz coś do zaraportowania? - spytałaś do słuchawki, kiedy skończyła.

\- Mamy tutaj jakąś aktywność Szczeliny w podziemiach - odpowiedział. - Zostań gdzie jesteś. Poradzę sobie.

\- Jak sobie chcesz - mruknęłaś. - Nie żeby pielęgniarki dawały mi wybór.

Próbowałaś skontaktować się z Jackiem, ale nie odpowiadał. Martwiło cię to. Kilka minut później usłyszałaś głos Johna:

- Uwaga... pracownicy Torchwood! Dobry wieczór, wszystkim! Przestańcie robić, to co robicie.

\- Jack, co się dzieje? - usłyszałaś głos Gwen. - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Jack nie może podejść teraz - powiedział John. - Ale jeśli zostawisz wiadomość to mu ją przekażę.

\- Co z nim zrobiłeś? - spytałaa Gwen. Ty wstałaś z łóżka. Gotowało się w tobie z wściekłości.

\- Nie, nie, złe pytanie - powiedział John. - Powinnaś zapytać, co zrobię z wami.

\- Daj natychmiast Jacka! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Cukiereczek! To było tak władcze, tak potężne, tak zasadniczo bezsilne - powiedział John. - Wejdźcie na dachy budynków w których jesteście. Szybko teraz, biegusiem.

Ruszyłaś szybko w stronę dachu. Po drodze spotkałaś się z Owenem.

\- Po co? - spytał Owen Johna.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobicie, ominie was cała zabawa - odpowiedział John. - Chwila, miałem na myśli zabawę czy rzeź? Czasem mi się mylą. Biegniecie już?

Razem z Owenem przyspieszyliście. Oboje wiedzieliście, że wasi przyjaciele robią to samo w miejscach, w których byli. Po chwili byliście już na miejscu. Popatrzyłaś ze strachem na rozciągające się przed wami Cardiff. Co John planował? Jakby w odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, ponownie usłyszałaś jego głos:

\- Cardiff! Czyż nie jest piękne? Nie świeci ono pięknie? Przyjrzyjcie mu się dobrze. Zapamiętajcie... ponieważ wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.

Nagle przez całe miasto przeszła seria wybuchów. Popatrzyłaś na to zszokowana.

\- O mój Boże... - westchnęłaś i położyłaś sobie dłonie na ustach. Pokręciłaś głową. Próbowałaś sobie wmówić, że to tylko zły sen, że zaraz się obudzisz w ramionach Jacka i wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie było... Pomyślałaś o tych wszystkich ludziach, w którzy byli w epicentrach tych wybuchów.

\- O mój Boże... - powtórzyłaś.

\- Zniszczył miasto... - szepnął przerażony Owen.

\- Jack? - powiedziałaś do słuchawki. - Jack? Jack, słyszysz mnie? Jesteś tam? Jack!

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast niego usłyszałaś głos Tosh:

 - Wykrywam duży rozbłysk Szczeliny nad zamkiem. Jest generowany przez manipulator Szczeliny w Torchwood.

\- Tosh, Ianto, Gwen... nic wam nie jest? - spytałaś.

\- Tak - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nadal tu jesteśmy - odezwał się Ianto.

\- Ja także - usłyszałaś Gwen.

\- Dobrze, dobrze - odetchnęłaś z ulgą. - Mi i Owenowi też nic nie jest. Tosh, znamy skalę zniszczeń w mieście?

\- Piętnaście dużych eksplozji w strategicznych częściach miasta - odpowiedziała. - W tej chwili jest duży ruch, ludzie próbują opuścić miasto, ale eksplozja odcięła wszystkie drogi wjazdowe i wyjazdowe. Linie naziemne, telefony komórkowe, sieci informatyczne nie działają. TV i radio nie działają. On nas całkowicie unieruchomił, [T/I].

\- Cholera - usłyszałaś Gwen. Skinęłaś na Owena. Zaczęliście wracać z powrotem do środka.

\- Nie chcę zwiastować sądu ostatecznego, ale padły systemy, które obsługują elektrownię atomową - odezwał się Ianto.

\- Tosh, Ianto, musicie ustabilizować elektrownię atomową, to jest priorytetem - powiedziałaś. - Gwen, jak jest na posterunku?

\- Stracił zasilanie - odpowiedziała. - Generatory zapasowe zniszczone w eksplozji. Wszystkie maszyny na posterunku nie działają. To jest katastrofa.

\- Tak jak u nas - mruknęłaś, patrząc na urządzenia w szpitalu. - Wszyscy, posłuchajcie mnie. Naprawimy to. Złożymy miasto do kupy, odnajdziemy Jacka... i ukarzemy Johna. Bądźcie ostrożni, dobra?

Każdy odpowiedział "Dobra i wy też". Rozejrzałaś się po szpitalu. Ale nie wracałaś tak naprawdę na nic uwagi. Twoje myśli krążyły wokół Jacka.

\- Gdzie jesteś, Jack? - szepnęłaś. - Gdzie?

Zajęłaś się pomaganiem w szpitalu. Odciągało cię to od myślenia o Jacku. Co jakiś czas próbowałaś się z nim skontaktować, ale wciąż nie odpowiadał. Co się martwiło i denerwowało.

\- [T/I], wykryłam aktywność Szczeliny w naszej bazie, lustrzany wzór tej, kiedy zaginął Jack - usłyszałaś nagle głos Tosh. Przerwałaś wykonywaną czynność i spytałaś z nadzieją:

\- Myślisz, że to może być on?

\- Nie mogę tego sprawdzić, muszę uruchomić serwery Turnmill - odpowiedziała. Rozejrzałaś się. Tutaj wciąż było dużo do roboty.

\- Ja nie mogę iść także - powiedziałaś. - Gwen?

\- [T/I], nie mogę opuścić posterunku - powiedziała. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana. Już miałaś powiedzieć, że dobra, że zajmiesz się tym, kiedy nagle Gwen się odezwała:

\- W porządku. Już jadę.

Nie wiedziałaś, co sprawiło, że zmieniła zdanie, ale byłaś jej wdzięczna. Sama chętnie byś pojechała to bazy, ale byłaś tu potrzebna. Wróciłaś do pracy. Jakiś czas później ponownie usłyszałaś głos Johna:

- Toshiko. Wyśledź sygnał eterycznych cząsteczek NME nadających na 200 betacyklach.

Wymieniliście z Owenem spojrzenia. Co się tu działo? Zanim zdążyłaś coś powiedzieć, odezwała się Tosh:

\- Gwen, gdzie jesteś? Co on robi? Gdzie jest Jack?

\- Wyśledź sygnał, a go znajdziemy - powiedział John.

\- W porządku, Tosh - odezwała się Gwen. - Pilnuję go. Rób co mówi.

Popatrzyłaś na Owena. Wzruszył ramionami. Westchnęłaś. Miałaś nadzieję, że to nie jest jedna z jego chorych gierek.

\- Tosh, zrób to - powiedziałaś do słuchawki. - To nasza jedyna opcja.

\- Nie ma nawet podobnego sygnału - odezwała się Tosh po chwili.

\- Musi być - powiedział John. - Ten nadajnik miał gwarancję na 5 tysiącleci, musi nadal nadawać. Jeśli nie to nigdy go nie znajdziemy. Będzie pogrzebany... na wieki.

Nagle w waszych uszach rozległ się okropny pisk. Syknęłaś i automatycznie przycisnęłaś dłonie do uszu.

\- Co to do diabła jest? - spytał Owen. Po chwili pisk ustał. Popatrzyliście na siebie. Nie miałaś pojęcia, co to było, ale nie podobało ci się to.

\- [T/I], Owen, Gwen, słyszycie mnie? - usłyszałaś głos Ianto. - Ulice zalane są Wokami, pojawiły się znikąd. Nie ma szans byśmy na czas dotarli do elektrowni atomowej.

\- Ręczne podtrzymanie życia. Trzymajcie ich z dala od szpitala - powiedział Owen do pielęgniarek, dając im coś. - Ianto, zostaw to mnie. Dotrę tam.

Złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął przez korytarze. Byłaś zbyt zaskoczona, by zareagować.

\- Jak? - spytał Ianto. Owen się zatrzymał.

\- Król Wołków, pamiętasz? - spytał.

\- Owen... - zaczęłaś.

\- [T/I], będzie dobrze - przerwał ci. - Teraz posłuchaj. Doprowadzę cię do najbliższej taksówki, na pewno jakąś znajdziemy. Zawiezie cię do bazy, jesteś tam potrzebna. Jeśli po drodze natkniesz się na Wołki, sama wiesz jak działać.

\- Ale... - próbowałaś protestować.

\- Żadnych ale - przerwał ci ponownie Owen. - Doskonale wiem, że cała się rwiesz, by odnaleźć Jacka. Nie możesz się skupić. To najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Przygryzłaś wargę, ale kiwnęłaś głową. Owen złapał cię za rękę i wybiegliście ze szpitala. Wołki przed budynkiem natychmiast zaczęły jęczeć i padać na twarz. Owen tak jak obiecał doprowadził cię do taksówki.

\- Bądź ostrożny - powiedziałaś do Owena, jak wsiadałaś.

\- Ty też - powiedział. - Pamiętaj o swojej ranie.

Kiwnęłaś głową, zamknęłaś drzwi taksówki i podałaś kierowcy adres. Jechaliście długo, bo jak Tosh powiedziała, ulice były zakorkowane. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze Wołki. Ale byłaś tak zdenerwowana, że po prostu otwierałaś okno i strzelałaś do nich. Nie miałaś czasu na łagodność. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Zapłaciłaś taksówkarzowi i wysiadłaś z samochodu. Pobiegłaś do windy, bo do niej miałaś najbliżej. Chwilę później zjeżdżałaś już do środka bazy. Pierwszą zauważyłaś Tosh, robiącą coś przy swoim stanowisku. Jednak co innego sprawiło, że zamarłaś. Przed Tosh stał Gray, który miał właśnie ją zastrzelić. Tosh była zbyt pochłonięta pracą, by go zauważyć. Szybko wyciągnęłaś swój pistolet i strzeliłaś w rękę Gray'a. Mimo wszystko był bratem Jacka. Nie chciałaś go krzywdzić. Na dźwięk wystrzału Tosh podniosła gwałtownie głowę. Gray upuścił broń z sykiem i popatrzył na ciebie. Akurat schodziłaś z windy. Broń wycelowałaś w niego. Tosh szybko wyciągnęła swoją.

\- Następny raz będzie w głowę - warknęłaś do niego. On uśmiechnął się zimno i szybko pobiegł w stronę krypt. Ani ty ani Tosh nie zdążyłyście zareagować.

-Tosh, cokolwiek robisz, kontynuuj - powiedziałaś. - Ja go znajdę.

\- Poszukaj też Gwen, Ianto i Johna - powiedziała Tosh. - Mógł im coś zrobić. Szli zamknąć Wołki. Gray je wcześniej uwolnij.

Kiwnęłaś głową i szybko, ale ostrożnie pobiegłaś do krypt. W trakcie jak szłaś, po bazie rozległo się głośne... pukanie? Zatrzymałaś się. Czy to Gray? Nie miałaś czasu na zastanawianie się. Ruszyłaś dalej. Kiedy już miałaś wchodzić do miejsca, gdzie trzymaliście Wołki, znowu rozległ się ten okropny pisk w twoim uchu. Syknęłaś i zatkałaś sobie uszy. Po chwili ustało. Weszłaś do środka, z bronią cały czas wycelowaną przed siebie.

\- [T/I]! - usłyszałaś głos Gwen z jednej cel. Szybko otworzyłaś cele. Wyszli z nich Ianto, Gwen i John. Cali i zdrowi.

\- Dzięki Bogu - powiedziała Gwen, uśmiechając się do ciebie. - Posłuchaj, Gray jest w bazie.

\- Wiem - powiedziałaś i zerknęłaś na Johna. - Próbował zabić Tosh. Zgaduję, że to on jest za wszystko odpowiedzialny.

John kiwnął głową. Westchnęłaś.

\- Dobra - powiedziałaś. - Gwen, idź do Tosh. Pomóż jej, broń ją. Ianto, idź sprawdzić co to za przeklęte dudnienie. John, ty i ja szukamy Gray'a.

Kiwnęli głowami. Gwen i Ianto szybko wybiegli z pomieszczenia. Ty uderzyłaś pięścią Johna w twarz. Jęknął z bólu i się cofnął.

\- To za Jacka - warknęłaś. - Módl się, żebyśmy znaleźli Jacka i żeby Gray nikogo nie zabił. Inaczej dostaniesz za to, że prawie zginęłam i za inne rzeczy, które z całą pewnością zrobiłeś, a ja jeszcze o nich nie wiem.

Po tych słowach odwróciłaś się na pięcie i wyszłaś z pomieszczenia. John poszedł w drugą stronę. Uniosłaś broń i nasłuchiwałaś. Serce biło ci jak oszalałe. Bałaś się. O Jacka, o twoich przyjaciół i o samą siebie. Nawet o Johna. Dudnienie ustało. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Zaczynało cię już denerwować. Ostrożnie skręciłaś. Ale nie wystarczająco ostrożnie. Nagle poczułaś jak ktoś cię łapie za ramię, a następnie okropny ból w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno była framuga okna. Wypuściłaś broń z ręki. Kiedy minęła fala szoku, zorientowałaś się w sytuacji. Byłaś trzymana przez Gray'a, przyciśnięta do jego ciała. W twojej ranie natomiast znajdował się nóż. Otworzyłaś usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Ból był zbyt silny. Nagle Gray wyjął nóż i cię puścił. Upadłaś na podłogę. Przycisnęłaś sobie dłoń do rany. Cała się trzęsłaś.

- Słyszałem jak ludzie mówią, że śmierć to taka strata - powiedział Gray, kopiąc twoją broń z daleka od ciebie, a następnie kucając koło ciebie. - Ja wyobrażam sobie ją bardziej jako ulgę. Jak to jest? Jakie to uczucie? Boisz się? Jest ci smutno? Możesz mi powiedzieć. Walka skończona.

\- Więc dlaczego sam się nie przekonasz? - wycharczałaś, a następnie zakaszlałaś krwią. Uśmiechnął się zimno. Wstał.

\- John powiedział mi o tobie - powiedział. - Oczywiście nie dobrowolnie. Kazałem mu powiedzieć, o kogo Jack troszczy się najbardziej. Czyja śmierć najbardziej go zaboli. Powiedział twoje imię. Jak wyglądasz, jaka jesteś... I proszę bardzo. Leżysz, umierająca u moich stóp. Jak myślisz, jak bardzo zrani to Jacka?

Nie odpowiedziałaś. Nie miałaś siły. Zamiast tego jęknęłaś. Ból był nie do wytrzymania. Jeśli szybko ktoś ci nie pomoże...

\- Żegnaj, [T/I] [T/N] - powiedział Gray. Po tych słowach oddalił się. Jęknęłaś. Musiałaś coś wymyślić. I to szybko. Z wielkim trudem usiadłaś. Nie szukałaś broni. I tak nie miałaś siły jej użyć. Opierając się o ścianę wstałaś. Bardzo powoli zaczęłaś się posuwać do głównego pomieszczenia. Nie chciałaś odejść. Nie w ten sposób... Kilka minut później usłyszałaś głos Gwen:

\- [T/I], sytuacja opanowana. Ianto znalazł Jacka. To on pukał. Gray został unieszkodliwiony. Już nikomu nie zagraża. Owen z pomocą Tosh opanował sytuację w elektrowni i już do nas jedzie.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Nic im nie było. A Jack się odnalazł. Osunęłaś się po ścianie. Nie miałaś już siły. Nikomu nic nie zagrażało, więc nie musiałaś się starać. Wiedziałaś, że powinnaś iść dalej, spróbować się ocalić. Albo chociaż odpowiedzieć Gwen. Ale nie mogłaś znaleźć na to siły.

\- [T/I]? - spytała zaniepokojona Gwen. - [T/I]? [T/I], proszę, zgłoś się! [T/I]! Gdzie jesteś?

Upadłaś na podłogę. Chciałaś odpowiedzieć Gwen. Ale nie mogłaś. Ponownie zaczęłaś kaszleć krwią. W słuchawce usłyszałaś teraz zaniepokojone głosy Ianto i Tosh. Dzięki nim znajdowałaś siły, by nie zamykać oczu. Dołączyli się Owen i John. Kilka minut później usłyszałaś szybkie kroki.

\- [T/I]! - usłyszałaś przerażony krzyk Ianto. - Znalazłem ją! Tutaj! SZYBKO!

Po chwili nad twoją twarzą pojawił się Ianto. Znalazłaś siły, by się uśmiechnąć.

\- Hej... - szepnęłaś. Ponownie rozległy się kroki.

\- O mój Boże! - usłyszałaś Gwen. Ponowne kroki i nad tobą stał... Jack. Wpatrywał się w ciebie z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Nic ci... nie jest... - wycharczałaś. - Dobrze...

Uniosłaś dłoń i dotknęłaś jego policzka. Złapał twoją dłoń i powiedział:

\- [T/I]... Nie zasypiaj. Słyszysz mnie? Nie zasypiaj! Zrób to dla mnie. Nic ci nie będzie... Tylko... nie zasypiaj...

Po twoich policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

\- Jack... to boli... - wyszeptałaś. - Boję się...

\- Nie bój się - powiedział Jack. W jego oczach również pojawiły się łzy. Objął cię i delikatnie podniósł do góry.

\- Nic ci nie będzie... - szepnął. Ponownie usłyszałaś kroki.

\- Jasna cholera! - usłyszałaś głos Owena. - [T/I]! Co się stało?

\- Gray... - szepnęłaś. - Chciał cię zranić, Jack... Powiedział... że moja śmierć... zaboli cię najbardziej...

\- [T/I]... - usłyszałaś głos Johna. - Tak bardzo przepraszam... To moja wina.

\- Już w porządku... - powiedziałaś. - Przynajmniej mogłam cię jeszcze zobaczyć, Jack...

\- I jeszcze często mnie będziesz widzieć - powiedział Jack. - Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie tak łatwo.

Zaśmiałaś się. Ale zaraz potem ponownie zakaszlałaś krwią. Jack szybko wziął cię na ręce i podniósł. Za jego plecami zobaczyłaś swoich przyjaciół. Tosh i Gwen wpatrywały się w ciebie, płacząc. Ianto miał łzy w oczach, ale jeszcze nie spływały mu po policzkach. John miał zaciśnięte pięści i patrzył w podłogę. Owen wyglądał na najbardziej opanowanego. Ale wystarczyło się bardziej przyjrzeć, żeby zobaczyć, że jest bliski wybuchnięcia płaczem.

"To zabawne" pomyślałaś. "Jak przed śmiercią tak szybko zauważamy każdy szczegół. Chcemy zapamiętać jak najwięcej ze świata, z którego zaraz znikniemy..."

\- Ok... Ruchy ludzie! - powiedział drżącym głosem Jack i popatrzył na ciebie. - Zabiorę cię do prosektorium. Tam Owen cię poskłada, a następnie zabierzmy cię do szpitala. Nie umrzesz, słyszysz? Nie dzisiaj.

Kiwnęłaś głowy. Czułaś, że nie zdążycie, ale nie chciałaś mu tego mówić, nie chciałaś mu odbierać tej nadziei. Jack zaczął biec przez korytarze. Koło was pojawił się Owen. Za wami słyszałaś kroki reszty. Po drodze twoja wizja zaczęła się zamazywać. Nic już nie widziałaś, a jedynie zamazane kształty. Twój oddech stał się szybszy i urywany.

\- Już niedaleko... - usłyszałaś głos Jacka jakby zza mgły. - Wytrzymaj...

Nagle poczułaś, że na czymś cię kładzie. Na chwilę wzrok ci się wyostrzył. Zobaczyłaś twarz Jacka i sufit prosektorium.

\- Owen! - krzyknął Jack z paniką w głosie. - Ona odpływa!

\- Sprawdź jej puls! - usłyszałaś głos Owena gdzieś z prawej. Poczułaś palce Jacka na swoim nadgarstku.

\- Prawie go nie czuć - powiedział Jack drżącym głosem. Owen coś odpowiedział, ale już nie usłyszałaś. Poczułaś ból w nodze, jakby ktoś ci coś w nią wbił, a następnie coś na twojej ranie. Powieki zaczynały ci się zamykać.

\- Owen, zrób coś! - krzyknął Jack. Udało ci się złapać dłoń Jacka.

\- Jack... - wyszeptałaś. Natychmiast się do ciebie przybliżył. Strach w jego oczach był jeszcze większy.

\- Jest w porządku... - powiedziałaś. - Gray miał rację... Walka skończona...

\- Nie, nie miał racji - zaprzeczył Jack. - Nie mów tak!

Uśmiechnęłaś się przez łzy. Wciągnęłaś powietrze. Z trudem uniosłaś drugą dłoń i położyłaś ją na policzku Jacka. Dotknął ją. Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy.

\- Kocham cię... - powiedziałaś, płacząc. - Zawsze kochałam... Żałuję, że nie powiedziałam ci tego wcześniej... Ale nie mogłam znaleźć odwagi...

\- [T/I]... - zaczął Jack.

\- Nic nie mów - przerwałaś mu. - Po prostu... mnie potrzymaj... Nie chcę być sama...

\- Nie jesteś - powiedział Jack. - Nigdy nie będziesz.

\- Mógłbyś... mnie pocałować? - poprosiłaś. Jack natychmiast się nachylił i cię pocałował. Pocałunek był mokry i słony, bo teraz już oboje płakaliście. Ale i tak byłaś szczęśliwa. W trakcie pocałunku zamknęłaś oczy. Już ich nie otworzyłaś...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack odsunął się i popatrzył na [T/I]. Miała zamknięte oczy. Nie poruszała się. Serce w nim zamarło.

\- Owen... - zaczął, ale nie mógł dokończyć. Przez chwilę była cisza.

\- Przykro mi, Jack... - usłyszał drżący głos Owena. - Odeszła...

\- Nie... - powiedział Jack. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Ona nie mogła...

Uniósł ciało [T/I] i przytulił je. Zaczął szlochać.

\- Musi być coś, co możesz zrobić! - krzyknął Jack przez łzy. - Musi!

\- Jack... - usłyszał cichy głos Gwen.

\- Nie! - przerwał jej. - Nie mówicie nic, oprócz sposobu na jej odzyskanie!

Pocałował czubek głowy [T/I]. Nie mógł się pogodzić z jej śmiercią. Usłyszał westchnięcie. Po chwili przed nim stanął Owen.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żebym spróbował ją przywrócić, musisz ją położyć - powiedział. Jack popatrzył na niego. Owen też płakał, ale w jego oczach zobaczył determinację. Jack powoli położył ciało [T/I] na stole.

\- To niebezpieczne - powiedział Owen. - Cena może być zbyt wysoka.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, jak ją przywrócisz - powiedział twardo Jack. - Po prostu to zrób,

Owen westchnął i popatrzył na ciało swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Tak samo jak Jack, nie mógł się pogodzić z jej śmiercią. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby wróciła. Ale czy są gotowi ponieść tego konsekwencje?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tosh, Gwen, Ianto i John siedzieli w głównym pomieszczeniu i czekali. Jack siedział w swoim gabinecie i zakazał wchodzenia tam do czasu, kiedy Owen skończy. Owen był w prosektorium i starał się odzyskać [T/I]. Nie opuścił pomieszczenia nawet na sekundę i nikomu nie pozwalał mu przeszkadzać. Poza momentem, kiedy Ianto przyniósł mu urządzenie, o które prosił. W całej bazie panowała cisza. Już przestali płakać. Łzy się im skończyły. Teraz czekali w napięciu na wiadomości od Owena. Tosh wpatrywała się w ekran komputera pilnując, czy nic nowego się nie dzieje, ale tak naprawdę nic nie widziała. W jej głowie była tylko [T/I]. Nie wierzyła, żeby Owenowi udało się ją przywrócić. Miała małą nadzieję, ale nie trzymała się jej. Choć bardzo chciała. [T/I] była zawsze przy niej, kiedy ją potrzebowała. To dzięki niej jej relacja z Owenem zmierzała w kierunku, o którym od dawna marzyła. Gdyby nie [T/I], to teraz ona leżałaby martwa. Niechciane łzy znowu zaczęły płynąć. Gwen siedziała na swoim krześle i trzymała telefon w ręce. Zadzwoniła do Rhysa i powiedziała mu, że nic jej nie jest, że sytuacja opanowana. Powiedziała mu też o [T/I] i że Owen próbuje ją uratować. Rhys chciał przyjechać i być z nią, ale Gwen poprosiła go, by tego nie robił. Chciała być teraz twarda, a jakby tylko go zobaczyła, to ponownie by wybuchnęła płaczem. Popatrzyła na stanowisko [T/I]. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Jej rzeczy leżały tak jak zawsze. Zdjęcie drużyny, jej i Jacka oraz jej rodziny zajmowały honorowe miejsce. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak każdego ranka. Jakby zaraz miała przyjść, położyć swoją torebkę na krześle i zdjąć kurtkę. Gwen poczuła ponownie pod powiekami łzy. Ianto stał w pomieszczeniu z herbatą. Chciał zrobić wszystkim na uspokojenie, ale jak tylko tam wszedł, nie mógł się ruszyć. Honorowe miejsce zajmowała ulubiona herbata [T/I]. Nie piła jej często. Ale Ianto zawsze wiedział, kiedy jej najbardziej potrzebowała. I zawsze wtedy obdarzała go jednym z jej najpiękniejszych uśmiechów. Ianto pociągnął nosem. [T/I] od samego początku traktowała go jak pełnoprawnego członka drużyny. Nie chciał się pogodzić z jej śmiercią. Całą nadzieję pokładał w Owenie. John siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w drzwi do gabinetu Jacka. Od momentu kiedy znaleźli ranną [T/I], Jack nawet na niego nie popatrzył. John to całkowicie rozumiał. To on powiedział Gray'owi, że [T/I] jest dla Jacka najważniejsza. Czuł się okropnie winny. Chciał, żeby Owenowi się udało. Nie tylko dlatego, że jeśli [T/I] pozostanie martwa, to Jack nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Nie. John polubił [T/I]. Mimo iż cała uwaga Jacka skupiała się na niej i często go biła po twarzy. Nie chodziło tylko o jej wygląd, bo [T/I] wyglądała dla Johna zniewalająco. Chodziło o... aurę jaką wokół siebie miała. Zauważył to już na samym początku. Wszyscy jej ufali całkowicie i wykonywali jej polecenia bez cienia sprzeciwu. Bez wątpienie była tu najważniejszą dla wszystkich osobą. I w którymś momencie stała się ważna także dla Johna. Jack wpatrywał się na zdjęcie jego i [T/I]. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Była dla niego zbyt ważna. Owen z całych sił starał się przywrócić ją do życia. Nawet nie był pewien czy urządzenie, którego miał zamiar właśnie użyć, zadziała. Jakby się umawiali, każdy z nich przypomniał sobie jedno wspomnienie z [T/I]...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jack..._

_Stali we dwoje w pomieszczeniu, w którym na stoliku leżała przygotowana broń, a kawałek dalej poustawiane były cele. [T/I] popatrzyła pytająco na niego._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała jej używać, ale wczoraj się przekonaliśmy, że nie zawsze możemy polegać na patelni - powiedział. Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową. Podał jej okulary ochronne i słuchawki. Sam również je założył. Następnie pokazał jej, jak załadować pistolet i podał jej go. Ona ostrożnie wzięła go do ręki. Skierowała broń prosto w niego. Możliwe, że chciała po prostu pokazać, czy dobrze go trzyma. Nigdy się tego nie dowiedział. W każdym razie zareagował błyskawicznie. Cofnął się, chwycił jej rękę i nakierował ją na cel._

_\- Cel jest w tamtą stronę - powiedział, pokazując._

_\- Racja - powiedziała, rumieniąc się lekko. - Przepraszam._

_Wzięła głęboki oddech, chwyciła pistolet w obie dłonie i uniosła ręce do góry. Jack złapał jej ręce, opuścił je w dół i powiedział:_

_\- Zostawmy dach w jednym kawałku, dobrze? Jedną ręką, nie dwiema._

_Odczepił jej lewą rękę od pistoletu._

_\- Odwróć się bokiem do celu - powiedział, delikatnie chwycił ją za ramiona i obrócił. Odgarnął jej włosy z szyi, dotykając przy tym jej skóry. Sam stał bokiem, tuż przy niej._

_\- Patrzymy wzdłuż ramienia, ręka niżej - powiedział i przejechał dłonią po jej ręce. Następnie ułożył dłoń na kształt pistoletu i dodał:_

_\- Celownik na linii prostej. Unieś broń._

_Gwałtownie wykonała polecenie. Jack szybko złapał jej rękę i powiedział:_

_\- Woł, woł, woł, woł. Zbyt szybko._

_Chwycił ją za ramiona i przycisnął do siebie._

_\- Cała sztuka polega na oddychaniu - powiedział. Chwycił jej rękę, w której trzymała pistolet i powoli podniósł ją do góry._

_\- Trzymaj mocno, nie zaciskaj - powiedział, a następnie drugą ręką odbezpieczył pistolet, patrząc jej oczy. Następnie przeniósł tą rękę na jej biodro i przysunął bliżej siebie. Jego głowa była tuż przy twojej._

_\- Wdech... Skup się... - mówił Jack. - Wydech... Delikatnie naciśnij._

_Z jego lekką pomocą nacisnęła spust i broń wystrzeliła. I nawet udało jej się trafić w jeden z celów! Nie był to idealny strzał, ale i tak była z siebie dumna._

_\- Wow... - wydusiła z siebie i uśmiechnęła się do Jacka. On odpowiedział uśmiechem i ją przytulił._

_\- To był wspólny wysiłek - powiedział i ją puścił. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Tym razem sama i pamiętaj o wdechu..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Gwen..._

_\- Nie igraj ze mną, dziewczynko - powiedział żołnierz do Gwen. - Nie jesteś z Torchwood. A nawet gdybyś była..._

_Nagle [T/I] weszła do namiotu i mu przerwała:_

_\- Wywiesiłabyś transparent powitalny!_

_Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na niej._

_\- Po pierwsze, ona nie jest dziewczynką - zaczęła. - Po drugie, ona JEST z Torchwood. Obie jesteśmy. Bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdybyście pozwolili wykonywać nam prawdziwą robotę. Chodź, Gwen._

_I nie czekając na niczyj komentarz wyszła z namiotu, a Gwen zaraz za nią._

_\- Dzięki - powiedziała._

_\- Drobiazg. Przynajmniej miałam pretekst, by zmusić Jacka by wziął część sprzętu - powiedziała [T/I] i mrugnęłaś do niej. Gwen uśmiechnęła się._

_\- Ale lepiej uważaj następnym razem - dodała [T/I] już poważnie. - Bo następnym razem możesz trafić na Obcych, a nie na wojskowych. Chociaż, jak się zastanowić... Nie, chyba Obcy są gorsi mimo wszystko._

_Gwen parsknęła śmiechem._

_\- Więc... - zaczęła [T/I] po chwili ciszy. - Co sprawiło, że zaimponowałaś Jackowi?_

_\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Może to, że udało mi się znaleźć Torchwood. Albo że nawet jak wymazał mi pamięć, to udało mi się tam trafić ponownie. Nie wiem. Nie powiedział mi. A ty? Czym mu zaimponowałaś?_

_\- Uderzyłam Wołka patelnią - odpowiedziała [T/I] z uśmiechem._

_\- Nie! Naprawdę? - spytała zaskoczona Gwen. Kiedy kiwnęła głową, poprosiła ją, by jej to opowiedziała. Więc to zrobiła. Kiedy doszły do reszty, obie już prawie umierały ze śmiechu._

_\- Miło, że się dogadujecie, ale przypominam, że mamy tu robotę - powiedział Jack, jak je zobaczył, a raczej usłyszał. One na niego spojrzały i wybuchły jeszcze większym śmiechem._

_\- Czy powinienem się bać? - spytał Jack._

_\- Zawsze jak [T/I] się śmieje, powinieneś się bać - powiedział Owen..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ianto..._

_\- Ianto... Ja... Przepraszam... Ja... - zaczęła [T/I]. Było to tuż po śmierci Lisy. [T/I] jako jedyna otwarcie okazała mu wtedy współczucie._

_\- Wiem - przerwał jej Ianto. - Wiem, że tego nie chciałaś. W sumie to ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Prawie zginęłaś._

_\- To nie twoja wina - powiedziała szybko. - Chciałeś dobrze..._

_Ianto kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się smutno i poszedł dalej...._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_John..._

_- Do windy, cukiereczku - powiedział John. [T/I] była z nim całkiem sama, on trzymał przyjej głowie pistolet. Uniosła obie ręce do góry. Zabrał jej pistolet z dłoni. Powoli się odwróciła i zrobiła krok do tyłu._

_\- Twoi przyjaciele krwawią. Umierają - powiedział, przystawiając jej pistolet do czoła i zmuszając ją do cofnięcia w głąb windy. - Masz niewiele czasu by ich ocalić._

_Włączyła słuchawkę i z nadzieją wywołała Tosh i Gwen. Cisza._

_\- Co ja jestem? Dziecko? - spytał John. - To prymitywna technologia, łatwa do zablokowania. Kiedy zjedziesz na dół, biegnij. Wyglądasz na dziewczynę lubiącą wyzwania, zobaczymy czy ich uratujesz. Wrócisz tutaj, zastrzelę od razu._

_Nacisnął przycisk w windzie, by pojechała na dół._

_\- Zjeżdżam na dół - odezwał się mechaniczny głos kobiety._

_\- Zjeżdżaj na dół! Tak, proszę - powiedział John, cofając się, pistolet wciąż wycelowany w [T/I]. Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać. Zatrzymała je, ale nie wyszła z windy. Popatrzyła z furią na niego i spytała._

_\- Czemu to robisz?_

_\- Jesteśmy kosmiczny żartem, cukiereczku. Wypadek chemiczny i ewolucyjny - odpowiedział i podszedł bliżej niej. Przejechał pistoletem po jej podbródku i kontynuował:_

_\- Żarty, seks, tylko ukrywają fakt, że nic znaczy nic. Jedyne pocieszenie to pieniądze. Więc biegnij, [T/I] [T/N]! Może gdybyśmy się poznali w innych okolicznościach..._

_\- Gdybyśmy się poznali w innych okolicznościach, to nie zawracałabym sobie tobą głowy - warknęła. - Jeśli coś im się stanie... Jeśli skrzywdzisz Jacka... Znajdę cię i zabiję, choćbym musiała przszukać całą galaktykę!_

_John uśmiechnął się złośliwie i po raz kolejny nacisnął przycisk w windzie. Drzwi się zamknęły i winda zaczęła zjeżdżać na dół. Musiał przyznać, że miała ogień. A on lubił ogień..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Tosh..._

_Tosh podeszła do [T/I], która właśnie robiła sobie herbatę. Tosh miała na twarzy uśmiech od ucha do ucha._

_\- A ty co jesteś taka cała w skowronkach? - spytała [T/I]._

_\- Zrobiłam to - odpowiedziała Tosh, uśmiechając się szeroko._

_\- Ale co? - spytała skonfundowana [T/I]._

_\- Zaprosiłam Owena na randkę - odpowiedziała Tosh. - I powiedział "tak"!_

_Przez chwilę [T/I] patrzyła na nią zszokowana. Po chwili jednak pisnęła ze szczęścia i przytuliła ją mocno._

_\- Och, Tosh! - wykrzyknęła [T/I]. - Tak bardzo się cieszę! Gratuluję!_

_\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Tosh, kiedy się już odsunęły od siebie. - Posłuchałam twojej rady. Więc to wszystko dzięki tobie. Dziękuję._

_[T/I] uśmiechnęła się do niej..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Owen..._

_Owen i [T/I] stali w pokoju narad. Mieli zaraz zamrozić żyły i mózg Owena. [T/I] pomagała mu się przygotować._

_\- Jesteś tego pewien? - spytała w pewnym momencie._

_\- Formaldehyd może podrażnić, ale etanol powinien przeciwdziałać odczuwaniu jego efektów - odpowiedział Owen. - To potężny czynnik rakotwórczy, ale raczej nie muszę się tym martwić._

_\- Owen, wiesz, o co mi chodzi - westchnęła._

_- Tak - powiedział. - Nie mogę spać, nie mogę pić i nie mogę ciupciać, a są to 3 moje ulubione rzeczy._

_\- Owen! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona i szybko pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i przytuliła go z całych sił. Oddał uścisk. Łzy zaczęły płynąć jej po policzkach._

_\- Ja mówiłam poważnie - powiedziała cicho. - Wtedy... kiedy się z tobą żegnałam. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byłam tak bardzo wściekła na Jacka za to, że użył rękawicy... W zasadzie to wciąż jestem... Ale... Wróciłeś. Owen... Już raz cię straciłam... A właściwie dwa razy... Proszę... Nie każ mi przez to przechodzić po raz kolejny..._

_\- Nie jestem już taki sam, [T/I] - powiedział Owen. - Wróciłem inny... pusty... Tak jakbym był wybrakowany... I nie chce takim być, dobra? Jestem gotów._

_Ścisnęła go mocniej. Ale tylko na chwilę. Po dłuższym wahaniu jej uścisk zelżał, aż w końcu go całkiem puściła. Odsunęli się od siebie i przez jakiś czas patrzyli sobie w oczy. W końcu Owen pogładził ją po policzku, uśmiechnął się smutno, odwrócił i wyszedł..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Każdy uśmiechnął się do siebie. [T/I] była z całą pewnością dla nich kimś ważnym. Może i Owenowi się nie uda jej uratować, ale z całą pewnością pozostawiła po sobie odcisk w ich życiach. I nikt tego nie zmieni. Jakiś czas później Owen wreszcie pojawił się w głównym pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy zerwali się gwałtownie z siedzeń. Tak gwałtownie, że Jack to usłyszał. Szybko wybiegł z gabinetu i dołączył do reszty. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z nadzieją w Owena. On podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na nich smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział. - Ona...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Otworzyłaś oczy. Zobaczyłaś biały sufi. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Coś ci nie pasowało. Owen mówił, że po śmierci jest tylko ciemność. Od kiedy ciemność była biała? Zorientowałaś się, że leżysz na czymś miękkim i wygodnym. Łóżko? Nic nie rozumiałaś. Ostrożnie przekręciłaś głowę w lewo. Zamrugałaś zdziwiona. Na krzesłach siedzieli, a raczej spali, Tosh, Gwen i Ianto. Co oni tu robili? Co się działo? Przecież umarłaś! Byłaś tego pewna. A może jednak... Usłyszałaś ruch po twojej prawej stronie. Ostrożnie przekręciłaś w tamtą stronę głowę. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Zobaczyłaś siedzącego na krześle Jacka. Jego głowa oparta była o łóżko, na którym leżałaś. Nie spał. Wiedziałaś o tym. Po prostu miał zamknięte oczy. Rozejrzałaś się po otoczeniu. Już wiedziałaś, gdzie jesteś. Miałaś niedawno okazję spędzić tutaj dużo czasu. Szpital. Czyli jednak żyłaś? Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Postanowiłaś dać mu znać, że już jesteś przytomna.

\- Wygodnie ci? - spytałaś. Jack natychmiast się zerwał i popatrzył na ciebie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- [T/I]... - szepnął. Złapał twoją twarz w dłonie i pocałował cię namiętnie. Kiedy się odsunął, zobaczyłaś w jego oczach łzy szczęścia.

\- Hej, tygrysie... - szepnęłaś. Nie wiedziałaś, czemu tak go nazwałaś. Tak jakoś. Jack przyciągnął cię delikatnie do siebie i przytulił.

\- Nic ci nie jest... - szeptał. - Jesteś bezpieczna... Już nikt ci nic nie zrobi...

\- Bardzo się cieszę... - wydusiłaś. - Ale troszkę mi ciężko oddychać...

Jack natychmiast się odsunął. Ale za to złapał cię za ręce. Miałaś się właśnie spytać, gdzie jest Owen, kiedy nagle usłyszałaś huk. Odgłos natychmiast obudził resztę drużyny. Razem z Jackiem popatrzyliście w stronę, skąd rozległ się huk. Okazało się, że to Owen coś upuścił, jak zobaczył, że jesteś przytomna.

\- [T/I]... - szepnął. - To zadziałało... Żyjesz!

Na ten okrzyk reszta Torchwood natychmiast popatrzyła na ciebie.

\- [T/I]! - krzyknęli jednocześnie i rzucili się do twojego łóżka.

\- Stop! - krzyknął Owen. - Dajcie jej odetchnąć. Teraz wszyscy grzecznie wyjdą, muszę ją zbadać. Jack, ciebie i tak nie wygonię, więc chociaż zrób mi trochę miejsca.

Gwen, Ianto i Tosh wstali, a następnie wyszli z sali, uśmiechając się wcześniej do ciebie. Owen przystąpił do badań. Przez kilka pierwszych minut siedziałaś cicho, pozwalając mu działać. Jack przez cały czas trzymał cię za rękę. Chyba że Owen potrzebował akurat tej ręki. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymałaś i spytałaś:

\- Co zadziałało?

Owen zastygł, a Jack przestał się uśmiechać. Popatrzyłaś na nich uważnie.

\- Dobra - powiedziałaś. - Chyba zasługuję na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Co się dzieje? Umarłam. Jestem tego pewna. Nie powinnam tu leżeć. Coście zrobili?

Ostatnie pytanie zadałaś, patrząc na Jacka. Ten uniósł dłonie w geście poddania i powiedział:

\- Na mnie nie patrz. Tym razem to Owen.

\- Dzięki, Jack - sarknął Owen. - To się nazywa solidarność. Chciałbym tylko zaznaczyć, że nie zaryzykowałbym, gdyby on tak bardzo nie szlochał nad twoim ciałem.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałaś, patrząc na Jacka. Uniosłaś brew zaciekawiona. Jack popatrzył miażdżąco na Owena.

\- Miałeś jej tego nie mówić - powiedział.

\- A ty miałeś nie zwalać wszystkiego na mnie - powiedział Owen.

\- Koniec kłótni - przerwałaś im. - Co zrobiliście?

Owen westchnął.

\- Nie musisz się martwić, [T/I] - powiedział. - Jesteś żywa i taka pozostaniesz. Jesteś całkowicie normalna. Nie taka jak ja albo Jack. Wciąż możesz umrzeć, twoje systemy działają poprawnie.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, co zrobiliście - powiedziałaś.

\- To nie jest ważne - powiedział Jack. - Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, to że Owen użył pewnego obcego urządzenia, by sprowadzić cię z powrotem i nie, to nie była rękawica.

\- Jaka była cena? - spytałaś. - Zawsze jest cena.

\- Nie musisz się tym martwić - powiedział Owen. - Nikt nie umarł, miasto jest całe. Naprawdę.

\- Ale... - zaczęłaś.

\- [T/I] - przerwał ci Jack. - Wszystko jest dobrze. Żyjesz. Wciąż jesteś z nami. Ze mną. Nie cieszysz się?

\- Cieszę - powiedziałaś. - I to bardzo. Ale za bardzo pamiętam, co się stało, kiedy ostatnio przywróciliśmy kogoś do życia. Bez urazy, Owen.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział Owen. - Ale spokojnie. Tym razem tak nie będzie. To było inne urządzenie.

\- W takim razie czemu go nie użyliśmy, kiedy ty umarłeś? - spytałaś.

\- Bo jeszcze go wtedy nie mieliśmy - odpowiedział Jack. - Poza tym tylko Owen wie, jak je obsługiwać.

Kiwnęłaś powoli głową. Postanowiłaś im zaufać. Nie mówiłaś już nic więcej. Owen wrócił do badania. W końcu skończył i pozwolił wejść reszcie. Usiedli koło ciebie z uśmiechami na twarzy.

\- Myśleliśmy, że cię straciliśmy - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Na chwilę tak było - powiedziała Tosh. - Jedne z najgorszych minut mojego życia. Na całe szczęście Owen cię uratował.

\- Tak, ale jak nas przy tym nastraszył - westchnął Ianto. - Wygonił nas z prosektorium i kazał czekać w napięciu. Kiedy wreszcie się pojawił, popatrzył na nas smutno i powiedział: "Przykro mi. Ona..."

\- I w tym momencie zawiesił głos - powiedział Jack. - Wszyscy już czuliśmy nadchodzący zawał i kolejny napad łez. A ten co?

\- Głęboko wzdycha i kończy: "...przeżyje. Będziemy musieli się z nią jeszcze trochę pomęczyć" - dokończyła Gwen. - Myślałam, że go uduszę.

\- Wszyscy mieliśmy ochotę to zrobić - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Ale to i tak nic by nie dało - powiedział Ianto. Zaśmiałaś się lekko. A razem z tobą reszta.

\- Co było potem? - spytałaś.

\- Potem szybko zabraliśmy cię do szpitala - odpowiedział Owen. - Gdzie cię całkowicie poskładali i upewnili się, że twoje życie nie jest już zagrożone.

Kiwnęłaś głową. Przez chwilę rozmawialiście. Znaczy głównie oni mówili, a ty słuchałaś. W pewnym momencie Owen powiedział:

\- Dobra, ludzie. [T/I] potrzebuje odpoczynku. Wszyscy wychodzimy. Już, już.

Ianto, Tosh, Gwen westchnęli, ale wstali. Niechętnie, ale jednak.

\- Trzymaj się, [T/I] - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Jutro cię odwiedzimy - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Zdrowiej - dodał Ianto.

\- Pa - powiedziałaś, machając im lekko. Owen wychodził ostatni.

\- Owen! - zawołałaś. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na ciebie pytająco.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałaś. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział, a następnie wyszedł. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka, który oczywiście cię nie zostawił. Westchnął.

\- Zapytam ponownie - powiedział. - Dlaczego wszystkie złe rzeczy przytrafiają się tobie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziałaś. - Zadaję sobie to samo pytanie. I tak szczerze, to zaczyna się robić nudne.

\- Może to przeze mnie? - spytał Jack. - Może...

\- Nie kończ tego zdania, jeśli nie chcesz oberwać - przerwałaś mu. - To nie przez ciebie, więc nawet nie myśl o obwinianiu się.

Jack zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- A ty nie powinieneś odpocząć? - spytałaś. - To całe martwienie się o mnie musiało być bardzo męczące.

\- Nie zamierzam cię opuszczać, dopóki nie opuścisz szpitala - odpowiedział.

\- A co z miastem? - spytałaś. - Kto zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo?

\- Owen, Tosh, Ianto i Gwen sobie poradzą - odpowiedział Jack. - Całkiem nieźle sobie poradzili, kiedy ja leżałem pod Cardiff.

\- Mieli mnie - powiedziałaś. - Czekaj... Leżałeś pod Cardiff?

\- Och, racja... Nie powiedzieli ci - mruknął Jack. - Ech... Gray kazał Johnowi cofnąć mnie w czasie i zakopać w miejscu, gdzie powstać miało Cardiff. Ale spokojnie! Zanim mnie zakopał, wrzucił razem ze mną pierścień namierzający, który wyśledziło Torchwood na początku XX wieku. Dlatego nie mogliście mnie namierzyć. Wykopali mnie, a następnie zamrozili i ustawili odmrożenie na 107 lat później. Dlatego pukałem. Dawałem znać, gdzie jestem.

Zgrzytnęłaś zębami.

\- Jak śmiał... - mruknęłaś. - Co z nim zrobiliście swoją drogą? I gdzie jest John?

\- John zwiedza Ziemię - odpowiedział Jack. - Kazał ci przekazać pozdrowienia, jak odzyskasz przytomność i jeszcze raz przeprosić za wszystko. Na jego usprawiedliwienie powiem, że miał wszczepioną w skórę uzbrojoną bombę.

\- Nie mam do niego żalu - westchnęłaś. - Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pierwsze pytanie.

Jack przez chwilę milczał. W końcu westchnął i powiedział:

\- Zamroziłem go. Nie mogłem go zabić. Miałem taką myśl, jak tylko cię zobaczyłem leżącą na podłodze. Ale po prostu nie mogłem. To wciąż mój brat. Przepraszam, [T/I]...

\- Niepotrzebnie - powiedziałaś. - Nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś go zabijał. Rozumiem. Ale dlaczego to wszystko zrobił?

\- Opowiem ci, jak będziesz w pełni sił - odpowiedział Jack. - Teraz musisz je odzyskać. Dlatego... czeka cię bardzo długi urlop, kiedy wyjdziesz stąd.

\- Skażesz mnie na siedzenie w domu? - spytałaś. - Samej?

\- Nie samej - odpowiedział. - Wyślę cię do twojej rodziny.

\- Mówiąc o mojej rodzinie... - zaczęłaś. - Poinformowaliście ich?

\- Gwen to zrobiła - odpowiedział Jack. - Oczywiście nie powiedziała, że byłaś przez chwilę martwa. Powiedziała tylko, że zostałaś ciężko ranna i leżysz w szpitalu. Twoja mama ją zwymyślała, ale powiedziała, że niedługo tu będzie. W sumie to powinna już tu być... Tak więc lepiej zamknij oczy i zaśnij.

Zaśmiałaś się. Jack uśmiechnął się i poprawił ci poduszki. Następnie nachylił się nad tobą i pocałował.

\- Tak w ogóle... - szepnął. - Tygrysie?

\- Nie podoba ci się? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się.

\- Podoba - odpowiedział Jack. - I to bardzo. Możesz mnie tak nazywać częściej. Ale teraz odpocznij.

Kiwnęłaś głową i zamknęłaś oczy. Kilka minut później byłaś już pogrążona w głębokim śnie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogłam uśmiercić Tosh i Owena, jak było w serialu. Po prostu nie mogłam. Za bardzo ich lubię. ;) Rozdział zawiera dialogi z trzynastego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


	13. Skradziona Ziemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normalny dzień w pracy. Albo przynajmniej tak myśleliście. Nagle ktoś przenosi całą Ziemię na drugi koniec wszechświata. Torchwood stara się zapobiec końcowi świata. Ale nic co robią, nie pomaga. Waszą jedyną nadzieją okazuje się... tajemniczy Doktor Jacka. Kto ukradł Ziemię i czego od was chce? Kim w końcu jest Doktor? I co takiego ci się przydarzy, co całkowicie zmieni twoje życie?

Od sprawy z Gray'em minęło już trochę czasu. Jack, tak jak obiecał, nie opuścił cię do czasu, aż wyszłaś ze szpitala. Nie zraziła go nawet obecność twojej matki, która przybyła bardzo szybko. Nawet jej zaimponował tym. Kiedy już wreszcie ci pozwolono opuścić szpital, twoja matka zabrała cię do siebie, byś mogła wypocząć. Podobała ci się taka odmiana, ale i tak byłaś zadowolona, kiedy mogłaś wrócić do pracy. Tego dnia twoi przyjaciele urządzili imprezę na twoją cześć. Potem życie toczyło się normalnie. Jak na Torchwood. Jedna rzecz nie dawała ci jednak spokoju. Ani razu z Jackiem nie poruszyliście jednej kwestii. Twojego wyznania przed twoją śmiercią. Nie wiedziałaś dlaczego. Czy on nie czuł tego samego czy... co? Starałaś się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jednak wciąż cię to niepokoiło. Ale dalej pracowałaś jak gdyby nigdy nic. Aż do pewnego dnia...

Stałaś jak zwykle przy swoim stanowisku i wpisywałaś dane Obcego, na którego się ostatnio natknęliście. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się trząść. Wszyscy poprzewracaliście się na podłogę. Kiedy wszystko ustało, jęknęłaś. To nie było przyjemne.

\- [T/I], Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen w porządku? - usłyszałaś głos Jacka.

\- W porządku! - krzyknęłaś, podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- Wszystkie kości całe - odpowiedział Ianto. - Nieznaczna utrata godności. Czyli bez zmian.

\- Wszystko ok - odparła Tosh.

\- Poza nadchodzącym siniakiem na ramieniu, nic mi nie jest - odpowiedział Owen, wychodząc z prosektorium.

\- Całe miasto musiało to poczuć - powiedziała Gwen. - Cała południowa Walia!

\- Zajrzę na zewnątrz - powiedział Jack. Szybko upewnił się, że nic ci nie jest i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

\- Troszkę większe niż południowa Walia - powiedziała Tosh, która naturalnie stała już przy ekranie, pokazującym widok na zewnątrz. Zmarszczyłaś brwi i podeszłaś do niej. Reszta zrobiła to samo.

\- O mój Boże... - powiedziałaś, kiedy zobaczyłaś, co miała na myśli Tosh. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, chociaż dopiero był ranek, ale nie to było najbardziej szokujące. Na niebie widać było nieznane wam planety i w dodatku z bardzo bliska.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedział Owen. - To po prostu niemożliwe!

\- Przypomnieć ci, gdzie pracujesz Owen? - spytałaś. - W naszej pracy nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

\- Ale... - próbowała protestować Gwen. Jednak nie było jak. Wszyscy to widzieliście. Wtedy do środka wrócił Jack.

\- Widzieliście? - spytał. Pokiwaliście głowami.

\- Jack, co się dzieje? - spytała Tosh.

\- To nasze zadanie - odpowiedział. - Dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

Wzięliście się do pracy. Udało wam się ustalić, że jakimś cudem Ziemia przeniosła się (albo ktoś ją przeniósł) do innego miejsca w kosmosie, a wokół was znajduje się 26 innych planet. Nagle usłyszałaś śmiech Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Jego zadaniem było sprawdzanie w telewizji, co mówią o tym wszystkim.

- Ianto! - zganił go Jack. - Jest czas i miejsce.

\- Ale jest zabawny - mruknął Ianto. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Jack! - zawołała go Tosh. Jack podszedł do niej, a razem z nim reszta z was.

\- Gwen, chodź zobaczyć! - zawołał Jack. Jako jedyna nie podeszła, bo rozmawiała przez telefon z Rhysem i starała się go uspokoić.

- Ktoś założył sztuczną powłokę atmosferyczną - powiedziała Tosh, kiedy już Gwen do was dołączyła. - Zatrzymuje powietrze i utrzymuje ciepło.

\- Ktokolwiek to zrobił, chce żywych ludzi - powiedziałaś. - To jakiś plus.

\- Łącznie z Ziemią 27 planet - powiedział Owen. Nagle na ekranie, gdzie mieliście pokazane wszystkie planety, pojawił się czerwony punkcik.

\- Ale co to jest? - spytała Gwen. - To nie jest planeta.

\- Odczyty wskazują na sztuczną konstrukcję - oznajmiła Tosh. - Jakiś rodzaj stacji kosmicznej. W samym sercu sieci.

\- A to co jest? - spytałaś, zauważając na ekranie jakieś poruszające się obiekty.

- Statki kosmiczne! - powiedział Owen. Miałaś co do tego złe przeczucia.

\- 200 statków kosmicznych, mówiąc dokładniej - powiedziała Tosh. Nie pozostało wam nic innego, jak tylko czekać.

- 5000 kilometrów, coraz bliżej - powiedziała w pewnym momencie Tosh.

\- Ale kim oni są? - spytała Gwen. Nagle zadzwonił telefon Jacka. Odebrał, ale ustawił telefon tak, żebyście wy też mogli słyszeć rozmowę.

\- Marta Jones! - powiedział do telefonu. - Głos słowika! Powiedz, że nasypałaś mi czegoś do drinka.

\- Nie ma tak dobrze - usłyszeliście głos Marty. - Dostałeś wiadomość od Doktora?

\- Ani słowa - odpowiedział Jack. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- W Nowym Jorku - odpowiedziała. Owen zagwizdał. Uciszyłaś go spojrzeniem.

\- Niektórym się podoba - powiedział Jack.

\- Awansowałam - powiedziała Marta. - Kierownik medyczny w Projekcie Indygo.

\- Uruchomiliście w końcu ten sprzęt? - spytał Jack. Popatrzyliście na niego zaskoczeni. Wiedział coś nowego o UNICIE i wam nie powiedział?

\- Indygo jest ściśle tajne, nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć - powiedziała powoli Marta.

\- Spotkałem w barze żołnierza, długa historia - powiedział Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego uważnie.

\- Kiedy to było? - spytałaś.

\- Spotkanie w interesach - zapewnił cię Jack. Pokiwałaś głową.

\- 2500 km i przyspiesza - poinformowała was Tosh. - Są prawie na miejscu.

Nagle na twoim ekranie coś zapikało. Podeszłaś do niego i sprawdziłaś, o co chodzi.

\- Odbieram komunikat od statków kierujących się na Ziemię - powiedziałaś. - Mają wiadomość dla rasy ludzkiej.

\- Połącz się, posłuchajmy - powiedział Jack.

\- Eksterminować! Eksterminować! - rozległ się z głośników jakiś... robotyczny dźwięk. - Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować...

\- Nie - powiedział Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Był przerażony. Co automatycznie sprawiło, że ty zaczęłaś się bać. Głośniki cały czas powtarzały to samo słowo.

\- O, nie - powtórzył Jack i odłożył telefon.

\- Co to jest? - spytała natychmiast Gwen. - Kim oni są? Znasz ich, Jack?

Jack nie odpowiedział jej. Zamiast tego podszedł do ciebie i mocno cię przytulił. Zaskoczył cię tym, ale go objęłaś. Pocałował cię w czoło. Popatrzyliście na ekran, pokazujący statki.

\- Nic nie mogę zrobić - powiedział Jack. - Przykro mi. Jesteśmy martwi.

Popatrzyliście na Jacka przerażeni. On nigdy tak nie mówił. Jack nigdy się nie poddawał. W tym czasie statki wleciały w atmosferę. Zaczęły strzelać.

\- Jack - powiedziałaś, odsuwając się od niego. - Kim oni są?

\- Dalekowie - odpowiedział Jack. Opowiedział wam o nich. Śmiercionośne istoty, stworzone tylko po to, by zabijać. Powiedział wam o jego spotkaniu z nimi. To one zabiły go po raz pierwszy. Dużo więcej nie zdążył wam powiedzieć, bo musieliście się zająć kryzysem. Ale nie mieliście wystarczających środków, by pomóc pokonać taką masę Daleków. Ale się nie poddawaliście.

- Strącili Valianta! - krzyknął w pewnym momencie Jack. Usłyszałaś, jak Owen zaklął. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.

\- Siły lotnicze wycofują się znad północnej Afryki! - poinformował was Ianto. - Dalekowie lądują w Japonii!

\- Straciliśmy kontakt z samolotem premiera - oznajmiłaś. - Jack! Manhattan!

Jack natychmiast dopadł do telefonu. Nie rozłączył się z Martą.

\- Marta, wynoś się stamtąd! - powiedział. - Celują w bazy wojskowe i jesteście następni na liście.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Ale zbladł. Popatrzył na ciebie nerwowo.

- Marta, posłuchaj mnie, nie używaj Projektu Indygo, to niebezpieczne - powiedział Jack. Zamarłaś. To dlatego zbladł. UNIT postanowił aktywować Projekt Indygo, czymkolwiek był.

\- Marta, nie rób tego! - krzyknął Jack. - NIE!

Odsunął od siebie telefon. Popatrzył na was przerażony, a następnie sfrustrowany kopnął biurko.

\- Czym jest Projekt Indygo? - spytałaś. Jack westchnął.

- Eksperymentalny teleport, ocalony od Sontarian - odpowiedział. - Ale nie mają współrzędnych ani stabilizatora!

\- Więc gdzie ona jest? - spytała Gwen.

\- Rozproszona na atomy - odpowiedział Jack. - Marta odeszła.

Ianto zakrył sobie usta dłonią. Gwen, Tosh i Owen popatrzyli na Jacka z niedowierzaniem. Ty pokręciłaś głową. Niemożliwe... Zacisnęłaś pięści.

\- Nie możemy tracić nadziei - powiedziałaś. - Marta jest silna. Poradzi sobie. Teraz, mamy co innego na głowie. 

Wszyscy pokiwali ponuro głowami. Wzięłaś głęboki oddech i wróciłaś do swojego stanowiska. Wciąż jeszcze miałaś nadzieję...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To był koniec. Wszyscy to wiedzieliście. Przestaliście próbować. Gwen siedziała na swoim krześle. Owen i Tosh siedzieli na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie. Po tym jak oboje prawie zginęli, wreszcie zbliżyli się do siebie. Ianto robił wam herbatę. Ty i Jack siedzieliście na podłodze, oparci o ścianę. Jack obejmował cię w pasie, a ty miałaś głowę na jego ramieniu. W końcu usłyszeliście wiadomość, która ostatecznie zabrała wam nadzieję:

- Naczelny dowódca Narodów Zjednoczonych wzywa flotę Daleków. Poddajemy się. Powtarzam, poddajemy się. Planeta Ziemia się poddaje.

Ianto odstawił kubki z herbatą i gwałtownie usiadł na krześle. Tosh schowała twarz w ramieniu Owena. Jack mocniej cię przytulił.

\- Ludzie wybrani do testów będą postępować według instrukcji Daleków - usłyszeliście z głośników głos Daleka. - Władza Daleków najwyższą. Wszyscy pokłonicie się Dalekom. Będziecie wypełniać rozkazy Daleków bez pytań. Będziecie posłuszni Dalekom, waszym pan...

Nagle głos Daleków się urwał i słychać było jakieś bipczenie.  Nikt jednak nie zareagował. W końcu bipczenie ustało i usłyszeliście czyjś głos:

\- Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Sieć podfalowa jest włączona. Powinniście móc usłyszeć mój głos... Jest tam ktoś? To wiadomość najwyższej wagi. Nie mamy wiele czasu... Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?

W końcu Gwen zareagowała. Wstała i podeszła do ekranu, na którym pojawił się obraz.

\- Ktoś chce się z nami skontaktować - powiedziała.

\- Cały świat woła o pomoc - powiedział Jack. - Daj sobie spokój.

\- Kapitanie Jacku Harknessie, wstydź się! - powiedziała osoba z obrazu. - A teraz baczność, sir!

Odsunęłaś się od Jacka skonfundowana. Skąd ta osoba znała imię Jacka? On był tym tak samo zdziwiony jak ty. Tak samo reszta.

\- Co?! - spytał Jack wstając, a następnie podbiegł do Gwen. - Kto to?

Wstałaś, tak samo Owen, Tosh oraz Ianto i podeszliście do Gwen. Obraz się wyostrzył. Wcześniej był szary i zamazany. Teraz wreszcie coś było widać. Na obrazie widać było kobietę. Pokazała swój dowód tożsamości i powiedziała:

\- Harriet Jones, były premier.

\- Taak, wiem, kim jesteś - powiedział Jack. Wszyscy wiedzieliście.

- Sarah Jane Smith, Bannerman Road 13... jesteś tam? - spytała Harriet. Było jasne, że jest połączona z kilkoma miejscami.

- Dobrze - powiedziała Harriet, po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi od Sary Jane. - Teraz sprawdźmy, czy możemy ze sobą rozmawiać.

Zaczęła coś wstukiwać na klawiaturze. Po chwili obraz się podzielił. Widzieliście Harriet, Jacka, który stał na wprost waszej kamery oraz kobietę, zapewne Sarę Jane z jakimś chłopakiem. Czwarty obraz był zamazany.

\- Czwarty kontakt ma pewne problemy z połączeniem się - powiedziała Harriet i zaczęła to naprawiać. - Wzmocnię tylko sygnał...

Harriet się udało. Czwartym kontaktem okazała się Marta. Wszyscy uśmiechnęliście się szeroko na jej widok. Nic jej nie było!

\- Halo? - spytała.

\- Marta Jones! - zaśmiał się Jack. - Marta, gdzie jesteś?

- Zdaje się, że Projekt Indygo jest sprytniejszy, niż myśleliśmy - odpowiedziała Marta, a koło niej pojawiła się podobna do niej kobieta. -  W jednej chwili byłam na Manhattanie... A za chwilę... Może Indygo odczytało moje myśli. Bo wylądowałam w miejscu, w którym chciałam być.

\- Wróciłaś do domu - powiedziała kobieta koło niej, która domyśliłaś się, jest jej matką. - Jest koniec świata, a ty do mnie wróciłaś.

\- Ale ni z tego, ni z owego włączył mi się laptop - powiedziała Marta.

\- Tak. To byłam ja.- powiedziała Harriet i ponownie pokazała swój dowód. - Harriet Jones, były premier.

\- Tak, wiem kim jesteś - powiedziała Marta.

\- Pomyślałam, że najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się spotkali, biorąc pod uwagę obecny kryzys - powiedziała Harriet. - Torchwood, to Sarah Jane Smith.

\- Śledziłem twoją pracę - powiedział Jack. - Niezła robota ze Slitheen.

\- Cóż, ja trzymałam się od was z daleka - powiedziała Sarah Jane. - Za dużo broni!

\- Znów to słyszę - powiedział Jack. - Czy mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze pani wygląda, ma'am.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała zdziwiona Sarah Jane. - Och...

\- Nie teraz, kapitanie - powiedziała Harriet, kiedy ty w tym samym momencie powiedziałaś karcąco jego imię. Jack mrugnął do ciebie. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- I Marta Jones, była towarzyszka Doktora - powiedziała Harriet.

\- Ale jak mnie znaleźliście? - spytała Marta.

\- Panie i panowie, oto sieć podfalowa - powiedziała Harriet. - Inteligentne oprogramowanie, zaprojektowane, by odnaleźć każdego, kto może pomóc skontaktować się z Doktorem.

- A co jeśli Dalekowie nas słyszą? - spytała Marta.

\- Nie, na tym polega piękno podfali, są niewykrywalne - odpowiedziała Harriet.

\- I ty je wymyśliłaś? - spytała Sarah Jane.

\- Ja je rozwinęłam - odpowiedziała Harriet. - Zostały stworzone przez fundację pana Coppera.

\- Tak, ale to, czego teraz potrzebujemy to broń - powiedział Jack. - Marta, jeszcze w Unicie, co ci tam dali? Co to był za klucz?

Marta uniosła do góry jakiś przedmiot i powiedziała:

\- Klucz Osterhagen.

\- Nie wolno użyć tego klucza, doktor Jones - powiedziała ostro Harriet. - W żadnych okolicznościach.

\- Ale czym jest Klucz Osterhagen? - spytał Jack.

\- Zapomnijcie o kluczu - powiedziała Harriet. - To był rozkaz. Potrzebny nam jest tylko Doktor.

\- Wybacz, Harriet, ale chodzi o to... - zaczęła Sarah Jane. - Cóż, jeśli szukasz Doktora... Czy on cię nie odwołał?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Harriet. - Zastanawiałam się bardzo długo nad tym, czy się myliłam. Ale do dziś trwam przy moich poglądach. Bo wiedziałem, wiedziałam że pewnego dnia Ziemia będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, a Doktor się nie pojawi. Powiedziałam mu to, ale on nie słuchał.

\- Ale próbowałam go znaleźć - powiedziała Marta. - Doktor ma mój telefon w TARDIS, ale nie mogę się dodzwonić!  
  
\- Do tego potrzebujemy podfali - powiedziała Harriet. - Żeby się porozumiewać i połączyć siły. Tajna armia Doktora.

\- Poczekajcie... - zaczął Jack, który wpadł na jakiś pomysł. - Wzmocnijmy sygnał! Właśnie tak! Przetransmitujemy ten telefon przez Torchwood używając całej mocy Szczeliny...

\- A my mamy Pana Smitha! - odezwał się chłopak koło Sary Jane. - Może połączyć się z każdą centralą telefoniczną na Ziemi! Może sprawić, że cały świat zadzwoni pod jeden numer, jednocześnie! Miliardy telefonów, wszystkie dzwoniące jednocześnie!

\- Genialne! - powiedział zachwycony Jack i wskazał na chłopaka. - Co to za dzieciak?

\- To mój syn! - powiedziała Sarah Jane.

- Przepraszam... - mruknęła Tosh i przepchnęła się przed Jacka. - Witam, Toshiko Sato. Jeśli zaczniemy transmisję, to czy sieć podfali nie stanie się widoczna? To znaczy... dla Daleków.

\- Tak i wtedy namierzą mnie - odpowiedziała Harriet. - Ale moje życie nie ma znaczenia. Nie, jeśli to ocali Ziemię.

\- Ma'am - powiedział Jack i zasalutował Harriet.

\- Dziękuję, kapitanie - powiedziała. - Ale na ulicach umierają ludzie. A teraz dość gadania. Zaczynajmy!

Wzięliście się do pracy.

\- Moc Szczeliny aktywowana! - zawołał Jack.

\- Wszystkie terminale skoordynowane! - zawołała Tosh. Gwen wyciągnęła kabel zasilający Szczelinę i ci go podała. Podpięłaś go w odpowiednim miejscu.

\- Sieć energetyczna online! - zawołałaś. - Przekazuję wszystko, co mamy!

\- Podłączam was do Pana Smitha! - powiedziała Sarah Jane. Wróciłaś przed ekran.

\- Wszystkie sieci telefoniczne połączone! - dodał Luke.

- Wysyłam wam numer... teraz! - powiedziała Marta.

\- Otwieram... sieć podfalową... do maksimum - powiedziała Harriet.

\- Panie Smith - powiedziała Sara Jane. - Dzwoń!

\- Dzwonię do Doktora! - poinformował was komputerowy głos, który musiał należeć do Pana Smitha.

\- I... Wysyłam! - zawołał Jack i uruchomił Szczelinę. Obserwowaliście w napięciu, jak sygnał przechodzi przez Szczelinę. Chwilę później wszystko wokół was zaczęło wybuchać.

- Myślę, że zaczynamy mieć kłopoty! - krzyknęłaś. Wtedy tuż koło ciebie coś wybuchło i zwaliło cię z nóg. Jack szybko podbiegł do ciebie i pomógł ci wstać.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewniłaś go.

\- Harriet! - zawołał Owen. - Spodek zmierza w twoją stronę, namierzyli cię.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała. - Używam sieci, żeby zamaskować waszą transmisję. Kontynuujcie!

Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Oboje tego nie chcieliście. Ale nie mieliście wyjścia.

- Kapitanie - powiedziała Harriet. - Przenoszę sieć podfalową do Torchwood. Teraz ty tu dowodzisz. Przekaż ode mnie Doktorowi... że dobrze wybiera sobie towarzyszy. To był zaszczyt.

Jack uśmiechnął się do niej i kiwnął głową. Harriet wstała. Do jej domu wleciały Daleki. Przedstawiła się im, a oni powiedzieli, że wiedzą, kim jest.

\- Och, nie wiecie nic o żadnym z ludzi - powiedziała im. - I to doprowadzi do waszej porażki.

\- Eksterminować! - zawołał jeden z nich. Harriet stanęła dumnie. Po chwili Daleki wystrzeliły i straciliście obraz. Harriet nie żyła. Zamknęłaś oczy. Jack ścisnął twoją rękę pocieszająco. Otworzyłaś oczy. Chwilę później w miejscu gdzie był obraz Hariett, zobaczyliście mężczyznę i kobietę. Jack zaśmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał i krzyknął:

\- Gdzieś ty, do diabła, był?! Doktorze, to Dalekowie!

\- Wygląda miło - powiedziała Gwen. - Myślałam, że będzie starszy.

\- Nie jest taki młody - powiedziałaś, ale też wpatrywałaś się w niego z zainteresowaniem. - Ale... Jack. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że jest taki przystojny?

Jack natychmiast popatrzył na ciebie z horrorem w oczach. Gwen, Ianto, Tosh i Owen parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No co? - spytałaś niewinnym głosem. - Jest BARDZO przystojny.

\- Ja jestem przystojniejszy - powiedział Jack. Wyczułaś w jego głosie nutkę zazdrości. Uśmiechnęłaś się tylko w odpowiedzi. W czasie waszej rozmowy, reszta "armii Doktora" się przekrzykiwała.

- Sarah Jane! - powiedział uśmiechnięty Doktor. - Kim jest ten chłopiec? To musi być Torchwood. Czy nie są genialni? Spójrzcie na siebie, wy zdolni ludzie.

\- To Marta - powiedziała towarzysząca mu kobieta, a następnie wskazała na któryś ekran uśmiechnięta. - A to kto?

\- Kapitan Jack - odpowiedział Doktor. - Nie. Po prostu nie.

Jack parsknął śmiechem i popatrzył na ciebie zadowolony. Wystawiłaś mu język.

\- To jak kosmiczny Facebook - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Wszyscy poza Rose - powiedział Doktor. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Ale zaraz sobie przypomniałaś. Jack mówił ci o niej. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Uśmiechał się smutno. Nagle ekran zrobił się szary.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Owen.

\- Nadchodzi inny sygnał - odpowiedziała Tosh. Po chwili rozległ się nieznany wam głos, a następnie zobaczyliście... jakiegoś Obcego. Ale nie mówił do was. Rozmawiał z Doktorem. Mówił coś o Wojnie Czasu, o stworzeniu nowej rasy Daleków. Nagle obraz zniknął. Było to znakiem dla was, że Doktor nadchodził. Rozległ się alarm. Jack zaczął biegać po bazie z telefonem w ręce.

\- Mamy problem! - zawołał Owen. - Spodek Daleków zbliża się to zatoki. Znaleźli nas.

Popatrzyliście na siebie. Czy to był koniec? Zauważyłaś, że Tosh przygryzła wargi. Czyżby miała jakiś plan? Nie zdążyłaś jej o to zapytać, bo w tym momencie Jack zjawił się koło was. Podał Gwen na chwilę jedną z waszych broni, by móc założył podawany mu przez Ianto płaszcz.

- To kod bazowy teleportu - mówił w tym czasie do telefonu. - I tyle mi wystarczy, żeby to znowu działało! Wpisuję cztery i dziewięć....

Wpisał te liczby na swojej opasce na nadgarstku. Uśmiechnął się, podziękował Marcie i się rozłączył.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział Jack, biorąc od Gwen broń. - Muszę znaleźć Doktora. Wrócę. Wracam.

Gwen mu coś odpowiedziała, ale w tym samym momencie Tosh powiedziała ci do ucha:

\- Idź z nim. Tu nie będziesz teraz bezpieczniejsza, a tak to przynajmniej z nim będziesz.

Kiwnęłaś głową. To samo myślałaś.

\- Nic nam nie będzie - powiedział Ianto. Zdecydowali nie mówić mu, że nadlatują tu Dalekowie.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było - powiedział Jack i popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Idę z tobą - powiedziałaś. Już otwierał usta, żeby protestować, ale nie dałaś mu szansy:

\- Nie, Jack, idę. Nie puszczę cię samego. Poza tym Harriet przeniosła sieć podfalową do nas. Będę w takim samym niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli tu zostanę. A tak to przynajmniej będę z tobą.

\- Ma rację, Jack - poparł cię Owen. - Powinniście teraz być razem.

Jack szukał wsparcia w innych członkach waszej drużyny. Ale wszyscy byli po twojej stronie. Jack popatrzył ci w oczy. Byłaś nieugięta. Westchnął.

\- Dobra - zgodził się w końcu. - Chodź tutaj.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. I podeszłaś do niego szybko. Jack kazał ci się złapać jego opaski.

\- Bądźcie ostrożni! - zawołała Tosh. Kiwnęliście głowami. Jack uruchomił teleport. Objął cię mocno w pasie, a chwilę później poczułaś szarpnięcie i obraz waszej bazy zniknął ci sprzed oczu...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Znaleźliście się na jakiejś ulicy. Zdecydowanie nie podobała ci się teleportacja. Nie zdążyłaś się nawet zorientować, co się stało, kiedy Jack wystrzelił z broni w Daleka. Następnie zaczął biec w stronę... leżącego na ziemi Doktora. Pierwsza dobiegła do niego nieznana ci blondynka. Wy dobiegliście w tym samym czasie, co kobieta towarzysząca Doktorowi.

\- Zabierzmy go do TARDIS – powiedział Jack. - Szybko! Ruszcie się!

Blondynka i ta druga złapały Doktora pod ramiona, a następnie zaczęły iść w stronę, z której przyszła towarzyszka Doktora. Podniosłaś porzuconą przez blondynkę na ziemi broń i razem z Jackiem osłaniałaś tamtych. Po chwili wbiegliście do niebieskiej budki policyjnej. Tak przy najmniej myślałaś. Kiedy weszłaś do środka, okazało się, że...

\- To jest większe w środku! - krzyknęłaś, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Rozejrzałaś się. Domyśliłaś się, gdzie jesteś. W statku kosmicznym. Niestety nie mogłaś się przyzwyczaić do sytuacji, bo Doktor był ranny. Dziewczyny położyły Doktora na ziemi. Widać było, że cierpi.

\- Co teraz?! – spytała towarzyszka Doktora z paniką w głosie. - Musi być jakieś lekarstwo czy coś.

\- Po prostu się odsuńcie – powiedział Jack, ale żadna z nich się nie ruszyła. - Rose! Rób, co mówię i odsuń się! On umiera i wiesz, co teraz się stanie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała towarzyszka Doktora, w czasie kiedy ty popatrzyłaś na Jacka zszokowana. Po pierwsze... Rose? Czy to była... Ale czy ona nie była uwięziona w innej rzeczywistości? Po drugie... Doktor umierał? On nie może umrzeć! Był waszą ostatnią nadzieją.

\- Ale on nie może – powiedziała Rose, płacząc. - Nie, przyszłam z tak daleka...

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała towarzyszka Doktora, wstając i podeszła do Jacka. - Co się teraz stanie?

Doktor uniósł prawą ręką do góry. A ona… zaczęła świecić. Popatrzyłaś na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Co…?

\- Zaczyna się... – powiedział cicho Doktor.

\- No i proszę! – powiedział Jack i odciągnął Rose od Doktora. - Powodzenia, Doktorze!

Doktor złapał się konsoli i zaczął się podnosić.

\- Czy ktoś mi powie, co się dzieje?! – spytała zdenerwowana towarzyszka Doktora.

\- Kiedy umiera, jego… jego ciało... naprawia się, zmienia – odpowiedziała Rose. - Ale nie możesz!

\- Przykro mi… już za późno – powiedział z trudem Doktor. - Regeneruję się.

Nie miałaś pojęcia, o czym mówili. To Doktor umierał czy nie? Jakbyś nie miała dość wrażeń na dziś, Doktor rozpostarł ręce na boki i nagle z jego dłoni oraz głowy zaczęło się wydzielać światło. Patrzyłaś na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jack objął lewym ramieniem Rose, która schowała głowę w jego ciało, by osłonić oczy przed światłem. Drugim ramieniem Jack objął ciebie. Ty objęłaś towarzyszka Doktora, która z kolei schowała twarz w ciebie. Jack odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Ty położyłaś swoją na jego ramieniu. Nagle Doktor skierował światło wychodzące z niego do… ręki w słoiku. Dobrze znanej ci ręki w słoiku. Po chwili było już po wszystkim. Światło zniknęło, a Doktor cofnął się kilka kroków. Jego ciało się nie zmieniło. Wyglądał tak samo. Towarzyszka Doktora odsunęła się o ciebie kawałek i wpatrywała się w Doktora. To samo robili Rose i Jack. No i ty.

\- Tak więc – powiedział Doktor, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. - Na czym to skończyliśmy?

Podbiegł do ręki. Kucnął przy niej. Jack zdjął ręce z ramion twoich i Rose, a ty zdjęłaś soją rękę z ramion towarzyszki Doktora.

\- A teraz… - powiedział Doktor i zdmuchnął resztki światła, energii, czy czegoś tak ze słoika. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Widzicie? – spytał i podniósł się, ale nie wstał. - Użyłem energii regeneracji, żeby się wyleczyć, ale gdy tylko to zrobiłem, nie musiałem się zmieniać. Nie chciałem, bo i po co? Popatrzcie na mnie. Żeby energia nie poleciała na wszystkie strony, odciągnąłem resztę do podręcznego biozgodnego zbiornika mianowicie do mojej ręki. Mojej podręcznej zapasowej ręki.

Cały czas wszyscy patrzyliście na niego uważnie. Doktor podniósł się i popatrzył na Rose.

\- Pamiętasz? – spytał jej. - Boże Narodzenie, Sycorax? Straciłem rękę w pojedynku? To moja ręka. Jak myślisz?

\- Jesteś ciągle sobą? – spytała Rose, podchodząc do niego powoli. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem ciągle sobą – odpowiedział. Przez kilka sekund stali przed sobą i się na siebie patrzyli. Potem wpadli sobie w ramiona. Na twarzy Doktora wypisane było szczęście.

\- Możesz mnie uściskać, jeśli chcesz – powiedziała towarzyszka Doktora do Jacka, na co on się roześmiał. - Nie no, naprawdę, możesz mnie uściskać.

Zaśmiałaś się, a następnie mrugnęłaś do niej. Uśmiechnęła się do ciebie.

\- Donna Noble - powiedziała, wyciągając do ciebie rękę. Uścisnęłaś ją i powiedziałaś swoje imię.

\- Och, właśnie! - powiedział Doktor i odsunęli się od siebie z Rose. - My się jeszcze nie znamy! Jestem Doktor.

\- Rose Tyler - powiedziała Rose, uśmiechając się do ciebie.

\- Domyśliłam się tego - powiedziałaś. - Jack często o was mówił. Jestem [T/I] [T/N].

\- [T/I]? - spytał Doktor zaskoczony. - A więc o tobie Jack wspominał!

Popatrzyłaś na Jacka zdziwiona. On natomiast starał się na ciebie nie patrzeć.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałaś, odwracając się powoli do Doktora. - A co takiego o mnie powiedział?

\- Cóż... Kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy, powiedziałem mu, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby ze mną podróżował - powiedział Doktor. - On na to powiedział, że nie, bo jest odpowiedzialny za swoją drużynę, a poza tym czeka na niego piękna i wspaniała dziewczyna o imieniu [T/I].

Skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. On uśmiechnął się do ciebie nieśmiało.

\- Piękna i wspaniała? - spytałaś. Jack podszedł do ciebie i popatrzył ci w oczy.

\- Po prostu powiedziałem prawdę - powiedział. Uśmiechnęłaś się i pocałowałaś go w policzek.

\- Czekaj... Czy wy...? - zaczęła Rose. - Czy wy jesteście razem?

Nie odpowiedzieliście. Po prostu złapaliście się za ręce i uśmiechnęliście się szerzej.

\- O, to jest zaskakujące -  powiedział Doktor. - Kapitan Jack Harkness ma dziewczynę...

\- Doktorze. Gdybyś miał w pobliżu siebie taką dziewczynę jak [T/I]... - zaczął Jack, ale nagle przyciągnął cię do siebie. - Chociaż nie. Zapomnij, co mówiłem. Nieważne.

Zaśmialiście się. Oparłaś się o klatkę piersiową Jacka. Rose mrugnęła do ciebie. Doktor podszedł do konsoli i zaczął coś przy niej robić. Reszta z was stanęła wokół konsoli, ale tak, by nie blokować Doktorowi ruchu. Nagle zgasły światła. Drgnęłaś zaskoczona. Doktor szybko zaczął obiegać konsolę dookoła, próbując przyciskać różne przyciski.

\- Mają nas! – powiedział Doktor. - Wysiadło zasilanie! To jakiś rodzaj pętli chrononowej!

Nagle przechyliło TARDIS. Donna z Doktorem polecieli na ziemię, a Rose, ty i Jack, ponieważ staliście po przeciwnej stronie, polecieliście na konsolę. Po chwili wszystko się ustabilizowało i podnieśliście się. Ale wiedzieliście, co się stało. Dalekowie gdzieś zabierali TARDIS.

\- W centrum planet jest ogromny statek Daleków – powiedział Jack. - Nazywają go Crucible. Zgaduję, że to nasz cel.

\- Mówiłeś, że te planety są jak silnik – powiedziała Donna, patrząc na Doktora. - Ale dla czego?

\- Rose! – powiedział Doktor, wskazując na nią ręką. - Byłaś w równoległym świecie. Ten świat wyprzedzał ten wszechświat. Widziałaś przyszłość. Co w niej było?

\- Tylko ciemność – odpowiedziała.

\- Gasły gwiazdy – powiedziała Donna.

\- Jedna za drugą – powiedziała Rose. - Patrzyliśmy na niebo, a one po prostu umierały. W zasadzie budowaliśmy tą... hm... maszynę do podróżowania... tą... Armatę Wymiarową, żebym mogła... Cóż... żebym mogła...

\- Co? – spytał Doktor, a na jego twarzy zaczął się pojawiać uśmieszek.

\- Żebym mogła wrócić – dokończyła Rose. Doktor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zamknij się – powiedziała do niego Rose. - W każdym razie. Nagle to zaczęło działać, a wymiary zaczęły się załamywać. Nie tylko w naszym świecie. Nie tylko w waszym. Ale w całej rzeczywistości. Nawet Próżnia była martwa. Coś wszystko niszczy.

Doktor już się nie uśmiechał. Nikt się nie uśmiechał. Nie było powodu.

\- W tym równoległym świecie... – powiedziała Donna do Rose. - Powiedziałaś coś o mnie.

\- Armata Wymiarowa mogła zmierzyć linie czasu – powiedziała Rose. – I to… To dziwne, Donna, ale wszystkie zdawały się zbiegać do ciebie.

\- Ale dlaczego do mnie? – spytała Donna, patrząc po kolei na wszystkich. Doktor przyglądał jej się uważnie i z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.

\- To znaczy... co ja niby zrobiłam? – spytała Donna. – Jestem tymczasową pracownicą! Z Chiswick!

Nagle rozległo się jakieś bipnięcie. Doktor natychmiast zerknął na ekran.

\- Crucible Daleków – powiedział Doktor. - Wszyscy na pokład.

Po chwili lekko zatrzęsło. Wylądowaliście. Doktor odsunął się od konsoli i stanął przodem do drzwi.

\- Doktorze! – usłyszeliście z zewnątrz głos Daleka. - Wyjdziesz lub zginiesz!

\- Musimy wyjść – powiedział Doktor. - Bo jeśli nie wyjdziemy, oni tu wejdą.

\- Mówiłeś mi, że nic nie przejdzie przez te drzwi – powiedziała Rose.

\- Masz osłony ekstrapolatora! – dodał Jack. Doktor odwrócił się do nich.

\- Kiedy ostatnio walczyliśmy z Dalekami, byli padlinożercami – powiedział. - I hybrydami. I szaleni. Ale to jest w pełni przygotowane Imperium Daleków. U szczytu swojej potęgi. To eksperci w walce z TARDIS, mogą zrobić wszystko. Teraz, te drewniane drzwi... to po prostu drewno.

\- Co z twoim skokiem międzywymiarowym? - spytał Jack Rose.

\- Trzeba jeszcze 20 minut, a poza tym zostaję tutaj - odpowiedziała Rose.

\- A co z twoim teleportem? - spytałaś Jacka.

\- Zepsuł się, gdy straciliśmy zasilanie - odpowiedział.

\- Więc wszyscy razem - powiedział Doktor. - Tak... Donna?

Popatrzyliście na nią. Wyglądała, jakby odpłynęła. Doktor podszedł do niej i położył jej ręce na ramionach, ponownie wołając jej imię. Drgnęła.

\- Tak? – spytała, otrząsając się.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział Doktor. - Nic więcej nie możemy zrobić.

\- Tak, wiem – powiedziała. Doktor pogładził ją po ramionach i odsunął się.

\- Poddaj się, Doktorze i stań wobec twoich panów, Daleków – usłyszeliście ponownie głos Daleka.

\- Dalekowie – powiedziała Rose i zaśmiała się.

\- O Boże! – powiedział Jack i też się zaśmiał.

\- Ale było nieźle, prawda? – spytał Doktor, patrząc na was po kolei. - My wszyscy, to wszystko... Wszystko, co zrobiliśmy. Byłaś genialna.

Mówiąc to, popatrzył na Donnę. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- I ty byłeś genialny – powiedział Doktor do Jacka. Ten uśmiechnął się.

\- I ty byłaś genialna – powiedział Doktor, tym razem do Rose. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Uważałaś, że on i Rose są uroczy razem. Doktor popatrzył na ciebie.

- Wiem, że dopiero cię poznałem, ale ty też z całą pewnością byłaś genialna - powiedział. Parsknęłaś śmiechem.

\- Musi być genialna - powiedziała Rose. - Dzięki niej Jack się ustatkował.

Zaśmialiście się. Jack złapał twoją rękę i ją ścisnął. Oddałaś uścisk.

\- Kurczę! – westchnął Doktor i odwrócił się do drzwi. Zaczęliście iść w stronę drzwi. Doktor na przedzie, za nim Rose, za nią Jack, za nim ty, a za tobą Donna. Jak Doktor otworzył drzwi, słychać było okrzyki Daleków, wychwalające ich ego. Już miałaś wychodzić, kiedy zorientowałaś się, że Donna nie idzie. Zatrzymałaś się i się odwróciłaś. Donna patrzyła na konsolę.

\- Donna? - spytałaś. Drgnęła i się odwróciła do ciebie.

\- Donna, [T/I]! – usłyszałaś głos Doktora. - Nie jesteście tam bezpieczniejsze.

\- Idziemy! – zawołałaś. Odwróciłaś się, by wyjść, ale nagle drzwi TARDIS się zamknęły. Rzuciłyście się z Donną w ich kierunku. Próbowałyście je otworzyć, ale były zatrzaśnięte. 

\- Doktorze?! – zawołała Donna i uderzyła kilka razy w drzwi. - Coś ty zrobił?!

\- To nie ja, nic nie zrobiłem! – usłyszałyście jego odpowiedź.

\- Ej! – krzyknęła i ponownie próbowała otworzyć drzwi. - Ej, nie zostajemy tutaj!

\- Co zrobiliście?! – spytał Doktor.

\- To nie pochodzi od Daleków – usłyszałyście głos tego samego Daleka co wcześniej.

\- Doktorze! – krzyknęła, po raz kolejny uderzając w drzwi.

\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś.

\- [T/I]! - usłyszałaś głos Jacka.

\- Przestań, to moje przyjaciółki, otwórz drzwi i wypuść je! – usłyszałyście głos Doktora, ale słabszy. Musiał się oddalić od drzwi.

\- Oto zdrada Władcy Czasu – powiedział Dalek. Przełknęłaś ślinę. Nie podobało ci się to.

\- Proszę, drzwi się same zamknęły! – krzyknął Doktor. Przyłożyłyście z Donną uszy do drzwi.

\- Tak czy inaczej – powiedział Dalek. - TARDIS to broń i zostanie zniszczona.

Nie zdążyłaś się nawet porządnie przestraszyć, kiedy TARDIS zaczęła spadać. Krzyknęłyście. Nie podobało wam się to.

\- Doktorze! – krzyknęła Donna, łapiąc się poręczy. Twoje serce biło w tempie ekspresowym. Wiedziałaś, co się działo. Zmierzałaś w objęcia śmierci. Znowu. Nagle TARDIS przestała spadać, ale mocno nią zaczęło trząść. Wokół was wszystko zaczęło trzaskać i wybuchać. W kilku miejscach wybuchł ogień. Okna się roztrzaskały. Próbowałyście z Donną dotrzeć do konsoli. Kiedy byłyście już przy niej, straciłyście równowagę i upadłyście na kolana. Wokół was wszystko dalej wybuchało. Zaczęłyście się dusić dymem. Jakby tego wam brakowało. Zaczęłyście kaszleć. Nagle ponownie Donna odpłynęła. Odwróciła lekko głowę. Jak zahipnotyzowana uniosła powoli dłoń i dotknęła słoika z ręką Doktora. Chciałaś ją powstrzymać, więc złapałaś ją za dłoń. Było za późno. Natychmiast spowiła was energia regenaracyjna Doktora. To bolało. Zaczęłaś się trząść. Ale nie mogłaś cofnąć ręki. Ani krzyknąć. Szkło w słoiku pękło, a wy poleciałyście do tyłu. Uspokoiłaś oddech i się otrząsnęłaś. Zamroczone usiadłyście. Zamrugałaś i uklęknęłyście z Donną. Ręka Doktora znajdowała się poza pojemnikiem i świeciła. Och… Ona chyba nie powinna opuszczać tego słoika. Ale zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Tej ręki… było coraz więcej! Po chwili to nie była już dłoń, a całe ciało. Ciało Doktora. Drugi Doktor! Gwałtownie usiadł. Otworzyłaś zszokowana usta. Co…? Jak…? Co? CO?!

\- To ty – powiedziała Donna.

\- O tak! – potwierdził. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Może jednak nie zginiecie. Ale wtedy do twojego mózgu dotarło, na co patrzą twoje oczy. Otworzyłaś szeroko oczy.

\- Jesteś nagi! – powiedziała Donna nieco wyższym głosem i popatrzyła w bok. Powinnaś odwrócić wzrok. Naprawdę. W końcu miałaś chłopaka! Ale nie mogłaś. Już wcześniej powiedziałaś, że Doktor jest przystojny. A nagi... wcale nie był mniej.

\- O tak! – potwierdził Doktor. Zanim zdążyłaś się ocknąć, Doktor podniósł się i nacisnął coś na konsoli. Nagle wszystko ustało.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytała Donna.

\- Uratowałem nas – odpowiedział zadowolony. – Zdematerializowałem TARDIS.

Ale… jak? Przecież Dalekowie… Ach, nieważne! Żyliście, to było najważniejsze.

\- Doktorze - powiedziała zdenerwowana Donna. - Może byś się ubrał.

\- Och, już! – powiedział i wstał, a następnie poszedł się ubrać. Otrząsnęłaś się i popatrzyłaś na Donnę. Patrzyła na ciebie uważnie.

\- Czy ty nie masz chłopaka? - spytała.

\- Mam - odpowiedziałaś. - A co?

\- Nie odwróciłaś wzroku - powiedziała. Zarumieniłaś się lekko.

\- Byłam zszokowana - powiedziałaś. - A poza tym, nie mówi mi, że ci się nie podobało to, co widziałaś.

\- Nie! - powiedziała. Prychnęłaś i wstałaś. Donna zrobiła to samo. Nie wiedziałaś, co Doktor zrobił, ale TARDIS się sama naprawiała. Kilka minut później pojawił się Doktor w granatowych spodniach, koszulce z krótkim rękawem i granatową marynarką w rękach. Podbiegł to jednego z okienek i  coś przy nim zrobił.

\- Wszystko naprawione. Cudownie – powiedział Doktor i zaczął do was iść, po drodze zakładając marynarkę. - Cii! Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteśmy. Musimy być cicho. Cichy tryb, jak na łodzi podwodnej, dopóki kapitan nie upuści klucza! Nie upuszczaj klucza. Podoba mi się niebieski. Jak myślisz?

Wszystko mówił bardzo szybko, okrążając w tym czasie konsolę. Patrzyłaś na niego zszokowana.

\- Zwariowałeś! – powiedziała Donna.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, patrząc na swój garnitur. - Co jest nie tak z niebieskim?

\- Więc to robią Władcy Czasu? – spytała. - Odcinają kawałek i hodują następnego? Jesteście jak robactwo!

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie… Jestem wyjątkowy – powiedział. -  Nie było dotąd kogoś takiego. Cała energia regeneracji weszła w dłoń. Popatrz na nią! Kocham tę rękę! Ale potem ty jej dotknęłaś i trach!

To „trach” powiedział gwałtownie. W związku z czym przestraszył ciebie i Donnę. Odskoczyła, wydając troszkę głośny okrzyk.

\- Ciii! – uciszył ją. – Natychmiastowy metakryzys biologiczny! Wyrosłem... z ciebie. Mogło być jeszcze gorzej.

\- Ej, uważaj, Obcy! – powiedziała, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

\- Ej, uważaj, Ziemianko! – spytał Doktor. Zamarłaś. On… zabrzmiał zupełnie jak Donna. Oni też to zauważyli.

\- Och. Brzmię jak ty – powiedział Doktor. - Brzmię... zupełnie prymitywnie.

\- Ej! - krzyknęła Donna.

\- Ej! - powtórzył za nią Doktor.

\- Ej! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Donna.

\- Klucze! Cii! - uciszył ją Doktor. - Musiałem podłapać trochę twojego głosu to wszystko. Prawda? Tak? Nie! Och, żartujesz sobie ze mnie.  Nie ma mowy! Jedno serce. Mam jedno serce! To ciało… ma tylko jedno serce!

\- Co? – spytała zszokowana Donna i przyłożyła rękę do jego lewej piersi. - Tak jakbyś był człowiekiem?

\- Och, to obrzydliwe! – powiedział Doktor. Zamrugałaś. Czyli normalnie miał więcej serc? O ludzie...

\- Ej! - krzyknęła Donna.

\- Ej! - powtórzył za nią Doktor.

\- Przestań! – powiedziała zdenerwowana. Ciebie to bawiło.

\- Nie, chwila – powiedział Doktor. – Jestem… w części Władcą Czasu, a w części człowiekiem. Cóż, czy to nie cudowne?

\- Ciągle słyszałam ten odgłos, bicie serca... – powiedziała Donna. Czyli dlatego się zawieszała?

\- Och, to byłem ja, moje pojedyncze serce – powiedział Doktor i podszedł do innej strony konsoli. - Jestem zawiłym zdarzeniem w czasie i przestrzeni. Musiałem rozejść się jak fala. I skupić się na tobie.

\- Ale dlaczego ja? – spytała.

\- Bo jesteś wyjątkowa – odpowiedział Doktor, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Westchnęła.

\- Powtarzam ci setny raz, nie jestem! – powiedziała zdenerwowana. Podniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Nie, naprawdę jesteś… - powiedział i nagle załapał. – Och.... Ty w to naprawdę nie wierzysz, prawda? Widzę to, Donna. O czym myślisz. Cały ten tupet, te wszystkie pyskówki... Bo cały czas... myślisz, że nie jesteś tego warta.

\- Przestań - powiedziała Donna.

\- Krzyczysz na świat, bo nikt nie słucha - mówił dalej Doktor. - Cóż, czemu mieliby słuchać?

\- Doktorze - powiedziała Donna. - Przestań.

\- Ale popatrz, co zrobiłaś! - powiedział Doktor, uśmiechając się do niej. - Nie, to coś więcej. To jakby... Zawsze do tego zmierzaliśmy. Znalazłaś się w TARDIS. Potem znalazłaś mnie znowu. Twój dziadek! Twój samochód! Donna, twój samochód! Zaparkowałaś dokładnie tam, gdzie miała wylądować TARDIS! To nie przypadek! Byliśmy ślepi! Coś przyciągało nas do siebie od tak dawna.

\- Mówisz jakby to było... przeznaczenie - powiedziała powoli Donna. - Ale nie ma czegoś takiego. Prawda?

\- To wciąż nie jest skończone - powiedział Doktor. - Jakby wzór nie był kompletny, wątki ciągle się splątywały. Ale w jakim celu?

Odchrząknęłaś. Oboje drgnęli i popatrzyli na ciebie.

\- Tak, wciąż tutaj jestem - powiedziałaś. Doktor zmarszczył brwi i zaczął ci się przyglądać uważnie.

\- Ty też masz w tym jakąś rolę - powiedział nagle.

\- Ja? - spytałaś zdziwiona.

\- TARDIS zamknęła się w momencie, kiedy ty miałaś wychodzić - powiedział. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałaś. - Może gdybym ja wyszła, Donna wyszłaby zaraz za mną i nie zdążyłaby się zamknąć?

\- Ta... Może... - mruknął Doktor, ale nie wydawał się przekonany. Nagle TARDIS zatrzęsło. Popatrzyliście na ekran.

\- To planety – powiedział Doktor. - 27 planet!

Coś się działo z planetami. Zapewne Dalekowie używali ich teraz jako tego silnika. Doktor oparł się o konsolę.

\- Pojedyncze pasmo Z-Neutrin skondensowanych w... – zaczął, ale nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Nie. Nie ma mowy!

Wyprostował się i wpatrywał się zszokowany w ekran.

\- Co to było? – spytałaś.

\- Doktorze? Co to zrobiło? - spytała Donna.

\- Każdy istniejący atom jest powiązany polem elektrycznym – powiedział po chwili Doktor. – Za pomocą jakiegoś urządzenia, Dalekowie mogą to znieść. Struktura się rozpada. To był tylko test. Pełna transmisja zniszczy każdą formę materii.

\- Gwiazdy gasną – powiedziała Donna.

\- 27 planet – powiedział Doktor. - Stały się jednym, ogromnym przekaźnikiem. Wystrzeliwują tę falę... przez cały wszechświat.

\- Czekaj… Powiedziałeś test – powiedziała Donna powoli. – Ten test musieli na kimś przeprowadzić. Czy oni…?

\- Dlatego zabierali ludzi – powiedziałaś zszokowana.

\- O mój Boże… - szepnęła Donna zszokowana. Ci wszyscy ludzie. Nie żyli. Nawet więcej. Nic po nich nie zostało.

\- Jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą możemy zrobić – powiedział Doktor i podbiegł do skrytki koło konsoli. Coś z niej wyjął. Jakieś urządzenie.

\- Więc co to jest? – spytała Donna.

\- Nasza jedyna nadzieja – odpowiedział Doktor i podbiegł do konsoli. - Katalizator biologicznej inwersji Z-Neutrino.

\- Ta… Ziemianki, pamiętasz? – spytałaś. Doktor zbierał różne części i dołączał je do tego czegoś.

\- Davros zbudował Daleków z samego siebie – powiedział Doktor. - Jego kod genetyczny jest w całej rasie. Jeśli zdołam skierować transmisję Crucible na samego Davrosa...

\- Dalekowie zginą! – powiedziałyście jednocześnie z Donną.

\- Największy ogień zwrotny w historii! – powiedział Doktor. Po kilku minutach wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

- Gotowi? Maksimum mocy! - zawołał Doktor i uruchomił TARDIS. Po chwili byliście na Crucible Daleków. Doktor kazał wam zostać w środku. Sam podbiegł do drzwi. Stał w nich przez chwilę, aż w końcu ruszył do przodu. Przez ekran, pokazujący zewnątrz TARDIS widziałyście, jak biegł w stronę Davrosa. Ten jednak wystrzelił w jego stronę promień energii i Doktor z krzykiem upuścił broń, a następnie upadł na podłogę. Wciągnęłyście gwałtownie oddech. Donna ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Chciałaś ją zatrzymać, ale nie zdążyłaś. Wybiegła, krzycząc "Doktor!". Popatrzyłaś na ekran. Donna podniosła broń, ale nie miała pojęcia, co z nią zrobić. Davros w nią też wystrzelił promień energii. Nie wiedziałaś, co się później stało. Z jakiegoś powodu twoje ciało przeszył silny ból i poleciałaś do tyłu, tracąc przytomność... Ale obudziłaś się kilka sekund później. I wiedziałaś już, co trzeba zrobić. Szybko podbiegłaś do drzwi i ostrożnie je uchyliłaś. Na szczęście nikt nie patrzył już w stronę TARDIS. Wszyscy patrzyli na jakiś obraz. Słychać było odliczanie. Serce zabiło ci szybciej. Rozglądnęłaś się. W końcu zobaczyłaś Donnę, przy takim czymś z różnymi guziczkami. O to ci dokładnie chodziło. Niezauważona przemknęłaś się do tego miejsca. Popatrzyłyście sobie z Donną w oczy. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- 9... 8... 7... – odliczał Dalek. - 6... 5...

Twój wzrok padł na jakiś przycisk. Dalek był już przy dwóch. Nacisnęłaś guzik. W ostatniej sekundzie. Obraz, w który wszyscy się wpatrywali zniknął i rozległo się jakieś wycie. Wszyscy rozglądali się skonfundowani. Uśmiechnęłyście się z Donną. Właśnie powstrzymałaś koniec wszechświata.

\- Zamknięcie wszystkich pętli przekaźniczych Z-Neutrino przy użyciu zsynchronizowanej, wewnętrznej, awaryjnej pętli odwrotnej - powiedziałaś na jednym wdechu. - Ten tutaj guzik!

Wszyscy patrzyli na ciebie zszokowani. Ty natomiast uśmiechałaś się jak wariatka.

\- [T/I]… Co…? Co? – spytał zszokowany Doktor. Ten pierwszy.

\- Będziesz za to cierpieć! – oznajmił wściekły Davros i wycelował we ciebie swój metalowy palec. Donna natomiast pociągnęła za jakąś dźwignię. Jego rękę przeszył prąd elektryczny, a on zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Po chwili przestało.

\- Och, bioelektryczne pole tłumiące z retroagresywnym łukiem inwersyjnym? – spytała Donna. Popatrzyłaś na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- Eksterminować ją! – krzyknął Davros. Dalekowie zaczęli wołać swoje ulubione słowo. Donna szybko zaczęła działać. Klikała przeróżne przyciski.

\- Bronie niefunkcjonalne – powiedział jeden Dalek.

\- Makrotransmisja o K-filtrowej długości fali, blokująca uzbrojenie Daleków w samokopiującą się matrycę zaślepiającą energię? – spytała Donna, uśmiechając się.

\- Jak na to wpadłaś? Ty... Wy... – spytał zdziwiony Doktor. Ten pierwszy. Hm... Ponieważ było ich dwóch, postanowiłaś nazywać ich Doktor 1 i Doktor 2.

\- Władca Czasu - powiedział Doktor 2. - Częściowo Władca Czasu!

\- Częściowo człowiek! O, tak! - potwierdziła Donna. - To był obustronny metakryzys biologiczny. A właściwie...

\- Trzystronny - dokończyłaś. - Mi się też trochę dostało. W każdym razie mamy teraz pół-Doktor i pół-[T/I] oraz...

\- Pół-Doktor, pół-Donna - dokończyła Donna.

\- DoktorDonna! - powiedział Doktor 1. - Tak, jak mówili Ood, pamiętasz? Przewidzieli to! DoktorDonna!

\- Cele wyłączone! - powiedziałaś, naciskając odpowiedni przycisk.

\- Krypta odpieczętowana - powiedziała Donna, naciskając drugi przycisk. -  No, nie stójcie tak, chuderlaki w garniturkach! Do roboty!

Ponieważ dzięki wam byli już wolni, Doktor 1 i Doktor 2 zaczęli do was biec.

\- Zatrzymać ich! – krzyknął Davros. - Odsuńcie ich od konsoli!

Dalekowie zaczęli jechać za Doktorami. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko. Kliknęłaś odpowiedni przycisk i położyłaś dłoń na odpowiednim pokrętle.

\- Iiii kręcimy! – zawołałaś radośnie i pokręciłaś pokrętłem. Dalekowie zaczęli kręcić się wokół własnej osi. Doktor 1 i Doktor 2 dobiegli do was.

\- Pomocy, pomocy! – wołał Dalek. Jack zaśmiał się.

\- Iiii w drugą stronę – powiedziałaś, wcisnęłaś inny przycisk i pokręciłaś pokrętłem. Dalekowie zaczęli kręcić się w drugą stronę. Dalekowie krzyknęli. 

\- Co ty zrobiłaś? – spytał Doktor 2.

\- Oczko błędu łamiące obwód w psychokinetycznym manipulatorze granicznym! – odpowiedziałaś. – Szczerze, odkąd zobaczyłam Daleków, chciałam sprawić, żeby się tak pokręcili.

\- Ale to jest genialne! – zawołał uradowany Doktor 2.

\- Czemu my nigdy na to nie wpadliśmy? – spytał Doktor 1.

\- Bo jesteście tylko Władcami Czasu, głuptasy – powiedziałaś. - Brakuje wam tej ludzkiej cząstki, odrobiny intuicji, która pochodzi z Ziemi.

\- Mamy pomysły, które wam by nie przyszły do głowy za milion lat! - dodała Donna. - Wszechświat na nas czekał!

\- Na ciebie - poprawiłaś ją. - Mi wystarczy Cardiff. Teraz… wyślijmy to oczko błędu na cały statek!

- Wspominałam? - spytała Donna. - Najlepsze zastępstwo w Chiswick, 100 słów na minutę!

\- Ha! - wykrzyknął Doktor 2. On i Doktor 1 uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Zaczęliście działać. Nie zwracaliście uwagi na to, co działo się dookoła was. Dalekowie coś tam krzyczeli, wasi przyjaciele, którzy nie miałaś pojęcia skąd się tu wzięli, biegali i chyba odpychali Daleków…

\- No, dalej, chłopcy, mamy 27 planet do odesłania do domu! – powiedziała Donna.

\- Aktywować Magnetron! - powiedziałaś. Kątem oka zauważyłaś, jak jakiś nieznany ci ciemnoskóry chłopak celuje bronią w Davrosa.

\- Gotowi? – spytałaś, patrząc na Doktorów.

\- I odwracamy! - zawołała Donna. Zaczęliśmy odsyłać planety do ich prawidłowych miejsc.

\- Znikaj, Clom! – zawołał Doktor 1.

\- Do domu, Adipose 3! – zawołał Doktor 2.

\- Pa pa, Shallacatop! - zawołałaś, wciskając odpowiednie rzeczy.

\- Pyrovillia i Zaginiony Księżyc Poosh z głowy! – zawołała Donna.

\- Potrzebujemy więcej mocy – powiedział Doktor 1 i wyciągnął coś w rodzaju śrubokręta. Wasi przyjaciele do was podeszli.

\- Czy ktoś nam powie, co się dzieje? – spytała Rose. Podeszłyście z Donną do Doktora 1. Donna na niego wskazała i powiedziała.:

\- On przelał swoją energię po regeneracji w odciętą rękę, ja jej dotknęłam, a on z niej wyrósł, ale trochę energii weszło we mnie. I nie tylko!

\- W momencie kiedy ona dotknęła odciętej ręki, ja dotknęłam jej ręki - powiedziałaś. - W ten sposób, dołączyłam do kręgu i mi też się dostało trochę energii. ALE energia była sobie uśpiona w naszych głowach...

\- ...dopóki synapsy nie dostały kopa energii, który je ożywił - powiedziała Donna i przybiłyście sobie piątki. - Dzięki, Davros! Częściowo człowiek, częściowo Władca Czasu. I dostałyśmy to, co najlepsze z Doktora. Dostałyśmy jego umysł!

\- Ale! Podzielony po połowie - dodałaś. - Połowę wiedzy ma Donna, a połowę mam ja. Co jest bardzo dobre, ponieważ cała ta wiedza w ludzkim mózgu mogłaby go rozwalić. Mówiąc krótko, gdyby jedna z nas dostała tą energię, źle by się to skończyło.

\- Więc w pewien sposób jesteśmy ze sobą połączone - powiedziała Donna. - Dlatego kiedy ja dostałam od Davrosa...

\- ... ja poczułam to samo w TARDIS i na chwilę odleciałam - dokończyłaś. - Ale kiedy się obudziłam, wiedziałam już, co należy zrobić.

\- Więc jest was czterech? – spytała Sarah Jane.

\- Czterech Doktorów? – spytała Rose.

\- Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, o czym teraz myślę – powiedział Jack. A właśnie... Doktor powiedział coś do Donny, ale ty się skupiłaś na Jacku.

\- Dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś - powiedziałaś. - Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, ile razy on zginął?

\- Tylko raz - odpowiedział natychmiast Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego ponuro.

\- Na chwilę nie mogę cię spuścić z oczu - powiedziałaś.

\- Ej! Myślałem, że zginęłaś! - powiedział Jack.

\- Żadne wytłumaczenie - powiedziałaś. - A poza tym... Powinieneś wiedzieć, że tak łatwo to ty się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

\- Ale obiecałeś mi, Daleku Caanie! – powiedział Davros, przerywając waszą pogawędkę. - Czemu tego nie przewidziałeś?

\- Och, myślę, że przewidział – powiedział Doktor 1, zaraz po tym, jak brzydkie coś, czym zapewne był Dalek Caan się zaśmiało. - Coś manipulowało liniami czasowymi od dawna. Coś sprawiało, że Donna Noble była zawsze we właściwym miejscu i czasie.

\- To i tak by się wydarzyło – powiedział Dalek Caan. - Ja tylko pomogłem, Doktorze.

\- Zdradziłeś Daleków! – powiedział zszokowany Davros.

\- Zobaczyłem Daleków – powiedział Dalek Caan. - Co zrobiliśmy, przez czas i przestrzeń, Zobaczyłem prawdę o nas, Stwórco, i postanowiłem: "Dosyć!"

\- Zstąpię do Krypty! – usłyszałaś już znany ci głos Daleka.

\- Przygotować się! – zawołał Jack, przygotowując swoją broń. Z góry zstąpił czerwony Dalek.

\- Davrosie! Zdradziłeś nas! – powiedział.

\- To Dalek Caan! – powiedział Davros.

\- W Krypcie nastąpi czystka! – powiedział czerwony Dalek. - Wszyscy zostaniecie eksterminowani!

Wystrzelił w Magnetron. Doktor 1 poleciał do tyłu. Reszta z was cofnęła się pod wpływem wybuchu.

\- Tak, jak mówiłem, poczuj to! – krzyknął Jack i wystrzelił w czerwonego Daleka. Pa pa! Doktor 1 podniósł się.

\- Straciliśmy Magnetron! – zawołał. - I została tylko jedna planeta! Och… Zgadnijcie, która? Ale możemy użyć TARDIS.

Wbiegł do TARDIS. Doktor 2 zaczął coś przyciskać

\- Utrzymuję stabilność Ziemi – powiedział. - Podtrzymuję powłokę atmosferyczną.

\- Przepowiednia musi się wypełnić – powiedział Dalek Caan.

\- Nie słuchajcie go! – zawołał Davros.

\- Widziałem koniec wszystkich Daleków i ty musisz to spowodować, Doktorze – powiedział Dalek Caan.

\- On ma rację – powiedział Doktor 2. - Nawet bez Bomby Rzeczywistości to Imperium Daleków jest dość duże, żeby dokonać rzezi wszechświata. Trzeba ich powstrzymać!

\- Poczekaj na Doktora – powiedziała Donna. Popatrzył na nią.

\- Ja jestem Doktorem! – powiedział i zaczął coś przyciskać. - Zwiększam pobór mocy Dalekenium do maksimum! Wysadzę ich w powietrze!

Crucible zatrzęsło. A Dalekowie zaczęli wybuchać. Popatrzyłaś zszokowana na Doktora 2. Doktor 1 wybiegł z TARDIS.

\- Coś ty zrobił?! – krzyknął.

\- Wypełniłem przepowiednię – odpowiedział Doktor 2. Wszystko zaczęło się walić. Dosłownie. Sufit zaczął wam spadać na głowy.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś?! – spytał wściekły Doktor 1, patrząc na Doktora 2. - Wracaj do TARDIS!

Doktor krzyczący na samego siebie. Tego jeszcze nie było. Doktor 2 wbiegł do środka.

\- Wszyscy! – krzyknął Doktor. - Wszyscy do środka! Biegiem! Już, już, już, już!

Po kolei zaczęli wbiegać do środka. Ty wbiegłaś, dopiero kiedy się upewniłaś, że wszyscy są już w środku. No, wszyscy poza Doktorem 1. Ten oczywiście musiał jeszcze próbować uratować Davrosa. Ale pozwoliłaś mu na to. Wbiegłaś do środka. Tam od razu zostałaś „zaatakowana” przez Jacka.

\- Och… Miałaś mnie już tak nie straszyć! – powiedział, przytulając cię z całej siły. Uśmiechnęłaś się i go objęłaś.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Jack – powiedziałaś. Odsunął się od ciebie. W oczach miał łzy, ale się uśmiechał. Twój wzrok napotkał Rose. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Wyszczerzyłamśsię do niej. Miała już do ciebie podejść, ale do środka wbiegł Doktor 1.

\- I... zmywamy się! – zawołał i uruchomił TARDIS. Wszyscy złapaliście się konsoli.

\- Ale co z Ziemią? – spytała Sarah Jane. - Utknęła w złym miejscu kosmosu!

\- Zajmuję się tym! – odpowiedział Doktor 1 i popatrzył na ekran. - Centrum Torchwood! Tu mówi Doktor! Słyszycie mnie?

\- Głośno i wyraźnie! – usłyszałaś głos Gwen. - Są tam Jack i [T/I]?

\- Nie da rady się ich pozbyć – odpowiedział Doktor 1. Miałaś ochotę skakać ze szczęście. Żyli. Nic im nie było. Dalekowie ich nie zabili.

\- Jack, jak ona się nazywa? - spytał Doktor 1.

\- Gwen Cooper - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Powiedz, Gwen Cooper, twoja rodzina mieszka w Cardiff od dawna? - spytał Doktor 1.

\- Tak, od początku XIX wieku – odpowiedziała Gwen skonfundowana. Doktor 1 i Rose, która stała koło niego, uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

\- Tak myślałem, przestrzenna wtórność genetyczna, świat jest zabawny – powiedział Doktor 1, w czasie kiedy Rose pokazała na swoją szczękę. Okay… Nie miałaś pojęcia, o co chodziło.

\- Torchwood, otwórzcie ten Manipulator Szczeliny – powiedział Doktor. - Wyślijcie mi całą moc.

\- Właśnie to robię – usłyszałaś głos Owena. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Jack ścisnął twoją rękę. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga. Oddałaś uścisk.

\- Po co ci to? – spytała Donna.

\- Linka holownicza – odpowiedział Doktor 1. - Sarah, jak nazywa się twój syn?

\- Luke, ma na imię Luke – odpowiedziała szybko Sarah. - Komputer nazywa się Pan Smith.

\- Wzywam Luke'a i Pana Smitha – powiedział Doktor. -  Mówi Doktor. No, dalej, Luke, rusz się tam.

\- Jest tam mama? – usłyszałaś głos Luke'a. Sarah Jane podskoczyła uradowana, krzycząc „Tak!”.

\- Och, jest cała i zdrowa – odpowiedział Doktor 1. - Panie Smith, chcę, żebyś złapał energię Szczeliny i zapętlił ją wokół TARDIS. Rozumiesz?

\- Niestety, będę potrzebował zdalnego zasięgu do numeracji kodu bazowego TARDIS – odpowiedział mu Pan Smith.

\- Och… Kurczę, to trochę zajmie – powiedział Doktor 1, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie, nie, nie, pozwól! – zawołała Sarah Jane, podbiegając do Doktora. - K9! Do nogi!

\- Potwierdzam, proszę pani! – powiedział nowy głos, brzmiący jak robot.

\- Och, dobry pies! – powiedział zachwycony Doktor 1. - K9, przekaż Panu Smith kod bazowy!

\- Panie! – powiedział pies. - Kod bazowy TARDIS w trakcie przekazywania. Proces jest prosty!

\- No to teraz, moi drodzy... – powiedział Doktor i zaczął wszystkich ustawiać dookoła konsoli. - Sarah, przytrzymaj to. Mickey, ty trzymaj to. Bo wiecie, czemu TARDIS zawsze lata tak niestabilnie? Rose, to, tutaj. Powinna mieć sześciu pilotów! A ja prowadzę sam. Martha, utrzymaj ten poziom, nie pozwól mu wzrosnąć! Jack, ty tutaj, ustabilizuj to... Teraz możemy tym polecieć... Nie, Jackie, nie, nie, ty nie, nic nie dotykaj, po prostu... Odsuń się. ... Tak, jak się tym powinno latać! Mamy Szczelinę Torchwood zapętloną wokół TARDIS przez Pana Smitha i odlecimy z planetą Ziemią do domu! No dobra! Lecimy!

Doktor pociągnął dźwignię. Ruszyliście, zabierając ze sobą Ziemię, na jej prawidłowe miejsce. Uśmiechnęłaś się, patrząc na wszystkich, kierujących razem TARDIS. Doktor 1 od czasu do czasu udzielał wskazówek. Donna i Doktor 2 obeszli konsolę z dwóch różnych stron.

\- Świetnie, Jack – powiedziała Donna, kiedy przechodziła koło niego. - Myślę, że jesteś najlepszy.

Jack zaśmiał się. Popatrzyłaś na Donnę z uniesioną brwią do góry. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i stanęła koło Doktora 2. Pokręciłaś głową. Po jakimś czasie wspaniały dźwięk dał wam znać, że jesteście na miejscu. Udało się! Zaczęliście klaskać uradowani i śmiać się. Następnie każdy ściskał każdego. Nie wiedziałaś, z kim się ściskałaś. Na pewno ściskałaś Donnę, Martę, Rose i obu Doktorów. No i oczywiście Jacka. Najlepszy ubaw miałaś jednak, kiedy Donna odsunęła od Jacka Sarę Jane i sama go uściskała. Nie byłaś zazdrosna. Doskonale sobie zdawałaś sprawę, jak Jack działał na innych. A wiedziałaś, że Donna ci go nie odbije. Niestety wszystko dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Przyszła pora pożegnań. Najpierw odstawiliście Sarę Jane Smith. Doktor 1 wyszedł z nią. Ty podeszłaś do Rose.

\- Było naprawdę miło cię poznać - powiedziałaś, ściskając ją.

\- I ciebie - powiedziała Rose. - Pilnuj Jacka, by nie za często umierał, dobra?

\- Spróbuję, ale to jest bardzo trudne - powiedziałaś i obie się zaśmiałyście. - Trzymaj się, Rose.

\- I ty - powiedziała. Przybiłyście sobie piątki, a następnie podeszłaś do Donny.

\- Więc... pora się pożegnać? - spytała.

\- Niestety tak - powiedziałaś i uściskałaś ją.

\- Może jednak zostaniesz? - spytała. - Ty i Jack. TARDIS jest wystarczająco duża.

\- To wszystko brzmi bardzo ekscytująco - powiedziałaś. - I jestem pewna, że Jack by chciał, ale... Oboje mamy już nasze miejsce. I jesteśmy całkiem zadowoleni z tego, co robimy. Tak więc, dzięki, ale nie.

\- Szkoda - westchnęła Donna. - Tak więc trzymaj się.

\- Ty też - powiedziałaś i uściskałaś ją jeszcze raz. Pożegnałaś się z resztą, a następnie podeszłaś do Jacka i Marty, którzy już czekali na ciebie przy drzwiach. Wyszliście razem. Doktor 1 odwrócił się w waszą stronę. Westchnął i złapał rękę Jacka, na której miał swoją opaskę. Przyłożył do niej swój śrubokręt i powiedział:

- Mówiłem ci... Żadnego teleportowania!

Puścił jego rękę. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Wyglądał na trochę zawiedzionego. Ty natomiast byłaś zadowolona. Lepiej się czułaś wiedząc, że Jack nie może w każdym momencie zniknąć.

\- I... Marta, pozbądź się tego Osterhagena, co? - poprosił Doktor. - Uratuj świat raz jeszcze.

\- Uznaj to za załatwione - powiedziała Marta, uśmiechając się. Doktor popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Musisz być teraz ostrożna - powiedział. - Masz całkiem sporą wiedzę teraz.

\- Ale na szczęście nie za dużo - powiedziałaś. - Donna ma drugą połowę. Więc to ty teraz powinieneś uważać.

\- Pewnie masz rację... - mruknął. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Następnie Jack zasalutował Doktorowi. To samo zrobiła Marta, a następnie ty. Doktor oddał salut. Jack złapał cie za rękę i w trójkę odwróciliście się, a następnie zaczęliście iść.

\- Wiesz, mam ostatnio wątpliwości co do UNIT-u - powiedział Jack do Marty. - Może znalazłaby się dla ciebie jakaś inna praca.

Marta uśmiechnęła się, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Mrugnęłaś do niej.

\- Hej, wy troje! - usłyszeliście za sobą. Zatrzymaliście się i odwróciliście. Biegł do was Mickey.

\- Ech... Myślałem, że się ciebie pozbyłem - powiedział Jack. Mickey do was dołączył i zaczęliście iść dalej. Przez całą drogę Jack i Mickey się przekomarzali. Ale w końcu musieliście się pożegnać. Marta nie chciała cię wypuścić z uścisku. Ale w końcu się rozeszliście. A jakiś czas później razem z Jackiem byliście w bazie Torchwood. Gdzie zostaliście entuzjastycznie przyjęci przez waszych przyjaciół. Ściskaliście się i nie mogliście przestać.

\- Ale jakim cudem nic wam nie jest? - spytałaś, kiedy już uściski się skończyły. - Przecież Dalekowie lecieli w stronę bazy!

\- Co? - spytał zaskoczony Jack. - Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem?

\- Bo twoim zadaniem było odnaleźć Doktora - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Wiedząc o tym, nie potrafiłbyś się skupić na zadaniu.

\- Ale jak się obroniliście? - spytałaś, powstrzymując tym Jacka od dalszych pytań.

\- Blokada czasowa - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Ostateczny program obronny. Wiesz, że pracowałam nad nią. Skończyłam, ale działo się tyle rzeczy, że zapomniałam wam o tym wspomnieć. W każdym razie baza była zamknięta w czasowej bańce, nic się tu nie mogło dostać.

\- Jesteś genialna, Tosh - powiedziałaś i uściskałaś ją. Potem świętowaliście. W bazie były duże zniszczenia, które trzeba było naprawić, ale postanowiliście zająć się tym jutro. Poszliście do waszego ulubionego baru i świetnie się bawiliście. Przyjaciele nie mogli ci uwierzyć, kiedy powiedziałaś, że posiadasz teraz część umysłu Władcy Czasu. Udowodniłaś im to, mówiąc skomplikowane rzeczy, o których oni nie mieli pojęcia. Byli pod wrażeniem. W końcu jednak zmęczenie wzięło górę. Pożegnaliście się i rozeszliście do domów. Jack oczywiście poszedł z tobą. Nie było seksu, bo byliście zbyt zmęczeni, ale i tak było miło. Kiedy byliście już w łóżku, Jack objął cię i przyciągnął cię do siebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się do siebie. Przeżyliście. Wszyscy. Świat był bezpieczny. A ty i Jack byliście razem. Wszystko było w porządku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ten sposób dotarliśmy do końca drugiej części! Odcinek dłuuugi, bo zawiera opis (i dialogi) z dwóch odcinków Doctora Who: dwunastego i trzynastego czwartego sezonu. Postanowiłam to zamieścić, bo Torchwood pojawia się w tym odcinku.


End file.
